Silvawen
by Silvawen the Elf Crumpet
Summary: AU Fic :: The life story of an Istari Heart Sister sent by the Valar to Middle Earth with her four Heart Sisters to fight Sauron and the One Ring! :: FINSHED :: UNDER CONSTRUCTION, Ch.13 UP ::
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Laroleia stood before her mistress. She had been told that Manwë had summoned her to return to Middle Earth. She and her four heart-sisters, along with others of their kind, were to aid in the protection of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth from the unknown evil that was stirring in the East.

For now, however, she was saying farewell to the one person, beside her heart-sisters, that she truly trusted.

"I shall miss you, Laro," said the Valar Goddess of Earth, solemnly.

"And I shall miss you, my Lady Yavanna," replied the Maiar Spirit of Earth, with a slight nod of her head. Yavanna laughed, her smooth, soothing voice bringing a small smile to Laro's face.

"We've known each other countless centuries, and yet you still call me 'my lady'. Why do you feel the need to be so formal?"

"You are so respected. I've always thought that calling you by your name is as assuming myself to your level, making myself out to be more important than I am. That's as good as blasphemy! And I'd be making myself out to be more than just your handmaiden."

"But, Laro, that's exactly what you are. You have been my handmaiden since the dawn of time. I know more about you than I do anyone else. How many times must I tell you that you are my friend? My closest friend at that. And I'm proud of that fact. I don't know what I will do when you are gone. Who will help me tend my gardens? With whom shall I talk and be merry with as I work?" A thoughtful and reflective silence fell over them.

"But come now," said the Earth Goddess, "let us not speak in this sombre tone. We have very little time left together and we should enjoy that time. I have some gifts for you." She handed the Maiar a long, silver-hilted sword. It was Laro's own sword, Tailltui, which had been damaged in the Wars of Darkness. "I had her re-forged for you."

"Oh, my lady, you shouldn't have done that," Laro began, but Yavanna would have none of it.

"Nonsense. What kind of friend would I be if I let you leave without giving you something to remember me by?"

"I will never forget you. I have had the honour of serving you for my entire existence. You've taught me so much and I've learnt much. These things will not leave my mind easily."

"However, you have still something to learn. I have known that you have been ready for a long time, but I have been waiting for the right time. I now feel that time has come. I feel you are finally fully prepared and ready to take on this responsibility. I'm going to give you a very rare and special gift, but only if you promise to use it wisely."

"Of course. I could never purposely betray your trust."

"Very well. I am to tutor you in making our Children of Earth grow at will." Laro gasped. This was indeed a great gift. Many times she had seen her mistress enter a room or a lifeless area of land and steadily plants of all shapes, colours and sizes had bloomed and filled the room or clearing. Her mood alone could influence the world around her. And now she was to be graced with this gift. It was beyond anything she had ever wished. She would be the only person, beside her mistress, with the ability to make plants grow at will, and it excited her greatly. She knew there was a lot more to it than simply wishing for it to grow and then it was there. The willed plants would then still need physical care and some continual mental stimulation, but she was prepared to learn as much as she could in the time she had left.

"Oh my…" was all she could say. Yavanna laughed again.

"Come now, we have much to do and little time. You have a lot to learn."

By last light of her last day, Laro finally mastered the skill. She was so excited about her gift that her impending departure went straight out of her mind and she went running in search of all her sisters and her close friends to tell and show them what she had been taught.

"Aftalei!" she cried, excitedly, as she ran at her sister. "Aftalei! Guess what!" Aftalei, the Maiar spirit of Light, sat watching the sunset and playing her lute. Sorrow emanated from her like life from a wilting flower. She ignored Laro completely. "Aftalei!"

"What?" she said quietly, without looking round.

"Watch this!" Hundreds of tiny flowers began sprouting at their feet, but Aftalei barely seemed to notice. This irritated Laro. It was her wont to seek attention wherever she went and had a quick temper when she did not receive the attention. She sat staring at her sister for several minutes until she eventually had had enough.

"For the love of the gods! What is wrong?!" Laro snapped.

"I bade farewell to Metrion not long ago." Metrion was Aftalei's lover. They been lovers for almost their entire existences and rarely parted. This would be the first time one had crossed the Sea without the other, with no knowledge of when they would return.

"Oh, is that all?"

Laro had yet to comprehend 'love'. In her opinion, it was merely an unneeded emotion that made people irrational in their words and actions. It blinded people and frequently made a mockery out of them. She had never had romantic feelings towards anyone; she expected she never would, but this didn't bother her. 'I don't want to suffer as I've seen so many others do. I do not wish blindness and foolishness on myself. The price of my immortality is never to love.' This was the answer she gave whenever questioned.

"Laroleia, contrary to your own beliefs, this to me is very grave. I love Metrion with my whole being, it is a not just an emotion as you so naively seem to think it. It is a part of me. Metrion is a part of me. And now it has come to pass that I may never see him again. It is something you will never understand. You are cold and incapable of such raw, intense emotion. I often wonder how it is you manage to love us, your sisters." Laro became very serious.

"That is entirely different and you know it. I am bound to you all by the heart. We are all connected. I have no choice about my love for my sisters as I was created with it as a part of me, which is no bad thing. I would willingly go to the ends of the earth and risk life and limb for the four of you, you all know this. I simply refuse to do such a thing out of choice. Think of me as cold and loveless as you will, but to me my beliefs are just and fair. Do not question it. You know and understand my reasons inside out." A look of regret grew over Aftalei's face.

"I am sorry, Laro. I don't mean to take my mood out on you. It's just… I will miss him terribly." Laro put her arms gently round her sister's shoulders.

"Listen, it's fair to say I do not know much about love nor do I believe in it, but I know you're strong enough to survive this. We shall all return here again, one day in years to come, and think how happy you'll be to see him when you do."

"I suppose you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Aftalei laughed gently. It wasn't quite the reaction Laro had hoped for, but at least she was smiling now.

The five Heart-Sisters, Aftalei, Ciralon, Laroleia, Perilae and Sarinel, stood on the dock.

"Honestly, some people!" Laro complained exasperatedly. "I thought you had indulged in all this yesterday. We wish to leave today, dear sister!" Aftalei had her arms wrapped around Metrion and neither were letting go. Laro sighed irritably. "So they ignore me. How very rude."

"Laroleia," Aftalei replied hotly, "we have already had this conversation. Easy it may be for you to leave everyone and thing behind, but not so for me." The Earth Spirit rolled her eyes.

"Aftalei, please just board the ship, we're due to sail very soon. We haven't boarded, reported to the Captain so that he knows we are on board or taken our luggage to our cabins."

"It will not take more than a few minutes."

"We really should be going now, Aftalei," said Sarinel gently.

"Valar help me," Aftalei muttered. "Yes, I'm coming." And with that the five of them gathered their belongings and boarded the ship.

Aftalei stood at the stern of the ship until the Undying Lands disappeared out of sight and her beloved was lost forever. She rejoined her sisters in Sarinel's cabin. They were discussing the issue of identity once they were resident in Middle Earth.

"I don't think it wise to broadcast our identity," said Sarinel. "Of course people of authority are already informed of arrival, the high-ranking rulers of realms. But as far as the general population are concerned, it would be best to keep it under wraps."

"Why?" Laro demanded. "Anyone would think you were ashamed of what you are! Our intelligence and power is supreme over theirs. Why hide that we are Istari?"

"You have just answered your own question," Aftalei interrupted.

"We'll never get any peace if everyone knows of our 'supremacy'," said Ciralon. "We would be the circus acts of every realm, particularly to those half-witted men."

"I don't consider that a problem," said Laro. "We are secondary only to the Valar, serving the Great Ones for all eternity. Why shouldn't we be proud of that?"

"It leaves us open to gain many enemies," said Sarinel. "Not everybody bows down to the 'splendour' of those of higher rank, especially not when they are women. In our home, everyone is on one of two levels. You either are a god or you serve a god. Males and females alike are equal and everyone is happy. But on Middle Earth it is different. People resent female leaders. Women are not born to command, they are born to serve their husbands or fathers or rulers and care for their children."

"I think not! I am far too superior to be seen scrubbing and serving like a common peasant." The others all rolled their eyes. Though she did not really care for status and usually ignored it wherever possible, their youngest sister was terrible for pulling rank on people if it meant getting her own way.

"Provided you reside in a realm whose leaders have been informed of our presence, that shouldn't prove too much of a difficulty," said Sarinel.

"Where do you plan to go, Sarinel?" Aftalei questioned.

"I'm going to Imladris. Lord Elrond already knows of my arrival."

"I'm going to the Misty Mountains," said Perilae, "to live with the eagles. I think I'll like it there. Where are you going, Aftalei?"

"For now, I'm not sure," she replied. "I may go to the City of Men in Gondor... and maybe I won't."

"Ever the mystery, Aftalei," Sarinel chuckled.

"I think I shall stay by the docks," Ciralon mused, "though I shall need to ask around about accommodation, if I am to stay there.

"I shall be staying in the most beautiful realm of all Middle Earth," Laro announced excitedly. "Lothlórien. The Golden Wood. I didn't have a chance to see it on our last visit and I'm so excited. Lady Yavanna has told me all about it. I have spoken with Olórin also."

"So, we are to be split, as we go our separate ways…" Sarinel said, sadly.

"We all knew it would happen someday," said Ciralon, gently. "We can't stay together forever, however much we'd like to."

"We can always write to each other," Laro said. "I intend to write to each and every one of you frequently."

"And it isn't as though we will stay apart for the rest of our lives, is it?" said Aftalei. "We have to rejoin to fight, when it comes to it. And I know you're all as restless as I am. We're all going to want to travel at some point, we can visit each other."

"Do we swear on it?" Sarinel asked.

"We swear," they chorused.

"And so back to the identity issue," said Laro. She had a habit of remembering discussions and arguments that she was determined to win.

"We can't tell anyone, Laro," said Sarinel.

"If you do, you shall never hear from me again, and that is a promise," said Aftalei.

"You barely speak with me anyway," Laro retorted. "You always have something to blame me for or argue with me about."

"If you weren't so damned particular and… well, I would speak to you more often."

"And what?"

"Nothing."

"Aftalei, tell me what you were going to say."

"Fine. If you weren't so particular and vain."

"I am not vain! Is it my own fault if I was blessed with such beauty when I was created?"

"There you go again!" Aftalei's voice was steadily rising. "Continually telling us about how beautiful and blessed you are. Quite frankly, dear, we don't care. Yes, you are extremely beautiful, we all recognise that fact, however we don't wish to be told all the time."

"I don't tell you all the time. I just pass the odd comment every now and then."

"Well how about we begin telling you exactly what we think in return? That we don't like conceited, heartless braggarts!"

"All right! That's enough!" Sarinel shouted. "I've had quite enough of you petty bickering."

"But-" Aftalei began.

"You have said quite enough already, Aftalei." Laro look rather smug. "And you can stop smiling like that too, Laroleia, you're just as much to blame for provoking her. Now apologise. Both of you." They sighed and tutted and grumbled and eventually turned to one another.

"Sorry Aftalei."

"Sorry Laroleia."

"Thank you. Honestly, you are both as bad as each other." Sarinel said. "Now back to the issue of identity. For a third time."

"We can't tell anyone," Ciralon concluded.

"Then what are we to do?" queried Perilae.

"I think we should give ourselves new names," said Aftalei. "As long as we inform the relevant people of change of name, if in fact anyone even knows our real names."

"To what though?" said Laro, still not entirely happy about the situation, though she wasn't bitter enough to go against the word of her sisters. She respected their opinions and, although she wouldn't admit it, accepted when she was wrong.

"We could perhaps don the names of others that we know from home," said Sarinel. "Or maybe create names that relate to who we are; our passions, our personalities. I heard the name 'Arian' a while back. It was what one of my Elf-friends named their child. I adored it, just as I adored the child. I think it suits me rather well."

"Chanilia," Ciralon murmured quietly, almost to herself. "What a pretty name that is. Yes, I quite like that."

"Shall we call you Nilia for the sake of ease?" Aftalei asked. "Chanilia is somewhat a mouthful." They all laughed and 'Nilia' nodded her head.

"The name Isauriel has some relevance to air," said Perilae. "I think 'Riel' is quite pretty as a shorter name though." The others looked at her in shock.

"How do you know that?" asked Arian, as she now must be known.

"Olórin once told me." The others breathed a sigh of relief. Perilae did not have a conventional form of intelligence, and certainly would never have discovered that of her own accord.

"What about you, Aftalei?" said Nilia. "What are you going to call yourself?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "How does… Lyncorath sound?"

"It's positively Aftalei-like!" said Riel in her usual cheery manner. "I mean Lyncorath-like. May I call you Rath?" Aftalei smiled.

"Yes, I'd like that. You can all call me Rath."

"And you, Laro?" asked Arian. "What will your name be?" Laro frowned.

"I don't know," she said. "I've always liked my own name and so I never considered other names that I do and don't like."

"Create one then," said Nilia.

"How?" she said, miserably. "I've never been very imaginative." The others looked at each other and tried not to laugh. "Oh you know what I mean. I simply can't do this."

"Well, think about what you like," said Arian.

"Plants."

"Apart from plants," said Rath.

"Nothing."

"Honestly, woman, you really are an irritation sometimes," Nilia groaned. "Perhaps if you are going to be living in an Elven name you should take an Elven name."

"Such as?"

"Silvawen," said Rath. Laro gasped.

"Oh my, it's so beautiful!"

"'Forest Maiden'," Arian translated with a smile. "How very appropriate." Laro was almost aflame with excitement.

"Silvawen it is!"

"So, 'Silva', now you are named, what do you say to going up on deck and causing a little… distraction?" said Riel with a wicked grin. Silva smiled back just as mischievously.

"I think a stroll in the sea air would be lovely, Riel," she replied. They walked out of the cabin arm-in-arm.

"Don't be too much of a nuisance!" Arian shouted after them, but they were already out of hearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"And stay out!!" shouted the captain. As they stumbled down the walkway, Silvawen bumped into Isauriel, knocking her to the ground, and then tripped over the fallen sister. Arian, Nilia and Rath soon followed.

"I can't believe you did it," said Rath. "I just can't believe you really did it. You turned the masts back into trees."

"It was not intentional," said Silva. "It just… happened."

"And turning the First Officer into a small potted plant?" said Arian, crossly, with her arms folded.

"I swear to you, Arian, I do not know how it happened! One minute he was challenging my authority and the next, there was a pretty pot of flowers before me."

"Look, let us leave before she does anything else," said Nilia.

"You make me sound dangerous."

"That's because you are," said Riel.

"I'll second that," said a deep, male voice from behind them. The five women looked round and saw Olórin and the other four travellers.

"Olórin?" Arian said. The five male Maiar Spirits had aged considerably.

"You must call me Gandalf now," he replied.

"What happened?" Silva asked. In the Valinor, they had had the look of young Men, but now they like withered old conjurers.

"That is a question we should be asking you. When we Maiar spirits enter Middle Earth, it is our doom to age. I do not understand how you escaped this fate."

"Ilúvatar clearly recognises raw, natural beauty," Silva said with a smile.

"More likely, that old men are considered wise," said Arian. "Old women are often considered crazed."

"Beautiful, young women, on the other hand," said Riel, "get far more attention than they desire."

"Though your appearances have changed," Gandalf mumbled, as though he'd heard nothing of the previous conversation.

"They have?" Nilia said confusedly. "How?"

"You look… mortal. That's the only way I can describe it. You all have different hair." Rath and Silva looked at each other. Silva's face dropped.

"You're pretty," she stated, venomously.

"You're… different," said Rath. Silva raised her hand to her head and cried out.

"My hair!!" Her before waist-length, jet-black hair now only fell to her mid-back. "I need a mirror!" she ordered.

"There's one in that shack over there," said one of the crew from their ship that was hovering near by. Silva broke out into a run at the hut to her right. She ran in, found the bathroom and locked herself in. She cautiously crossed the room to the mirror but didn't yet look in it. She didn't want to see what would be looking back at her. 'Stop being such a coward!' she told herself. 'It's only your reflection! You have always loved it before now and nothing is going to change. And you can't look altogether that different.' She closed her eyes, positioned herself in front of the mirror and…

"I wonder what is taking her so long," said Arian. The four remaining sisters stood outside.

"She's probably admiring her new façade," said Rath, scornfully. "You know what she's like."

"But what if-" started Riel. A loud cry from the shack cut off the end of her sentence.

"Or maybe she's not."

"We should find her and make sure she's all right," Arian said nervously.

"Why?"

"She might do something she'll regret," said Riel.

"Like what?" asked Nilia.

"This is La- Silvawen," said Arian.

"She has a very strong argument," said Rath. "We should find her and quickly!"

The four made their way into the shack and eventually found the bathroom. They attempted opening the door but, as they suspected, it was locked.

"She definitely isn't pleased," said Riel.

"How do you know?" said Nilia. Riel pointed to the bottom of the door. Creeping vines were growing under the door, splitting the wood as they tried to get out, all of them a dark, sickly green that look very unnatural.

"Silva, open the door," said Riel, gently. "What's wrong?"

"I'm ugly!" came an angry exclamation, tinged with sorrow, from within.

"No you're not," said Arian. "You're very beautiful!"

"I'm uglier than her!"

"Who's her?" Riel enquired.

"Lyncorath."

"You are?" they chorused.

"Since when?" said Rath.

"Since we came ashore! You're beautiful. You're taller, your eyes could pierce souls! Your hair is like a river of silver-gold-"

"Silvawen, open the door," Rath demanded irritably. "You are being immature, unreasonable and pathetic." At that remark, the door flew open.

"How dare you call me pathetic?" she ranted. "This is a grave and serious issue. I was not created the most beautiful of us sisters for no reason!" The other four groaned. "Rath always upstages me in everything she does, but beauty was one thing I could always best her with. Now I have nothing! My most prized possession torn from my grasp!" Gandalf stood in the background, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Such vanity," he muttered.

"You all know that beauty is important to me!" continued Silva. "I shan't even be cast a glance by a passing peasant now!" And she went back into the bathroom. The door shut with a slam and they heard it lock again.

"Silva, you are far more beautiful than any being in Middle Earth," said Riel. "Of course you won't be 'cast a glance', they'll be staring at you. You are beautiful!"

"But how can I get anyone's to look at me when she's around?"

"First of all, 'she' has a name," Rath growled, "secondly, I shan't be around for long so you needn't worry and thirdly, why does it matter whether or not people look at you? You don't believe in love and have made a solemn vow never to attach yourself to another."

"Attention," said Riel.

"Bless you," said Nilia.

"No, attention. That's why it matters to her. She loves being watched, knowing that people are lusting over her. She loves attracting attention. Believe what you will, but her self-confidence is very low. The attention she continually craves is a bid for more self-confidence. That's also why she's always saying she's pretty. She's merely reminding herself of her good points. She's thinks that her only quality. If you notice, she rarely ever boasts her achievements. She thinks the only reason people love her is because she's beautiful. Her deepest fear is being ugly, though it sounds vain."

"How do you know all that?" asked Arian.

"She told me."

"Silvawen told _you _all that?" said Rath in disbelief.

"Yes, why wouldn't she? People underestimate how close we really are. I do believe I know Silva better than she knows herself." The sisters looked utterly stunned. In order to avoid any more confusion, they returned their attentions to their confined sister.

"Silva, please come out," Arian begged, once again trying to remove her sister from the bathroom. "You are still beautiful. You couldn't ever not be beautiful. It's just a different beauty than what you're used to. When you see the mortals of this land you laugh at this little episode. No one will notice or even care that you're appearance has changed."

"But I care!" Arian was beginning to loose her patience.

"Silvawen, if you don't come out, I will be coming in to get you!"

"And just how are you going to get through a locked, solid wooden door?"

"Like this." The locked bathroom door was suddenly alight. When it had completely burned away, Nilia doused the remaining flames. Arian stepped through the hole into the jungle of a bathroom. Every wall was covered with Ivy and various other creeping vines, there were bunches of wilted flowers in the sink and wilting over the edge of the glass coverlet that held a candle in the middle of the ceiling were dead flowers.

She stood gaping in amazement for several seconds but she quickly snapped out of the trance.

"If you don't leave this building at once, I shall burn away what is left of your beloved hair!" she said, fiercely. Silva, looking petrified, bolted from the bathroom.

"Why didn't I try that in the first place?" Arian pondered, as she left the bathroom in pursuit of her reckless heart-sister.

"Silvawen, stop being so immature," said Rath. Silva was riding with her head hung, silent, pondering her fate. They were on route to Imladris, mainly for Silva's sake. They all hoped that the beauty of Imladris would make her forget any of the nonsense that was currently filling her mind and preoccupy her with thoughts of Lothlórien again.

"I'm not being immature," said Silva. "I'm just coming to terms with the matter in my own way."

"You talk as though somebody had died."

"It is a loss of my beauty."

"Silva, you're still stunningly beautiful," said Riel, in an attempt to make her feel better.

"But-"

"Silvawen, be quiet!" Arian snapped, sharply, "You are more beautiful than any inhabitant of Middle Earth. You surpass them _all_. Wherever you go, you will turn heads. None of those mortals at the docks could stop looking at you. So stop wallowing in self-pity, stop begging for attention and compliments and act your age!" Arian rarely lost her temper with the sisters and when she did, it was always a shock.

"Sorry, Arian," said Silva, timidly.

For a very long while there was an awkward silence. Riel found it very unnerving. She didn't like long, tense silences; they weren't healthy and only ever caused divides between people. She kept trying to think of something to say to clear the atmosphere, but nothing seemed adequate.

By the time they stopped to camp for the night, she was desperate. She had to say something, or she would lose her mind.

"So, where are we going?" she said, plucking the first question out of her head that she could think of. She instantly regretted from the sighs and grumbles that were returned.

"Air truly is your element," Nilia snarled, "it's what fills your head!" Riel hung her head in shame.

"There was no need for that!" said Silva, going over to Riel and putting an arm round her shoulder. "It is I that you are all irritated with; do not take it out on her."

"Nilia is right. She's a grown woman, yet one would think she were a child after hearing some of the nonsense that passes her lips," Rath retorted.

"Ignore her," Silva quickly advised, seeing the look on Riel's face. "She is bitter, but she doesn't mean what she says." Rath snorted, but did not respond. "We are headed to Imladris, home to Lord Elrond and his kin."

"I know, I just couldn't stand the silence anymore," Riel answered sadly. "I'm sorry. But who of us are staying in Imladris? This, I cannot remember."

"I mean to dwell in Imladris for the foreseeable future," Arian joined the conversation.

"I shall be travelling with Rath for a while," Nilia told them, "as I have yet to decide where I wish to settle."

"I'm going to Lothlórien," said Silva.

"Even Riel couldn't forget that, how frequently you remind us," said Rath.

"I do apologise for being excited."

"Excitement is one thing, but you are being plain irritating. Kindly refrain from reminding us again."

"Or else what, Rath?"

"Or I'll silence you myself." Silva laughed,

"You're just jealous."

"What?" Rath scoffed.

"You are jealous of me."

"And why would that be?"

"Because my future is determined. I have plans and ideas about my residency and life. You have nothing."

"Our duty is to protect every being in this land; I am not so foolish as to tie myself to one race or civilisation."

"This is merely further proof of your envy. You know I am right, so you lower yourself to petty insults."

"What do you have that I could possibly be jealous of?" Rath barked, maliciously. "I'm older, wiser and, Valar save me, fairer than you. I have the love of a great man and the respect of everyone, a born leader. You have nothing I could ever want. You are beneath me." Tears welled in Silva's eyes. She had never known the oldest heart-sister be so cruel to those she loved.

"Lyncorath!!!" Arian shouted. "That was completely uncalled for! Apologise this instant!"

"For what? I speak the truth," said Rath. She turned her back on her four sisters.

"Rath?" said Riel. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just leave her," said Nilia. "Let her calm her temper before anymore is said to her."

Several hours passed and Rath said nothing to them. She sat out of the firelight, glaring into the darkness. She took the first watch and continued to do so for most of the night. When she finally began to feel the heaviness of sleep bearing down on her, she woke Silva up.

"Silva, please accept my sincerest apology," she said. "I know not why I said those things. They were unforgivable. I have been struggling to deal with being parted from Metrion, but it's no excuse for what was said." Rath hung her head in shame.

"You hurt me, Rath. My own sister. You spoke to me as though I were nothing."

"I know and I only came to tell you how sorry I am." Silva stared at her sister for a moment and then wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I forgive you." They sat in an embrace for a short while. "Now, you should sleep."

They travelled on for two more weeks. Riel kept them all highly amused with tales and anecdotes of things she'd done in their homeland. Silva managed not to mention Lothlórien or her change of appearance even once, which improved the mood of all.

When they arrived in Imladris, Lord Elrond greeted them warmly.

"Welcome to Imladris, friends of old," he said. "It is long since we last met; I take great joy in welcoming you to my home."

"Hello Elrond," said Silva, cheerfully. Elrond smiled at her familiar informality. She never cared much for status and role. She liked you and, therefore, befriended you or she didn't, it was as simple as that.

"Silvawen," hissed Rath.

"What? All I said was hello."

"Must you be so informal?" Silva grinned.

"Yes."

"Lyncorath, calm yourself, it matters not," said Elrond. "We are all friends here and formalities are not necessary. Silvawen may speak with me however she wishes." Rath scowled at Silva, who grinned cheekily again.

"Please excuse them, Lord Elrond," said Arian, wearily. "They've been at each others throats since we left the Valinor. I don't know what has gotten into either of them. They seem intent on driving each other, and us all, to madness!"

"Let us hope they can find peace in my realm," said Elrond, "else, we shall just have to keep them separated."

Elrond spent the day showing them round the grounds. Silva was in awe of everything she saw. The way the Elves built around nature and became a part of it, blending in with it rather than destroying it, fascinated and delighted her. It always deeply upset her to see nature carelessly and thoughtlessly destroyed. She couldn't imagine what Lórien must be like. The land of Aman was beautiful in a way that Middle Earth could never be, but it was a different kind of beauty. That of Middle Earth was more of a real beauty.

"I think we succeeded," said Arian with a smile. Even Rath couldn't help but laugh at her sister. Happiness radiated off her. Everything around her seemed to glow with an unnatural light.

"What is that?" Nilia asked, curiously.

"Her parting gift the Lady Yavanna," said Riel. "It is so powerful that even her mood can affect her surroundings, though I think neither tutor nor pupil expected this level of skill. She was only ever meant to be able to will things to grow consciously. It would seem she can do it subconsciously."

"Well, the Elves will certainly like her," said Arian. "Anyone who affects their surroundings so shall certainly win favour with them. Here at least, anyway."

"And this is all very lovely," Rath cut in, "but I am both tired and hungry."

"Very well, Lyncorath," said Elrond, hearing her complaints. "We shall retire from this activity. The sun is almost set, you have been here many hours and still I have offered you no rest or comfort."

"It wouldn't be at all possible for me to stay out here for the rest of my stay, would it?" asked Silva, hopefully. Elrond gave her an odd look and the sisters shook their heads in disbelief. She lowered her gaze, self- consciously. "No then," she said, glumly.

"I cannot allow you to sleep in my gardens, Silvawen, it would not be hospitable of me. But you are free to wander my home as you wish, when you wish. It is your home for as long as you are here. If sleep is not your requirement, you may walk as you will." This cheered her mood again and she reluctantly followed her friends into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The five sisters had been in Imladris for three weeks. Silva sent a message to the Lady Galadriel, Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles, already knew of Riel's forthcoming arrival and Nilia and Rath were yet to decide their places of dwelling. They would wander together until they decided where they would go.

Silva was still as happy as she'd been in a long while. She was having a wonderful time, most days wandering the grounds or going out for rides with her horse, Midnight. She loved her surroundings and the affect she had on them. But she had also found an excuse to taunt Arian.

"You've met Elrond's sons, haven't you, Arian?" Silva asked, nonchalantly.

"Yes, I met them a week ago when they returned," said Arian, wondering if her sister was suffering from some kind of short- term memory loss. "You were there, Silva."

"Oh yes, I remember now. That was the day you finalised your decision to reside here, wasn't it?" she added slyly.

"Yes, it was." What was Silva up to? "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to clear up a confusion in my own mind, that's all." Realisation began to dawn on Arian. "You decided to reside here permanently just a couple of hours after you met the twins." Arian narrowed her eyes on the younger Istari, who merely grinned back.

"Don't even think about it, Silvawen."

"What?" said Silva, mocking innocence. "I merely stated a fact of that day."

"You were implying that I like the twins. I will not have you spreading rumours."

"Why don't you like them? I've spent a fair amount of time with them since they've been back. They are very sweet, young fellows. "

"Yes, they are very nice boys, however I do not have any romantic inclinations towards either of them, which you were implying."

"You can't deny they are handsome."

"I didn't say they weren't handsome," said Arian, exasperatedly. She was fighting a losing battle. "They are very handsome but-"

"AH-HA!" cried Silva, triumphantly. "So it is true! I knew it! I was right!" She ran off, announcing it to every person that she passed.

"Thanks a lot, Silvawen." Arian lowered her head and quietly snuck back to her chamber, praying to Ilúvatar that nobody would believe the Istar's rumour.

Needless to say, Arian refused to speak to Silva for several days after that incident. Silva paid no heed to this as she knew Arian hated bearing grudges on people. She was only doing this in order to show Silvawen that she couldn't get away with "these childish antics". And she would be leaving for Lórien soon, she knew that Arian wouldn't let her leave without making the peace.

Whilst she waited for Arian to come around, she decided to explore the house and grounds with Riel, in a little more depth than they already had. They discovered a few rooms that they'd never seen before, but there was nothing of interest in them. It seemed that there was nothing mysterious about Elrond's house.

They were on the verge of giving up when Riel stumbled upon a hidden door. It was identical to the panelling of the wall and it was a low entry, so it could only be found by someone who knew exactly where it was. Riel found it, accidentally, when she tripped over a chair leg and kicked the fake panel. She heard a faint click and quickly stepped away thinking she'd broken something. As she did, the panel swung outwards. The two sisters looked at each other and grinned mischievously. Imladris was evidently harbouring some secret. Silva stepped forward but Riel grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Perhaps we shouldn't," she said. "It's obviously hidden for a reason."

"Yes, and I want to find out what that reason is," replied Silva. She pulled away from Riel and crouched through the low archway into the new room. She quickly scanned the room and at a first glance there was nothing.

"It's everything we've seen before," said Riel. "Can we go now?" As Silva went to reply, something caught her eye.

"Wait," she murmured, walking to a table and chair in the far left corner of the room. She'd seen something catch the light. When she got there, she found a box with a large crystal encrusted in the lid.

"Wow, that's pretty," said Riel when she saw it.

"I wonder what's in it," said Silva.

"Let's open it." But Silva suddenly paled, noticeably. She felt an overwhelming sense of danger; a dark shadow passed over her.

"I think we should get Rath." This shocked and worried Riel.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. I thought you just said 'get Rath'." She started to laugh. What a ridiculous-

"I did." Riel stopped laughing. "She's wiser than us, she'll understand."

"Understand what? Shouldn't we at least look in the box first?"

"No, just get Rath. I'll stay here. Now hurry!" Riel scurried away in a state of confusion. It took a lot for Silva to admit anyone was greater than her in anyway, let alone Rath. What could have made her say that? Whatever it was, Riel knew that if she didn't do as she was told, she'd have a very angry Istari on her hands. A very angry Istari that could turn her into a pot plant in the blink of an eye.

She found them in the gardens. Rath, Arian and Nilia were talking quietly amongst themselves when Riel came running over. She quickly and breathlessly told them everything and they quickly departed to find the fifth sister.

When they reached the room, they found Silva slumped at the table, unnaturally pale, shaking and sweating.

"Silvawen!" Rath rushed to her side and put an arm round her shoulders. "What is it?"

"I-I don't know," she answered, shakily.

"Riel said something ailed you when you found the box," said Arian. "She said you called for Rath." Only once before in Silva's entire existence had she ever called to Rath. They all knew what had happened.

"I suddenly felt like we were all in danger. I knew that Riel had to get away and the box had to be protected. I needed Rath to be here. A felt a shadow..."

"You don't think-" began Nilia.

"No, I don't," Rath cut in, sharply.

"Neither do I," said Arian. "She isn't that foolish. Her reputation precedes her, she'd be killed on sight."

"I felt as though someone was laughing at me," said Silva, ignoring her sisters. She looked fearfully into Rath's eyes. Rath hugged her very tightly. She could see the shadow was lifting from Silva as the colour was returning to her cheeks, but as far as they knew, only one person could have this affect and she may still have been near.

"You are safe in Imladris, Laro," she said. "You are safe with me. We will not let the past repeat itself."

"I know I'm safe," said Silva.

"How do you feel?" asked Nilia.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. I don't know what came over me."

"I do," said Riel.

"Riel," hissed Arian.

"Let us just open the box now and see what all the fuss is about," said Silva. They nodded their heads and all looked at the box. They all gasped when they saw six beautiful rings lying on a velvet lining.

"Wow," said Rath.

"Pretty," said Riel.

"Beautiful," said Arian. There were three gold and three silver rings. Each had a different colour gemstone in it. There was a crystal, a ruby and a sapphire (the silver rings) and an emerald, a blue topaz and a black labradorite (the gold rings). Silva chose the emerald (surprising the others as she usually chose silver over gold), Riel took the sapphire, Arian took the ruby, Nilia took the topaz and Rath took the crystal. The only one left was the black labradorite one. None of them liked the look of it for it looked cruel and dictating.

They each studied their rings. They all felt an odd sort of connection to the ones they chose, though none mentioned that to the others. Eventually, Silva slipped hers onto her middle, left finger.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she said, awe in her voice.

"Yes, but we should put them back now," said Arian, sadly. " They aren't ours, we can't keep them."

"I say we keep them anyway," said Rath. "If they meant so much to someone, they should have been hidden away. Arian didn't look impressed.

"They were found in a box in a hidden room in a secluded wing of Lord Elrond's home. I think it's safe to say they were well hidden. If they go missing, we're bound to be caught."

"Oh well," sighed Silva. She pulled at the ring to get it off, but it wouldn't budge. She pulled it a few more times and it still wouldn't budge. "Oh no!!" The other Istari maidens looked at her.

"What?" said Rath.

"I can't get it off!" She began to pull at it frantically.

"Well done, Sil."

"What did you call me?"

"Sil, why?"

"Don't call me that. It's irritating."

"You do realise I will say it all the time now, just to annoy you." Silva growled with frustration.

"Oh, it won't move!"

"You'll have to get some water on it," said Nilia. "It's the only way it'll come off." So they went in search off water to remove the ring from Silva's hand, unknowingly taking the rings with them, even Arian.

Nilia was the first to realise she had her ring with her. When Silva finally removed hers, she put her hand in her pocket to find her blue topaz ring.

"What in the name of wonder...? How did that end up in my pocket?" The others quickly discovered they hadn't left theirs behind either.

"We'd better put them back before someone notices they're gone," said Rath.

They returned to the Ring Room (as they decided to call it) once again but were shocked with what they saw. The box was open, in the middle of the floor, and it was empty. Someone had taken the sixth ring.

They ran as quickly as they could to Elrond's office.

"We need to see Lord Elrond, immediately!" said Rath to the guard at the door of the office. The guard's reply had barely left his lips and the five Istari women were in the office.

"What is the matter, Lyncorath?" asked Elrond, startled by the sudden entrance.

"Silva and Riel found these rings in a hidden room," Rath began, the girls all held up their rings, "and we all chose one and Silva put hers on and it got stuck so we decided to go and find some water for her to remove it and when it came off we all realised we'd still got ours, so we all took our own back, but together, and when we got there the sixth ring had gone." She finally took a deep breath.

"But also, before that, Silva felt the shadow and called to Rath," said Arian. Elrond's face darkened.

"This is grave news indeed," he said. "Her ring has been taken and Silvawen felt the shadow."

"Her ring?" Silva repeatedly cautiously.

"Yes, her ring. And these are yours to keep, may I add."

"But how... and why?" said Nilia.

"When the known Magic Rings were forged and Sauron forged the Ring of Power, he thought he had done so in secrecy. For a while, this was so. But we caught wind of his plans, and so, six more Elven rings were forged. One each for the five of you and the last for Gorothiel. Each ring was made specifically for the bearer. The gem to match the bearer's element. Emerald for Earth, Ruby for Fire, Blue Topaz for Water, Sapphire for Air, Crystal for Light and Black Labradorite for Twilight. They were made before Gorothiel's betrayal was discovered. Were it known that she would fall to darkness, her ring would never have been forged. All have been hidden here since their creation. You were meant to find them, but she was not. I do not know how she discovered their whereabouts but I now fear that she has her ring and will use it to aid the evil of the Dark Lord."

"Why were they made for us?" said Riel.

"Long has it been since your fate was decided. The doom of Middle Earth rests not completely on your shoulders, though with these rings, you will achieve great things."

"Things could go horribly wrong if she really has got her ring," said Arian.

"Alas, there is nothing we can do."

"Nothing at all?" said Nilia. "But what if she comes after Rath?"

"I will sense her," said Silva, trying to block out the horrific flashbacks that were soaring through her mind.

"What if she comes for you?" said Riel.

"Then she comes for me," said Silva. "I care not. If she harms me, she harms herself, for she is bound to me by blood. That is the undoing of her evil spell casting, all those years ago. She cannot hurt me or kill me lest she suffer herself. She should have thought of that before she performed that spell.

"But she still has her ring," said Arian, "or at least we think she does. That could help her avoid all these catches."

"In which case, mine will help me also," said Silva.

"And it will take her long to do any evil with it yet," said Elrond. "The rings were made solely for the will of good. She must bring it round to the will of evil before she can master it."

"Perhaps we should delay our departure a little longer, just in case," said Nilia.

"I agree," said Riel. "It wouldn't be safe for either of them to leave Imladris with this threat looming over our heads." Rath and Silva's eyes narrowed. They both hated this kind of fuss. They both knew they were perfectly capable to defend themselves in the unlikely event of attack, though the others weren't going to see that.

"I will know if she is near," said Silva. "She is gone now, I know it. She won't be after us for some time."

"You can't be sure."

"Yes, I can. You don't understand what happened; you don't understand what kind of connection we now share. I will know when she is near and, when she is near enough, I will be able to read her intentions as if they were my own thoughts."

"By then it could be too late," said Arian.

"If Silva says there is no danger, then I believe her," said Rath. "We are still leaving here in four day's time. End of story."

"I don't believe that staying here would decrease any risk of danger," said Elrond. "Wherever they are, if Gorothiel wants to attack, she will attack. She has already proven that she holds no fear for Imladris. You are welcome to stay for as long as you wish, but it will not make you any safer."

"Surely anything is safer than roaming the land," said Nilia.

"They're not listening," said Silva to Rath. Rath rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Shall we just go and leave them to it?" whispered Rath.

"Yes, let's go," said Silva. They quietly snuck out of the room to freedom. Elrond was the only one to spot them and he hid a smile from the other sisters who were still babbling on about safety.

Rath and Silva escaped to a small study. As soon as the door closed, they both burst out laughing.

"What are they like?" giggled Silva.

"They only care," laughed Rath.

"Too much. They shall not stop me from leaving for Lothlórien in four days time. I received a message from the Lady Galadriel this morning saying she looks forward to my arrival. I am leaving as soon as I can."

"Anyone would think you didn't like it here."

"I do, but I am so excited about seeing the Golden Wood. I wish to be there as soon as I can."

"Are you packed yet?"

"Almost. I'll be done by morning." Rath began to laugh again.

"You are eager." Silva grinned.

"Do you think they've we've gone yet?" she said.

"Probably," said Rath. "Should we go and find them?"

"Well, we should, but that means facing a no doubt angry Arian. Is that wise?"

"Not particularly. She's like the mother we never had, isn't she?"

"And would never want." They both laughed. "I love her dearly, but she does anger over the strangest things. I really wonder about her sometimes. But, perhaps we will get off a little lighter if we turn ourselves in." Rath nodded and they left the room.

Four days later, the four Istari women that were leaving were ready. Rath, Silva, Nilia and Riel were packed and raring to go. Riel had to go in the opposite direction to the other sisters, since she was going up the Misty Mountains, but Rath and Nilia agreed to travel with Silva to the borders of Lothlórien and then go on their way.

"Silva!" called Arian just as they were about to leave. "I have something for you, a parting gift. I think you will find much use for it in Lothlórien." From behind her back, Arian produced a small silver harp that had leaves engraved on it. Silva's face lit up. For a very long time she'd wished to play the harp, but she had lacked the motivation to buy a harp in order to learn how to play.

"Oh Arian, thank you!" she cried, and flung her arms around her sister's neck.

"Well, I thought I should get you something as I'm likely not to see you for a while now. I know what you're like. You will keep in touch." Silva blushed slightly.

"Well, I will to start with," she promised. Arian smiled

"We'll see."

"Come on, Sil, we've got to go," said Rath. And so, with one last hug, Silva, Rath, Nilia and Riel left Elrond's home to go along their way.

Riel travelled with them for a day before a tearful parting was made between Silva and Riel. Then Rath, Silva and Nilia travelled for further three weeks to the borders of Lothlórien.

"I will miss you, Silva, despite all our arguments," said Rath. Silva hugged Rath.

"I will miss you too," she said. "And you, Nilia." She hugged Nilia. "I will be expecting news from both of you, regularly, though don't expect any back because you know how forgetful I am and my letters would never find you if you are to go about wandering." The three of them laughed and finally parted.

Silva entered the forest with a large smile on her face. It was as beautiful as she had imagined and yet she had not reached the heart of the realm yet. She wandered slowly through the forest, not entirely sure of the route she should be taking, but she took in all the sights nonetheless and let her feet guide her. She knew that sooner or later she would come across someone. And she was right, though her welcome was not quite as she expected. She was suddenly surrounded by Elven archers, arrows notched, ready to fire.

"What is your business in the Golden Wood?" the leader asked, sternly.

"My name is Silvawen," she said, unperturbed by the nine arrows aimed at her. "I am a guest of the Lady Galadriel."

"We know nothing of this."

"Well, I assure you, I'm not lying."

"If the Lady knew of your arrival, we would have been informed." Silva was beginning to grow impatient. She didn't like this man's pompous attitude.

"Evidently there has been a confusion of plans," she said, her voice getting more strained. "I have received a letter from the Lady Galadriel herself confirming her acceptance of my arrival. Clearly, she has not had time to inform you of my arrival."

"This would never be the case. I'm afraid I cannot let you pass."

"It is in your own best interests that you let me pass." The small flowers around her feet began to wither and wilt, trees began to bend away from her. The Elven guards noticed this and were spooked, but they were adamant not to let her through.

"I'm sorry I cannot-" The leader of the Sentinels disappeared. The other Elves gasped at the disappearance of their leader.

"What have you done with him, Kuruni?" demanded one of the Elves. 'Kuruni?' She didn't know what he had just named her, but she looked down at the ground where the leader of this bad of Elves had stood. There sat a small pot plant. She picked it up and gave it to the guard who spoke to her.

"Here." She grinned mischievously. "Think of it as a gift."

"What is this?" he asked.

"Your leader," she said. "Now, will you let me pass or not?" The Elves discussed the mater for a moment, briefly, amongst themselves, then they turned back to her.

"You may pass," he said, begrudgingly. "But you shall have an escort." He gave some orders in Elvish and they all disappeared save for two of them (one carrying the plant).

"Follow us," said the empty-handed escort, and they set off at a brisk pace.


	4. Lothlórien

Chapter 7  
  
"Welcome Silvawen," said the Lady Galadriel as she greeted her friend warmly.  
  
"Hello Galadriel," said Silva with a smile. "It has been a long time since I last saw you. I hope you are keeping well."  
  
"I am," said Galadriel.  
  
"I'm sorry about that guard," said Silva. "It's just I haven't quite got the hang of controlling my temper yet."  
  
"It is not a problem," said Galadriel. "Haldir was a bit too stuck up for his own good. He needed to be brought down a peg or two." Silva began to laugh.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you can fix it, so I'll leave the matter in your hands, if that's ok with you," she said.  
  
"That is fine," said Galadriel. "We shall have him back to normal in no time at all. Another good thing is that you will forever be feared by him from now on."  
  
"Cool, that's always a good thing," said Silva. She turned to leave but stopped again. "Ooh, one more thing, what does kuruni mean?"  
  
"It is Sindarin Elvish for witch," said Galadriel.  
  
"They think I'm a witch?" said Silva. "Wow. Well, I won't be telling them any different." She walked away smiling.  
  
Her first few of days went swimmingly, apart from the occasional riffy look from (those were mainly from Haldir, though). After a week, she finally plucked up the courage to ask Galadriel to teach her how to play the harp (although she was actually Galadriel's superior, she was in awe of her and felt like it should be vice versa). She'd wanted to do so for a very long time but could never before actually be bothered to do anything about it. She was delighted when Galadriel agreed.  
  
"It is quite a long process," said Galadriel. "There are many things you must learn before you can begin to play actual compositions." Silva had guessed this much, it seemed like quite a complex art if you studied it closely, but she was determined to prove to herself that she could do it. She would practice every day and night is that's it took. Galadriel read her thoughts and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you are determined, Silvawen," she said. "Only those with the time, patience and persistence will achieve their goals and targets."  
  
"So, when can we begin?" Silva asked, eagerly.  
  
"This evening, if you wish," said Galadriel. "I can teach you whenever you wish me to, as long as I know in advance."  
  
"Would it be at all possible for a lesson everyday?" said Silva, tentatively. Galadriel smiled.  
  
"I think that can be arranged," the Lady replied. "But I must ask, why are you so-"  
  
"My dear, I have word from Gondor," said Celeborn, rushing onto the talan on which they were standing.  
  
"Celeborn, I am busy," said Galadriel.  
  
"But you asked me to inform you," said Celeborn.  
  
"Yes, that I did," she said. "But I did not ask you to interrupt me."  
  
"We're having a very important conversation," said Silva.  
  
"But... Gondor!" said Celeborn. Silva waved her hand in front of his face and daisies began to sprout from his ears. Galadriel had to contain a laugh. Celeborn glowered at Silva.  
  
"Well, you should not have interrupted, should you?" said Galadriel.  
  
"Anyway, Galadriel, you were saying," said Silva.  
  
"Oh yes, I am intrigued as to why you wish to play the harp," she replied.  
  
"That is the important conversation?" said Celeborn. "Harps? Gondor is much more important than - ARGH!" With a click of the fingers, Celeborn's nose was a lovely, blooming rose. "Change it back! INSTANTLY!" he ordered.  
  
"Never mess with Istari," said Galadriel to her husband. "Especially not Istari women. Surely you remember that from Queen Melian. There will be serious consequences if you do."  
  
"Yep, us Istari are great!" added Silva.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, dear," he said. "I will remember that in future."  
  
"You would be wise to," said Silva with a grin. "So, what about-"  
  
"-My face?!" said Celeborn.  
  
"Shut up, I am talking," said Galadriel with a flick of the hand. "Continue, Silvawen."  
  
"Yes, about my lessons."  
  
So it was agreed, Galadriel would teach Silva how to play the harp. She would have a lesson every night for as long as she wished (though Galadriel recommended no more than two hours). 'If only everyone else in Lothlórien was that friendly,' she thought. She had encountered quite a few problems whilst staying in Lórien, and she's now only been there two weeks. It seemed that all the Elves had taken a dislike to her, after what she did to Haldir. And as they saw more of her, they found more and more faults to add to their list. 'They're just jealous,' she thought. In the past, this reasoning had enabled her to go months without being affected in any way by taunts or insults. This time being no different. So she did go for months with a problem (four months to be exact). The only person she really wanted to speak to was Galadriel anyway (she was the only person that fully understood her, beside Riel, as they were pretty much on the same wavelength). But she did find it very annoying the way people kept moaning about her.  
  
"She's so noisy," she heard an Elf say to a group of others, when she was on her way to another lesson. She didn't know who they were talking about to begin with so she stopped to listen for a moment.  
  
"She never stops talking, especially about herself," said another.  
  
"And those four sisters of hers," said the third. "It's Rath this and Riel that and me the other. Honestly, you'd think she didn't know anyone else."  
  
"She probably doesn't," said the second. That got a laugh.  
  
"I had the unfortunate job of having a conversation with her a couple of days ago," said the first. "She told me she was feeling paranoid that people don't like her. I was so tempted to say 'You're not paranoid. Everyone does hate you'."  
  
"I don't understand why she's so annoyingly close to our Lady," said the third. "She's only been here nearly four months."  
  
"She does have those damn harp lessons every night though," said the second. "They probably help."  
  
"She practices all through the day," said the third, "and never heard her get any better."  
  
"Why can't she just go back to her precious Aman and leave us well alone?" said the first.  
  
"No, she'll be waiting for us then when we pass over the Sea ourselves," said the second. "She should just go somewhere well away from here and never show her face ever again. I'd be happy enough with that." Silva stood in shock for a while. 'They really don't like me, do they?' she thought. "Oh well, they can just get over it because I'm here to stay.' But that didn't put her mind completely at ease. It niggled at her day after day, even when Galadriel reassured her that she could see daily progress with her harp skills. 'People don't like me.'  
  
'They need time to deal with change,' she heard Galadriel's voice say within her own mind. 'They have been set in their ways for many millennia and you are a drastic change, even you must admit. Give them time. They'll soon grow to like you.'  
  
'But even your husband doesn't like me,' Silva replied. 'You are one person in many. I'm not sure if I can handle it much longer.'  
  
'May I suggest that you write to one of your sisters? Either Arianrhod or Isauriel and let them know you will be visiting,' said Galadriel. 'I think you may have been a little too quick to judge where your permanent residence will be. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want to, but you must be happy. I also have a feeling that your heart lies elsewhere.'  
  
"Very well," said Silva sadly.  
  
"We can continue your lessons until you leave, if you so wish," said Galadriel.  
  
"Oh, I do, very much," said Silva. That made her slightly happier. The thought of her lessons at the end of each day would get her through, she knew.  
  
She wrote to Arian the following day, informing her of her arrival (she chose Arian because mountains weren't really her scene. There was very little plant-life on mountains). She asked her to reply as soon as possible so she could ensure she could return to Rivendell for the unforeseeable future.  
  
None of the Lórien Elves knew of Silva's departure (except Celeborn and Galadriel) so when they awoke one morning to find peace and no Silva, they were very happy. Many celebrated her leaving though most were just content that she had finally gone.  
  
"Farewell, Silvawen of the Istari," said Galadriel as she was leaving. "May your days be peaceful and refreshing. And remember this: we often find happiness where we least expect it, in the form of something new. Namarië." She left dwelling on those words. 'Happiness where I least expect it?' she thought. 'In the form of something new? What in the name of Eru does that mean?' She spent her entire journey to Rivendell pondering over it and still came up with no conclusions.  
  
When she reached Rivendell, she received a warm welcome from Elrond and her sister. Because she hadn't explained properly in the letter why she was returning, Arian took Silva to her chamber to that they could talk privately.  
  
"You were only there six months," said Arian. "I thought you were going to live there permanently."  
  
"I was," said Silva, "but I wasn't happy. The only person who liked me was Galadriel."  
  
"I'm sure that's not true," said Arian. Silva raised a dark eyebrow.  
  
"Believe me, it is," she said. "They all thought I was noisy and vain. They said I never shut up. They moaned when I practiced playing the harp. They complained when I spoke of my sisters and homeland. If they weren't so arrogant themselves, they'd see that that is just the outside. Just because I turned Haldir into a pot plant and Celeborn's head into a flower garden, I'm suddenly the bad guy." Arian stared at her sister for a moment.  
  
"You turned someone into a pot plant?" she said. "And their ruler's head into a flower garden? Silva, no wonder they don't like you. You've petrified the lot of them!"  
  
"Well, they didn't have to be so mean about it," said Silva. Arian put an arm round her sister's shoulders.  
  
"Look, do they really matter?" she asked. Silva shook her head. "Exactly. And I'm sure you play the harp very well, after being taught by the Lady Galadriel and I'd love listen to you sometime. But before I do, I have to ask something on Elrond's behalf. Are you staying or going this time?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to start with," said Silva, "but that's only because I want to settle something in my own mind."  
  
"What's that?" said Arian.  
  
"Are the majority of Elves stuck up, like the Lórien Elves, or sweet and welcoming, like the Rivendell Elves? I'm going to Mirkwood to find out, thought quite reluctantly, might I add. The name doesn't exactly sound very appealing, does it? I mean, it doesn't exactly cry out to travellers, does it? I've heard it's quite a dull, ugly place, though apparently the people are kind and considerate. But I shall make my own decisions when I get there."  
  
"You know, I think those Lórien Elves were right," laughed Arian. "You never do shut up. Not that it's a bad thing. Well, not always, anyway."  
  
"That's not half as much as what goes on in my head," said Silva. "Anyway, to put it simply, I'm going to Mirkwood then I'm coming back. Though, I might pop down and see young Fangorn on the way back. I heard he's lost his wife. Very careless of him misplacing her like that. But she's only been gone a few centuries, so there's still time."  
  
"When are you leaving?" asked Arian.  
  
"As soon as I can be bothered," said Silva.  
  
"I thought you might say that," giggled Arian. "Now then, come along, Silva, you need rest. You've been travelling for ages, with little rest if I know you right. What you need is a good night's sleep." Arian showed Silva to her chamber, where she fell asleep almost instantly, and she had the oddest dream. She was in a forest, a dull looking forest if truth be told, but as she walked she made it spring to life. Plants grew, trees renewed themselves and animals scurried at her feet. The forest had a generally happy feeling about it. But then, all of a sudden, she came across a giant enemy. After not a lot of effort, she drove it out and rejoicing Elves surrounded her. She had saved them from the foe and made their forest beautiful. The leader stepped forward and just as he opened his mouth to speak, she woke up.  
  
"How odd," she said aloud and sleepily. "Must ask someone." And she fell asleep again. It didn't occur to her that she may jut have had a premonition.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Yes, it's a lame ending, but I've been trying to end this chappie since she left Lothlórien. I had to end it somewhere, didn't I? Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	5. Young looking, innocent looking 'girl'

Chapter 8  
  
She stayed in Rivendell for two weeks, but she never did get round to asking anyone about her dream. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'Wasn't very important anyway.'  
  
So, she was on the road again. 'I don't know how Rath expects to be able to do this all the time,' she thought. 'It's so tiring. I'm missing a proper bed already, and I've only been travelling for a few days.' And it was the thought of a nice warm bed and that alone that kept her going. The sooner she got to Mirkwood, the sooner she could sleep in a proper bed.  
  
One month later, she arrived at the borders of Mirkwood. It certainly lived up to its name. It was very dark, with narrow pathways. There was very little life (if you could call the things that were there 'life'), and apparently no animals. But, instead of seeing all this, she saw potential, as an artist would a blank canvas. She entered the forest and plants flourished around her. It was suddenly alive with colour. As she walked, more and more life sprang into being. She glanced back and smiled at her handicraft. She hoped the Mirkwood Elves would like it. 'I'm sure they will,' she thought.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure where she was going but, if it was anything like Lothlórien, she'd be stopped sooner or later. 'Preferably later.' And that it was. She'd been walking for three days (A/N: No, not constantly) before she was experiencing déjà vu. Eight Elves surrounded her, arrows notched, ready for use. Though they didn't give the impression of being as hostile as the Lórien Elves.  
  
"What business brings you to Mirkwood?" said the lead Elf.  
  
"I'm here to see King Thranduil," she replied, politely. "I'm afraid I didn't inform him of my arrival. If it's a problem at all, I shall return to Rivendell." Her eyes looked onto one of the Elven archers behind the leader. 'Oh my...' All she could do was stare. His features were flawless. He was slender but muscular. He was confident with a bow... he was bloody gorgeous. She realised she was being spoken to.  
  
"Pardonwhat?" she said, still unable to take her eyes of this Elven beauty.  
  
"I said, you may not be able to enter," said the leader. 'He's a lot nicer than the Lórien Elves,' she thought admiringly. 'In fact, he's a lot nicer than anyone I've ever seen.' "Our King was very definite about not making any unauthorised entrances. You could be an enemy."  
  
"But look what I did to your forest," she said, pointing behind her. They all looked. "Would I have done that if I was an enemy?"  
  
"It could be a trick," said the leader, cautiously.  
  
"I don't think so," said the 'bloody gorgeous' Elf. "No enemy would be that generous. We even have normal woodland animals."  
  
"I suppose, but shouldn't we tell-"  
  
"I think he'll be ok with it, let her pass."  
  
"I don't want to upset your King or get any of you in trouble," she said.  
  
"I don't think it'll be a problem," said the 'Elven beauty', with a smile (though to many it seemed little forced).  
  
"That's good," she said. 'Mmmm, he has a nice smile too,' she thought, as he and another led to the Elvenking's Halls. 'Wait! Hold up! What am I thinking?! I don't do romance! I've never fancied anyone, EVER!!! I can't start now. That's what all the other stupid Istari do. I'm individual! I'm not like all them! I don't fancy people and I most definitely do NOT fall in love! MEEP! What's going on?!'  
  
After what seemed like hours of walking (she didn't mind staring at his ass though), they reached the Halls. It was a castle built into a mountain, though apart from that small detail, it was like to any other.  
  
"I shall the King of your presence," said the 'flawless' Elf.  
  
"Shall I just wait here then?" she said.  
  
"Er, yes, that was the general idea," he said, and walked away.  
  
"I only asked," she said, indignantly.  
  
"Don't mind him," said the other Elf. "He's a little miffed at the moment. His father made him aid us guards on the borders, he didn't want to. He says it's boring and needless him being there."  
  
"Well, that's still no excuse to be rude," she said.  
  
"Oh, it is," said the Elf. "When you meet his father, you'll understand."  
  
"Who says I'll meet him?"  
  
"Oh, you will."  
  
The 'slender but muscular' Elf returned looking no happier than when he had left. In fact he looked even more unhappy, if that was possible.  
  
"He will see you now," he said, monotonously and indicated for her to follow him. She did, reluctantly. 'I'm beginning to like him less and less.'  
  
She was brought before Thranduil, who looked A LOT younger than she imagined. He only looked a little older than all the Elves she met everywhere else. He certainly looked younger than Elrond. He sat watching her for several seconds before he spoke.  
  
"Welcome to my home, fair one," he said. "Please tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"I am Silvawen of the-" she stopped. 'Oh crap, I wasn't meant to tell anyone! Oh well, I've basically said it now.' "-Of the Istari. There were several gasps from the younger Elves in the Hall.  
  
"Well then, I am most delighted and honoured to have you in my home," he said. "My son tells me you have given us a great gift, the likes of which our forest has not seen for a very long time. Perhaps you could show us something of this-" She was staring at him again, only this time in disbelief. 'His son?' she thought. 'He's a Prince?! ARGH! That makes it even worse!' She snapped out of her little mental stress attack right on time. She just caught the end of Thranduil's sentence. Suddenly, the dais, on which the throne was set, was not to be seen for flowers and plants growing on it. Thranduil seemed impressed.  
  
"Well, if this is anything to go by, I like you already," he said. "I shall have to see what you can do in the actual forest, though."  
  
So he did. She was taken back outside to a small clearing, just in sight of the castle. It was dark, damp, full of weeds and choking creepers. It was basically plain damn nasty. But when Silva was done with it, it was light and dry and pretty.  
  
"I must thank you, Silvawen," said Thranduil. "This is greater than I imagined. Though I am saddened that it will not stay as this."  
  
"You doubt my abilities?" she said, slightly offended.  
  
"No, no, it is only that we are plagued by a deadly foe," he said, sadly. "It will be destroyed soon enough." Silva gasped inwardly. 'My dream,' she thought.  
  
"What is this foe?" she asked. 'Please say big.' "Maybe I can help."  
  
"Now, that I do doubt," he said. "It is an infestation of Giant Spiders." 'YES!!!' "None of my warriors have been able to defeat them."  
  
"Do you think I can't handle because I'm a woman?" she said defiantly. "I'll have you know I'm VERY scary and dangerous when I'm angry. And very defensive and protective of people I like."  
  
"Then you can gladly take you own chance when the opportunity arises," said Thranduil.  
  
"And now she has her chance, sire!" said a messenger. "We're under siege, sire. West of the Castle. All your best warriors are there already."  
  
"Not all of them," said Thranduil. "Legolas, get out there." Legolas immediately obeyed and ran to aid his kin. 'Legolas? Shame about the name.'  
  
"There isn't much point in sending him if he can't do anything, is there?" said Silva. "Just direct me where I have to go. I'll soon sort out this little inconvenience for you." She was escorted, once again, to the place under siege. She saw several other Elves (all male, she noticed) running towards the invaded area. She turned to one of her escorts.  
  
"Honestly," she sighed. "They're wasting their time. I will sort it out the best way I know how."  
  
"And what's that?" said the Elf (wondering if he really did want to know).  
  
"Oh it's a woman thing. You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
When they got there, she was shocked. The spiders were enormous. Not just giant, enormous. They were at least 10ft high. She hadn't counted on them being that big, else she wouldn't have been so quick to volunteer. 'Oh well, I'll just have to try a little harder,' she thought. She approached Legolas (being the leader this time).  
  
"I don't know what you think you can do," he said. "We're armed and we can't defeat them."  
  
"I'm armed," she said, defensively.  
  
"What with? A dress? Yeah, that'll help," he scoffed.  
  
"Look, just move out of the way," she said angrily, and pushed him aside. She wasn't going to be snubbed by some stuck-up Elf (again) like he was her superior, no matter how gorgeous he was. She went up the spider at the front of the attack.  
  
"OI! YOU!" she yelled. The spider looked down at her. "Yeah, you! I want a word with you!"  
  
"You do realise I could kill you in an instant, don't you?" said the spider.  
  
"I don't care," she said. "Now then, I'm going to ask you nicely to leave, or else."  
  
"Or else what?" said the spider. "What could you possibly do to me?"  
  
"Seriously you do NOT want to see me angry," she said. "It is not a pretty sight. It is for your own good that you listen to my advice and bugger off before you regret it." The spider began to laugh (if it could be called a laugh) and loomed over her.  
  
"And if I don't?" he said. Her temper was beginning to reach unbearable levels. It seemed to get darker in the forest. Lengths of ivy began to wind tightly around each of the spider's legs.  
  
"Get out, before I get really mad," she growled. The spider was now firmly secured to the ground and couldn't move or had any means of defense against attack. It came to a bit of a sticky ending. (A/N: Sticky? Arrow? Do you get it? It's not funny, is it? No, didn't think so...) The other spiders were furious at the death of their leader and all turned on Silva. Everyone knew that no amount of arrows would stop her from being harmed, but they had to try.  
  
Silva was extremely pissed off. They hadn't learnt from the death of their leader. 'I gave them fair warning,' she thought. 'It's their own fault.'  
  
"COME ONE STEP CLOSER AND YOU'LL BE SEEING NEXT WEEK EARLY!!!" she screamed, deafening all those who were nearing, and scaring all the others witless. The fact that she appeared several feet taller and a sort of storm raged around her didn't bear anything on that when she shouted she was just plain petrifying. Nobody knew such a noise could come from such a young- looking, innocent-looking 'girl'. Suffice to say the spiders never bothered the Mirkwood Elves ever again.  
  
She hadn't got angry like that in a very long time. It drained quite a lot of energy from her, so she had to take a moment to rest. But still she felt happy. She had helped these people who (with a couple of exceptions) had been very nice to her. The spiders would have inevitably killed off all the Elves sooner or later, and she had now stopped that from happening, if not forever then for a very long time.  
  
"They won't be back here in a hurry," she said, eventually, breaking the silence. She began to restore beauty to her surroundings.  
  
"Silvawen, we have now to live in your debt," said Thranduil, who had seen it all. "You have defeated our enemy and are making our home beautiful, as it once was. Never will I be able to repay you fully, but as a token of my appreciation, I offer you permanent residence in my Halls. It is not much, but we will gladly have you stay with us." Silva's face lit up.  
  
"Really?" she said. "I'd love to! You've all been so lovely and I've only been here a few hours. Thank you, King Thranduil. I gratefully accept your offer."  
  
"If there is ever anything you need, do not hesitate to ask me, for it will be the least I can do," he said. They, then, all returned to the castle, with Silva changing the landscape as she went. 


	6. It all started with clothes!

Chapter 9  
  
"Clothes," Silva muttered to herself. "I need more clothes." She had packed a bare minimal (well, her version anyway) as she hadn't expected to end up living anywhere.  
  
Several changes of clothing she had brought with her, but they were hardly going to last her a lifetime, were they? She'd have to make some more. 'Thranduil did say anything,' she thought. 'Maybe I could ask him for some rolls of materials.' She began to think up some designs.  
  
The day began to draw to an end when she realised she still didn't have material. So she set off to the throne room where Thranduil would undoubtedly be.  
  
Sure enough, she found him. He was delighted as ever to see her for she was now as a daughter to him even after only being there a month and even though she was several centuries older than him. (A/N: O_o That's just weird!)  
  
"Good evening, vanya er, and what may I do for you?" he said on her entry. (Vanya er - Fair one)  
  
"Good evening, my lord," she replied. "I was wondering if here was any way I could get hold of some rolls of material. You see I'm beginning to run out of clothes so I wish to make some more." She knew what he was about to say.  
  
"I can have some clothes made for you," said Thranduil. "You need not make them yourself."  
  
" 'Tis not a bother, my lord," she said. "Also, some of the designs I have in mind are quite complex and..... rather different."  
  
"If you are sure," said Thranduil. Silva nodded her head. "Then I shall see that you have you material by morning. Though you will be approached by somebody about colours and what not." (A/N: Lol! What not! Can you really see Thranduil saying what not? Hehehe!)  
  
"Thank you, my lord, you are most kind," she said with a curtsey. She left the room in a sort of dreamy state, making mental adjustments to her designs. She was so deep in though that she walked straight into someone. Someone being Legolas.  
  
"Watch where you're- oh," said Silva. She tensed up as soon as she saw who it was. Although she was still having the 'stupid, crappy, loved-up' feelings about, they didn't get along at all.  
  
"Sorry," he said, stiffly.  
  
"Not your fault," she murmured. "Good evening." With that, she swiftly returned to her room.  
  
She stormed into her chambers and slammed the door behind her. She threw the chair our from under the dressing table roughly, sat down and started brushing her hair (she always found it calming for some reason).  
  
"Fucking git," she muttered. "Thinking he's so high and mighty. Just because he's the Crown Prince. Stupid, stuck-up-" there was a knock at the door "-Come in," she said sweetly. A maid came in looking a bit scared if truth be told. She curtseyed quickly and kept her head low so as not to make any eye contact.  
  
"It's about the material you have requested, ma'am," she said shyly. "We need to know what type of material you wish for and what colours you would like."  
  
"Colours I can tell you," said Silva. "A deep forest green, a pale green, white and silver. But materials I can't help you with since have no knowledge of such things. I would like a mixture of something for everyday wear, you know, something that can handle the strain of daily activities. And I would also like something for formal occasions. Relatively plain but elegant. Something easy to work with. Can you do that?" The Elf maid had decided to write everything down because she wouldn't remember all of Silva's vague instructions. She nodded her.  
  
"You shall have them by tomorrow morning at the latest, ma'am," she said. "Any required amount?"  
  
"Whatever you can give me," said Silva. "I'm going to be here for quite a while. Oh, and please don't call me ma'am. It's not my style. You can call me Silva, I don't mind. I don't go in for the whole status thing. I show respect, but not because of status." The maid blushed and looked as if she had been blessed with the greatest honour ever.  
  
"Oh, thank you, ma- I mean, Silva," she said. She curtseyed and scurried out of the room, a beaming smile on her face. Silva chuckled to herself.  
  
"Bless," she said. She re-seated herself at the dressing table and took up the wooden comb once more. "Now then, where was I? Oh yes. Fucking git! Thinking he's better than me...."  
  
When she awoke the next morning, sure enough, the fabric had arrived. Eight rolls of material stood upright against the opposite wall. Four of each type of fabric and to of each colour. And, by the looks of them, they were going to last a while as well. She smiled, knowing full well that this was going to keep her occupied for a long time.  
  
She looked out of her window onto the small plain before the castle. A group of four or five Elves were having a target practice session. This wasn't the first time she'd watched from her window, most mornings she did so. She found it fascinating, enchanting, seeing the raw talent that stood before her, though she was sadden in knowing that this gift could cost them their lives one day in battle. Soon, she was so deep in thought that she lost all track of time and two hours past. She was awakened by a knock on the door from a messenger.  
  
"The King sends his regards along with a request for you to join him in the throne room," said the messenger. "He wonders at our not arriving to breakfast this morning, as you usually do." Silva gasped when she realised that it was nearing midday and she'd completely skipped breakfast.  
  
"Send my apologies," she said. "I lost track of time. Tell him I shall join him as soon as I am suitably dressed to do so." The messenger left to relay the message whilst Silva frantically grabbed some clothes and through the on. She then ran to the throne room.  
  
"I am so sorry, my lord," she said and quickly walked to his side. "I lost myself in thought and should have stayed so had you not summoned me. I am sorry I did not attend breakfast this morning."  
  
"It does not matter, fair one," said Thranduil. "I am just glad to see you are well, for I feared otherwise. You are here now and that is the main thing. Tell me, did your materials arrive?"  
  
"Yes they did, and I am most pleased," she said. "I was not exactly precise or accurate with my requests, but your people have, well, to put it bluntly, come up trumps!" Thranduil laughed aloud.  
  
"This is good news," he said.  
  
"There was something else I wanted to ask you though," she said. "I have become very taken with archery recently. I watch the young ones train almost every morning with great interest. This morning I did so and became lost in thought, that's why I was late. I was wondering if, perhaps, somebody could teach me? I also thought it would be good for me if I could wield more than just a sword."  
  
"Your wish is my command, fair one," said Thranduil. "And for you I shall suffer no less than the best, for it is what you deserve after the deeds you have done in my home."  
  
"I don't want to put you out," she said.  
  
"Nonsense," he said. "I promised you on the day of our meeting that you could have whatever you wished. And I shall provide you with the best that I have. I shall inform my son that he is to teach you when you wish to begin."  
  
"Legolas?" she said. "Legolas is going to teach me archery?"  
  
"Yes, is that a problem?"  
  
"No, no problem," she said. "But I didn't know you meant that good looking... ARGH! I meant good! I meant good! Oh crap! Did I really just say that out loud?" Thranduil stifled a laugh. He knew already of this for he had seen the adoring looks she gave his son when she thought no one was looking.  
  
"Yes, you did," said Thranduil. "But not a word shall pass my lips on the matter for it is not my place to discuss it with anyone. I shall not tell him, you need not worry. You shall speak to him yourself when you deem the time is right."  
  
"Thank you," she said. "I'd be so embarrassed. We don't exactly see eye to eye."  
  
"I have noticed," he said. "But things will change. As he teaches you, you will learn to get along."  
  
"I hope your right, for his sake," she said. "Although, I don't think he'd be an ugly pot plant." Thranduil laughed aloud again.  
  
"Do not jest about my son so," he said.  
  
"Who's jesting?" 


	7. Archery lesson number 1

A/N: The very first expression is one that I think is absolutely hilarious (but remember I'm very sad) and just had to put in. Legolas wouldn't say it in a million years, which makes it even funnier. I know I shouldn't make assumptions but I am presuming that non-Brit readers don't know what it means. It's basically a very definite way of saying no. Very definite. Though I think that comes across pretty clearly. Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Not on your nelly!" Legolas walked away from his father, shaking his head.  
  
"Legolas, you are being childish," said Thranduil.  
  
"I'm being childish?" said Legolas, indignantly. "She's the childish one!"  
  
"If you gave her a chance, you would probably change your mind," said Thranduil.  
  
"I'm happy with how my mind is right now," said Legolas. "I will not teach her archery."  
  
"Why not?" said Thranduil.  
  
"She'll probably shoot someone," said Legolas. "Or shoot herself in the foot, or something." Thranduil raised an eyebrow.  
  
"In the foot?" he asked. "Is that even possible?"  
  
"I'm sure she'd find a way," said Legolas.  
  
"Please, Legolas," said Thranduil. "I promised Silva I'd provide her with the best of whatever she wanted. She wants archery lessons and you are the best. Please say you will do it."  
  
"Will I get paid for it?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, I'm beginning to lose my patience," said Thranduil, sternly. Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"All right," he said, moodily. "When does she want to begin?" Thranduil smiled.  
  
"Thank you, son," he said. "You won't regret it."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," said Legolas.  
  
So it was that Legolas would be Silva's tutor in archery. When she found out, although excited at the prospect of spending time alone with him, she knew it wouldn't be easy. He would find as many faults in her as possible and would probably be a very scornful, harsh teacher. This she wasn't looking forward to. But she would get through it. If he insulted her, she'd just cuss him right back, no problem. That was something she was very skilled at.  
  
And so the day rolled round. She was more nervous than she could ever remember being. Partly because she didn't want to make a fool out of herself, partly because she was going to be spending time alone with Legolas (potential 'make a move' time) and partly because she was learning something new (it always made her nervous).  
  
"11 o'clock in the entrance hall," she said aloud. "She kept saying it over and over again to ensure herself that she wouldn't forget.  
  
She approached him cautiously, wondering if he was going to make some harsh comment straight away. She had to be on her guard, just in case.  
  
"Good morning, Legolas,' she said quietly, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Good morning, Silvawen," he said, tensely. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "I, er, thought perhaps we should go somewhere quiet. I decided that you wouldn't want to be watched on your first lesson."  
  
"Yes, well, no, I mean, I agree, yes, I don't," she mumbled.  
  
"Follow me, then," he said and walked away. Silva slapped her forehead. "Way to go, Silva,' she thought. 'That was soooo smooth.'  
  
She followed him to a smallish clearing, just out of the castle's sight. There a target was set up and a bow and quiver of arrows lay on the ground, waiting to be used. 'Meep!'  
  
"I shall show you how to handle a bow," he said abruptly and monotone. "Then how to notch an arrow. After that you are to shoot the target doing as I have shown you." HE showed her exactly that. He picked up the bow and an arrow, notched it, took up the proper stance and shot the target, right in the centre. Although he had done it only a quarter of his usual speed, it was still fairly quick, so Silva didn't quite catch it all.  
  
"Er...." she began. Legolas sighed, irritably.  
  
"You were watching, weren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said. "But you did it all a bit quick, so I didn't quite-"  
  
"I will show you once more," he said, cutting her off. "But then I expect you to do it yourself." He repeated his actions and slowed them down once again. She watched with admiration. Those firm muscles were so defined, yet still he was of slender frame. Centuries of fighting battles, defending his people and his father's realm, risking his life for others, all that had taken its toll and caused him to be a walking fantasy. What she would give to just- 'ARGH! NO!!! Think archery! Concentrate on the Erudamn bow!'  
  
"Now you do it," he said, making her snap out of hr trance.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"You do it," he said again. 'Oh shit!' She took the bow from him and stared at it for a few seconds. "Well?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry," she muttered. She held the bow awkwardly. She could just about scrape back enough memory of what he'd done to get a vague idea of what she was doing. She picked up an arrow and notched it, not before dropping it three times though. Legolas didn't even see the next part. All he knew was he suddenly heard:  
  
"OOOOOWWWWWWW!!!" from Silva. He looked down and saw an arrow protruding from her foot. 'Oh dear Eru, she did it,' he thought. 'This is worse than I thought.'  
  
"What in the name of wonder...?" he began.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She hopped round in a circle, clutching her foot.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"OWWW!!! FUCK!!!" She pulled the arrow out of her foot and blood poured over the grass.  
  
"Let's get you to the Healer," he said, exasperatedly.  
  
He led her slowly back to the castle, receiving many strange looks along the way. When they arrived at the Healer's room, he looked horrified.  
  
"What on earth have you done?" he cried, thinking Legolas had caused this wound. It was commonly known that Legolas and Silva clashed immensely, but had it really come to blood shed?  
  
"Shot myself in the foot," replied Silva through gritted teeth. The Healer relaxed a little.  
  
"Is that possible?" he asked.  
  
"Evidently," said Silva.  
  
"How?" said the Healer.  
  
"Better not to ask, I think," said Legolas.  
  
"Right, er, well, yes, er, get her over to the table so I can have a look at her," he said. She hobbled over to the table with the support of the Healer, sat down and lifted her wounded foot onto the table. The Healer examined her for a few moments and then prodded the area around the wound. For that, he received a very sharp slap around the back of the head.  
  
"Don't do that!!!" she cried. The Healer rubbed the back of his head tenderly and turned to Legolas.  
  
"The wound isn't very deep, it didn't go all the way through," he said.  
  
"Very well, I'll inform my father," said Legolas. 'This'll make him lover her even more now, won't it,' he thought. 'That's just great.' He left quickly. The Healer turned back to Silva.  
  
"Arrogant bastard," she murmured. He heard her but didn't mention anything.  
  
"I want you to keep your weight off it as much as possible," he said. "The less you walk, the quicker the wound will heal. Give yourself about a month, that should be long enough."  
  
"But that means no more archery lessons," she said, distressed.  
  
"Yes, it does," said the Healer. "I mean it, no walking. The more you rest, the quicker it heals. That's how it works. There's no way around it."  
  
"Alright," she said, sulkily. "But can I at least have some help getting back to my room?"  
  
"I shall call for some maids to escort you," he said. "So please stay here for a minute." He left her alone in the Healing Room to think about her situation.  
  
"Don't make a fool out of yourself," she said, aloud. "You repeated over and over again and still you managed to shoot yourself in the foot. An action which none of the Elves seem to think is possible. You stupid woman. He's going to love you more than ever now, isn't he? How the hell did you manage it?! Well, at least Rath didn't see it." She sighed miserably. 'He'll probably refuse to teach me now,' she thought. 'I wouldn't blame him. I wouldn't want to teach me after this. I suppose I could play a guilt trip on Thranduil and make him tell Legolas to teach me. No, that's not fair on him. That's just abusing the privilege. But he'd do it though.' Just as she pondered that thought, the Healer returned with two maids.  
  
"They will return you to your chamber and get whatever you wish," he said. "You will experience pain, that I can do nothing about, but I am going to bandage your foot to prevent infection of the wound."  
  
"Ok," she said miserably.  
  
"Think of it this way," said one of the maids. "You'll have plenty of time to make your dresses." Silva smiled.  
  
"Yes, you're right," she said. "And I can put all my to them as well. I'm going to make some stunning clothes that even he can't ignore." The last part she said quietly, to herself. A few alterations here and there and some of the dressed would have his eyes popping out of his head. 'This'll be fun.' 


	8. Archery lesson number 2 and a little sur...

Chapter 11  
  
A month later, on the dot, Silva leapt out of bed. She pulled the bandage off and did a happy dance all around the room.  
  
"I can walk! I can walk! I can walk! I can walk!" she sang. "And today's the day I do archery again. YAY! This is going to be good!" She sent a message to Thranduil, informing him she was up and about but that she wouldn't be joining him for breakfast. It also asked him to ask Legolas if he would resume teaching her that day. She had paid very close attention to the target practices that were done beneath her bedroom window almost every morning. She felt pretty confident that she knew what to do now, it was just a matter of doing it.  
  
"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please," she kept repeating it, hoping Legolas would agree. He would definitely like the dress she had made most recently and was going to wear today. It was a little unorthodox but Elven standards, but hey, you never got anywhere unless you bent the rules a little sometimes.  
  
She dressed fairly slowly. She checked the new dress over to make sure there were no holes, loose threads or needles still in the dress anywhere. Once this was done, she pulled it on and looked at her reflection. 'Very nice,' she thought. 'It's all good.'  
  
She made her way to the throne room, taking in everything that was around her. The only journey she'd made over the past month was to the bathroom and that was only next door. She hadn't seen any of the castle for a month, so she just let herself subconsciously travel whilst she relaxed. She received several wolf whistles from the men and generally tuts and mutterings of disgust fm the women (though there was the occasional look of admiration). 'Well, I shouldn't expect anything else,' she thought. 'After all, it is different.'  
  
As she approached the throne room, the guards were so shocked they almost forgot to open the door for her. She smiled sweetly at them as she passed and they stared after her for a moment.  
  
"Good morning, my lord," she said. He was reading some kind of report when she entered so he wasn't looking up. He had an empty goblet in his hand that rested over nothing. When he heard that familiar voice he smiled and looked up. The goblet fell to the floor with a very loud clatter.  
  
"Silvawen!" he exclaimed. She began to giggle.  
  
"Good morning, my lord," she repeated.  
  
"What the devil are you wearing?!" he cried, half in admiration, half in disgust.  
  
"Do you like it? I made it myself," she said. All he could do was stare. "I told you my ideas were different." The dress was 'different' indeed. It was deep forest green with delicate, silver embroidery on the tight, low- cut bodice. The sleeves went slightly wider at the wrists, after the fashion of the Elves. But the most shocking part of all (from the Elves point of view) was the knee length skirt.  
  
"They most certainly are," said Thranduil, after a long time.  
  
"I apologise if you don't approve, my lord," she said, "but I have long desired a dress such as this. When the opportunity arose to make one myself, my own personal design, I didn't hesitate. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Mind? No, not at all," he said. He chose admiration. After all, if she was going to flaunt what she'd got, why not?  
  
"Have you spoken to your son?" she asked.  
  
"Son?" he replied, blatantly staring at her cleavage. She smothered a laugh.  
  
"Yes, sire, your son," she said. "Legolas. Have you spoken with him since receiving my message?"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes of course, er... yes, I have," said Thranduil. "He said he will resume your lessons. He asked me to tell you to meet him where you had your first and last lesson."  
  
"You know, the way you tell it, it sounds he actually spoke nicely," said Silva. "But I know for a fact that he didn't. I don't think it's in his capability to be nice to or about me."  
  
"You know that's not true, Silva," said Thranduil.  
  
"It is true," she said.  
  
"Well, ok, so it is, but you shouldn't automatically presume," said Thranduil. "He has agreed to continue your lessons. Oh yes, he said 12 o'clock, as well."  
  
"Then I should leave now," said Silva. "And he only agreed because you made him." The two began to laugh.  
  
"Be off with you," said Thranduil, lightheartedly. "You find too many truths behind my words." She turned and started to walk away.  
  
"No, I just know your son."  
  
Although she still had yet an hour until she was meeting Legolas, she set off. She had been deprived of the most important thing to her for too long. For a month she had only been able to watch the Earth. For though vision is a wonderful thing, she desired to touch and taste and smell. She closed her eyes and let her senses guide her. She relaxed completely. It wasn't until she heard the distant toll of a bell that announced midday did she then remember her lesson.  
  
She quickly found her way to that small clearing just out of the castle's sight. Legolas was already there, standing waiting, but he had his back to her. She approached silently and didn't make a sound until she stood but a metre away from him.  
  
"Waiting for someone?" she asked. She watched his complete body tense up and he turned. "Good afternoon," she said, in the friendliest voice she could acquire. His jaw slowly fell open. As his father's had done, his eyes locked onto her bust.  
  
"Legolas, that is very impolite," she said, though she was actually basking in all the attention she was receiving.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered. His eyes dropped down to her legs. She pretended to sigh irritably.  
  
"Well, I have to say, this isn't what I was expecting," she said.  
  
"Me neither," he said.  
  
"Look, can we get on with the lesson, please?" she said.  
  
"Yes. Archery. Yes. Arrows. Target. Yes. Hold bow. Yes," he said, without moving his eyes. This time she really did sigh irritably. Although the attention was good, she was here for an archery lesson.  
  
"Legolas, can you please remove your eyes from the various parts of my anatomy that are exposed and focus on the lesson? Else I may have to hurt you," she said. He painstakingly lifted his gaze, rested on her chest for a moment and then looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I apologise," he said. "I don't know what *gulp* came over me." He allowed his gaze to slip subtly to her bust but quickly looked her in the face again.  
  
"I do, but that's not the point," she said. "The point is I would like the lesson to go as it normally would without any unnecessary interruptions."  
  
"Yes, of course," he said. "Well, yes, anyway, well, um, do you wish for me, um, to show you, or not?"  
  
"Please," she said. He did so, but some reason he wasn't quite on form. Though he was hitting the target, it was nothing like central. 'I wonder why,' she thought smugly.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "I presume you wish me to follow your example now, yes?"  
  
"Yes," he said, distantly. She took the bow off him and hesitated. Although she knew what to do, she couldn't do it. All the knowledge she took in whilst watching the target practices had disappeared. 'Oh crap!' She held it up awkwardly, the same as the disastrous time before. On seeing this, Legolas began to worry. She wouldn't be stupid enough to shoot herself again, but she could very easily shoot him. And if she did shoot herself, he couldn't be doing with another month (or longer) of his father constantly talking about her, visiting her, worrying about her. It was too much.  
  
"Let me show you," he said. He went over and stood behind her (not as reluctantly as he usually would have done) where he just happened to have a very good view down her top. He placed her hands on the bow properly, positioned her body in the right stance and tilted her head so she could see her target well enough.  
  
"Keep both eyes open," he instructed, but she was too busy revelling in the moment to pay attention. He was pretty much pressed up against her and his hands were over hers. 'So much physical contact,' she thought dreamily.  
  
"Silvawen, keep both of your eyes open," said Legolas, again.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said, distantly. Legolas sighed and shook his head. He took a step back and she loosed the arrow.  
  
"Oh dear," she said, when it completely missed the target and flew off into the forest. Apart from the fact that she missed the target, it was a very good shot. She turned to face him, but avoided eye contact.  
  
"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" suddenly erupted from somewhere in the forest. Her back straightened up and she shoved the bow into Legolas' hands.  
  
"Er...... there you go," she said then ran out of the clearing like a flash.  
  
Legolas stood for a moment not completely understanding what was happening or had happened. He had to replay it in his head before he understood. 'Arrow shot, missed target, loud scream....'  
  
"OH SHIT!!!" He threw the bow down and ran after Silva. (A/N: Think Sam in Farmer Maggot's field if you can't imagine it.)  
  
Silva sat behind a tree giggling. 'I've got to do it. I've got to do it,' she thought. She could see him running in her direction, though he hadn't spotted her (she blended well with her surroundings) and when he was about a metre away from her, she stuck her foot out and sent him flying. He was shortly followed by an absolutely livid Elf with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. He stopped when he saw Legolas sprawled across the floor.  
  
"You know, that's such a great hiding place," said the wounded Elf, sarcastically. "Because I'm not going to see you there, am I? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?! Royalty or no royalty! You're the best damn archer in the realm! You have no excuse!!! How did you manage to miss the target?!" Silva couldn't let him take the blame (though he probably wasn't planning to) so she got up.  
  
"Ouchie," she said, when she saw the Elf's shoulder. "Sorry about that. It was me, I did it. He was teaching me and I missed the target."  
  
"Well, he didn't do a very good job, did he?"  
  
"Look, I really am very sorry, I'm sorry to have caused you such a hassle," said Silva. "But it truly was an accident." The Elf hesitated. Everyone, except Legolas, had great respect for Silva and no one wanted her in trouble, no matter what she'd done. Of course the fact that she looked completely stunning had nothing to do with influencing his decision.  
  
"Well...." he began, "you should be more careful. Maybe the bow and arrow isn't really your kind of weapon." With that, he walked away (although he did glance back to look her over once more).  
  
"I think he's right," said Legolas. "You should stick with your sword." He began to walk away also and she sighed miserably to herself. 'Two lessons and I've already had two disasters. No wonder he's given up on me. I so badly wanted to learn as well. I really wanted a new skill. Something typically Elven. Wait.... I've got it!'  
  
"Would you be willing to teach me Elvish?"  
  
****************  
  
A/N: For the sake of the fic, she (obviously) can't speak Elvish, even though I am fully aware that after living in the Valinor for countless centuries she would be able. The story line goes smoother if I do it this way. Don't flame me, you'll only be mocked. Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	9. Exposure

A/N: This chapter may end up being quite long since there are quite a few things I'm going to do. Well, it might not, but it then again it might. I know you don't mind either way, but I just thought I would forewarn you anyway. Well, I have and now I'll let you get on and read. Don't forget to click the pretty purple button at the bottom of the screen. You know the one I mean. Yeah, that one.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx PS. Most people will know this already from some of my other fics or you'll be able to work it out for yourself, but just in case, all Elvish translations are in () at the end of the sentence unless I state otherwise.  
  
PPS. The way this chapter is set out on the page at the moment may not work on ff.net But then again it might. It wont let me preview it, so I don't know. If it turns out crappy, I'll the chapter off and try something else.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"What have I got myself into?" Legolas asked himself. "Why in the name of Eru did I agree? This'll be worse than the archery!" It took some persuading, but he had eventually agreed to teach her Elvish. What a bundle of laughs this was going to be. "May Eru bless my soul."  
  
But, when the lessons did finally begin and the months passed, he was pleasantly surprised. She was quite enthusiastic, appeared to take everything on board that he was telling her and understood almost everything. There had been no disasters of any kind. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, though he still thought it was too good to b true. They weren't really on good terms and still fell out on a regular basis, but they were both now becoming accustomed to one another's company. He wasn't thoroughly convinced that she used the lessons completely to use, but he decided that she should be praised for the effort she was putting into it that he could see.  
  
"I should congratulate you, Silvawen," he said upon their next meeting. "I am impressed with your progress. You have picked up a fair bit in a short space of time. I have to say I had my doubts when we began, but you are beginning prove yourself. Well done."  
  
"Wow," she said. "I think that might just pass for actual praise. I'm surprised you know what it is. But that makes me accept it with even more gratitude. Diola lle, Taren Legolas Thranduilion." (Thank you, Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil.)  
  
"Lle nia," he said. "Nan'lle n'anta naa ikotane helka." (You're welcome. But you needn't be so formal.)  
  
"I like to put as many words together as I can," she said, "The more I say, the more it appears that I know."  
  
"That makes sense, I suppose," he said.  
  
"Would you rather I called you Greenleaf Greenleaf, since that is what you name is completely in Common Tongue," she said. "Or I could just call you Greeny. Or Leafy. Oh no, this tops the lot: Leaf Boy. I like it, I'm going to stick with it."  
  
"Don't ever call me Leaf Boy," said Legolas.  
  
"Why? Don't you like it?" she said, teasingly.  
  
"No, I don't," he said.  
  
"Or I could say it in Elvish, lasse hin," she said. She started to laugh. Just then an Elf named Helkalambe (meaning Icy Tongue) walked passed. She and Silva had had a rather heated debate the other day and hadn't left one another's company on good grounds.  
  
"Aaye Helkalambe," called Silva, coldly. (Hello)  
  
"I am keeping well out of this," said Legolas. "Good evening, Silvawen, I shall-"  
  
"Oh no, you're staying for this one, sit down," she ordered.  
  
"What do you want, kuruni?" said Helkalambe. (Witch)  
  
"Uma lle caela coiasiraelle? Nyara ilúvë lle sinta," said Silva. (Do you have a minute? Tell me everything you know) Storm clouds began to swirl behind Helka's eyes. Most people were sensible enough to know that you shouldn't antagonise her, especially after one encounter, but Silva was in the mood for an argument and who better to argue with than the second biggest bitch in the world (the first being Rath).  
  
"Mani uma lle quena?" hissed Helka. (What did you say?)  
  
"Lle tena amin," said Silva. "Lle amada." (You heard me. You fool.)  
  
"Keep your scorns behind your teeth!" warned Helka.  
  
"Saesa vora quenien. Amin anta i'kaima," said Silva. (Please keep talking. I need the sleep)  
  
"You'll regret talking to me like this!" shouted Helka. "I'll get you when no one is around!"  
  
"Hiraetha manka amin maa laike... amin ilnaa." (Sorry if I look interested... I'm not) Legolas looked on in shock. 'Now, I know I didn't teach her any insults,' he thought. 'Where in the name of wonder has all this come from?'  
  
"Serindë," said Helka. (Prostitute) Silva came at a loss for insults and had no idea what to say. One thing stuck out in her mind, but to call it an insult just put the world of insults to shame. 'Oh well, I've got to try.'  
  
"Huan anta!" said Silva. Helka gasped, went to say something but couldn't think of anything so she walked away. Silva looked shocked. "Ok then, not the effect I expected. She's more easily offended than I thought." She looked at Legolas, who was shaking with silent laughter. "What? What did I do?"  
  
"I don't think you meant to say what you did," he said in between laughing.  
  
"What did I say?" she asked, thoroughly confused. She had meant to say 'spongeface' but evidently she had not. "Leaf Boy, what did I say?"  
  
"You said huan anta instead of hwan'anta," he said. "Think about it. What does huan mean?" She thought for a moment and then started to laugh.  
  
"I called her dog face!" she laughed.  
  
"You most certainly did," said Legolas.  
  
"Well, she went away," said Silva, looking around her. For the first time, she realised they were alone. And they were getting on well. 'Should I...?' she thought. 'No, he'll just laugh at me. But then again, look at how well we're getting along. It's about one o'clock and we haven't argued at all yet today. He doesn't hate me half as much as he used to... well, I don't think he does, anyway. Should I tell him? I don't know. I think I should. What's the worst that can happen?'  
  
"Legolas, I need to tell you something," she said eventually.  
  
"You're not going to insult me, are you?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"No, this is serious," she said. "You see, the thing is, well, what I'm trying to tell you is, it's just that-"  
  
"Silvawen, say it," he said, growing impatient.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you and I wondered if you felt the same," she said. A deathly silence fell on the pair. 'Is she joking or is she serious?' thought Legolas. 'I can't see her face so I can't tell. It has to be a wind up. We both hate each other. We have never got along. We have always fought. How can this be true? Maybe she's just testing me. It would be very like her to do so. If I say I like her, which I do not, she will probably hit me or something. Well, if she's trying to fool me, I may as well be mean back. She'll know it's a joke but know the truth at the same time. Ok, sorted.'  
  
"I'm sorry, Silvawen," he said, watching for her reaction to the following sentence. "But I just don't hate myself enough to go out with you." She stared at him for a second. She looked him straight in the eye and saw truth behind his statement. Not complete truth, it wasn't quite as bad as he said it to be, but still she had just been rejected, painfully. She stood up.  
  
"Very well," she said quietly. "I now know where I stand. I'll bother you no longer." As she walked away, the first of many tears trace lines down her face.  
  
She couldn't face seeing anybody and she needed comfort. So she slipped into her room unnoticed, retrieved her harp and then quickly and unseen, she went deep into the forest. She cried non-stop for hours. The sun waned and disappeared and she sat in a small clearing under starlight, singing sad, lonely songs to herself.  
  
  
  
When Thranduil discovered what had happened and found out that Silva had not been seen for hours, he summoned his son to him. He was furious.  
  
"You said WHAT?!" he cried.  
  
"I wasn't sure whether she was joking or not," said Legolas. "I didn't know what to say."  
  
"How could my son be so cold-hearted?" said Thranduil.  
  
"I didn't mean to-"  
  
"You should have thought before you spoke!" said Thranduil.  
  
"I did think! For a long time," said Legolas, defensively.  
  
"Legolas, I'm not sure if you realise this, but I think upon Silva as a daughter," said Thranduil. "So to lose her would be like losing a daughter. If she has gone for good, I will hold you solely responsible."  
  
"Father, what would you have me do?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Go and find her," said Thranduil. "If you can bring her to me, I may find it in my heart to forgive you."  
  
  
  
'She has won him over,' thought Legolas bitterly as he walked. 'She has squirmed her way in and charmed my father. Enchanted his mind. Why should I have to find her? Of what use is she?' Legolas had done as his father asked him, but he was loath to do it. He was only out in the forest this late at night, searching for a pathetic girl because she evidently meant a lot to his father, even if it was only a façade.  
  
"When I find her I'll-" he stopped dead. "What in the world...?" He swore he could hear singing. But who would be singing? He worked out the direction from which the sound was coming from and followed it. It was hard to do so because sometimes it sounded like it was coming from all around, but he could hear that he was gradually getting closer.  
  
It was a beautiful voice, beyond the measure even of Elves. Whoever appeared to be lamenting, though he couldn't be sure. He was not yet close enough to the person singing. He knew he was going to stumble upon them some time soon, but he wasn't sure when.  
  
  
  
'He hates me,' thought Silva. 'He hates me! I knew it was bad but not that bad. I just thought we argued because we both have fiery temperaments. But he actually hates me. How could I have even begun to believe that he liked me in the lightest? I am foolish. So wrapped up in my own feelings that I didn't consider the consequences of my words. Of course he doesn't love me. He'll never want me. No one will.' And she began to sing again:  
  
  
  
"Ilúvë tanya amin merna  
  
Naa kwar lle  
  
Ten'ilúvë amin coia.  
  
Ilúvë amin uma malia ten  
  
Uma termara ar'qualma ten  
  
Naa amin.  
  
Coia ten ar'qualma ten ar'tela ten  
  
Lle naa i'er amin naa  
  
Coia ten ar'qualma ten ar'tela ten  
  
Lle naa i'er amin menra neva ten'oio.  
  
Nan'lle n'uma merna amin  
  
N'uma merna kwar amin  
  
Lle naa haetuulo'amin coia.  
  
Amin naa ile'lle corm  
  
Lle n'uma entúla amin tyarvien  
  
Lle naa n'mela amin.  
  
Nan'sal amin  
  
Coia ten ar'qualma ten ar'tela ten  
  
Lle naa i'er amin naa  
  
Coia ten ar'qualma ten ar'tela ten  
  
Lle naa i'er amin merna neva ten'oio."  
  
  
  
Legolas entered the clearing. He had heard every word of her song. She'd written the song and composed music for it herself. It was a song of love. A love that only went one way. At first she sang of her love for him and then she sang of his hatred, his lack of love for her. ' "You're the one I would live for and die for and kill for"?' he thought. 'She truly does love me, doesn't she?'  
  
"Silvawen?" She looked up and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Have you come to jest?" she said, harshly.  
  
"My father sent me to find you," said Legolas, fighting the stirring feelings within his heart. "He is very worried and blames me for everything. He thinks of you as a daughter and to lose you would be for him to lose a daughter."  
  
"And why should you care?" she asked.  
  
"I heard you singing," he said, changing the subject. She was glad of the twilight because she blushed deeply.  
  
"Spying on me now?" she said.  
  
"You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard," said Legolas.  
  
"I am but fragment of the wonder of the Valar and High Maiar," said Silva. "My voice pales next to theirs."  
  
"Well, I have not heard their voices, and would not wish to," said Legolas. "Yours alone would be enough now for me." She looked at him. There was a strange glint in his eye, one which she had never noticed before.  
  
"Did you mean what you said to me?" she asked. Legolas watched for a moment. Suddenly he realised how truly beautiful she was. Though cloaked in darkness, she seemed to shine with wisdom and splendor. The light of Aman was in her face.  
  
"No," he finally said. "No, I didn't. In the year I have known you, I have never seen you as you truly should be. My mind has disguised your true form from me. But now I see. Now my eyes are opened and I am filled with wonder that the epitome of beauty stands before me. The one I love stands before me." Silva was shocked. Nobody had ever said such words to her.  
  
"Do you really mean what you say?" she asked, taking a step forward.  
  
"I do," he said. He stood close to her and held her in a tight embrace. "I am so sorry for the hurt and heartache I have caused you."  
  
"All has been forgiven," she whispered. "Let us not speak of it."  
  
******************  
  
A/N: It's too long to give the whole translation of song in this chappie but I should be uploading the English version of it on my site soon so go there if you want to read it. Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	10. True love's first kiss

Chapter 13  
  
Legolas tenderly took Silva's hand.  
  
"We should start heading back," he said. "My father will be thinking that I 1) can't find you or 2) have killed, neither of which I wish him to think. Also, we are quite deep in the forest, it will take a while for us to return to the castle." Silva nodded.  
  
"All right," she said, still not believing that this was reality. They set at a slow pace. She began to giggle. Legolas looked at her curiously. "What will your father say about this?" He smiled.  
  
"I think he will be shocked," replied the Crown Prince. "I have to say, I myself am quite shocked. I never knew I could feel like this for anybody."  
  
"I thought you hated me and have done so for the past year," she said, "so you can imagine my thoughts."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Silvawen," he said, sincerely.  
  
"Please call me Silva," she said. "The only other people that call me Silvawen are Galadriel, Elrond and my sisters when they are angry."  
  
"Silva it is then," he said. "But, seriously, I had no right to treat you the way did. It was uncalled for and wrong."  
  
"I've already told you, it does not matter," she said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. They walked for a while as Legolas summoned all his courage her something. It was such a simple question. 'I have nothing to lose,' he thought, 'I might as well just ask her.'  
  
"Silva," he said, startling her slightly. They came to a halt. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"With pleasure," she said.  
  
"May I....?" he begun.  
  
"Yes?" she prompted.  
  
"May I.... kiss you?" he asked, cautiously. She smiled and blushed slightly.  
  
"Of course you can," she said. "You have no need to ask." She took a step towards him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Her lips lightly brushed his before the actual kiss.  
  
She enjoyed the sensations that coursed through her body. The feel of his lips moving against hers. It was what she dreamed of almost every night for the past year, except this was so much better. She slipped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck, so she was completely pressed against him. She was very shocked when she felt his desire hardening in his leggings and pressing against her hip. A slight smile curved to her lips. There was no doubt that he was enjoying it.  
  
When they eventually broke apart, she grinned at him.  
  
"By the feel of things that was to your satisfaction" she said, cheekily. He looked at the ground and his cheeks coloured, though it wasn't that obvious in the twilight.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, don't be," she said. "It's quite flattering that I have that effect."  
  
"Well, that's all right then," he said, drawing her closer again.  
  
Their lips locked together once more, but more fiercely this time. Legolas' hands wandered over her exquisite curves as hers clutched his firm rear. She felt him loosen the lacing of the bodice. She tensed up. He stopped and looked at her with concern.  
  
"If you do not wish it, I shall stop," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. She took a deep breath.  
  
"No, no it's ok." She stumbled over her words.  
  
Legolas sensed she was nervous so he slowed down. He gently unlaced the bodice and ran his hand across her back, making her shudder with delight. As he did, he leant forward to claim her lips. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip to coax her mouth open. She gave in to temptation and let him enter. Their tongues danced in and out of each other's mouths, as items of clothing were slowly lost.  
  
She slid her hands under his tunic and skimmed the alabaster skin that she knew lay hidden beneath. She felt a sudden yearning to see it with her own eyes. Of their own accord, her hands fumbled their way to the front and started to undo the buttons of the tunic. She pushed it of his shoulders and it fell silently to the ground. She let her hands drift over the silk- like skin that covered well-built, defined muscles. She then began to tease the waistband of his leggings.  
  
He broke the contact of their lips and trailed kisses down her neck and over her now bared shoulders. In doing so he noticed four parallel lines, about six inches long, running over her left shoulder. He momentarily pondered over how she got this scar (that looked remarkably like nail marks) that marred her otherwise flawless skin. He decided to ask later and not to spoil the moment. He pushed her dress over her hips and it hit the floor with a barely audible thud. He stopped kissing her to admire her ethereal form in the moonlight. It was a sight that would fill his dreams for years to come. She was the embodiment of time and the epitome of perfection, and she was his.  
  
"What have I done to deserve you?" he growled huskily.  
  
Her breath was rapidly accelerating, partly from lust and want and partly from anxiety. Contrary to common belief, she had not lost her virginity. Although she had never formerly believed in love, she had a rather unpleasant reputation. She was unsure of whether or not to tell Legolas. If she told him, he may no longer want her and if she didn't tell him, he may think her useless and not want her again.  
  
"Legolas, before we continue, there's something you need to know," she said as he took her in his arms again, letting his hands explore. "I haven't... I mean... this is the first time I've..." she trailed off. He looked at her, slightly surprised at her confession. He had presumed otherwise. She lowered her head and stared at the floor but he tilted her chin back up to him. She looked him in the eye.  
  
"I shall only do what you feel comfortable with," he said, gently. "And you must tell me to stop if it is too much, for I should rather die than hurt you." Comforted by his words, she nodded her head and he claimed lips once again.  
  
Only one thing stood in the way of her goal. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband and peeled his trousers off, to reveal his hardened length. Her eyes widened a little. That was impressive, even with all the things she'd heard about Elven men in mind.  
  
He couldn't wait much longer. He needed to be in her. He wanted her so badly yet he knew he must be careful and gently and slow. He would take it as slowly as she wished it to, as he would not break his promise to her. But it had to be soon.  
  
Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her towards the nearest tree. When he felt his back connect with it, he slid down into a sitting position, once again pulling her with him. She knelt straddling him, as she would a horse. She wasn't sure what to expect. He sensed her uneasiness.  
  
"You must not worry, Silva," he said soothingly. "I will not hurt you, as I promised. You may feel some discomfort initially, but that is not how it will always be. Are you ready?" She hesitated.  
  
"I-I don't know what to do," she murmured.  
  
"I will guide you," he said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded. He put his hands on her hips and lowered her onto his aching need. He slid into her slowly and smoothly.  
  
She was catapulted into a pool of bliss and pain. She'd never experienced anything like it. She impaled herself fully and let out a groan. All her muscles clenched around him. He knew if he pulled out now he would cause her severe suffering, so he waited for her to relax. When she did, he encouraged her hips with his hands to lift and then lowered her a second time. She got into a rhythm and the ache subsided. Now she was in absolute euphoria.  
  
The telltale stirrings in the pit of his stomach told him his peak was gradually approaching. For one so inexperienced, she knew exactly the right way to make a man feel young again. His hips began to buck upwards to meet her thrusts, heightening both their pleasure. He knew he was nearly there.  
  
Her breath came in short, sharp pants. The feel of him twisting and writhing beneath was close to pushing her over the edge. When she finally found her release, she screamed his name as her body was wracked with spasms of ecstasy. A few seconds later, she felt his last thrust and the same wave swept over him. She felt the hotness of his seed spreading within her and she collapsed onto him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
The two sat panting heavily, trying to regain their breath. Silva had a big grin on her face and tears of joy left glistening tracks.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too." 


	11. Her true story

A/N: Apologies for the length of her explanation. I can't explain anything, let alone something like that, briefly. You've got to get all the details. Sorry.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Silva closed her eyes and sighed as he circled his arms round her. They sat like that for a moment and she gradually opened her eyes, only to get the shock of her life.  
  
"G-g-good evening, my lord," she stuttered. Legolas' eyes flew open and he turned his head slowly in the direction Silva's was facing. His father was standing there looking utterly stunned.  
  
"Hello father," he said, feeling heat burst into his cheeks. He kept Silva pressed against him to keep both his and her modesty covered. "Er... I found her."  
  
"So I see," said the bewildered King. "Um... take your time. I'll call off the searches. Um... good evening... to you both." With that, he quickly turned and almost ran away. When he was out of sight and hearing, Silva looked at Legolas. He looked absolutely horrified. She, on the other hand, burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting turn of events," she giggled. Legolas had to laugh. It was quite funny when you thought about it.  
  
"I don't know how I'm ever going to look my father in the eye again," he laughed.  
  
"At least we don't have to actually tell him now," she said. He considered this and laughed again, nodding his head.  
  
"That is true," he said. "But come now. I think, this time, we really should get back. And possibly sneak into a room, because I have no wish whatsoever to see my father again tonight." She cocked her head to the side and looked at him in curiosity.  
  
"Just the one room?" she asked.  
  
"Provided that is what you wish," he said. "I apologise for making assumptions."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind," she said. "I don't mind at all. You just surprised me. I suppose I didn't really expect you to be as serious as I am about it all."  
  
"Never think this again," he said. "I love you, Silva. And I am just as serious as you are about this."  
  
"You have taken my virtue," she said. "I am yours for the keeping."  
  
"I intend to keep you," he said. She stood up and held her hand out to help him up. He stood up and pulled her towards him, kissing her again. They embraced tightly and then began to sort their clothes out and put them on.  
  
Silva stood with her back to Legolas, but he could still clearly see the four parallel scars. His eyes locked onto it once more. He needed to now how she had got it. What had marred her perfect skin?  
  
"Silva, come here a moment," he said. She looked over her shoulder at him as she pulled her dress up and covered it. Leaving the lacing untied, she walked over to him. He pushed the dress off her left shoulder and ran his fingers over the scars.  
  
"Who or what did this to you?" he asked, solemnly. She tensed up and lowered her gaze to the floor. He could tell this was a touchy subject.  
  
"Rath," she said, quietly. Legolas looked horrified.  
  
"What? Your sister did this?" he cried. "Why?"  
  
"A long time ago, even by Elven reckoning, something happened to me that put her brother in a compromising position," she said. "He died because of it and she blamed me. She blames me still, but we do not speak of it. Once I was safe again, she lashed out in her anger. She said it would forever be a reminder of what I did." Tears began to pour down her cheeks. "But she's not the only one that was hurt," she sobbed. "She conveniently forgets that part." He wrapped his arms around her. Whatever had happened, she was obviously either very upset about it, sorry about it or both. Legolas had to know the whole truth.  
  
"What happened to you?" he dared to ask.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" she said.  
  
"Yes, I wish to know why your own sister would do such a thing over a situation you clearly had no control in," he said.  
  
"Very well," she said. "I had another sister, her name was Gorothiel. She was the spirit of Twilight. She was kind and sweet. She and I got along very well, though she never got along with Rath at all, they constantly argued. So, when we were summoned to fight in the wars of Darkness, along with many others, and she was not, Rath was delighted to say the least. But Gorothiel wasn't happy and stowed aboard the ship. Before this, her mood had not been usual. She'd been quiet, brooding and ill humored. We found out why long after we reached Middle Earth. She was in the service of Melkor, who then had partial ruling over the north of Middle Earth." In remembrance of this, she started to cry again. She paused for a moment to compose herself before continuing. "She decided she was going to get her revenge on Rath through this new alliance. She was going to kidnap her and torture her and slowly kill her. But Rath was very well guarded, constantly with someone, usually us. So Gorothiel decided to go about getting Rath another way.  
  
One day I was walking alone and she approached me and I was amazed and delighted to see her for I thought she was back in the Valinor. She told me she had eventually got permission to leave from Manwë and had come to aid us, but first I had to go with her somewhere. I had no reason to doubt her, as she was my sister and closest friend. She took me to Thangorodrim. She tricked me and was going to use me to get Rath to come to her.  
  
I called out to Rath in desperation through the mind, for we heart-sisters have the power of telepathy in times of great need. Rath ignored my plea for help for she thought I was trying to fool her, as was my wont. It was her brother, Astald, who saved me in the end, not before I was mentally scarred though. Gorothiel bound herself to me through spell casting so that if she should die, I should die too or at least be seriously wounded and I can feel her presence when she is near also. As the spell was completed her brother entered and was able to get me out. Once I was out, he went back inside to kill Gorothiel and the Dark Lord Sauron was awaiting him. He was killed in seconds on the very brink of escape.  
  
Arian and Riel finally found me outside the evil gates, where I had been left to die. They had begun a search for Astald and me. When I was nursed better, I spoke with, or rather argued with, Rath. I blamed her for the curse that had befallen me and she blamed me for her brother's death. In her rage, she lashed out at me. She went to for my face, but I dodged out of the way. She caught my shoulder and dragged her nails over it as hard as she could. As blood poured from the wound that I still couldn't believe she had inflicted, she told me that it would be a perpetual reminder of what I had done.  
  
We did not utter a single word to one another for several years, so bitter were our hearts. But eventually, Arian, Riel and Nila made us apologise to one another for it was not good for us to be fighting for the same side and be at war with one another. Rath and I came to an agreement that we would never speak with one another of the incident again unless it was completely necessary. We agreed that should anything so serious happen again, I should call to her and she would be there. Since then we have treated one another as equals as best we can, though she still holds hatred in her heart for me as I do her. I have never fully forgiven her and she has never fully forgiven me." She could not stop the tears from flowing this time. Legolas held her close in a state of shock. He couldn't believe such evil could befall such unsuspecting victims as her and her sisters.  
  
"Oh, Silva, I am so sorry," he whispered. He could feel her shaking.  
  
"I've never told anybody that story before except for minimal details to my sisters," she whispered, whilst crying into his shoulder. "Most people know the story of it, but it has never been told properly by myself or Rath to anyone."  
  
"I almost wish I hadn't asked," he said. "I feel awful to have made you relive all that."  
  
"No, you shouldn't feel bad," she said. "I would have told you everything one day, only I didn't expect to so soon." Having heard all that, Legolas felt an over-whelming need to protect her. Even though he knew she was by far his superior and would hate to be 'protected', she now only seemed like a small child that had no defence against the world and its evils. He now felt as though he loved her even more to make up for all those years of languish. He looked down at the intruding marks on her shoulder and kissed them, as if to try and kiss them away.  
  
"Legolas, please don't tell anyone of this," she said. "I don't wish to be hounded with questions about it and have to relive it a third time over."  
  
"Of course not," he said. "I would never dream of putting you through something like that." He pulled the sleeve of her dress back into place to hide her 'perpetual reminder'. He laced up the back of the dress and then held her again.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," she murmured.  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"Everything," she replied. "You have been so wonderfully understanding, this evening. I do not deserve you."  
  
"That is a matter not to be debated now," he said. "We could, however, take it up in, say, my chamber?" She smiled and let out a small laugh.  
  
"I'd certainly never refuse such a gentleman," she said. "Perhaps you can heal me of my sorrows, at least for this night."  
  
"And for many nights to come, I hope," he said, and they set off back to the castle. 


	12. Embarrassment!

Chapter 15  
  
Silva had the soundest night's sleep she could ever remember. It felt nice to have Legolas' arms wrapped protectively round her as she drifted off to sleep. And to wake not held quite as close, but still close enough to hear the gentle sigh of his breath as he slept and to feel the rise and fall of his chest. She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and then lay contentedly in his arms until her woke up.  
  
"Good morning," she said peacefully when he eventually stirred. A sleepy, almost foolish looking grin swept across his face at the sound of her voice. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Good morning," he replied. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Very well," she said. "For some reason, I was extremely tired. I can't for the life of me think why."  
  
"Me neither," he said. He bent his head to claim her lips, but they were interrupted at the crucial moment. There was a knock at the door and a male voice called through. The person was also laughing.  
  
"Prince Legolas? Your father wishes to see you and Lady Silvawen in the Throne Room as soon as you are *ahem* ready." Legolas looked at Silva.  
  
"Lady Silvawen?" he said, confusedly. "Since when have you been Lady Silvawen?" Silva shrugged. "Tell him we shall be there shortly," he called to the messenger. There was the sound of light-hearted laughter and then the person trying to calm himself.  
  
"Very well, sire. Your father also said..... take your time!" The last part was lost in laughter. They heard the laugh ring off down the corridor and gradually get further and further away. Silva sighed heavily.  
  
"Today will be fun," she said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," said Legolas, kissing her forehead and then climbing out of bed. "It'll be ok." She stared at him, dead pan.  
  
"Don't patronise me," she said, monotonously.  
  
"Er, yes, sorry," he said. "Anyway, just to prove him wrong, maybe we should get dressed and go to see my father quickly." He crossed the room to get his clothes.  
  
"Alright," she said. "If we must." She dragged herself out of bed and unenthusiastically started looking for her hastily strewn clothes. Legolas turned and watched her naked form scouting the room in a manner that screamed 'I'm only doing this because I have to'. Legolas smiled.  
  
"Father can wait," he said as he practically ran at her.  
  
**************  
  
They left Legolas' chamber and were about to set off down the corridor when Silva grabbed Legolas' arm to stop him.  
  
"Wait, should we walk separately or something?" she said "People think we hate each other- well, that you hate me at least."  
  
"I think my father has sufficiently killed off that idea," said Legolas.  
  
"But people will gossip if they see us together," she said.  
  
"Silva, believe me, people are going to gossip anyway," he said. "After that message this morning, I am almost certain he has announced it to the whole of Mirkwood."  
  
"Don't exaggerate, Legolas," she said in a motherly tone.  
  
"I'm not," he said. "Look, just forget about rumours and gossip. We've nothing to be ashamed. Just don't make eye contact with anyone." Silva was slightly confused.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"They'll start laughing." They set off down the corridor. Sure enough, with every person they past (which wasn't as many as usual, they noted) there was a small burst of laughter that was quickly covered, followed by a curtsey or a bow. As soon as they turned the corner, however, the laughter soon started again.  
  
"I'm going to kill my father," muttered Legolas.  
  
"I doubt that very much," murmured Silva. "Neither of us are going to be able to look him in the eye, let alone anything else." The Throne Room came into sight. The two guards that stood outside it began to snigger as everyone else had.  
  
"Good morning, your highness," laughed the first guard.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Silvawen," giggled the second. Silva looked at Legolas.  
  
"There it is again," she whispered. He nodded in acknowledgement and wrinkled his nose in a sort of confused look. (A/N: Awww! That'd be soooo cute!) They stood waiting for the doors to be opened, which was taking considerably longer than usual.  
  
The doors opened and every head to look at them. The Throne Room was completely full with a very pleased looking King sitting in the throne.  
  
"And here they are now," exclaimed Thranduil. "The lovely couple!" Legolas and Silva blushed from head to toe as the walked up to the throne. Silva curtseyed before the King and kept her eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
"Good morning, my lord," she said, shyly.  
  
"Silva, I forbid you to curtsey or call me my lord from now on," said Thranduil suddenly. "I've always thought upon you as the daughter I was never graced with, but now this is even closer to the truth. Now you practically are my daughter. I insist that you call me by my name."  
  
"Oh" was all she could say.  
  
"And my dear son," continued Thranduil. "How long have I attempted to find you a partner? How many fair maidens have run from this room in floods of tears because you rejected them?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say floods," began Legolas.  
  
"Do not deny it, my son," said the King. "Until the coming of Silvawen, you were the fairest being in all of Mirkwood, desired by many." Silva started to giggle. That was good. She couldn't imagine how embarrassed he must be feeling. She let her hair fall over her face so no one saw her. Legolas scowled as he saw he shoulders shaking slightly from her soundless laughing fit.  
  
"And now, after a year of tip-toeing and pretence, you two have been discovered," Thranduil proceeded to declare. "All this time I thought you hated our darling Silvawen."  
  
"Oh, I did," said Legolas. It was Silva's turn to scowl.  
  
"Way to go on making a girl feel good about herself," she hissed.  
  
"I already did that," he whispered so that only she could hear. She grinned like a maniac and lowered her head again. She couldn't help but smile at his next sentence either. "But Silva and I are very much in love, now that I have seen the real her." Her smile, however, was wiped off completely away Thranduil's reply.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you saw enough of her last night," he said as he watched his son's face drop to one of shock and shame. He couldn't see Silva's because she was hidden behind her hair. "It's not the sort of position you expect to find your son in, out in the middle of the forest, in the middle of the night, with a woman." Silva couldn't take the embarrassment so she bolted from the room. Legolas was paralysed with horror. He couldn't summon the will to move or speak.  
  
"I'll speak with you later, father," he eventually said and left the room in pursue of his distressed lover. He figured she would be in his room since that was nearest place she could go for privacy and would be able to think of in her unsettled state. He made his way to his chamber.  
  
Sure enough, she was there, curled on the bed, crying into the pillow. 'Uh oh,' he thought. 'I'm no good with crying people.' He crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed. He gently ran his hand over her arm.  
  
"Erm....." he said. "Don't cry?"  
  
"How am I meant to not?" she cried. "I'm never going to be able to show my face in civilised society again!"  
  
"There's other civilized societies," he said. "Like Lothlórien."  
  
"I HATE LOTHLÓRIEN!!!"  
  
"Well, Rivendell then," he said. "I know you like Rivendell."  
  
"You think we would get any privacy there?" she sobbed, the tears gradually slowing. "You think Arian would let me anywhere near you? She'd kill me if she knew about us!" He looked hurt and a little confused.  
  
"Why?" he asked. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"I didn't mean you," she said, "although that would probably bother her too. I meant what we've been doing and would inevitably do whilst there. She'd kill me. And you." He was still stuck on the first bit.  
  
"Why would I bother her?" he said. "I'm nice. What's wrong with me?"  
  
"It's nothing," said Silva. "It's just that Arian is a bit weird like that."  
  
"She has something against Elves?" he said. "She's in a funny place if that's the issue."  
  
"No, she's just.... can we leave it now please?" she said, but Legolas was obstinate.  
  
"What would her problem be?" he said. 'Dammit, how do you word something like this?' she thought.  
  
"Well.... she'd think.... um, well.... basically, you're beneath me," she said. "She'll be all like 'You're his superior, it's wrong, why can't you get with someone back home, I know plenty of people interested in you'. She's very traditional. It's very annoying." Legolas stared at her, mutely. "I don't think like that though. It never even crosses my mind!" she added, quickly when she saw his face.  
  
"No, you're right," he said. He stood up.  
  
"Legolas, please!" she begged. She knelt up and grabbed his hand. "None of that matters to me! I love you, no matter what!" He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner," he said sadly and walked out of the room. 


	13. A heart to heart

A/N: Howdy! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! As it says in my bio, I'm trying to write an original at the moment. Well, actually I'm writing two. 'Make the right choice' (about Blaise) which is on here, and another one that I'm not going to start typing up until it's completely written. Ooh, yeah, that reminds me, can you all go and have a little read of 'Make the right choice' please. Only two people had noticed it the last time I checked my reviews. That was a while ago, but you know what I mean. Anyhoo, I'll let you get on with this chapter now. Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Did he just walk out?" Silva asked herself quietly. "Yes he did!" She lay down and began to cry again. 'I know how to totally mess up everything good in my life, don't I?' she thought. 'First I'm blinded from the truth by my own sister, then I pretty much lose Rath because it and finally I cause the only person I have ever loved to walk out on me. Way to go, Silva. You're so great at this.' She looked about the room and everything was his. Clothes, bed, desk, chair, pen, paper, books, the actual chamber in which she sat was his. But not only were they his lawfully, they had his essence, a sort of spirit that only he possessed. She needed to go to her own room before this upset her even more.  
  
"Why do I always screw everything up?"  
Legolas walked with his head hung low. Did she really value him as her equal or was she just making excuses? He couldn't tell. Her actions said she thought them equivalents, but she could just be an incredibly good liar. He knew all this hadn't stopped him loving her, but he had definitely made him stop and think. He would always love her, but was a relationship with an Istari such a good idea. When he eventually took his father's place as King of the Mirkwood Elves, he would not be able to produce an heir, for Elves and Istari were now forbidden to do so together. He could never marry her either. In fact, just being together and uniting as one could be breaking some kind of law. There would be many obstacles for them to overcome.  
  
He knew he was walking aimlessly. He didn't particularly want to go anywhere. The only privacy to be had was in his chamber, and that was occupied. And anywhere else would be inhabited with people. He could not show his face yet, for he and Silva were a laughing stock. He decided to keep to the western part of the castle where most of private quarters were. He would still bump into people, but there would be few at this time of day.  
There were no more tears to cry. Silva sat at her own dressing table, staring out of the window, chin in hand. She had probably just lost the love of her life, but all she could do was sit and stare. A part of her was screaming at her to go and him and another part was telling her to leave him be for a while. With the little sanity she had left, she resolved to let him have peace for as long as he needed to. When he was ready to either ask questions or reveal his feelings, he would come to find her. In the meantime, she had to discover her own. She knew she was upset and wished he would return, but she couldn't help dwelling on Arian's thoughts. Maybe it was wrong for them to be together. Then she reminded herself that she'd always had a certain disregard for rules and regulations. This was a very confusing situation. One that she yearned not to be in.  
  
She needed to speak to somebody. That somebody would usually have been Legolas. Even though for the past year they had no got on, at the start of almost every Elvish lesson, she'd moaned about something. Food, lack of sleep, someone was bugging her, anything that entered her mind. A lot of the time he'd told her to shut up because he didn't care, but sometimes he had done something about it. But now she clearly could not tell him.  
  
"Maybe I could talk to Thranduil," she said aloud. "He said I was as a daughter to him. Perhaps he could advise me as father would." With that in mind, she went to find a messenger. She decided against finding himself because of possible humiliation. "I'll speak to him of that also."  
'Is it possible for you to see me? I need to speak with you urgently. I can come to you if you can't escape your duties, but I must see you privately. No humiliating circumstances like this morning. Please send word back to me. Love Silvawen.'  
  
"King Thranduil must receive this message, ok?" she said, handing the sheet of paper to the maid. "And I would like an answer from him. Tell him I want an answer sent through you. And ask him for it quickly, please. I'll be ion my chamber." The maid nodded and scurried away quickly. She sighed and turned back. She had no idea whether this would do any good or not, but she had to try.  
  
About half an hour after she had returned to her, there was a knock at her door. Presuming it was the returning messenger, she merely called for them to come in. But she was shocked to see Thranduil enter instead.  
  
"Thranduil," she said, standing to greet him. "I didn't expect you to come so soon."  
  
"Well, you said you wanted to speak to me urgently, so I thought I'd use it as an excuse to flee from those damn advisors," he replied.  
  
"I'm glad to be of service." She smiled. "Please take a seat." He sat down in the soft chair opposite her bed while she sat on the bed.  
  
"I am surprised to see you not with Legolas, fair one," said Thranduil. Silva's face saddened and she dropped her eyes to floor. "I thought he would be the reason you called for me. What has happened?"  
  
"We were talking about possibly leaving to escape the embarrassment," she started. "He went through a couple of places which I reject. Then he said Rivendell and I again declined but this time because of my sister, Arian."  
  
"Why would you not wish to see her?" he asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I would love to see her," said Silva, "don't get me wrong. But she wouldn't approve of Legolas." Thranduil's brow knitted slightly. "She doesn't have a problem with any race of people except for when it comes to relationships. She thinks everyone should keep within their own rank."  
  
"She would say you're his superior and that you shouldn't be together," the King finished for her.  
  
"Yes, although she is the only one of the five of us to care about such things. And I have never given thought to the fact that Legolas is my..."  
  
"Inferior?"  
  
"That's a horrible word, but yes." The tears starting again. "I don't care if he is or isn't. I love him for him. And I told him so, but he didn't listen. He walked out." She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Thranduil crossed the room to the bed and embraced her (A/N: In a fatherly way, in case anyone was thinking anything dodgy).  
  
"I don't think you need to worry," he said. "My son has always been one to take a long time sorting his feelings out. He's very pensive. But he always makes the right decision."  
  
"But what is the right decision?"  
  
"You are."  
  
"Are you sure? Think about things in the long run. When he is king, I can't produce a child for him. We cannot even marry. He will need a proper Queen."  
  
"Silva, you're rationalising. I'm sure there will be a way around all that."  
  
"But what if Legolas doesn't think there is?" She wiped her face with her sleeve for no particular reason as she was still crying.  
  
"Then I shall have a go at him for being so stupid, as I will you if you don't stop thinking in such a way." She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Legolas will return to you soon, possibly apologising or maybe just seeking some answers to his questions. Or maybe both. That son of mine is quite unpredictable. But, whatever he does, he's not going to just stop loving you, just like that."  
  
"He fell in love with me pretty quickly," she said. "And his mood can change instantly, quicker than the blink of an eye. Believe me, I've caused it many, many times."  
  
"Listen, fair one, you have no need to worry," he said, gently. "I shall hunt the boy (A/N: Lol! Nearly 3000 and he's still 'boy'! Hehehe! It's cute though, coz technically he is still a kid!) down myself if it means him returning to you by tonight. But it will not come to that, I don't think. He is a wise young man and knows when he has something special. And you, my dear, are very special indeed. You have brought beauty into our home and lives. That is something which is not easily dismissed." She turned her body towards him and hugged him properly.  
  
"Thank you, Thranduil," she said.  
  
"You have no need to thank me. I am only stating the truth," he said. "Now, I hate to leave you in such a way, but I must return to my responsibilities now. I hope I have been of some help."  
  
"Yes, you have, and don't worry about me. I'll be all right."  
  
"Very well," he said, standing up, readying himself to leave. "I shall see you at dinner this evening. And if I see my son I shall demand he sees you instantly." Silva let out a small chuckle.  
  
"You said it," she giggled. "See you later."  
  
**************  
  
A/N: I've just remembered that somebody mentioned a while back that they thought Legolas fell in love a little too quickly. Well, think of it this way: Elves are very fond of music anyway and always appreciate good musicians, so he will have liked her song anyway. Plus, it was in Elvish so he could relate to it more (and he was the one who taught her Elvish and he didn't think she'd been taking everything on board. He was obviously wrong). And thirdly, the song was written about her and him. She sang that he hated her and he didn't want to think that he was capable of hate. On that night he saw a vulnerable side of her that he wanted to protect and he saw her real beauty (possibly the beauty she had in the Undying Lands), and then he realised he was in love. Ok, that was quite a bit longer than I anticipated. And most of you don't even care anyway. But even if there was the slightest question at all, you've been answered. Don't forget to review, lovely reading people! Luvs Elfie xXxXx Ps. Also, I think everyone knows the following quote: 'If music be the food of love, play on.' Who's to say it can't work in Middle Earth, on our own beloved Prince? 


	14. Soulmate

Chapter 17  
  
Silva sat at the dining table at Thranduil's right hand, though there was an empty seat between them. Now she was courting the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, she had a seat of honour. Before she had sat reasonably close, but this was recognisable to everyone as renown. Though, she'd caused quite a stir when she entered the hall alone. Where was the young Prince? Why wasn't she with him? She found the muttering and whispering throughout the room quite unsettling, though she made sure it didn't show. Once in her new seat, she kept her head lowered and stared at the evidently fascinating pattern on the table cloth.  
  
"Good evening, my l- Thranduil," she said.  
  
"Good evening, Silva," he announced. "Where is he?" he muttered as she sat.  
  
"I don't know," she replied in a hush. "I haven't seen him since he left this morning."  
  
"You mean he hasn't been to see you?"  
  
"No. I didn't expect him to. He'll seek me when he's ready."  
  
"Damn the boy," cursed the King. "He had betted turn up soon."  
  
"It's not his fault. Don't be too harsh on him."  
  
"You're too kind," said a voice. "Good evening father, Silvawen." They looked up and were shocked to see Legolas standing watching them vacantly. They were shocked because the voice hadn't sounded like his. It was expressionless. Some may have mistaken it for sarcastic or cruel, but it was neither. It was just... empty. He took his rightful place in between Silva and Thranduil and didn't utter another word for the entire meal.  
  
The King began to worry for his son. He'd never seen him like this before. He watched as Silva tried countless times to catch Legolas' eye, but to no avail. His natural aura was dim. It was almost as though his soul had been taken from his body and all that remained of the Elf was an outer shell. If not his soul, then his heart.  
  
When the meal was ended and the necessary announcements had been made, Legolas excused himself. To Silva's dismay, this time he did not even acknowledge her presence. She held back threatening tears and looked to the King expectantly.  
  
"Thranduil?" she said, her voice quivering with pending emotion.  
  
"Go after him," he said. "See if you can knock some sense into him. I am most annoyed yet greatly distressed at his behaviour this evening." She nodded and quickly exited the room in search of the one she loved.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas sat on the cool grass, gratefully accepting the moonlight. He let it wash over him as he stared up at the stars. He felt the tenseness that had claimed his body throughout dinner ease slightly, though not much. He hated that meal. When he looked upon her saddened, worried face and beheld her beauty once more, his pain had reiterated its rule over him. He couldn't bring himself to voice any thoughts to her anyway, but least not in front of so many people. He knew that by snubbing her, he would probably make matters worse, but there was no other choice. It took all his will power not to meet her concerned gaze, but he had lasted it out.  
  
He knew people would gossip. He hadn't exactly shown the love he'd proclaimed that same day. In fact, he'd probably been more receptive to her when he'd apparently hated her. And his father wouldn't be happy. But he didn't care. He was so confused, dare he say frightened, about his feelings for Silva, what it meant, whether she felt as much for him as he did for her. Before he gave thought to anyone else's expectations or ideas, he needed to tend to his own welfare, lest suffer the consequences.  
  
He felt like a young child on his first day of school. Everything was new and scary and different. You had to find the confidence to talk to people and make friends, but you didn't know where to find that confidence. Your parents, the people you had depended upon since birth had deserted you in this frightening new experience. You had to fend for yourself. You were on your own, isolated in a sea of sorrow and fear. 'Maybe that's what love is,' he thought. 'Perhaps the happiness and joy that song and story declare are only pretence and trickery. Or maybe that's what life is before love and the one you love is the foundation of that confidence you seek. And perhaps I'll never know.'  
  
*****  
  
Silva let her senses guide her. If she let herself become one with her surroundings, if she lost herself to everything but the thought of Legolas, she'd find him. She knew now that the previous evening, they'd not only joined bodies, but mind and soul also. She could feel the pain and confusion that he was suffering. Then she stopped and absorbed the silence around her. A voice was speaking, it was neither male nor female, it was simply a voice. Where was it coming from? It took her several seconds to realise she was not hearing a voice aloud, but within her own head.  
  
'Maybe that's what love is. Perhaps the happiness and joy that song and story declare are only pretence and trickery. Or maybe that's what life is before love and the one you love is the foundation of that confidence you seek. And perhaps I'll never know.'  
  
Her brow knitted in puzzlement as she heard the words repeated. She understood the sentiment completely, but was still shocked. At one time she could have related to it, associated with the doubt, that is until she found her soulmate. 'He doesn't believe,' she thought, as she finally worked out the meaning of the words. She was filled with a sudden determination to find him. He couldn't stop believing now, now that she had finally accepted. She didn't know what she would say to him, but she had to make him see. 'He is my soulmate. I will make him see.'  
  
*****  
  
'Soulmate'. Where had that come from? Amidst the anguish and distress, the word had suddenly surfaced in his mind. He'd never considered it that way. Could Silva be his soulmate?  
  
The Elves believed that there was one person you were destined to be with. Not everyone was lucky enough to meet their soulmate, sometimes they would be born several years apart, they could be of completely different and opposing races, but there was always one person perfect for you. That was the Soulmate Principle.  
  
As Silva's sister rightly thought, how could he live up to her? He didn't even match up to the Lady Galadriel, the most important Elf in Middle Earth, and she was higher in rank even than her. What could he offer her that wasn't already hers except for loss of dignity and status? She would be exiled and stripped of her powers. A fallen Maiar spirit. That was not something to be proud of. He couldn't ask that of her, not for the sake of love. It was too high a price. She held his heart and forever would, but he would not ask anything of her in return. It was not right to.  
  
But how could he put that into words that she couldn't counter? For should he reveal any of his thoughts to her, she would surely say she didn't care for status or dignity, she'd rather have love. He had to make her see that he couldn't offer her anything of worth.  
  
*****  
  
She watched him battle with his torment. His posture was perfect, though his chin rested on his knees. The pale moonlight made his hair shine like liquid silver and it illuminated his face to reveal a distressing look of misery and suffering. No words needed to be voiced for her to know what filled his mind. She felt the burden of his worries and knew she must dispel them immediately.  
  
He knew she stood watching him, but he made no action of recognition. She would approach him soon and he would be ready to say what was needed.  
  
She silently seated herself behind him and placed her hands on his back. As she had guessed, his muscles were taut and unyielding. She slowly began to work her hands over his back, releasing the tension. She felt him relax beneath her administrations and heard him sigh, almost inaudibly. She smiled to herself.  
  
She definitely had healing hands. His former worries began to dissolve and the only thing that mattered was them. He knew he had to speak to her, but right now he was enjoying her gentle yet firm strokes too much.  
  
When she stopped, he felt her arms encircle his waist and she leant against his back, resting her head on his shoulder. It was a moment he wished would last forever. Anyone who looked upon them would think they were statues, frozen in time, so still they sat. And everyone would agree that they were undoubtedly perfect for one another. Undoubtedly soulmates.  
  
"Why do you question our love?" she eventually said, after several minutes had passed, though they still did not move. "Do you not believe in me?"  
  
"I believe in you," he reassured her. "It is myself that I question. My credibility. I am not good enough for you."  
  
"Why?" The question caught him off guard. He paused while he considered his answer.  
  
"Because you are Istari and I am of the Elves," he finally said.  
  
"In matters of the heart, why does race mean anything?" she said. There was no conviction in her voice, there was more curiosity. As though she wished to know and thought he could tell her. He couldn't. She continued without an answer. "If a love is shared and both people respect and cherish the other wholly, nothing else matters. You have my heart, Legolas. I don't care about what is right. I don't care for status. All I care about is knowing you return my love."  
  
"I do return our love." He turned his head and captured her lips. 


	15. Revealing the truth

E/N: It's not the same messenger, but they still receive the letters at different times because they're all over Middle Earth. Just so you know. ^_^ ENJOY!!! Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Legolas awoke slowly. Thoughts of the previous day and evening filled his mind. He smiled to himself. 'If that's the apology I get for a simple misunderstanding,' he thought, 'perhaps I should go for a full scale argument next time.' He rolled onto him side to look at Silva, but to his dismay, her side of the bed was empty. He looked around the room hoping to see her, but to no avail. 'She must have gone for a walk.' He glanced out the window. 'It is a beautiful day. It would be very like her.' He sat up and stretched. He didn't want to get out of bed yet, as he hoped she might return. But, when twenty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of her, he sighed and gave up waiting.  
  
Silva was outside, but she was not walking. She was drafting letters to her four sisters. She was surrounded by crumpled pieces of. She couldn't quite get the wording right. She growled in frustration and crumpled another piece of paper, throwing it down next to her.  
  
"You look stressed," said someone behind her, startling her slightly. She turned to see Thranduil. She smiled.  
  
"My sisters," she said.  
  
"Ah, you are then," he said. She nodded.  
  
"Arian is the problem," she said. "I've done the others' letters. But the wording can't be as blatant in her letter."  
  
"I'm glad I'm not in your position." He paused for a moment. "Oh yes, I have a message. Legolas is looking for you. I see you two have made up."  
  
"Yes, we have. We sorted it all out last night. We also agreed that I would tell my sisters. I thought a letter would be the least dangerous way of telling them." Thranduil frowned.  
  
"Least dangerous?" he echoed.  
  
"Arian can't hurt me if I tell her by letter," she explained. The King laughed.  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
"There you are," came a voice. They both turned to see Legolas approaching. Silva smiled again.  
  
"Good morning," she said. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Very," he said. "You?"  
  
"Same, I was out like a light." He looked at the small mound of screwed up paper.  
  
"I see you've been busy," he said, an eyebrow raised. "What's all this?"  
  
"Sisters," said Silva and Thranduil together.  
  
"Oh, would you like me to help you?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"I'll leave you two to it," said Thranduil. "I shall see you both at dinner this evening." And with that, he left them. Legolas sat down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She shuffled closer to him and leant against him.  
  
"So, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.  
  
"I just can't do it," she sighed. "I can't tell her in a letter. She would never speak to me again if I didn't tell to her face."  
  
"And from you've told me, she won't be able to if you tell her to her face," he said, "because you'll be dead."  
  
"What if I told her I've got some big news to tell her," started Silva. "I'll tell her that she won't approve, or something along those lines, and that I have to tell her to her face. We could go to Rivendell for a while. Ooh, I know! I could ask them all to come to Rivendell! I haven't seen Arian in a year anyway, and the others for even longer." She looked at Legolas, he was frowning.  
  
"Why go through all that trouble just to tell her?" he asked. "Why not just say it in the letter?"  
  
"Because then I have you, Rath, Riel and Nilia to protect me," she said. "And knowing Arian, she'd probably come here, out of her way, to beat me or something."  
  
"She'd do that?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Well, I have to admit, I don't think I've left Mirkwood for about century, I could do with a break." Silva's face lit up. "Ok, we'll go. But I want a reply from Arian before we do."  
  
"Oh, it'll be fine with her, she'll be curious, don't you worry about it." She picked up her quill and a fresh piece of paper, but paused. "But I still don't know how to put it."  
  
They spent three hours adding to the already written letters (she wrote the same thing on the end of the first three letters) and writing and re- writing Arian's letter. Both of them were tired and annoyed when they finally finished it. Legolas read it twice and Silva read it three times to check it over, she then made Thranduil read it, as well as four random people on the way to the Throne Room.  
  
"Look, Silva, it is NOT going to get much better than this," said Legolas, irritably. "I think its good, the four people back there think its good and father thinks its good. You are the only one that can find a fault in it. Just send the four letters and forget about it."  
  
"You're sure?" she said, nervously.  
  
"Yes, Silva, very sure," said Thranduil in the same tone as his son.  
  
"Very well. Thranduil, can you send them for me? The messengers will go quicker if they thinks it's a royal message," she said.  
  
"Actually, they'd probably go quicker if they knew the letters were from you," said Legolas.  
  
"They would?" said Silva and Thranduil.  
  
"Yes, they would. Everyone loves you, Silva," said Legolas. Silva blushed.  
  
"Ah, stop it," she said.  
  
"No, it's true. They love you because of everything you've done for us, and still do for us. And all the women think you are an excellent role model. (E/N: Silva, the very first feminist?) Some of the men around here are now wishing they hadn't taken advantage of the things their wives and partners do for them." Silva looked shocked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. But all of that is beside the point, just send the damn letters."  
  
"Well, Thranduil, can you send them for me anyway? Please?" She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Fine, give them to me," he said exasperatedly. "They'll be on their way by this evening."  
  
*****  
  
~* Rivendell - arrival of letter *~  
  
"I have a letter for Heart-Sister Arianrhod from Lady Silvawen," said the messenger to Lord Elrond, but Arian overheard. She began to laugh.  
  
"Lady Silvawen?" she said. "When did she become a Lady?"  
  
"Under the order of King Thranduil are we to call her Lady Silvawen," explained the messenger. Arian arched an eyebrow but asked no more about it.  
  
"A letter, you say? Is the girl feeling ok?" The messenger handed the folded piece of paper to her. She took it whilst still giggling and muttering "Lady Silvawen" under her breath.  
  
She read the letter through. It was the standard nonsense, a typical Silvawen letter. It was all talk of how she'd been, what she'd done, who she'd met, what she'd seen. Not all that interesting really. That is until she reached the Ps.  
  
'Ps. There is one other thing. I've got something very important to tell you, but I have to tell you to your face. I'd like to come and visit you, if that is alright with Lord Elrond and yourself. Can you ask for me and let me know as soon as possible? I shall be asking our sisters to attend also. Thank you! All my love, Silva xxx'  
  
"Odd girl," she said. "Lord Elrond, she says she wants to come and visit, because she has something to tell me. She's inviting our other heart- sisters as well. She's asking permission and wants a reply. What shall I tell her?"  
  
"You are all welcome to stay in my home," said Elrond.  
  
"Thank you," said Arian. She turned to the messenger. "Tell her it is fine with both me and Lord Elrond. We will be awaiting her." The messenger nodded and left the room.  
  
*****  
  
~* The Misty Mountains - arrival of letter *~  
  
"Isauriel, there is a messenger awaiting you in the village," said Gwaihir. "He has a letter for you."  
  
"A letter? From who?" she asked. "Who would send me a letter?"  
  
"It is from one of your sisters," said the Wing-Lord.  
  
"Very well," she said. She made her way down to the village that lay beneath Eagles' - E/N: I haven't got my copy of The Hobbit at the moment, so I can't remember what the Eagles' nesty, rocky thingy is called. If someone can tell me, I'll change this to say the proper word. Sure enough, when she arrived, there was a messenger waiting for her. She got quite excited, she didn't think anybody liked her enough to send her letters.  
  
"I believe you have something for me," she said, politely.  
  
"Are you Heart-Sister Isauriel?" asked the messenger.  
  
"I am."  
  
"I have a letter from Lady Silvawen." Riel burst out laughing.  
  
"LADY Silvawen?!?!" she cried. "Oh my gosh!! That's funny!" She noticed the messenger wasn't laughing. "Ahem, yeah, anyway. Letter." She held her hand out and he handed it to her. She opened the folded piece of paper and read through it carefully. In the same way as Arian's had, it was boring until the Ps.  
  
'Ps. You probably won't believe me when I tell you this, but I've fallen in love with an Elf. He's the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me and I want you to meet him. Please go to Rivendell as soon as you can, but if you get there before I do, don't say anything to Arian because I haven't told her yet. I'm telling her to her face. All my love, Silva xxx'  
  
"OH MY ERU!!!"  
  
*****  
  
~* Grey Havens - arrival of letter *~  
  
"I'm looking for Heart-Sister Chanilia," said a messenger.  
  
"I am she," said Nilia.  
  
"I have brought you a letter from Lady Silvawen of Mirkwood." Nilia stared at him blankly for a few seconds.  
  
"1) Did you just say you have a letter from Silva? 2) Did you call her Lady Silvawen? And 3) Did you say Mirkwood?" she asked, not quite able to get her head round what she'd just been told.  
  
"Yes, yes and yes," said the messenger.  
  
"Silva has actually written to me? And without me asking her to several times? She must be ill." He handed her the letter. As previous two were, she read it through and was shocked at the end.  
  
'Ps. You probably won't believe me when I tell you this, but I've fallen in love with an Elf. He's the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me and I want you to meet him. Please go to Rivendell as soon as you can, but if you get there before I do, don't say anything to Arian because I haven't told her yet. I'm telling her to her face. All my love, Silva xxx'  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
*****  
  
~* A battle someplace in Middle Earth - arrival of letter *~  
  
Rath was in the middle of fighting a band of Orcs when she received her letter. It was most distracting and she made a mental note to herself to kill Silva when she next saw. But she got a laugh out of Lady Silvawen (very off-putting for the Orcs trying to kill her, sudden randomness with the laughing was very scary!)  
  
"Lady Silvawen! Ooh, that's funny! That's good! She will never ever live that one down!" She hastily read the letter. And once again, it was boring until the end.  
  
'Ps. You probably won't believe me when I tell you this, but I've fallen in love with an Elf. He's the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me and I want you to meet him. Please go to Rivendell as soon as you can, but if you get there before I do, don't say anything to Arian because I haven't told her yet. I'm telling her to her face. All my love, Silva xxx'  
  
"WHAT THE F-"  
  
*****  
  
E/N: All the sisters know now except Arian. Uh oh!!! What evil things do I have in store for Silva? Well, you're just going to have to wait and see, aren't you?! But don't worry, she's not going to die............... I don't think. Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	16. Meet the family

E/N: I'm Sue.  
  
This is a bit of a crappy chapter, but oh well! Luvs Elfie xXxXx Ps. 28 DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Legolas and Silva were a day's ride from Rivendell. She'd received the letter from Arian confirming she was most definitely welcome, since she wanted to know what this really important announcement was that she probably wouldn't approve of. It also mocked her new-found title. She also received a letter from Rath and Riel. The delivery of Rath's letter was very funny since the thing (what it originally was remains to be discovered) was covered in blood and dirt as Rath had replied whilst fighting. The Elven messenger delivered it draped over a long stick, as far away from himself as possible, with a look of pure disgust on his face and a peg on his nose. From what Silva could read of the smudged scrawl, Rath had decided that she had to meet the 'victim' because she didn't believe it was true. "How can YOU be in love? You don't believe in it!!!" the letter had stated. Hers too had mocked her Ladyship. Riel's letter was just extraordinarily random (as she was) because all it said was "OH MY ERU!!!" 131 times, with "HA!!! HAHAHA! You? A Lady? HAHAHA!" added on the end. There had been no reply from Nilia, so Silva presumed all was well there. Now, she was just stressing about telling Arian. She decided to wait until Rath at least was there, because between her and Legolas, she couldn't get hurt. Well, not much, anyway.  
  
"I'm really nervous," she said. She looked at Legolas and whimpered slightly. "What if she goes really, really, REALLY mad?"  
  
"She won't," said Legolas. "And you'll have me and your sisters there to protect you if she does." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Please don't think badly of my sisters," she said. "They are all good people really, but they're just a little.... different. Riel being the most different of them all. Whatever Arian's reaction is, please don't judge her."  
  
"I won't," he promised. "Well, I'll try not to."  
  
*****  
  
The following day, Silva and Legolas were greeted warmly by Lord Elrond, Arian and Riel, who had arrived the previous day.  
  
"Arian! Riel!" cried Silva happily, hugging her sisters. "It's wonderful to see you again! It's been too long."  
  
"Yes, it has," said Arian. "So, LADY Silvawen, what of this news you have to tell me?"  
  
"No, it must wait until the other sisters are here," said Silva. They should be here in the next few days, maybe even today, though it's not likely." Arian frowned but let it pass.  
  
"Who is that fair gentleman?" asked Riel, indicating Legolas, who was talking animatedly with Lord Elrond.  
  
"That is Prince Legolas," said Silva, trying to hide the admiration and love she feared was in her voice. "He is the Crown Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Why is he here?" queried Arian.  
  
"He's travelled with me because he has a message for Lord Elrond from his father," said Silva as calmly as possible. "And Thranduil was not happy about me coming alone, so he agreed to be my escort." This was not a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth. Until Rath and Nilia arrived, there would be no mention of Silva and Legolas' relationship, much to her dismay.  
  
"Well, we have quite a lot to catch up on," said Arian. "Let's go somewhere quiet for a talk. Would the gardens suit you, Silva?" Her eyes lit up.  
  
"That would be lovely," she said. She turned her back on her sisters and looked over to her lover. "Legolas, we're going to the gardens to do a bit of gossiping. I'll speak to you later." She mouthed the words 'I love you' to him. He smiled.  
  
"Very well, I'll see you at dinner this evening," he said.  
  
*****  
  
Rath and Nilia arrived the following morning, making Silva very happy and yet very scared, at the same time. The time had now come to tell Arian, and she wasn't looking forward to it. Nilia seemed a little distant, but Silva assumed it was because she was tired. Since no comment had been made about the love issue, Silva was happy.  
  
"Are you going to tell me now?" said Arian, after greeting the last two sisters. "I'm anxious to know."  
  
"Yes, I will tell you in a minute," said Silva. "I've just got to go and do something first." The Hall of Fire would be empty at this time of day, so she decided to take them there to make her announcement. Once they were all in there, she scurried away. Rath was highly amused by the many thoughts of how her sister would go about this. Knowing Silva, this would take a long time. She also couldn't wait to see this person that she had APPARENTLY fallen in love with.  
  
*****  
  
Silva paced Legolas' chamber nervously.  
  
"I really don't want to do this," she said, wringing her hands togther. She was almost crying. Legolas was sitting on the bed trying unsuccessfully to make her calm down. She was making him feel slightly dizzy.  
  
"Silva, you don't have a choice now," said Legolas. "They are waiting for you to tell them, Arian in particular. And you have to tell her at some point." He stood up and grabbed her hands to make her stop pacing. He kissed her firmly. "Stop worrying. If she reacts really badly, we'll leave."  
  
"And you won't be mad at me for her reaction," she said, her hands now shaking.  
  
"For the fourth time, no," he said. "Whatever her standards are have nothing to do with you. Now stop tormenting yourself and let's get this over with."  
  
*****  
  
"How long does the girl need?" sighed Arian, irritably. "What is she even doing?"  
  
"Probably having a heart attack from stress," said Riel.  
  
"What is it that she thinks I'm going to react so badly to?" Arian questioned.  
  
"You're about to find out," said Silva from the doorway.  
  
"Finally," said Arian, exasperatedly. "You took long enough." A confused look crossed her face when she saw Legolas following Silva. "Why is he here?" She took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, you know what I told you about him yesterday?" she said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you know I said he was a messenger and my escort?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that's not all." Silva fell silent.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
"Legolas is my...... partner." Again Arian looked confused. Rath was shaking with silent laughter. Of everything she could have said, she chose the one that had millions of different possibilities. 'The girl's just digging herself into a ditch,' she thought.  
  
"What do you mean, partner?" Arian asked cautiously.  
  
"I mean as in, well, um, I, er, well..."  
  
"Spit it out, woman," demanded Rath, not helping her sister in the slightest.  
  
"Basically, Arian, I am completely in love with him. He's my partner in the sense that he loves me too and we're, well, together. In a loving, more- than-friends kind of way." Arian's face dropped, and Nilia's grew sour.  
  
"You stupid girl!!!" they cried at the same time.  
  
"MEEP!!!" squealed Silva, and she hid behind Legolas. Arian and Nilia stood up, both equally angry. Rath and Riel stood also, on guard to stop them should they try to attack the poor Istari woman.  
  
"Silvawen, be rational about this, THINK about this properly," growled Arian. "You cannot love this.... this Elf."  
  
"I had hoped the letter you sent me to be joke," barked Nilia. "But evidently not." Silva peered over a rather scared Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"I don't see why it is a problem," she said. She took his hand and he squeezed it reassuringly. This did not go unnoticed by the two angry Istari. "He's the kindest, most wonderful person I have ever met. I love him and he loves me. I've never been happier in my entire existence, not even when my Lady Yavanna graced me with my gift. Surely my happiness is the most important thing here."  
  
"Not when your status is in the firing line it's not!" said Nilia. "Have you considered the fact that you can never marry? Children aren't an option either. Are you sure you can handle that?"  
  
"Oh, believe me, Nilia, that conversation is a well worn one," confirmed Silva, thinking back to the day when she thought she might lose her beloved. "I can definitely guarantee that we've thought that one through. Read my lips: We do not care."  
  
"Well you should care!" said Arian. "Silvawen, your reputation is at stake here! You cannot love him. I won't allow it." Silva was growing angry. How dare she tell her what she could and couldn't do?! She stepped out from behind Legolas (who was very glad not to be in the middle of the arguing anymore) and glared at her sister.  
  
"You are in no position to tell me what I can and can't do," she snarled. "What makes you think you can tell me who I should love?"  
  
"I know what's best for you," defended Arian.  
  
"You don't know anything about me if you think that one word from you will make me stop loving him!" shouted Silva. "We are soulmates, whatever you may say about status and reputation. You cannot keep us apart."  
  
"We can damn well try!" said Nilia. "Stay with him and you'll lose everything!"  
  
"I'll gladly give up everything, this very instant, if that's what it takes to be with him!"  
  
"You'll do no such thing!" said Arian. "I won't allow it." Silva lunged at her, but Legolas grabbed her before she could strike.  
  
"Silva, no, that won't solve anything," he said. She looked at him and scowled.  
  
"I can't let her get away with trying to run and ruin my life," she hissed.  
  
"Fighting her is not the answer," he soothed. "Come with me now. You need to calm down. We'll go outside." Silva sighed and nodded her head, reluctantly being led away. She leant against him as they walked. Once they'd gone, Arian started again.  
  
"What on earth does she think she's playing at?!" she cried. "She can't love him! He's an Elf. She's by far his superior. We need to send her home straight away so that she can get over him. I know plenty of decent men back in Arda that would do anything for her. We need to stamp this out of her before its get out of control."  
  
"Arian, do you seriously think that by separating them, you'd be doing Silva a favour?" said Riel.  
  
"Of course I'd be doing her a favour," said Arian.  
  
"Think about it, Arian, do you want her to hate you?" asked Riel.  
  
"She won't hate me when she realises it's for the best."  
  
"Seriously, think about what just happened," said Rath. "Have you ever seen Sil act like that towards you, about anything? Whatever you try to do, it won't work. She really does love him, even I can see that."  
  
"Nilia, you back me up, don't you?"  
  
"Every step of the way, sister" she replied. "I know that this.... this infatuation of Silvawen's is nothing more than that. He's probably just using her because of how powerful she is. No doubt she's shown off her abilities to everyone who'll watch."  
  
"No, you're wrong," said Riel. "There really is something between them."  
  
"Surely you don't believe that soulmate nonsense," scoffed Arian.  
  
"I wouldn't go as far as to say soulmates, but I certainly believe they are meant to be together."  
  
"Then you're stupider than you look," said Nilia.  
  
"Nilia, that was uncalled for," said Arian. "True, but uncalled for." Riel scowled, she knew she wasn't the brightest spark in the fire, but she didn't need to be told and mocked by the ones who supposedly loved her.  
  
"Look, all of us need to calm down, now," said Rath, taking charge of the situation. "Arian, Nilia, when everything is peaceful, you will find Silva and apologise. She may or may not be ruining her own life with the decision she has made, but it is HER decision. Even if our Lords and Mistresses do not side with her, she will be happy."  
  
"I will not apologise for voicing my opinion," said Arian, heatedly.  
  
"Then you will apologise for the manner in which you expressed it. Nilia, what have you to say?"  
  
"I will apologise for trying to force my will upon her," she said, "but not for my actual opinion."  
  
"Very well. Make sure you find her and do so, but leave her be for now."  
  
*****  
  
"Why? I don't understand what the problem is," sobbed Silva. They sat on a bench in Lord Elrond's rich and luxurious gardens whilst she cried her heart out. Legolas sat listening, holding her gently.  
  
"I can't answer that, nissëhon1," he replied, "for I too do not see the problem. But they appear to want the best for your welfare."  
  
"YOU are the best for my welfare, dumbass! Why can't they see that? Eru, if Rath can see it, who never agrees with me on anything might I add, then Arda knows Arian and Nilia should be able to."  
  
"Well, Rath has a boyfriend, doesn't she? Maybe she understands."  
  
"Rath? Understand..... me? PWAH!!!"  
  
"Ok then, maybe not." Silva laughed a little but then burst out crying again.  
  
"How can they be so horrible to me and you?!"  
  
"It will do you no good to dwell on what has happened now. Let it be until either this evening or tomorrow when you can talk more rationally about things. And when I'm not there."  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to witness that. It's not exactly the impression of them I wanted for you. They can be very nice sometimes, honest."  
  
"I'm sure they can be, but until I see the nice side of them, I'll remain completely petrified of you all."  
  
"Even me?"  
  
"Especially you!" She chuckled.  
  
"Thank you for not leaving me. I was so scared that you would." He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Silva, look at me." She sat up and looked him in the eye. "Just because two of your sisters don't approve of us, doesn't mean I'll stop loving you in the blink of an eye." He planted a soft kiss against her lips. "I wish you would stop thinking otherwise."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just I feel so insecure, about everything. I guess I just can't believe I've finally fallen in love and that I am loved back. After so long alone, you begin to be skeptical of such things."  
  
"Well, you have nothing to be skeptical about. I have promised to stay with you and we Elves do not go back on our word." She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*****  
  
1Sweetheart 


	17. Namárië meleth nin

E/N: EXCESSIVE SMUT ALERT!!! I'm afraid the rating has had to go through the roof because I really couldn't help myself, but I had to post this chappie 'coz its needed. You can just skip the several dodgy bits if you want, just make sure you don't flame me. Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Legolas and Silva remained in the gardens, talking, crying (E/N: Silva, not Legolas!), laughing, until it was time to face the sisters again. The evening meal. Silva decided that she wanted to annoy them as much as possible before they made up, so they came to a decision.  
  
"Is it wise to antagonise two already angry Maiar spirits?" asked Legolas.  
  
"All you have to do is show you love me," said Silva. "We'll walk in together holding hands and then just be all over each other during the meal. Not too much though, we may put people off their dinner."  
  
"Alright then, but do make sure you remember where you are. I don't want a repeat of the morning you were aroused back home. That was too embarrassing to even think about."  
  
"But I was punished for it. And I apologised properly for it."  
  
"True, but since when have you had to apologise to do that?"  
  
"Good point. But lets not think of that now, we've got to go to dinner or we'll be late."  
  
*****  
  
"Will she speak to us?" asked Arian. "That girl's so unpredictable, I don't know what to expect."  
  
"Well, she's been seated on the opposite side of the room, so my guess is no," said Rath. "You never know, though."  
  
"Do we want to speak to her?" asked Nilia.  
  
"Yes, we do," said Riel, forcefully. "We need to get all this sorted out. " As she said that, Silva and Legolas entered hand in hand. Arian and Nilia scowled, Riel said 'awww' and Rath rolled her eyes. She could tell immediately that this was the start of something that would last the entire evening.  
  
As the time passed, Arian and Nilia grew steadily more irritated. Silva and Legolas were being true to their word and were all over each other. Several times, Arian looked u to see them leaning against one another, twice they were kissing, once she was actually on his lap and for the rest of the meal they kept whispering to one another.  
  
To vent their aggravation, Arian broke two spoons and a fork and Nilia caused vast amounts of water to be spilt over Silva and her table. This wasn't until the end of the evening though. Unfortunately, Silva's dress was completely soaked through and she had to change. She took it as an opportunity to excuse herself and the couple left the room.  
  
"Nilia did that!" she said angrily on the way back to his chamber which was now to become their shared one. Legolas seemed slightly confused.  
  
"How? She was on the opposite side of the room," he said.  
  
"She's a water spirit. She has control over such things." She shivered as a light, chill breeze blew down the corridor.  
  
"Let's hope the fire is going when we get back," he said, placing his arm around her shoulders in a futile attempt to warm her up. Sure enough, when they returned, the fire was ablaze. Silva removed the drenched dress and put on a robe whilst Legolas made her a hot drink. She sat in front of the fire and smiled as she let the warmth wash over her.  
  
"There you go," he said, as he handed her a mug of tea. He sat down beside her as she sipped the piping hot drink.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a contented grin. "I feel much better now."  
  
"Good," he muttered. He shifted so he was sitting behind her and he began to kiss and nuzzle her neck. She leant her head back against his shoulder, allowing him more access.  
  
"You'll make me spill my tea," she giggled. His hand slid into her loose robe to cup a supple breast. She put the cup down and turned her head to meet his lips. Their tongues flicked in and out of one another's mouth as their lips worked a fervent dance. She turned around fully and slipped her arms around his neck. He lowered her gently to the floor so that he lay atop of her, not breaking the contact of their lips. He undid the tie of her robe and it fell open to revel her flawless body. He propped himself up on his elbows, drinking the sight of his lover's perfection.  
  
"Gods, you're beautiful," he growled huskily, before kissing her neck again and working his way down.  
  
He took a nipple between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it, making her gasp and her back arch. He repeated his actions on the other, enjoying the small sounds escaping his lover, and then he kissed her mouth.  
  
Her eyelids fluttered closed and her hands went to explore the body above her, only when she placed her hands on his back, she realised he was still clothed. Finding it highly unfair that she was baring all whilst he remained clothed, she eased his light tunic over his head. She felt him grin within their kiss as her hands moved to the waistband of his leggings, teasingly pulling them slowly down his long legs. She discarded them hastily, however, despite her want for patience. As his hands wandered her exquisite curves, hers roamed the bared torso above her. Eventually, one curled around his proudly erect shaft. His hips bucked slightly at the suddenness and intimacy of her touch. She began to work a slow rhythm, making him shudder with desire. As her pace gradually increased, she felt the pre-cum gathering at the tip of his throbbing head, lubricating her hand. With a slight squeeze, she sent him over the edge. His seed covered her stomach and she felt him go limp in her hand.  
  
"You're going to be a very tired Elf when I'm finished with you," she warned.  
  
"Is that a promise?" he asked. She ran a finger up his spine, causing him to grow hard once more. "You're a tease," he accused.  
  
"Maybe I am. But you can't tell me you don't enjoy it." She shifted her weight beneath him so that he lay directly between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist.  
  
His lips crashed down on hers as he slid into her. They moaned into each other's mouth. Neither felt more complete than when they joined their bodies. They seemed to fit together perfectly, he with his hands that massaged the twin mounds upon her chest and she whose hands gripped his firm rear, encouraging him to enter as far as possible. He withdrew and then pushed into her again as the heat from the fire combined with pent-up lust turned his cheeks a shade of rosy pink.  
  
His pace did not gather speed as he drove into her, much to her annoyance.  
  
"Faster," she groaned as she entwined her hands in his long, golden mane. He complied and found himself rewarded by her hips surging upward to match his every thrust, heightening both their pleasure.  
  
She could feel those familiar stirrings in the pit of her stomach growing as she approached her peak. With one final thrust, they cried out each other's name as their bodied were wracked with spasms of ecstasy. He collapsed on top of her and they lay breathing heavily. When their laboured breathing began to ease, Legolas went to get up, but Silva flipped him onto his back and straddled him, a playful, suggestive smirk on her face.  
  
"Surely not again," he said, fatigue in his voice.  
  
"Surely your not tired of me already," she said slyly.  
  
"Silva, you've already spent me twice." He shook his head in disbelief at his partner's sexual appetite, especially considering the small amount of time she'd been involved in such activities. But he couldn't say he didn't approve. In fact, it was quite a turn on.  
  
"Three's a charm." She attached her lips to the hollow of his neck and then proceeded to lick and nip her way down his strongly muscled body. When she reached her target, she found that she had successfully aroused him for a third time. She probed the slit from whence the finality of his passion came, with her tongue before taking him in her mouth. His back arched as she circled his shaft with her tongue and gently sucked. It was that gentle sucking that he almost couldn't bear. She ran her tongue up the sensitive underside of his arousal, making him gasp and groan. It wasn't long until her mouth was filled with a sweet, honey-like liquid that she swallowed gratefully. She rolled of him and slid up to lie next to him. She looked at his face and saw pure exhaustion. 'Well, I would be too if he took me three times in a row,' she thought. She softly stroked his cheek.  
  
"Let's go to bed" she whispered. She knelt and then stood, offering a hand to him. He took it and then enveloped her in his arms. He chuckled.  
  
"Only you," he said lovingly. The couple fell into the bed, still in each other's arms, and were soon fast asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Silva sat on the balcony humming happily to herself. She was hyper. She'd woken up after about an hour. Unable to get back to sleep, she had had a bath, bounced around the room for a while, did a few cartwheels and then decided to sit down because she was feeling a wee bit breathless.  
  
She watched the beauty of Rivendell, taking several deep breaths, it calmed her down. A little too much. She suddenly felt very solemn and sombre. Tears pricked in her eyes. Rivendell really was very beautiful, she would miss it a great deal when she left. She sighed sadly and then looked over her shoulder. Legolas lay sleeping soundly, the sheet only covering his lower half. He was exhausted from their activities a few hours previously, so much so, he was sleeping with his eyes closed. She smiled. Oh, how she loved him. And how very lucky she was to have him. She wished her sisters understood. 'If only they knew,' she thought. 'Oh well, I don't have to put up with them for much longer.' She stood and entered the chamber again, walking over to the bed. She got into the king-size bed and snuggled up next to him. She kissed his lips and then went to draw back when, to her surprise, he responded, though he was still asleep. When she did pull away, he made the slightest of whimpers. She grinned.  
  
"I wonder," she whispered aloud. She slipped her hand under the sheet and ran it tantalizingly up his leg, not quite reaching his member. He shuddered a little and his hand went to meet hers. She grinned again. 'I didn't realise he was so easily amused." She cupped the growing hardness. He gasped and wriggled with pleasure. Her hand glided back up his body, over his stomach, across his chest, along his neck, over his defined cheekbones and teased the delicate point of his ear, the one part of an Elf that will put them completely at the mercy of anyone, even their worst enemy. She slid her leg over him and pulled herself up, sitting astride him. She lay over him and kissed him once more, placing her hands on his shoulders. She was torn between the decision of waking him or leaving him to sleep a little longer, though she was still amazed he hadn't awoken yet. 'To hell with this!' She sheathed him in her completely and cried out.  
  
Legolas' eyes flew open and he flipped her onto her back, reversing their positions, not knowing what exactly was happening. It took him a few moments to realise that he was inside her and she appeared to be enjoying every second of this sudden roughness.  
  
"I was experimenting," she said seductively.  
  
"You really are on form tonight, aren't you?" he said, sensing that she wasn't in the mood for soft, steady caresses and kisses. The look on her face when he awoke suddenly told him that she wanted him to be boisterous and forceful.  
  
"I'm just making the most of what I've got whilst I've got it." That was enough for Legolas and he kissed her hungrily. He drove into her hard. She cried out again. She was shocked at this change of character, he was usually very gentle. Passionate, but gentle. But now he was slamming into her and dealing bruising kisses............ and she liked it. She felt a brief, uncomfortable pressure as he left his mark on her neck. She screamed out his name as he came within her and her body was taken over by convulsions of orgasm.  
  
They lay in a heap, panting heavily, attempting to recover from their harsh love-making. He kissed her cheek and then propped himself up on his forearms. She smiled tiredly.  
  
"Well," she said, "that was new."  
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, concernedly.  
  
"Not at all. I actually quite liked it."  
  
"Good." He yawned. "Well, I think its time we both retired to bed. To sleep." She nodded her head.  
  
"But I need to go to the bathroom first. Nature calls." He rolled off her and got back into bed properly. By the time she returned, he was fast asleep again. She watched him for a moment and smiled grimly. She then scouted the room for anything that belonged to her that was decent enough for her to leave the room in. She found a dress and quickly put it on. She walked over to her sleeping lover, this time kissing his forehead carefully so as not to wake him again.  
  
"Namárië, meleth-nin1," she whispered. "Amin mela lle yassen ilya cormamin. Lye níra omenta ata2." And with that, she silently left the room.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas awoke with a smile on his face, memories flooding his mind. 'Well, last night was certainly eventful,' he thought. 'How I love that Istari.' He rolled over to find her side of the bed empty. He sighed. 'Another walk, Silva?' He shook his head and sat up. His eyes were drawn to the window. The sun was high up in the morning sky. it must be nearing noon. He cursed himself for sleeping so long, he'd never been one to waste a day, but then he remembered why he'd slept so long. His beautiful face was graced with another smile. His smile, however, quickly evaporated when he thought of the four other Istari. That was probably where Silva was, thinking about it. He hoped she would make it up with her sisters, because it would make life so much easier.  
  
He got out of bed and got dressed slowly, he was still a little weary after their late night antics. He left the chamber in search of his beloved. He asked several people on his travels if they'd seen her, but oddly none of them had, so he decided to go and see Lord Elrond. He arrived at the office and knocked.  
  
"Enter," instructed a melodic Elven voice. Legolas went in. "Ah, good morning, Legolas."  
  
"Good morning, my lord," he said. "Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you had seen Silva at any point this morning. She appears to have.... well, disappeared."  
  
"No, I have not," replied Elrond, "but she's probably with her sisters, clearing the air. Ask Lyncorath, she should know."  
  
"Very well. Thank you, my lord, said Legolas. He declined his head respectfully and left the room in search of the Istari sisters.  
  
*****  
  
"Now, promise you'll keep calm, Nilia," begged Arian. Given a night to think on matters, Arian had calmed down considerably and was willing to talk sensibly and rationally with her. Nilia, on the other hand, had not found it in her to calm down.  
  
"It's all for our best interests, Nilia," said Rath. "You know what she's like when she's annoyed."  
  
"I've already said I will five times," snapped Nilia. "I'm not going to get angry at her. I'll listen to what she has to say and we will make up. End of story. Its not difficult."  
  
"Can you be civil to him though?" asked Riel.  
  
"Civil is my utmost limit with him," said Nilia.  
  
"Then put it into practice because he's approaching us," said Rath. "Good morning, Legolas."  
  
"Good morning, Lyncorath," he replied.  
  
"Please call me Rath. Everyone else does."  
  
"Rath it is, then. I was wondering if you knew where Silva was. I haven't been able to find her."  
  
"Oh, well, we were actually just about to ask you the same thing," said Riel. "We haven't seen her yet today, which is most unusual for her, even when there's been an argument." Legolas frowned.  
  
"I'm beginning to worry. I've asked many people of her whereabouts and no one has seen her at all, anywhere. Where on earth can she be?"  
  
"Well, why don't you search the gardens with Riel? You two know her the best, you'll be able to discern places she'd like more easily than we," said Arian. "We'll check inside again." This was agreed and they separated.  
  
By the end of the day, Legolas was frantic. It was very clear now that Silva was no longer in Rivendell. What was not so clear was why she left so suddenly. Not knowing what else to do, Legolas blamed himself and the sisters blamed themselves. Nilia was crying a lot.  
  
"It's my fault," she sobbed. "I never should have shouted at her like I did. She'd still be here otherwise!"  
  
"I'm just as much to blame as you then," said Arian. 'For I too shouted at her and said things I didn't mean."  
  
"I should have been a better friend," said Riel.  
  
"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine," said Legolas. "I was the last person she was with. It's obviously me that's done something wrong."  
  
"Look, blaming ourselves isn't going to find her," said Rath irritably, although she too secretly felt as though she was to blame. "And it won't help her either. If Go-" She stopped.  
  
"Its ok, she told me," said Legolas, knowing he was the reason she paused.  
  
"If it has anything to do with Gorothiel, Sil is in big trouble," said Rath. "It is imperative that we find her anyway, but especially with this in mind. We all know what happened last time."  
  
"But she'd have sensed it," said Riel. "And she'd have told someone. She'd have called you, Rath."  
  
"Maybe," said the spirit of light. "I don't know. All I know is we need to send messages to Lothlórien, Mirkwood and anywhere else she might go to or be taken to. We need people to keep an eye out for her."  
  
"I'm not sure if my father should be told," said Legolas, carefully. "He'd go mad with grief and stress."  
  
"He'll find out eventually, Legolas," said Arian.  
  
"Its best if he's told straight out," said Rath. "Come now, the sooner we start, the sooner we find that damn Istari."  
  
*****  
  
1Goodbye, my love. 2I love you with all my heart. We will meet again. 


	18. Tell us, Silvawen, why have you decided ...

E/N: The first half of the chapter is really just a bit of comic relief. Something to lighten the situation up a bit. Hope I provided you with a good giggle. Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"My lord, I have a message from Arianrhod," said a messenger.  
  
"Who?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"Arianrhod," repeated the messenger.  
  
"Who?" asked Thranduil again.  
  
"She's staying with Lord Elrond in Rivendell."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, Silva's sister." The messenger nodded. "Ok, continue."  
  
"I'm afraid there is bad news concerning Lady Silvawen, sir." Thranduil's face darkened.  
  
"What sort of bad news?"  
  
"She has gone missing." The King's eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's gone missing, sir." Thranduil paused for a moment.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Very sure, sir." Thranduil whimpered.  
  
"For how long has she been missing?"  
  
"Almost a month, sir."  
  
"And she went missing from Rivendell?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Your son was the last person to see her before she disappeared."  
  
"So, it's his fault."  
  
"Well, no, not real, sir. He's just as shocked and upset as you and her sisters are."  
  
"But he was the last to see her, so he must have said something to her to make her leave."  
  
"Well, maybe." Thranduil's lower lip trembled and then he burst out crying. The messenger looked shocked, worried and very scared.  
  
"Uh...... bye, sir." And he ran from the Throne Room.  
  
A week later, Legolas arrived back in Mirkwood. He was rather scared of what his father's reaction was going to be, since he would blame him for 'losing her'. He went to the Throne Room immediately, however, because the sooner he did, the sooner it was over with. When he got there, there was a very exasperated looking Royal Guard standing outside.  
  
"At last, Prince Legolas," he sighed. "Your father is being....... well...... unbearable. He won't eat, he won't sleep, he just cries all the time. Perhaps you could talk to him."  
  
"Are you having a laugh?!" cried Legolas. "He'll kill me!!!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think he's that angry," said the guard. "Well, amidst the crying and wailing I did make out what sounded like threats to you of slow and painful torture, And I think I might have heard him swear he's going to tie you upside down to a tree by your *ahem*. But, I don't think he's that angry." Legolas gave a barely audible "MEEP!" in response. "I'll leave you to it," added the guard and he walked away.  
  
Legolas pushed the door open, ever so slightly, and poked his head round it. He scanned the room for his father, but all he saw was a blubbering mess on the Throne. Oh, wait, that was his father.  
  
"Hi dad," he said, tentatively. The Blubbering Mess looked up with red, puffy eyes and dishevelled hair.  
  
"YOU!" it cried angrily. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!?!" It threw an empty goblet at Legolas, he ducked just in time to avoid being hit.  
  
"It wasn't me!" said Legolas, defensively.  
  
"I've been informed that you were the last person to see her," it said. "So you obviously said something to upset her. And now she's been missing for over a month!"  
  
"Rath and I have sent messages to every Kingdom. She has personally delivered some herself. Everyone is on standby and has promised to tell us as soon as they hear anything."  
  
"YOU LOST HER!!!" it screamed, throwing a book that had randomly materialised for to throw, at him. Legolas used the door as a shield.  
  
"I didn't lose her, she ran away, and I don't even know why." Legolas looked down to the ground. "I thought she loved me. She told me she did, but I don't know any more. The case is either that she doesn't love me or I have done something terrible to her that she couldn't face me. I don't know which would hurt me more." The Blubbering Mess listened silently. 'Ok, so maybe its not entirely his fault,' it thought. They looked one another in the eyes and then it started crying again.  
  
By the end of the day, Thranduil was so hysterical, the Healer had to give him two tranquilisers to make him sleep. Legolas sighed as his father eventually drifted off to sleep, he hadn't had a single moment to himself since he'd arrived back home. Now he had plenty. He ordered to be left alone and not disturbed for any reason other than something to do with Silvawen. He needed some time alone. He refused to let anyone see him weep.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" said Nilia. Rath was preparing to leave. She was going to deliver messages to Rohan and Gondor, whilst looking for the lost sister.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm not new to this remember," replied Rath.  
  
"And if you find anything, anything at all, you must notify us immediately," said Riel.  
  
"You know I will."  
  
"Riel is going to ask Gwaihir the Winglord for his aid in our search," Arian informed her. "His gaze is great and cannot miss a thing in open space. His help is greatly needed."  
  
"You must also attempt to find me if she returns or if Legolas sends word," said Rath.  
  
"We will," promised Nilia. With one last hug for each sister, Rath set off hurriedly.  
  
"She really does care, doesn't she?" said Riel, absently.  
  
"She rarely shows it, but yes, she does," said Arian.  
  
It was true, Rath did put up a cold barrier around herself. It was her way of protecting herself from emotional damage, but the moment one of her sisters was endangered, the barrier was torn down. She was the strongest, physically and mentally, of all sisters and a born leader. She took command of almost every situation that they came across. This was her way of getting though life. It was tough, but she managed it.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Rath would have been ecstatic that Silva had gone. Ecstatic, that is, if someone knew where the girl was, only nobody did know where she was. No one even had a clue whether she was dead or alive. But Rath refused to believe that she was dead. Silva was a fighter, just as much as she was. She wouldn't give up until she found Silva, no matter how long it took. 'Where the hell are you, Silva?!'  
  
*****  
  
'Where the hell are you, Silva?!' Silva heard Rath's voice echo around her mind. She was trying to contact her, but Silva couldn't reply. If anyone knew where she was, it would get back to them and either Legolas or Rath (or possibly both) would come to get her. That could NOT happen.  
  
She was heading for Lothlórien. Galadriel was the only person who she knew definitely would not tell a soul. She could be hidden properly in the Golden Wood, she wasn't sure how, but there had to be a way. She would be lonely, of course, but that was the price she had to pay. The problem she faced now was getting into the forest without being seen. Once more, she'd need Galadriel's help.  
  
It was just after dawn when she approached the borders of the forest and Silva reached out with her mind to the Lady of the Wood.  
  
'Galadriel, I need your help,' she pleaded.  
  
'What can I do for you, Silvawen?'  
  
'I need you to shelter me. But I can't be seen by anyone. No one must find me.'  
  
'I have been awaiting you for a while now. I received a message from your soulmate nearly a week ago, informing me of your disappearance. He is most distressed. As are your sisters.'  
  
'Please, can you help me? I mustn't be seen.'  
  
'You can enter now and you won't be seen.'  
  
'But your sentinels....'  
  
'...Will see only a rustle in the grass. Trust me, Silvawen, you will be quite safe. Make your way to the Falls of Nimrodel. I will meet you there.'  
  
'Thank you, Galadriel.'  
  
'But, Silvawen, I expect a full explanation when we meet. And also, my granddaughter is staying with us at the moment and will be for some time. I'm afraid she is the one person who can see through my magic. She will see you, eventually.'  
  
'Then perhaps she should come with you and I can explain to you both why I left. Will she tell anyone?'  
  
'No, she is most reliable. She will also be good company for you, I think. You and she are very alike.' Silva smiled.  
  
'Very well. I shall see you both at Nimrodel's Falls as soon as you can make it there.' And so she headed off in the direction of the falls.  
  
She knew Galadriel and her granddaughter wouldn't be arriving for some time, so she wandered slowly though the wood, at her leisure. 'The people may not be pleasant,' she thought, 'but their kingdom certainly is.' She ran her fingers over the soft Mallorn bark. She still wasn't completely satisfied with the thought that she wouldn't be seen whilst walking openly, so she kept just off the path, within the first line of trees. She was comforted, however, when she walked right up to two wild rabbits and they didn't so much as flinch. She smiled to herself. It was quite cool being invisible. There were so many possibilities, but now wasn't the time to be thinking of practical jokes.  
  
She reached the Falls of Nimrodel, mid morning, and she sighed. She could hear the soft voice of the fabled Elf maiden blending with the sounds of nature. She slipped her feet into the babbling brook, it was cold, but very refreshing and she soon felt her wearies of travel wash away. She then went back and sat leaning against a tree, listening to the song of the stream. Soon, she was fast asleep.  
  
She was awoken by the sound of two voices talking animatedly. It was her instinctive reaction to hide, but before she could do so, she recognised one voice as being Galadriel's. She looked to her left and saw the Lady of the Golden Wood awaiting her with another dark-haired Elf.  
  
"Mae govannen, Galadriel1," said Silva, approaching the two Elves.  
  
"Ah, Silvawen, we wondered when you would wake," said Galadriel.  
  
"I hope I haven't kept you long."  
  
"Not at all. You obviously needed the rest after all your running around.'  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"This is my granddaughter, Arwen."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Arwen." The dark-haired Elf smiled graciously.  
  
"As am I to meet you," she replied. "My grandmother has told me much about you."  
  
"I wish I could say the same for you, but I'm afraid I didn't even know Galadriel had a son or daughter, let alone a granddaughter." The three of them laughed.  
  
"She actually has three grandchildren. I am the youngest, my brothers are Elladan and Elrohir. You may have met them."  
  
"I have indeed. And fine young men they are too. Now you mention it, I can see a large resemblance between you and your brothers. Tell me, how is it I have never chanced to meet you? I have resided in both Rivendell and fair Lórien."  
  
"I have lived in Lórien for nearly a century, but my grandfather likes to keep me locked away so that I do not fall in love with 'some young goodfornothing who wants me only for my title'. I rarely walk among the 'lowly ones'." They laughed again.  
  
"I didn't realise I had failed to mention so much," said Galadriel. "But that is not why we have met. Tell us, Silvawen, why have you decided to cause such complete and utter uproar amongst those that love you?"  
  
*****  
  
1Well met. 


	19. The time has come

Chapter 22  
  
Just over six months had passed since she went missing, the pain was still as fresh as the moment they realised she was gone. But it seemed to Legolas that no one understood that. All his father's subjects were over it now, even Thranduil had accepted that she wasn't coming back. But Legolas could still remember her touch, her scent (E/N: Shut up, Freja!), her manner as though it were only yesterday. People all around kept trying to convince him to give up, and he was beginning to fear that they were having an effect.  
  
"After this long, she must be dead."  
  
"She would have contacted someone."  
  
"Someone would have seen her by now."  
  
"You should stop clinging onto the past and start looking at your future." These were all excuses people had used to try and make him accept. But she couldn't. He was still in regular contact with the sisters, who all refused to stop trying. "What have we got if we haven't got hope?" Rath had once said to him. Although when he repeated this to anyone who spoke to him of it, they all told him he had too much hope. He was very relieved when Rath came to Mirkwood. She was the only person he could properly talk to.  
  
"How are you faring?" she asked him.  
  
"Well enough," he replied. "But everyone around her is being so careful not to mention her, should I burst into tears. They also think I am being too optimistic, they I should give up. 'The waiting will drive you mad' my father keeps telling me."  
  
"You mustn't listen. You know in your heart that she still lives."  
  
"But that's the point, Rath. I don't know what's in my heart anymore."  
  
"You've stopped going out, haven't you?" Legolas nodded his head feebly. For the first couple of months, Legolas had ridden out every single day looking for her, dawn till dusk. But gradually it had become once a week, then a few times a month and, before he knew it, he found himself merely waiting for her. Rath placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You may have given up, but I have not."  
  
"I haven't given up, there just isn't any more places for me to search."  
  
"There's no point in lying to me, Legolas." He sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Alright, so I have given up. I don't want to believe she doesn't love me, therefore she must be dead! We all have to move on with our lives now. It is folly to cling onto dreams, for they are only that.' Rath looked at his face and suddenly realised how ashen and pale he was compared to the last time they had met. 'For Eru's sake, Silva, look what you're doing to him!' she cursed, silently.  
  
"It is your decision," she said after a few minutes. "I do not agree with you, however, I do pity you. Please forgive me now, but I haven't time to waste. My sister remains to be found. You know you can contact me or the others if ever you change your mind. Send my greetings to your father, good day." She turned on her heel and marched off down the corridor towards the stables.  
  
Legolas watched after her despairingly. He had finally admitted it. All hope was gone. His family and friends' biting words had eaten their way to his heart. No, it was not them. He had known all along, they had simply helped him understand. All hope was gone.  
  
*****  
  
~* 7 months after disappearance *~  
  
"We are alone now, sisters," said Rath gravely. "Legolas has given in to those surrounding him. He believes she is dead."  
  
"I knew one of us should have stayed with him," said Arian. "When she returns, as we know she will, her welcome will not be a warm one, least not from him."  
  
"Perhaps someone else should try talking to him," suggested Riel.  
  
"The only person he would listen to would be Silva," said Nilia, "and we can't seem to find her. There's no point in bothering with him anymore. He knows where we are if he changes his mind. It's down to us now."  
  
"Wasn't it always?" said Rath. "I'd better be going again now. Having us all sit here talking won't do anything. I'll see you all soon."  
  
"Be careful..." started Arian.  
  
"... and let you know if I find anything," finished Rath with a laugh. "Yes, I know, Arian. Don't worry. I know the procedure." Arian blushed slightly.  
  
"I just worry," she said. "I don't want to lose you too."  
  
"None of us do," said Riel, speaking on behalf of them all.  
  
"Oh, come on, give me some credit. Look, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon."  
  
*****  
  
"My Lady, there is someone here to see you, Lyncorath the Wanderer," said an attendant.  
  
"Very well, show her in," said the Lady of the Golden Wood. Not long after, Rath entered the talan.  
  
"Good even, Lady Galadriel," she said with a courteous nod.  
  
"Good evening, Lyncorath. What can I do for you this fair evening?"  
  
"The same as ever, I'm afraid. We've still heard nothing from her. I was wondering if you'd heard or seen anything since my last visit. Or perhaps one of your sentinels. We all know how much she loved this forest, however much she disliked the people in it."  
  
"There has been nothing. I'm sorry." Rath sighed.  
  
"If I just knew where she was, I wouldn't mind. But for all I know, she could lying in a ditch, screaming in pain."  
  
"I think you know she is well, if you search yourself deep enough."  
  
"I know she still lives, but I don't know that she is well."  
  
"You and Silvawen are a lot closer than either of you would ever care to admit. You would know."  
  
"I don't understand why she just left without a word to anyone."  
  
"There are some things, perhaps, we will never know the answer to." Rath smiled grimly.  
  
"Well, I shall take up no more of your time. And if you do hear of or see anything, please contact my sisters. We all wish to know how she is, so desperately."  
  
"I will." With an awkward curtsey/bow thing (Rath wasn't sure which to do since she was a woman but she was wearing trousers) she left the talan. She was replaced shortly afterwards by the attendant, bearing another message for his mistress.  
  
"My Lady, your granddaughter requires your presence immediately," he said. "She said to say 'the time has come'. She said you would know where to find her."  
  
"Thank you. I shall go to her now." 


	20. Kemenhin

Chapter 23  
  
Arwen cradled the sleeping newborn baby boy in her arms. Although the situation was very serious, she couldn't help but smile, this was a very joyous occasion. Elves treasured all life, but especially new life.  
  
"What are you going to call him?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Kemenhin," replied the tired Istari. Arwen smiled.  
  
"Earth's child," she said. "Very appropriate." Silva smiled in return.  
  
"I thought so, since I am an Earth spirit and he is a Silvan Elf," she said, but as she did her smile faded. Arwen saw this and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"What are you going to tell him?" Silva shook her head.  
  
"I don't know. I can't tell him he's a father, no one else can know. But I'll have to tell him something convincing because otherwise he won't believe me." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I miss him so much, Arwen. I feel terrible about leaving him the way I did, and even worse about having to keep this a secret." She took Kemenhin back in her arms and kissed his forehead. Arwen sat in thought for a moment.  
  
"I can't make any promises," she began, "but perhaps Grandmother would allow you to use the mirror. It might show you how he is. It may ease your mind."  
  
"Do you think she would?"  
  
"You have only to ask." Galadriel was standing in the archway. "If it is what you wish to do, then you may gladly do so, but do not get your hopes up too high."  
  
"Anything is worth a try," said Silva. "But I am so tired now."  
  
"Of course you are, you've just given birth," said Arwen. "Would you like me to stay with you incase he wakes?"  
  
"If you want to, but I don't mind." She lay back with Kemenhin still in her arms and she fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
"It isn't fair that they have to be separated," said Arwen. 'They should be able to live together peacefully. The three of them."  
  
"She is a brave woman," said Galadriel. "To hold such a secret for the unforeseeable future is a great burden that few would be able to bear."  
  
"Has she made a decision about Kemenhin?"  
  
"She has asked me to raise him as one of my own, but to always tell him the truth. She wants him to know that he was not left by choice. His mother and father do live, but that it isn't possible for them to meet."  
  
"I feel like I should do something to help her." Arwen sighed. "But I don't know what to do."  
  
"Help her raise her child whilst she is here, for she will need much help. And when she leaves, help me. You could do her no greater honour than that." Arwen nodded. "Come now, leave the two of them to rest."  
  
*****  
  
~* 7 months after birth *~  
  
Legolas sat at the desk with his head in his hands. To his left and right were piles and piles of paperwork. He was wading through it slowly but surely and had been for the passed six hours. His back and neck were aching, his hand was beginning to cramp up and his head hurt. None of this was helped by the fact that the room in which he sat had no windows. It was a welcome break when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," he called as he massaged his temples. A relatively young Elf maiden walking in with a small tray, on it a jug and two glasses. When the door opened, the small study was illuminated and then plunged into gloom once more when it shut. The only light to be had came from five candles strategically placed to give off the maximum amount of light.  
  
"You know, I really wish you would either get some more candles in here or move to another study," she said. She set the tray down next to him and grinned at him. "I thought you could do with a rest, you've been working for far too long today." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, mother," he said, sarcastically. She frowned at him.  
  
"Fine then, I'll just take these away, shall I?" She picked up the tray again and turned towards the door. He grabbed her arm, careful as not spill the jug.  
  
"No, please don't, Fëa, I'm glad of the company," he said. Fëalindalë1 watched him for a moment, warily, before placing the tray on the desk once more. Fëa (as she liked to be called) and Legolas had been good friends for a very long time. He wouldn't have called her his best friend exactly, but she was the closest thing he had to it, although they had drifted apart for several years. Since Silva's disappearance, they had become very close again, however. Even more so than they had ever been, but that was largely down to her. For many years, she had longed to win his heart and never succeeded, then Silva came along and all hope left her. But when Silva left, Legolas sought her out to apologise for letting the gap grow between them. He now appreciated everything he had in life and she was one of those things. She made sure they spent most of their time together, without making it too obvious.  
  
"Perhaps you should stop now," she said. "You've been doing this all day, every day, for the passed week. I'd be surprised if you still knew what daylight was." He laughed lightly.  
  
"I need to give myself to do, and these papers and treaties and trade agreements won't write themselves, will they?" he said. "And I need to keep myself occupied." She hated to spoil things, but it had to be said.  
  
"Destroying yourself through work won't bring her back, Legolas," she said softly.  
  
"I know it won't, nothing will," he said. 'Cheer him up!' she ordered herself.  
  
"And anyway, all work and no play make Legolas boring, miserable and unwanted," she teased. He mocked shock and offence.  
  
"Well then, my dear Fëa, you shall have to show me the cure for boringness and misery. But as for unwanted, well, there's nothing I can do about that. I shall just have to remain unloved in this world. All alone and friendless." He pretended to pout and made his eyes wide with feigned sadness. (E/N: ie. Puppy dog eyes, but that would have looked out of place.)  
  
"Oh, stop that! It's too cute," she said, shoving him playfully.  
  
"Well, if you really think I'm being boring, let's get out of this cramped study. I'll learn what daylight is again and we'll have some fun." She gasped and placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Are you feeling ok? You're not feverish, are you? You're actually offering to stop working?" She placed to fingers on his pulse. "Hmmm, your temperature is normal and your pulse rate is fine. You're not going insane, are you?"  
  
"Ha, ha, no," he said, "but you're driving me insane. Now can we just go?" He stood up and realised just how much he was aching. "I need to get out more."  
  
"You need to get a life."  
  
"As do you, Fëalindalë." She scowled at the use of her real name.  
  
"I'll leave you in this horrid little room if you're not careful, Legolas Greenleaf," she warned.  
  
"You know I love you really," he said. 'I wish you did.'  
  
"Sure you do, not come on, let's get going. I rather fancy some wine. What's say we have a little competition in the tavern?" Legolas looked confused.  
  
"What tavern?"  
  
"Have you been in here so long you've forgotten what a tavern is?" He rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Fëa, I'm being serious. What tavern?" She laughed.  
  
"There is no tavern, dimwit! I'm joking." He looked even more confused. "The Dining Room? Remember that big hall where we eat most nights in a week? Well, normal people do, I'm not sure about yourself. If we go there, I'm sure some one will bring us some wine, you are Crown Prince after all."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let us go, milady." He gave her a sweeping bow and then pushed her towards the door. She arched a delicate, golden eyebrow.  
  
"You really are very strange."  
  
When they reached the Dining Room, it was four o'clock. When they left the Dining Room, it was nearly midnight. They had one brief interlude during the evening meal when they stopped drinking, but apart from that, they drank non-stop. Holding one another up, they staggered and swayed their way back to their chambers, they came to Fëa's first.  
  
"Thank you ffffffffor a lovvvvvvvvvvely evening," said Fëa, slurring quite a lot.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, its me. I gotta thankyou," said Legolas, also slurring.  
  
"I've done nothin' but bea goodfriend."  
  
"And tha's what I need. You're a brilliant ffffffffriend to me, Fëaaaaaaaaa. I love you."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
".... do I what?"  
  
"D'you love me? Really? Like, really really?"  
  
"You're my bes' friend and-"  
  
"No, no, no, no, I mean d'you love me properly? Like how y'loved that Silva-wotsitty-personthing."  
  
"I dddddunno."  
  
" 'Cuz I love you, Leg'las. I really do. I love you and I always have."  
  
"Have you re- ARGH!" He fell over with a large and painful thump. Fëa burst out laughing.  
  
"HA! You fell over! HA! HAHAHA!" she cried. Legolas started laughing as well.  
  
"Help me up then! Don't jus' laugh at me!" She held out her hand (in completely the wrong direction) and he grabbed it, though it took him a while. He was nearly back on his feet when he slipped over again, this time bringing Fëa with him. She landed on top of him and they both burst out laughing again. When the laughing subsided, they looked one another in the eyes and all humour was lost. Her face hovered a couple of inches above his and she slowly closed the gap. To her joy, when their lips met, he didn't pull away, he did the complete opposite and kissed back intensely. 'It's only the drink,' she told herself. 'Enjoy it while it lasts.' When they did break off, Fëa immediately stood up and helped him to stand up. Neither of them knew what to say, she avoided catching his eye.  
  
"Will I see you in the morning?" he eventually asked.  
  
"You can count on it," she replied.  
  
"Well, good night then." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and then went off in the direction of his own chamber. As Fëa closed her door, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
*****  
  
"Silva, thi will be your third time, it's never shown anything before," said Arwen. "I think you should stop trying. You're just tormenting yourself."  
  
"This will be the last time," said Silva. "Just once more before I leave. I know it's only shown the past before, but maybe I'll be lucky this time. I would just like to know what to expect."  
  
"You do what you think is right," said Galadriel. "But surely you know what to expect."  
  
"From Thranduil, yes. But Legolas, I cannot work him out. He is very stubborn and his pride my stop him from welcoming me. Damn the boy."  
  
"Technically you can't call him a boy anymore," said Arwen. "He's a father now. Though by Elven standards, he is still only a boy, even we would call him a man now."  
  
"Well, if not a child, then childish," said Silva. "Please, we're straying off task. Galadriel, may I look in the Mirror one last time?"  
  
"You may," said Galadriel. "It shall have to be after nightfall once more, however." Silva nodded.  
  
"Do you want me to look after Kemenhin whilst you do so?" asked Arwen.  
  
"Oh, yes please. I'd be most grateful."  
  
When night fell, Silva left Kemenhin in Arwen's care and made her way to the Mirror of Galadriel. The Lady of the Wood was already there when she arrived, awaiting the Istari mother.  
  
"You must be sure, Silvawen," she said.  
  
"I am sire," said Silva. She stepped up the small pool of water and leant over it. After a few moments, the water began to ripple of its own accord, then images appeared on its surface.  
  
Legolas and Fëa sat alone at the end of a long table in a vast room. He looked sad, but she then said something and he laughed. They were drinking wine. Their strong friendship was very evident in how relaxed the two were together. The pool rippled again. The same room was now lit by a large fire and hundreds of candles. Legolas was now seated next to Thranduil and Fëa sat several seats away, casting Legolas adoring looks. He looked over at her and smiled warmly, she smiled in return. The pool rippled for a third time. Legolas and Fëa were holding one another up, stumbling down a fairly dark corridor. They stopped outside a door. They spoke for a while and then he fell over. She tried to help him up, but merely fell on top of him. They watched one another for a moment and then they kissed, a long eager kiss. When they stood up, he planted a last kiss on hr cheek and walked away. The image faded out.  
  
When Silva looked up at Galadriel, tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"I've lost him," she sobbed. Galadriel walked over and embraced her. Silva cried into the Elf's shoulder.  
  
"There is still time," said Galadriel. "If you leave now or soon, you may still keep his heart. He was seriously wounded when you left, Silvawen, but now he has realised that instead of bottling up his pain, he can release it as love for another. Legolas and Fëalindalë have always had a close bond, perhaps now they both realise how close. If you truly love him, you must be prepared to fight for his love."  
  
"I will spend one more day with my son," said Silva, regaining her composure, trying to hold back her emotions. "Then I shall return and fight for his love."  
  
"Do you wish for a messenger to be sent forth to your sisters when you leave?"  
  
"No, I shall tell them myself."  
  
"Then I suggest you spend you remaining time with Kemenhin."  
  
"Thank you, Galadriel, for everything you've done for me."  
  
"Think nothing of it." 


	21. Hmmm, do you think she broke their heart...

Chapter 24  
  
Since their drunken kiss, Legolas and Fëa had found being around one another very awkward. When Legolas finally found the courage to talk to her, things didn't quite go as he had planned.  
  
"Fëa, can we talk?" he asked her, stopping her on the way to dinner. "We need to sort things out." She nodded her head.  
  
"I agree," she said. "Things are difficult, aren't they?"  
  
"I want to apologise. It shouldn't have happened."  
  
"Don't, Legolas, please. It wasn't you, it was me, I instigated it. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"We were both drunk and I don't think either of us really knew what we were doing. But I still feel terrible. I feel like I've used you as a rebound."  
  
"No, I refuse to believe that. It was simply a mist-" She was cut off. His lips were on hers. She instinctively puled away, although she wished she hadn't.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, almost instantly. "I couldn't help it."  
  
"You just took me by surprise," she said. They moved together and kissed once more. When they broke off, she smiled and he took her hand. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy. It was a wonderful feeling of elation that made her feel about 15 feet tall.  
  
"Come on, we'd better go to dinner before people start worrying about us," he said.  
  
"Well, they'll worry about you, I don't know about me." He smiled.  
  
"Don't be silly. Of course they'll worry." They walked of down the corridor hand in hand.  
  
Thranduil couldn't believe how happy his son looked when the couple entered. It was such a relief to see him smiling again. 'Thank you, Fëa,' he praised.  
  
"Well, if we're all here now, then we shall begin," he announced.  
  
The meal was going swimmingly. Everyone was happy, the food was delicious, all was well. Thranduil, having made his own assumptions about the situation between Legolas and Fëa, questioned his son. He was delighted when his suspicions were confirmed, and even more so when Legolas agreed to have it announced. So, when the meal was ended, Thranduil stood up.  
  
"May I have your attention?" he called. A hush fell over the dinner hall, but before he could say another word, a very excited servant came bursting through the doors, grinning maniacally.  
  
"MY LORD! MY LORD!" he cried. "You have another guest!" Thranduil looked irritated and he sighed.  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"No, my lord, they were most insistent and I would agree that you should let them in here now." Thranduil sighed again and wearily nodded his head.  
  
"Very well, show them in."  
  
"There's no need, I know my way around." Every head turned to the doorway once more. Silva walked in. "Sorry I'm late." She smiled warmly as she walked into the centre of the room.  
  
"Silva?" asked Thranduil, not daring to believe she was actually alive.  
  
"Vedui, aredhelamin1," she replied. "Nae saian luumë. Amin naa nyér2."  
  
"Vaquet! Yendënya! Cormamin lindua ala lle! Yallumë, lle entulessë3!" he cried. He stood up and almost ran to her, embracing her joyfully. All thoughts of Legolas and Fëa left his mind.  
  
"I didn't realise I would be so missed," she laughed.  
  
"You were thought to be dead, Silva," he said. "You've been missing for a year and a half with not a word to anyone. How could we not miss you?" She became serious.  
  
"I should not have left the way I did, but I had no other choice. I am sorry for the grief I have caused. But, over the passed 18 months, I have undergone many changes, not all for the better. I am no longer the woman I used to be."  
  
"Well, I will agree that you have changed. You look different." It was true, physically she had changed, as well as mentally. She looked older and more mature now. She appeared to have aged greatly, though only gaining a few years in her looks. The wisdom of her years was very apparent. She seemed to a gained a new, inner strength, as well as lost much of her former. She appeared to be the same woman and yet a completely new one. And there was some sort of fault in her manner. She wasn't quite her usual self. There seemed to be a great sadness inside her.  
  
"If you will have me back after the grievances I have caused, then I will be very grateful to you. I do not deserve such an honour, and I will understand if you say no." Thranduil opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off.  
  
"Why should we take you back?" Everyone looked at the brave and stupid person who had dared to 1) interrupt the King and 2) reject Silva. They were all gobsmacked and horrified to see Legolas standing, glaring at his former lover. "After leaving the way you did, breaking the hearts of all who loved you, what makes you think we'd have you back?"  
  
"Legolas, sit down," growled Thranduil.  
  
"No, it's all right, my lord," Silva said, calmly. "Let him speak his opinion. Continue, Prince Legolas, grace us with your wise words. Tell me what's really in that heart of yours." She met his steely glare with an ice cold one of her own.  
  
"Not a single word to anyone, not even your sisters. Do you know how distraught they were? They blamed themselves for your disappearance because the peace had not been made between you. I also blamed myself because I was the last person to see you." He pushed the surfacing flashbacks out of his mind, they would not help matters. She had evoked a burning anger inside him that he never even knew existed. And, to her surprise, she wasn't upset by it, he merely angered her in his turn. "But now you return and expect everyone to fall at your feet and praise you."  
  
"Well, I must say I am shocked, but only by one person. That being the one who supposedly loved me. The one who loved me SO much, he has given his heart to another. Do you know what, Legolas? Fëa can have you, for all I care. I'm sure you'll make a lovely couple." There was a communal gasp from the onlookers and the "Fëa" was muttered all around. The Elf maiden herself blushed deeply. For the moment, it crossed no one's mind as to how she knew.  
  
"The day you left, you took my heart with you. And with everyday that passed, you shredded it into smaller and smaller pieces. Over the centuries I've known her, Fëa has never hurt me in anyway, and I don't believe she ever will. She has begun to restore faith in me concerning matters of the heart."  
  
"Well, whoopee doo for Fëa!" she hissed sarcastically. (E/N: I know its out of place, but I just had to put it in! Its such a typical Silva kind of comment, I'm sure you all don't mind!) Their voices were growing steadily louder.  
  
"You're bitter, Silvawen! Stop holding onto the past and have nothing more to do with us! Get on with your own life!"  
  
"HOW CAN I?!?!?!?! You're the f-" She stopped. That was too close. She had to get away before she really said it. 'No on must know.'  
  
"I'm the what?" He was intrigued to know what she had almost said.  
  
"I've said enough." And with that. She turned on her heel and marched angrily out of the room.  
  
When she got outside, she had the insuppressible urge to break something, but before she had a chance, Thranduil came after her.  
  
"Silva-" he began, but she wouldn't let him continue.  
  
"Don't apologise, please," she said. "I probably deserved that after everything I've done to you all."  
  
"No, you didn't deserve that," he said. "I will be having serious words with my son later. I do not know what has gotten into him."  
  
"Thranduil, don't be so blind. Even I know it is I that has got him so riled, and its understandable. He now basically has to chose between Fëa and myself. I wouldn't like that choice. But whilst he makes it, I will be in Rivendell. My sisters have yet to learn of my return."  
  
"If you must go, then you must., but promise me you will return."  
  
"I promise I'll return. Believe, I am now bound to Mirkwood in a way that you would never guess." 'You're the grandfather of my child.'  
  
"Well, before you leave, will you answer me one thing?"  
  
"It depends on the question," she replied.  
  
"Where have you been?" She smiled. That question had been inevitable.  
  
"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. If you knew, the person with me would lose your friendship, I cannot do that to them."  
  
"You were not alone? Someone was with you?"  
  
"Two people knew my whereabouts for the passed few months, one of whom I became so close to I would call them my best friend. But, please, ask me no more on the subject."  
  
"Very well. I will let you now return to your sisters. I look forward to our nest meeting when I hope you will be staying for good."  
  
"I will." She embraced him tightly. "You are now like a father to me, regardless of the current situation with Legolas. I will be back to stay in a few months time." With a last peck on the cheek, she left him. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. He sighed and then his fists involuntarily clenched as he thought of his sons behaviour. He stormed back into the dinner hall.  
  
"Legolas, I want to see you in my study, NOW!"  
  
*****  
  
Rath sat on the back of her horse, Kathred, and wept. She still refused to believe that Silva was dead but she'd been gone for over a year and a half and not a single person in all of Middle Earth (as far as she was aware) had seen her. The odds were not good.  
  
She was currently on the borders of Rivendell, preparing to enter and inform her sisters that there was still nothing. She refused to let them see her cry, however, so she was letting herself calm down. As she did, out of the corner of her arctic green eyes, she spotted someone riding towards her, in the distance, with great haste. They were alone, so it was unlikely to be an attack, but she decided to ride forth and warn Elrond, just in case.  
  
Arian was there to greet her, gravely, when she rode into the courtyard.  
  
"Anything?" she asked. Rath shook her head miserably.  
  
"But someone approaches," she said. "I don't know who, but I thought you should be told immediately. They are about fifteen minutes ride behind me. They will be here shortly.  
  
"I'll tell Lord Elrond."  
  
Ten minutes later, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Arian, Nilia, Rath and Riel stood at the top of the steps leading down to the courtyard, awaiting the arrival.  
  
"It is likely to only be a messenger," said Rath. "But my heart does not trust to assumptions. I apologise in advance if this is a waste of time." The sound of hooves grew in their ears. A large, black stallion rode through the gates, bearing a hooded rider. Looks of confusion crossed everyone's faces as the rider dismounted. They turned to the perplexed crowd. Two hands slowly lifted up to the hood and pulled it back...  
  
"SILVAWEN!!!" cried the four sisters in unison. Rath was the first to run down the steps. She stopped in front of Silva and stared for a moment. Then, without any warning, she slapped Silva hard.  
  
"Have you ANY idea how frantic we've been?!?!" she yelled, nearly in tears. "A year and a half! A YEAR AND A HALF!!!! WHAT POSSESSED YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!? " Silva stood in silence, holding her sore cheek gently.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she eventually said. Rath then shocked them all by flinging her arms around Silva's neck and sobbing joyfully.  
  
"I'm so happy you're back!!!" Silva, startled as she was, began to laugh and returned the hug wholeheartedly.  
  
"I'm glad to be back." The other three sisters joined them, also crying. Elrond and the twins smiled at the joyous reunion.  
  
"I think that our cue to leave," said Elrond.  
  
"Let us leave them," said Elladan.  
  
*****  
  
The five rejoined sisters sat in the empty Hall of Fire. Arian, Nilia, Rath and Riel were full of questions that Silva couldn't answer.  
  
"Where've you been?!" asked Riel, Silva had been awaiting it.  
  
"I can't tell you," she replied. "All I will say is I made an unexpected friend and you basically found me many times, Rath."  
  
"That doesn't help at all since I scoured all of Middle Earth," laughed Rath.  
  
"I would have thought you'd be glad to see me go," said Silva.  
  
"But that's the point, Silva, we didn't see you go," said Arian. "You left us all wondering whether you were still alive. You broke our hearts." Silva scowled.  
  
"Don't you start," she growled. "I've had enough of that from him."  
  
"Who's him?" asked Nilia. Rath raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who do you think?" she said, sarcastically.  
  
"Legolas and I had an argument that almost ended tragically," said Silva. Arian gasped.  
  
"Oh my goodness, what did he do to you?!" she cried.  
  
"I didn't mean like that," said Silva, rolling her eyes. "What I meant was that I nearly said something that most never be told unless rules should change." The sisters were very confused as to what she meant by this.  
  
"And that was?" asked Riel.  
  
"I cannot tell you, for you would see reason to speak up about it." She hung her head. "I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell him. I wish all who need to know, could know, but they simply can't." 'I'm a mother, dammit!!!' she screamed in her head. 'And a bad one at that! I've left my son amongst people I hate, to return to the one I love, who no longer loves me. My life is a shambles. My love life is in ruins. My son's life is destroyed, thanks to me.' With that last thought, the walls of her strength, the foundations of her courage, the castle of her heart came crashing down, crushing her with emotion.  
  
"Silva, can I talk to you for a moment, privately?" said Rath. Without waiting for a response, she grabbed Silva's hand and dragged her from the room. She didn't stop until they reached and empty study. When inside, she slammed the door behind her and locked it. She turned to Silva.  
  
"A MOTHER?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
*****  
  
1Greetings, my lord. 2It has been too long. I am sorry. 3No! My daughter! My heart sings to see you! At last, you return!  
  
E/N: I took 'the castle of her heart' from a poem by Nikki (Dragon Princess Nikki) on fictionpress.net. I thought it was really appropriate for the situation, so I hope you don't mind, hunni! *hugz* luv ya! 


	22. Mirë en cormamin

E/N: WARNING: In this chapter there is depression and references to self harm. I know some people don't like reading about this sort of thing so I though I should warn you in advance. If you are one of those people, please skip either the chapter or the parts of which I am talking about. Flames will be mocked and disregarded.  
  
Ok, now then, I know I haven't done reviewer notes for, like, months and months, but I feel that they are necessary at the moment with everything that is going on. You all have so many questions; I can't just leave you without answers. A lot of your questions are the same; so don't feel offended if I just tell you to refer back to someone else's response. Anyway, here goes:  
  
Bekky: I don't know if you've read The Silmarillion or not, and if you haven't, you probably won't know about Beren and Luthien. If you have, then ok, but I'll try to briefly explain it anyway. Beren was a mortal man and Luthien was an Elf, well, half-elf. Her mother was Istari, Melian, and her father was an Elf, Thingol. Basically they met and fell in love (which is then sort of repeated thousands and thousands of years later with Aragorn and Arwen, though its not quite the same) and lots of bad and good things happened because of it. Eventually they both died and a law was then made that Istari and Elves could not marry or have children from then on so that history would not be repeated. So you see, Legolas and Silva are breaking laws probably by just being together in the first place, but definitely by having a child together. Of course, the Valar probably know anyway because they are gods and know everything, but that is defeating the object. Kemenhin must be kept a secret so that the Valar don't find out. I hope that answers your question.  
  
Mojo: Yes, I do have a thing for getting people pregnant, I actually thought of that myself the other day and I started to giggle. Hey, what can I say; I have no original ideas to use! ^_^  
  
Nikki: For some of your answers, see Bekky's response. In fact, for all of your answers, see her response, since the same thing answers them all. Hmmmmmmm, well, this is no fun. I got nothing to say to you. Ooh, I know! I still haven't had the damn letter!!! When did she send it? If it was Monday, I'm meant to be getting it toady, but if she sent it Tuesday I'll get to tomorrow. Oh well!  
  
Ok, you can all go and read the chapter now! I hope this is to your liking. This happens to be my favourite chapter that I've EVER written for anything. It's very good, not that I'm boasting or anything. ^_~  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MOTHER?!?!?! How can you be a mother?! You can't be a mother! You're not allowed! Not with him! It's not allowed! Oh gods, we're in trouble! They are going to find out and we'll be exiled! We'll be fallen spirits! OH NO! We could be executed! Not only you'll be in trouble, but all of us! Especially me! I'm meant to be the leader of this little outfit! And I let one of my girls get pregnant! PREGNANT! And by an ELF!!! They're never going to let me back in now! OH NO! I'll never see Metrion again! Oh, this is bad! This is really bad! Ok, right, who knows?! No one can know! We've go to kill whoever knows! Does he know?!"  
  
"Of course not, halfwit! Do you really think I'm that stupid?!"  
  
"You have a son whose father is an Elf."  
  
"I didn't plan it!" Rath wasn't listening.  
  
"We've got to get rid of the kid! Kidnap him and ship him back home! But what if they kill him?! No, they wouldn't, that can't happen! He's got to go, so have you! Leave now! Leave with the kid, never come back! Go and appeal to Lady Yavanna's better side! She'll get you out of it!"  
  
"I've ruined enough lives, I'm not going to just leave them to deal with it. I'm not going to do anything." She sat down and put her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she cried.  
  
"Look, this may be your kid, but it's my life!" And with that, Rath fainted, leaving Silva defenseless against her rapidly increasing spiral downward to post-natal depression.  
  
*****  
  
"How could you be so cold-hearted?! I though you loved her!" cried Thranduil, angrily.  
  
"Look at all the grief she has caused!" said Legolas, defensively.  
  
"For which she has apologised!"  
  
"So she says."  
  
"You said she was your soulmate!"  
  
"SHE IS!!! And that's exactly why I have no idea what to do! If I leave and go after her, I'll lose Fëa. If I stay, I'll lose Silva. I don't know which one means more to me."  
  
"Stupid boy! Of course its your- wait one cotton picking minute here! How did she know?" Legolas gave his father an odd but curious look.  
  
"How did who know what?"  
  
"How did Silva know about you and Fëa?"  
  
"She must have heard you say..."  
  
"...say nothing at all. I was interrupted after I asked for silence. I wasn't given the chance to continue. She couldn't have heard anything."  
  
"Well, how did she know then?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I asked you... is she psychic?"  
  
"No, she would have told me. And she doesn't have visions either. But how else could she have known? No one could have told her for no one knew except me, you and Fëa."  
  
"She must have seen it."  
  
"But I've already told you-"  
  
"She must have seen it using either the Palantír or the Mirror of Galadriel."  
  
"Oh. Well, we can rule out the Palantír as she would not use such a dark tool with so many risks. So-"  
  
"-it must have been the Mirror, which means-"  
  
"-she was in Lórien." They stared at one another as if the idea was totally ludicrous. But it made sense. There was logic behind it.  
  
"I'm/you're going to Lórien," they said together.  
  
"I'm going to find out why she ran away, even if it kills me," said Legolas, sternly.  
  
"What shall I tell Fëa?" Legolas sighed. There was always something to complicate matters.  
  
"Tell her I've followed my heart and that I'm sorry." Thranduil nodded and embraced his son.  
  
"Lava Tel'Valar tirin or ar varya lle1. Now go, and don't come back until everything is sorted out."  
  
*****  
  
"Am I alone in noticing a sudden change in Silva?" asked Arian, concernedly. "I'm really worried for her health. She's barely eating, from the looks of her, she's barely sleeping either. Why is she suddenly so depressed?" Arian, Rath and Riel sat huddled together in the kitchen next to a warm fire.  
  
"Well, it's obviously Legolas, isn't it?" said Rath, harshly. "She loved him with everything she had. When she made one mistake, he rejected her and loved another. I'd react the same way if Metrion ever did that to me."  
  
"Are you sure it's simply that?" asked Riel. "With everyday, she seems to get more and more withdrawn. She rarely speaks to anyone anymore, and when she does it rarely makes sense." They sat in silence and listened to the rain drum on the window pane. The night sky was quilted with black, angry looking clouds. And as they listened, they heard a sad voice, slowly lamenting:  
  
"When all hope is gone, you put faith and trust in those who love you.  
  
When all courage is conquered, you shelter in the arms of those who love you.  
  
But when they are gone, what do you do?  
  
When your strength is crushed, you are supported by those who love you.  
  
When the fire of your spirit is burnt out, you are warmed by those who love you.  
  
But when they are gone, where do you go?  
  
A heart of ice and stone has replaced the one o once loved with.  
  
Sorrow and grief weigh heavy on my heart as I think of that which is lost.  
  
Alone, loveless, pain stricken, heart broken.  
  
To knowingly and freely desert a loved one is to knowingly and freely lose faith in all that is good and offer oneself to Úmëa2."  
  
The voice was coming from outside, which intrigued them all.  
  
"That's so sad," whispered Riel.  
  
"But it's coming from outside," said Arian. "Who would be mad enough to go..." They all looked at one another.  
  
"SILVA!" cried another voice. "Silva, come in! You'll become ill! It's freezing and pouring down with rain! Silva, please come in!!!" Arian, Rath and Riel got up and ran to the nearest door, out into the pouring rain. Silva sat on the grass, dressed only in a white cotton shift, chanting to herself, rocking back and forth on her haunches. Nilia was standing over her, trying desperately to get her sister out of her trance. When nothing could be done, Rath marched over and picked up the unrelenting sister.  
  
"Arian, get Lord Elrond, immediately," she ordered, rushing back to Silva's quarters. "I think she's gone mad."  
  
*****  
  
(E/N: This part is, again, some light comic relief for an otherwise dark chapter. Hope it lightens your spirits a little.)  
  
Legolas rode full pelt towards the Golden Wood. The questions racing around his mind were tormenting him. He needed answers. On his last day of travelling, he didn't stop riding until he was halted by the sentinels.  
  
"Halt!" commanded the leader. "Speak your name, quickly!"  
  
"Legolas of Mirkwood," he replied. Haldir stepped forward.  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion3," he said.  
  
"Vedui, Haldir o Lórien4," said Legolas. "I need to see the Lady Galadriel urgently."  
  
"Regarding what?"  
  
"Lady Silvawen."  
  
"Huh, Lady."  
  
"That comment will go unnoticed. Please, Haldir, this is very important."  
  
"Very well, but I'm not going to accept any blame for this."  
  
"If Lady Galadriel asks, I'll tell her I turned you into a pot plant!" His laughter rang out as he rode away, leaving Haldir scowling after him.  
  
He rode right into the heart of Caras Galadhon, where he found the Lady Arwen awaiting him.  
  
"Quel andumë5, Legolas," she said warmly. "Long has it been since our last meeting."  
  
"Too long," he replied. They embraced.  
  
"My grandmother is currently detained and sent me to greet you, for we were informed of your arrival. She should be here shortly."  
  
"Very well. It was kind of you to greet me."  
  
"It was a task I was most willing to take," she said with smile. "I am told Lady Silvawen has returned," she added innocently. Legolas' face darkened.  
  
"Arwen, tell me truthfully, please. Was she here at any point, as far as you are aware? It may have been the whole time or perhaps only even a few days." Arwen lowered her gaze to the ground, guiltily.  
  
"Yes, she was." Legolas sighed.  
  
"Why did no one tell us?"  
  
"Grandmother and I were the only ones who knew she was here. We were her only friends for a year and a half. She swore us to secrecy."  
  
"But surely you knew how desperate we were? And Rath visited Lórien no less than five times, over the months."  
  
"It was not a matter to be lightly discussed," said a third voice. Galadriel had joined the old friends.  
  
"Why was she here then? Why choose this place, of all places?" asked Legolas.  
  
"It is her place to tell you, not ours," said Galadriel. A pained expression crossed Arwen's face.  
  
"But should he-" she began.  
  
"It is not our place to tell," repeated Galadriel, more firmly.  
  
"To tell me what?" asked Legolas, suspiciously.  
  
"Arwen, may I speak to you for a moment, in private?" said Galadriel, taking her granddaughter off to the side, out of the Prince's hearing.  
  
Legolas was confused, curious and irritated. So there was a serious reason as to why she had come to the Golden Wood. Why was it such a secret? But what was it? Surely he had a right to know. He desperately wanted to know. He looked over at the two arguing Elves and sighed. 'Well, they're going to take a while,' he thought. 'I might as well have something to eat, since I haven't done so for two days.' He turned around to retrieve something from his horse and received the shock of his life. In front of him sat a baby boy. 'What the....? Oh my Eru! A child. An actual child. Why on earth is there a child in the middle of Lórien, on his own, on the floor? Where did he come from? He wasn't there before. Why is he looking at me like that? Its like he knows me or something.... why do I recognise him? I haven't seen a child, let alone an Elven one, for nearly 700 years, so why does he look familiar? Actually, he doesn't even look completely Elven. He obviously has no blood ties with Lórien for he has dark hair. Arwen would have mentioned if it was anything to do with her. And he's got a sort of aura around him. Very much like Silva actu....'  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Galadriel and Arwen looked over at him angrily and then their expressions changed to ones of horror.  
  
"Shit," they said together. (E/N: I know that's totally OOC and out of place, but it's the best way of describing their reaction! ^_^) Legolas began pointing wildly at Kemenhin.  
  
"He... he... he... he's... he's... he's my...." He started pointing from himself to Kemenhin. "He's my... he... he... he's..." Arwen ran over to him and clamped a hand over his mouth and she dragged him away.  
  
Galadriel stood staring at Kemenhin, confusedly. 'How did he get here? I put a shield of invisibility around him and one to stop him from leaving his crib...' She whined out loud. 'How and why do children do that? Now I remember why I only had the one.'  
  
Several minutes later, she heard a VERY loud:  
  
"I'M A DADDY!!!" Then there was the very sharp sound of a stinging slap and a yell of:  
  
"WILL YOU KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN?!?!" Galadriel realised the problems that Legolas' newfound knowledge could cause, so, after hiding Kemenhin once more, she set off to find them.  
  
Legolas was pacing back and forth nervously when she found them He was wringing his hands anxiously together and he looked very stressed.  
  
"I'm a father," he kept repeating, over and over again. "But I can't be. I'm too young. I'm not even 1000 yet. My father still thinks of me as a child. I still think of me as a child. I can't be a father. OH NO! He's an illegal baby! What's going to happen to him? What's going to happen to Silva? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?!?!?!"  
  
"Legolas, you have to calm down," said Arwen. "You need to think rationally."  
  
"What's going to happen? He's not meant to be here. But he is. And me and Silva aren't meant to be together. But we sort of are. And I'm not meant to be a father. But I am. I have a child. We have a child. How can I leave him? How could she leave him?"  
  
"She left him for you," said Galadriel. "And don't you know the rules? She couldn't exactly take him out in public, could she?"  
  
"But he's just a child. How could she leave her own son?" Arwen slapped him again.  
  
"Shut up and sit down," she ordered. Legolas quickly sat in a nearby chair. "Thank you. Now then, you have to listen very carefully...."  
  
*****  
  
Arian sat crying. Riel had her arm around her sister's shoulder, helplessly trying to comfort her.  
  
"I just wish I knew why," she sobbed. Rath emerged from Silva's chamber bearing many sharp objects, including Tailltui, Silva's trusty sword, and two small daggers.  
  
"There's nothing left in there that she could harm herself on. Nilia is binding her wounds," said Rath.  
  
"Did she say anything?" asked Riel.  
  
"She just keeps repeating that poem over and over again. Especially the last line."  
  
"Why is she doing this? What has happed to make her so depressed?" wept Arian. Rath grimaced. As much as she hated to see Arian in this state and as much as they all deserved to know she had sworn to Silva that she wouldn't tell anyone, not even their sisters. But these events had not been foreseen when the promise had been made. Perhaps if she just told one of them, they could help her figure out what to do. Her thoughts were disturbed by Nilia leaving Silva's chamber, carrying bloodied bed linen. She too was crying, although she hastily wiped her tears away.  
  
"I've bound her arms," she said. "And I've given her a sleeping remedy, for it was much needed."  
  
"What will we do about her not eating?" queried Riel.  
  
"We'll have to force feed her if she continues to refuse," stated Rath. "In her condition, she will not put up much of a fight."  
  
"In her condition, she'll be dead in no more than a month," whispered Nilia. 'I can't tell them,' thought Rath. 'But this can't go on.' She sat down and put her head in her hands. She tried her hardest to keep her tears from flowing. 'I cannot break Silva's promise.' Her mind was in great turmoil.  
  
Rath decided against telling her sisters because she didn't know what good it would do. It would only make Silva hate her when she got out if this depression.... if she got out of it.  
  
Her own troubled mind was not helped by Silva's ill state, either. Because of their strong mind link, Rath had been suffering from terrible migraines. They were blindingly painful and often made her physically sick.  
  
She sat watching Silva, silently lamenting the loss of the happy, dazzling sister that was once Silvawen. Somehow, over the months, she had seen that stunning, dark-haired beauty become a wraithlike ghost of a person. Her hair was lank and unwashed. She was thin and gaunt, her now ice- white skin stretched taut across her bones. Her eyes were wide, dark and sunken, glazed over as though she were in a constant reverie. Her forearms, which were no longer bound with linen bands, bore gruesome lacerations, reflecting the extent of her depression. How had it gotten this bad? Was she so neglected that she thought death was the only option? Again her thoughts were interrupted, but this time by raised voices outside the room.  
  
"I want to see her, NOW," demanded one voice.  
  
"I don't think that's wise. She's nothing like she used to be," said the second, anxiously.  
  
"Arian, move out of my way. Let me see her!" Rath stood up and went to the door, flinging it open.  
  
"You've got a nerve!" she growled. Legolas looked at her, quite shocked by her sudden apparition. She closed the door silently behind her. "What exactly do you think you are doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to see Silvawen, as you well know," he said. "Elrond said she was seriously unwell, but he refused to tell me what was wrong."  
  
"Thanks to you, she's dying," Rath hissed. Legolas' eyes widened in terror.  
  
"Dying?" he echoed. "But... no... she can't be."  
  
"See for yourself." Rath opened the door. As the three entered, Silva slowly turned her face to them. Legolas stopped dead in his tracks, horrified by what he saw.  
  
"Silva?" There was nothing. Her eyes were completely devoid of any emotion, expression or even acknowledgement. He rushed to her side. "Silva? Silvawen? Talk to me, it is I, Legolas! Oh, my beautiful Silvawen, what has happened to you? What have I done?" He looked down and saw her bared arms. He gasped when he saw the slashes, marring her perfect skin. He cupped her face and then embraced her, receiving no response. He then lay her down, blinking back tears, and turned back to Arian and Rath.  
  
"How long has she been like this?" he asked. "When did it begin?"  
  
"Well, she wasn't her usual self, even when she returned," said Arian.  
  
"What has that got to do with anything?" snapped Rath.  
  
"She was not her usual self when she returned to Mirkwood, wither," he said, ignoring Rath's icy tone. He turned back to Silva. "Mankoi nar lle umë sina6?" he begged, as he stroked her face. There was a slight flicker of recognition behind her eyes as she heard the familiar Elven voice, but that was all it was. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared. He put his head in his hands.  
  
"Does she never speak?" he eventually asked.  
  
"She keeps repeating the same poem over and over again," said Arian. "It's about not having anyone to support you when you're at your lowest point. It then goes on to say something about how she used to love but no longer does."  
  
" A heart of ice and stone has replaced the one o once loved with. Sorrow and grief weigh heavy on my heart as I think of that which is lost. Alone, loveless, pain stricken, heart broken. To knowingly and freely desert a loved one is to knowingly and freely lose faith in all that is good and offer oneself to Úmëa," quoted Rath. She had heard Silva repeat the poem countless times and consequently now knew it by heart, herself. "That is the end part."  
  
"To knowingly and freely desert a loved one," echoed Legolas. 'Kemenhin,' he thought. 'She's pining for him. They should not have been separated so soon. She needs to be with him, and quickly.'  
  
"I need to take her to Lórien," he said suddenly.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Arian. Rath was just as startled as Arian by this, but mental bogs began to turn. 'Does he know? No, he can't,' she thought. 'How can he? She didn't tell him. But perhaps someone else did... no, Lady Galadriel would not do that. How then would he know? He simply couldn't. I'm just overreacting. He doesn't know. There's no way he could.'  
  
"She is the most superior Elf in all Middle Earth, she may have the power to help Silva," he explained, thinking on his feet.  
  
"But Nilia has already tried, and she is more powerful than any Elf," said Rath.  
  
"But perhaps Lady Galadriel has knowledge that not even the Valar could have," he said. "And anything is worth a try. Now, will you let me take her, or do I have to take her by force?" Arian and Rath looked at one another.  
  
"I'm going with you," said Rath.  
  
"Very well. Go and prepare two horses. Arian, please dress Silva whilst I inform Lord Elrond of our decisions." He turned to Silva and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I will return for you, mirë en cormamin7," he vowed. He left the room with Rath. Just as she was about to turn down the corridor, he shocked her by taking her hand and squeezing it gently.  
  
"She's going to be alright," he promised. She smiled back.  
  
"I know."  
  
*****  
  
1May the Valar watch over and protect you. 2Evil. 3Well met, Legolas son of Thranduil. 4Greetings, Haldir of Lórien.. 5Good afternoon. 6Why are you doing this? 7Jewel of my heart. 


	23. What's wrong with that lady?

E/N: I know one-year-old kids are actually only just about speaking, but it makes life more interesting if they can talk and talk and talk and never shut up. Helps if they know what they're on about too. So, on my part, just call it poetic license. Look, I never said this fic was going to be naturalistic, did I?  
  
Chapter 26  
  
There was a lull in natural activity that worried Lady Galadriel. All of nature seemed to be wilting, a great sadness passing over them. Not only was she worried, however, but confused as well. She had no idea what could be having this effect on the plants. But it all became clear on the arrival of Legolas, Rath and Silva. Rath arrived first as Legolas rode with Silva and couldn't go quite as fast.  
  
"What has happened to her?" asked Galadriel, horrified at the sight of the Earth Spirit. She could tell the seriousness of the situation immediately. It was Silva having this effect on the forest, so if she died, there was no knowing what damage could be done.  
  
"It's some sort of depression," said Rath. "She's really bad. Nobody can help her at all. Lord Elrond and Heart-sister Chanilia have both tried, but they can only keep her stable. She's getting worse."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what you think I can do when two experienced healers as they have failed," sighed Galadriel.  
  
"She needs to see Kemenhin," said Legolas and Rath together. They both pulled back in surprise and confusion and then looked at each other. "How do you know about him?"  
  
"Silva accidentally sent thoughts of him to me," said Rath. "Who told you?"  
  
"I saw him when I was here and I worked it out for myself," he said. "But that isn't what we are here to discuss. Lady Galadriel, where is he?"  
  
"He is with Arwen," she said. "I shall go and get him. Make Silvawen as comfortable as possible."  
  
When she returned, Arwen was by her side, carrying Kemenhin. The young child was now one year and three months old and he had already grasped the art of speaking, exceptionally well (E/N: Let's say it's the influence of living with Elves) He didn't ever shut up. At that moment, he was giggling. Arwen saw Rath and nodded her greeting, but then she saw Legolas cradling Silva. She gasped and her face was contorted with fear and shock. That was not the Istari she remembered. She placed Kemenhin on the ground and he held onto her dress to prevent himself from overbalancing. He looked over at his mother and father and his little face frowned. He tugged Arwen's dress to get her attention.  
  
"A-wen," he said. "What's wrong with that lady?" Legolas closed his eyes and bit his lip. It was extremely painful hearing their child refer to his own mother as 'tat lady'. But he didn't have any time to dwell on the matter because Silva turned to face her son. A spark seemed to have lit the fuse, the sound of her son's voice set alarm bells ringing in her head. Even though all she did was look at him, there was something in her face that told them all the real Silvawen was starting to awaken.  
  
"Her name is Silva," said Arwen. "She's my best friend, but she's not very well at the moment."  
  
"Silva," repeated Kemenhin, making the name stay in his head. "Who's them?" He pointed at Rath and Legolas.  
  
"The really tall lady is called Rath. She is Silva's sister. And the man is called Legolas," explained the dark-haired Elf. "They've come to see Auntie Galadriel." He looked to the Lady of the Wood for confirmation.  
  
"Auntie Gladiel, are them our friends?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Kemenhin, they are my friends," she replied with a warm smile.  
  
"But Silva is A-wen's friend."  
  
"Yes," said Arwen. "Kemen, why don't you go and say hello properly to the visitors?"  
  
"But she's poorly."  
  
"Well, why don't you see if you can make her feel a bit better?"  
  
"Ok." He took many uneasy steps in their general direction. He reached Rath first and strained to look up. "Hello Rath." She knelt down next to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello Kemenhin," she said. "I've been told quite a bit about you."  
  
"Why is she poorly?" he whispered. She glanced at her sister and sighed.  
  
"Silva is very, very sad. She had a baby a while ago but she can't see him any more."  
  
"Will she get better?"  
  
"We think so, but we're going to need your help. We think that if you talk to her, it might make her a little bit happier. Would you do that?" Kemenhin screwed up his face in thought.  
  
"Ok, I'll try." He waddled over to Silva and Legolas. Legolas stood up from the chair in which he sat and placed Silva on it. She watched Kemenhin curiously, though she still remained silent.  
  
"Hello Leg... Leg..." Kemenhin turned to Arwen. "A-wen, I can't remember," he said in a loud whisper. They all laughed.  
  
"My name is Legolas, little one," he said. "It's quite a hard name to say, isn't it?"  
  
"Leg-o-las," said Kemenhin, repeating every syllable slowly and clearly. "Hmmm, that's difficult." Legolas laughed again.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you can say it. I'm told you're very clever."  
  
"Leg-o-las."  
  
"You see, you've got it already." Kemenhin giggled. "That was a lot quicker than most people learn to say it."  
  
"A-wen teaches me lots of things," he said proudly. Legolas looked at Arwen appreciatively.  
  
"Then I shall have to thank Arwen," he said gratefully. Kemenhin looked at Silva and his smile faded.  
  
"Hello Silva," he said quietly. Silva watched him as the other four adults watched her. Rath had her fingers crossed behind her back and Legolas was sending silent prayers to Eru. Arwen gripped her grandmother's hand tightly, hopefully. Would there be a response? Perhaps this was being too optimistic, it may not even work at all, but they had to have hope...  
  
"Hello Kemenhin." 


	24. Tree climbing

Chapter 27  
  
Over the following months of that first encounter. Silvawen gradually began to recover, it was a slow process, but they all knew it would be. When Kemenhin's second birthday rolled round, she still had steps to take, but she was well on her way. She had her days when she would recede, but everyone would give her the time and space she needed, and by the next day she was usually ok again.  
  
Kemenhin took a great liking to Legolas and Silva. They were always nice to him, they bought and made him things, Legolas played with him (E/N:.....that could be taken very wrong. EWW! O_O OH NO! I'm blaspheming! I'M SORRY! I didn't mean it!!!) and it made him feel happy when Arwen told him that it was him making Silva better. He often went out of his way to make things for her himself and to go and see her.  
  
Legolas decided that the only thing that could make him happier was if Kemenhin knew who they really were, but he knew that couldn't happen, so he was content with the close relationship they had anyway. He was extraordinarily happy about the effect was having on Silva. Whenever he was around, she lit up, her aura visibly glowed, and she didn't stop smiling until long after he was gone. And it appeared that Kemenhin liked their company too because he was always coming to see them. He often found himself wishing he could tell the young boy who they really were, as Kemenhin often spoke of his parents and questioned if they knew them. It was hard when that subject came about. But it was faced and gradually the pain lessened and was eventually a dull ache that was bearable.  
  
It was three years after that first encounter with her son; Silva was a reflective day. At that moment, she was reflecting on the time during her depression. She remembered feeling as though she'd been cornered in her own mind and something dark and overpowering prevented her from regaining self- control. Her only link to the outside world had been the poem. The sane part of her mind prayed that Rath would work it out.  
  
It made her do things she didn't want to do. It made her feel loveless, lonely and cold. It constantly told her she'd done an evil deed by leaving her son; it made her feel worthless. Eventually even the sane part of her was losing hope and reason. Her body had been wracked with the pain of guilt and she convinced herself that physical pain would relieve the mental one. It didn't. She felt completely guilt ridden. She'd deserted her son. She'd driven away her lover. She made her sisters upset from what she did. Death was the only option, but she had no way of even relieving everyone of the burden that was her in that way, for Rath had stripped her room of anything she might harm herself on after the first attempt.  
  
Then Legolas came back. He was her light in the darkness, a glimmer of hope. But she couldn't bring herself to believe it. Yes he was back, for now, but he'd soon be gone again. She was too far lost in the darkness for a speck of light in the unreachable distance to make a distance. Then suddenly, arms lifted her and she didn't protest. She briefly remembered a long journey, still held by those same safe, strong, loving arms. Voices were all around her, muffled, not loud enough to hear, and then a giggle. A beacon in the blackness, music in the silence, a guiding hand. It was enlightening. It reminded her of her purpose. The tiny part of her mind that had kept a hold of reality, but had given up trying, suddenly had strength. It fought and battled its way to the forefront of her mind. It screamed and yelled and demanded control. The evil on her head was overthrown and she then became determined to better herself. For his sake. For their sake. A tear slowly ran down her cheek.  
  
As she wiped the tear away, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she smiled. She lifted her own hand to meet it and stroked it lovingly.  
  
"Manen nar lle sina aurë, meleth nin1?" asked a melodic Elven voice.  
  
"Amin naa quell2," she replied. Legolas knelt in front of her and looked her in the eye. She could feel his eyes boring into her soul as he searched for himself the truth of her words. He smiled.  
  
"Good," he said. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, you know." He made sure now that he told her as often as possible. She never tired of hearing it.  
  
"I know you do," she said. "And I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything. Not many people would stick by me the way you have. I was, and still am, a liability."  
  
"Don't be silly. I love you with all my heart, and everything that you have been thought only makes me love you more. I want to protect you and love you and heal you all at the same time."  
  
"I don't deserve the love of such a good man."  
  
"No, you deserve it of someone much better than I. I have never considered myself worthy of your love, that's why I value it so much. It was folly of me to ever think otherwise. I should never have rejected you the way I did." Silence hung in the air as the two held one another.  
  
"Legolas?" she eventually said. "Do you ever think of Fëa?" The question had been toying in her mind for a few days but she never felt the need to voice it. Now, however, seemed to be the right moment.  
  
"Yes," he said. "But I never think of times we enjoyed together. In fact I am sometimes quite bitter, for I think she came between us. Then I rebuke myself, for it was not her, it was me. Me and my stubbornness. I used her as a rebound. She seemed the easiest option since she was the closest to me. I feel bad for using her the way I did and then leaving without so much as a goodbye, but I do not regret it." He sighed. "When you walked through that door, it was like my vision clouded over. I looked at you and then I looked at her. Half of me demanded I run over to you and take you in my arms, whilst eh other half reminded me of the pain. Unfortunately my pride won the battle. I am so sorry." She softly chuckled.  
  
"We could both sit here and apologise all day for the wrongs we have done each other. But we are still together, are we not? None of it has affected our love for each other, unless it be it has made it stronger. We should forget what has happened and just focus on our future. Together." She pulled back and kissed him, slowly at first but it gradually grew more urgent. But they were interrupted by a loud:  
  
"EEUURRGGHH!!!" They started to laugh as they turned at looked at Kemenhin. His nose was wrinkled in distaste.  
  
"Good morning, Kemen," giggled Silva.  
  
"Can I hide here please?" Kemenhin asked urgently.  
  
"Why?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I made Haldir angry," said the four-year-old guiltily.  
  
"What did you do?" queried Silva.  
  
"I... well.... got all his clothes dirty."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I put big blobs of mud all over them." He showed his hands and, sure enough, they were covered in mud. Silva and Legolas burst out laughing. Oh, how they loved that child.  
  
"Of course we'll hide you," said Legolas. "Come with me." Legolas picked Kemenhin up and quickly climbed up the nearest tree. Soon after, Haldir came running into the small clearing, also muddy.  
  
"Where is he?!" he growled angrily. Silva tried her hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Whoever do you mean, Haldir?" she asked, innocently.  
  
"You know full well who! Kemenhin, of course!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him since yesterday." Haldir narrowed his eyes on the Istari.  
  
"Do you know what he did?"  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea, but I'm sure your going to tell me."  
  
"He has covered my entire wardrobe in mud and slime. There are all sorts of insects and things crawling about in there! He also took it upon himself to spill wine all over my bed linen. Wine that will not come out."  
  
"Oh my, what a shame. Well, I'll make sure that the next time I see Kemenhin I'll give him a good talking to and I'll send him directly to you then for some form of punishment, which of course he deserves."  
  
"Don't patronise me, Silvawen."  
  
"I do believe that's LADY Silvawen to you, my dear Haldir."  
  
"I'm still intrigued as to how on earth anybody can consider you as a Lady."  
  
"Just because I'm ill, Haldir, does not mean I'm powerless. I suggest you leave quickly before I get annoyed. You made such a nice pot plant last time, as far as I recall."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No, it's a promise." Haldir scowled at the grinning Earth Spirit and stalked away. "Pompous git." Legolas and Kemenhin rejoined her, both laughing.  
  
"Well done, Silva, I see you haven't lost your touch," said Legolas, setting Kemenhin on the ground. Silva smiled.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Thank you!!" cried the child and he ran to her. He hugged her tightly. "But Haldir will tell on me. Arwen's going to be angry now. And Auntie Gladriel."  
  
"I think you'll be alright," said Silva. "I'll talk to them for you."  
  
"Thank you, Silva!" He then turned to Legolas. "Legolas? Can you teach me to climb trees like that? That was cool!"  
  
"Of course I can," he replied. Silva's eyes widened and she glared at her lover. He simply grinned cheekily back.  
  
"You're a little bit too young at the moment to climb trees recklessly like he does, Kemen," said Silva. "But I'm sure he'll teach you when you're a little bit older." Kemenhin frowned.  
  
"Everyone says I'm too little to do stuff, but I'm not. I'm grown up. I can climb trees and stuff."  
  
"Yes, Silva, why are trying to spoil his fun?" asked Legolas. 'Legolas, you dare teach him how to climb trees!' she warned him via a mind link. 'You'll never live your life as an Elf again!'  
  
"Why don't we go and find some good trees to practice on?" said Legolas, taking Kemenhin's hand. They turned to leave the clearing. Silva stood up abruptly.  
  
"Legolas!" she said, louder than she actually intended to, making both father and son jump. "I will take Kemenhin back to Arwen now and explain what has happened with Haldir. Kemenhin, I'm afraid your tree-climbing lesson will have to wait, I'm very sorry." Kemenhin sighed but nodded his head. However much he wanted to climb trees, he always did as Silva said he should.  
  
"Ok, Silva." She smiled at him and walked over, taking his other hand. She looked at Legolas and scowled.  
  
"I'll speak with you later," she growled and led Kemenhin out of the clearing, leaving Legolas laughing. He loved winding her up.  
  
*****  
  
1How are you today, my love? 2I am well. 


	25. A lover's tiff

E/N: YAY! I finally updated! WOO HOO! Go me!  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Silva sat in a quiet clearing, far from Caras Galadhon. She was, once again, reflecting. She liked to do so because she liked to remember how her son had helped her recover. She remembered him as a young child and yet he'd done a deed that many thousands of years older than him could not do. 'He will grow to be a good man,' she thought. 'Just like his father.' She smiled to herself. They were wonderful to her. She knew she was a very lucky woman to have such a caring partner and beautiful son. A song that she'd written in the later stages of her recovery sprang into her mind. She took up her harp and began to sing.  
  
I faintly remember a world outside me,  
  
A world that I lost, but am longing to see,  
  
And I try to find it, I try to recall,  
  
But this pain and blackness is too strong a wall.  
  
I'm trapped in my mind, in my prison of pain,  
  
I try to get out, but it all is in vain,  
  
I scream and I cry, and I smash and I shout,  
  
But nothing is working; I cannot get out.  
  
Then you come along, a light in the dark,  
  
A dim lit and fading, but beautiful spark,  
  
And I want to reach out, to touch all those stars,  
  
But still I am trapped in my cage of black bars.  
  
But though I cant reach you, though I cannot see,  
  
You gave me the reason, the will, to break free,  
  
So now I am fighting, with all of my might,  
  
I smash and I beat, and I hit and I bite.  
  
I'm slamming my hands 'gainst this black painted wall,  
  
My will just get stronger for each time I fall;  
  
Cause now I am fighting, and fighting for you,  
  
And that is the reason I know I'll break through.  
  
She sighed and smiled again. They were her light. She constantly praised the Valar for gracing her with them. She wished there was a way of thanking them, she didn't know what she could do.  
  
"You're voice never ceases to amaze. It is beautiful." Legolas emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Do you have the feeling of déjà vu?" she asked with a giggle. "The night you fell in love with a very lucky young woman."  
  
"I vaguely recall," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I'm informed that it was quite an unforgettable evening. Perhaps you need a taster to refresh your memory." She stood up and her arms encircled him. She kissed him lovingly. When she withdrew, he looked her in the eye.  
  
"Ah yes, I think I remember now. Well, the only difference now is I wouldn't then have admitted that I'd missed you." She watched him intently for a moment.  
  
"Have you really missed me?"  
  
"Of course I have." He kissed the top of her head. "I have something for you."  
  
"You do? Why?" He reached into the pocket of his tunic.  
  
"Because I love you and I'm happy that you are finally well again. And it will be a constant reminder to you that I'm always here. I'll always love you. I'll never leave you." From his pocket he produced a silver pendant on a fine silver chain. It was shaped like a dragonfly and its wings were set with emeralds (E/N: Go to my site to see the design of it. Thanks Becca! You're a star!) Silva gasped. It was gorgeous.  
  
"Oh my goodness," she whispered.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Like it? It's.... wonderful!" She embraced him tightly. "It's absolutely beautiful!" She kissed him again. "Thank you so much! Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you!" Legolas laughed.  
  
"I take it that you like it then." She hugged him again. "Let me put it on you." He stood behind her and put the delicate chain round her neck as she lifted up her hair. The pendant sat perfectly in the wide neck of her dress. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stood in silence.  
  
"Legolas...." she eventually said.  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"I want to go home." She felt him tense with shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"But Kemenhin..."  
  
"... will be perfectly safe in Galadriel and Arwen's care. I trust them completely."  
  
"As do I, but what about yourself?" She turned and met his concerned gaze with a gentle one of her own.  
  
"I will be fine."  
  
"You can't be sure."  
  
"Legolas, my love, I know you are only worried, but you worry needlessly. Kemenhim is nearing his 5th birthday. We've been here for nearly four years. However much I love the Golden Wood, its not my home and it never will be. Mirkwood is my home. It's where my family are. It's where we belong."  
  
"I don't want you getting ill again. It broke my heart to see you as you were." She her hand to his cheek and caressed it.  
  
"As long as you're with me, I'll be fine," she promised.  
  
"You mean so much to me, Silva. I couldn't bear to lose you."  
  
"You're not going to." Legolas sighed.  
  
"If it's really what you want to do, then of course we'll go. I'm sure father will be overjoyed to see us again."  
  
"Wait a minute. Weren't his last words to you 'don't come back till everything is sorted'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, we've been gone for four years. Did you send him a message?"  
  
".... oopsie."  
  
"Hmmm, don't you think he'll kind of worried?"  
  
*****  
  
Thranduil sat on his throne thinking. His old age was beginning to show because he had taken to talking to himself. It wasn't long before he began it again.  
  
"Bloody hell, he's taking his time. He's been gone for four years. I mean, I know they're both stubborn but bloody hell! ARGH! What if he's killed her in a moment of rage?! Maybe a guilty conscience is why he's not back yet. ARGH! What if she's killed him?! Well, that's not as much of a loss as Silva, he has turned into a bit of a cocky and arrogant git recently, but still..... ARGH! What if they've killed each other?! OH NO! What am I going to do?! I'M CHILDLESS! THEY'RE BOTH DEAD!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
"Well, he's always loved you, ever since you first arrived he's loved you heart and soul," said Legolas, sadly. "He'll definitely miss you."  
  
"Don't be so silly, he loves you more than anything or anyone," said Silva, a little more sternly than she intended. "You're his only son, his heir."  
  
"He'll probably only miss me for that reason. He needs me around in case he relinquishes the throne or is killed."  
  
"You're talking nonsense."  
  
"I'm only saying the truth. Silva, I love you, you know I do, but ever since you've been there-"  
  
"Don't you dare say it," she growled. He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just how I feel. He doesn't....... never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"No, say it."  
  
"He doesn't........ doesn't show me that....... that he loves me any more." Silva watched him for a moment.  
  
"You're joking, right?" She looked him in the eye and saw his was completely serious. "Oh, you're not." She turned around and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Oh, thanks Silva." He walked away from her slightly, and shook his head. "I thought you'd be supportive. I would expect people like Orophin and Rúmil to laugh."  
  
"I'm sorry," she giggled. "It's just the fact that you're a grown man... well, Elf, and you're upset that....... that daddy doesn't show he loves his little soldier anymore!" She burst out laughing. He threw her a dark look.  
  
"I can't be doing with this. I'll see you back in the city."  
  
"No, Legolas please, I'm sorry." She ran over to him and put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Really I am. I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"Silva, you just laughed at me when I told my most secret worry. If I can't trust you, who can I trust?"  
  
"You can trust me."  
  
"You just laughed at me!!"  
  
"I laugh at everyone!"  
  
"I'd have thought, and hoped, you'd be a little more considerate towards me."  
  
"I've been ill, I've got to have a little fun now I'm better. Can't you take a joke?"  
  
"There are some things that shouldn't be joked about, Silva. That is the sort of 'joke' I'd expect from Kemenhin."  
  
"I'm not a child."  
  
"Really? Because you certainly act like one most of the time."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Surely you can work it out."  
  
"Probably, but I want to hear it from you."  
  
"Very well. You can be selfish, immature, attention seeking, childish, a know-it-all, self-obsessed and vain." She stood staring at him for a few silent seconds and then slapped him.  
  
"I have only ever loved you, Legolas," she said, her voice quivering with a mixture anger and hurt. "Maybe I do joke around and think highly of myself, but are you not willing to put up with it even for me?"  
  
"I didn't say that-"  
  
"No, you implied it. Maybe the love I have for you isn't reciprocated as I thought it was."  
  
"Silva, I DO love you. Don't ever think that I don't-"  
  
"How can I not when you just said all those things about me? They were most definitely not thought up on the spot. You've been thinking them for a while. Well, now I know the truth, I'll leave you now." As he had, she began to walk away. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Silva, no, stop." She ripped her hand away from his.  
  
"Leave me alone, Legolas." He ran after her and grabbed her by the waist. He turned her around and kissed her, fiercely and long.  
  
"I love you, oh beautiful one, and I'm not letting you go until you know that." He grinned at her. She looked at him stubbornly, but eventually her expression softened and she sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're too stubborn for your own good, you know." She laughed gently.  
  
"Speak for yourself............. Legolas? I'm not really selfish and vain am I?"  
  
"You can be, but s can everyone, and I wouldn't have you any other way."  
  
"I don't mean to be, it just sort of happens. Perhaps that's why everyone here hates me."  
  
"They don't hate you, they just...." she raised an eyebrow. ".... ok, they hate you. But let's not think of that. I have an idea. Why don't we relive that first night a little more?" He started kissing her neck.  
  
"Not completely. I don't want to suffer that embarrassment again. Let's go back to the talan first."  
  
"If it's going to be done, I think it should be done properly. We had no worries that night."  
  
"That's because we didn't know we were going to get caught."  
  
"You don't have to worry. Even if we are, the Elves here aren't as mean as my father."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it."  
  
"Look, what difference does it make? We're going to leave soon anyway." She stepped back from him, slipping out of his grasp.  
  
"You can wait a little while. You now it's just my luck that someone will stumble across us at the crucial moment. Probably Haldir, to make matters worse."  
  
"Why do you dislike him so much?"  
  
"Because he's a git."  
  
"I don't see why. I've always thought of him as one of my g- ..... never mind." He stopped seeing the look on her face.  
  
"Say it," she growled.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Legolas!" He sighed.  
  
"I've always thought of him as a very loyal, kind man. A good friend." He knew he'd put his foot in it now.  
  
"A GOOD FRIEND?!?!?!" she exclaimed. "Eru man, are you blind, deaf and dumb?! The man is arrogance personified! He goes around thinking he's Eru's gift to woman, ha, then he met me. It's all I can do to prevent myself from slapping him."  
  
"You have slapped him. On several occasions."  
  
"I didn't say it worked, I just said it was all I could do."  
  
"I can think of a few other things..."  
  
"Oh no, you've blown it this time. Nope, no treats for you tonight, matey!" Legolas whimpered.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You stuck up for that cocky, arrogant, pathetic excuse for an Elf AND tried to tell me I was wrong. Haven't you learnt by now that you don't disagree with me, even when I am wrong!?!"  
  
"Well I certainly have now."  
  
"And for that you can sleep on the ground."  
  
"WHAT?! You can't kick me out of my own talan!"  
  
"Fine. I'll sleep on Kemenhin's talan then. I'm not bothered."  
  
"Silva, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stick up for him!!" The fully-grown, well respected, Crown Prince of Mirkwood had been reduced to a whining like a baby. She gave him a light peck on the cheek and turned her back on him.  
  
"Quel lomë, nissëamin1." She grinned as she walked away. She loved winding him up too.  
  
*****  
  
1Good night, my sweet  
  
E/N: I know they are completely different times but I wanted to link the two chapters together somehow. And I see them as being a couple that constantly tease each other and wind each other up. MEH! That's how I see it anyway.  
  
The poem used in this chapter was written by Rebekka Svendsen from Denmark........ Bekky, I love you hunni! You are such a sweetie! And a fantastic poet! STOP PUTTING YOURSELF DOWN WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If it was crap, would I have put it in one of my chapters? No, exactly!  
  
Anywayz, I'll be off now!  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	26. Farewell

E/N: Leggers has boxers now, ok? Hey, call it poetic license! Let's say Silva made them!  
  
Translations: Meleth-nin = my love Nissëhon = sweetheart Haryonrië = Crown Prince Nissëamin = my sweet  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Kemenhin sat on Silva's lap, crying into her shoulder.  
  
"I don't want you to go," he sobbed. "I want you and Legolas to stay here with me like always." She cradled him gently, as you would an upset baby.  
  
"We will come back and see you, all the time," she soothed. "But we can't live here with you. Legolas hasn't seen his daddy for a long time. Not since just after you were born. I miss him as well because he's sort of like my dad. We've got to go back to our home and see our family and friends."  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"Soon. Don't you worry. There's lot's of things I would like to teach you. And when you're older, Legolas would like to teach you archery." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't want Haldir teaching you, which he'll probably try to do. If he does, just tell him to bugger off. Legolas and me are going to look after you as much as we can, even though we'll be in Mirkwood some of the time."  
  
"Can't I come and live with you, Silva? Please, I don't want you to go!" Silva hugged him tightly. 'Oh, how I wish you could,' she thought, sadly. She willed the tears not to flow, she would not cry in front of her son.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kemen, you can't. And besides, you don't want to leave Galadriel and Arwen on their own, do you? When you're a bit older, you can come and stay with us, but not yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, everyone in Mirkwood, except Legolas and me, are reaaaaally boring. They're all old and they wouldn't know what to do with a little cool dude like yourself. And there's nothing for you to do at the moment."  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
"We have to," said a low voice. Legolas entered the talan bearing a wooden carving of two people. On closer inspection it was plain to see it was of Silva and Legolas. It was painted accurately and beautifully. On the base was a small inscription saying: 'To Kemen, you're always in our hearts. We love you always, Silva and Legolas.' Kemenhin eyed it curiously, his tears gradually slowing.  
  
"Yes it's for you," laughed Legolas.  
  
"It's so you know we're always with you really. We'll always be thinking of you," said Silva.  
  
"All the time?" asked the young Elven child. Silva smiled as she wondered how to answer that one without offending him.  
  
"Well, as often as we can. Sometimes we'll have some, er... jobs to do that we'll have to focus on fully, so we won't be properly thinking of you. But we'll never ever forget you."  
  
"You're very special to us, little one," said Legolas, kneeling next to his lover and his son. "And if you ever want anything, you have only to ask."  
  
"I want to go with you!"  
  
"You can't Kemenhin," said Silva, gently. "Legolas' father wouldn't allow it. And we would not always be around to look after you."  
  
"Do you not want to stay with us, Kemenhin?" asked another new voice. All three heads turned to face Galadriel as she joined them.  
  
"Well, I do," said the child, "but I want to be with Legolas and Silva as well."  
  
"But you mustn't harass them. They're going soon, they want to enjoy their last moments with you."  
  
"He's not harassing us," said Legolas, sharply, more so than he intended.  
  
"Legolas, don't be so rude," Silva rebuked him. "I'm sorry, Galadriel. You'll have to excuse him. He's a little emotional right now, though he wouldn't care to admit it."  
  
"No apology is necessary, Silvawen, it is understandable. I have come now to inform you that your horses are ready for departure when you are."  
  
"Thank you, Galadriel. The other horse shall be sent back to you as soon as possible." Galadriel smiled.  
  
"Why would you want to send your own horse to me?" Silva looked very confused.  
  
"My own....... Midnight!?!"  
  
"Yes, we have had him bought from Rivendell for you. It was Legolas' idea."  
  
"But who was able to bring him here?! There's only one person other than his mistress that he allows to ride him, and that's Arian. I'd have known if she'd been here."  
  
"Midnight was most reluctant, apparently, to let anyone near him, let alone ride him. But your sister managed to calm him enough to allow a messenger to bring him here. Just about." Silva laughed.  
  
"He hasn't changed then. That's good, he hasn't forgotten his training."  
  
"You trained him to be like that?" Legolas asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Well, many people in the past have tried to steal him from me. I had to do something. By teaching him to refuse anyone riding him but me, I solved the problem."  
  
"Then why does he also answer to Arian?"  
  
"She helped me train him and she's very good with animals." Silva turned back to her son. "Would you like to come and see my horse, Kemen?" (E/N: I mean that in the totally literal sense! Nothing dodgy!) He nodded excitedly. "Come on then."  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"He's very big and he's jet black, like Arwen's hair. He can look quite scary sometimes, but he's lovely really." (E/N: I am very aware that, bearing in mind my comment at the end of her last sentence, that sounds completely disgusting, but STOP READING INTO THINGS YOU PERVS!! ^_~)  
  
The four of them travelled down to the clearing at the gates of the fair city. There stood a beautiful, chestnut mare and a magnificent, black stallion. On recognising his mistress, Midnight snorted and stamped, demanding attention from his estranged owner. Silva immediately went to him and stroked him fondly, (E/N: O_o), petting his mane and whispering greetings to him. She turned to her son and saw him looking nervous and slightly uncomfortable. Midnight was a very intimidating looking horse, so she understood his misgivings.  
  
"Come on, Kemen, don't worry. He does look scary but he's as soft as anything really." (E/N: O_O) The child looked uncertainly up at his father. Legolas smiled.  
  
"I'm scared of him too," he whispered. "But whilst Silva's around, there's nothing to be afraid of." Kemenhin nodded and walked slowly towards his mother. He eyed the horse cautiously as he approached and Silva laughed.  
  
"He's not going to eat you, Kemen, you don't have to worry. I won't let anything happen to you." She turned to her horse. "You be nice to Kemen, Midnight, or I'll leave you here." The horse snorted and nuzzled his mistress's shoulder. Silva picked up Kemenhin when he got to her and then moved closer to the horse. Kemenhin tentatively put out a hand and stroked the ebony stallion. He giggled and did it again.  
  
Legolas watched Silva with Kemen and smiled to himself. To see Silva so happy made him happy. In seeing them together, he was actually surprised no one had yet made the connection, especially since as Kemen grew older, the resemblance between them grew more apparent. This worried him as he thought someone might do the math and work it out. They would have to be very careful if the similarity between them continued to grow as it was now. But, then again, he knew that even if someone did make the links, she wouldn't care. She'd just deny it and carry on as usual. 'The stubborn one that she is,' he thought. "Not stubborn, just determined" is what he knew she would say to that comment.  
  
"Are you coming or not, meleth-nin?" she called, breaking his concentration. "I can always go without you." He smirked and walked over to her.  
  
"Empty threats, nissëhon," he said. "You can't keep away from me." Silva raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that so? Well, if you're so sure bout that, haryonrië, perhaps you'd like to put a wager on it." Legolas pondered for a moment.  
  
"Name the stakes."  
  
"I bet you can't stay away from me for a week. No physical contact at all."  
  
"Fine. If I win, which includes meeting the deadline, you have to...... kiss a dwarf. And I mean a proper kiss, the ones I am graced with." Silva looked totally disgusted but she reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Alright. And if I win, you have to...." She fell silent for a minute. Then, a wicked grin spread across her face.  
  
"What?" he asked cautiously. Arwen, realising that this probably wasn't going to be something suitable for Kemenhin to hear, called to him.  
  
"I think you should come with me now, Kemen."  
  
"But I want to wave bye bye!"  
  
"I think you should go with Arwen, little one, you might get upset if you watch us leave," said Legolas. He took his son from his lover's arms and hugged him tightly. "Be good."  
  
"I will," said the child, sadly. Silva, though still smiling, pressed a kiss to the child's forehead. He turned and wrapped his arms securely around her neck. "I'll miss you, Silva."  
  
"I'll miss you too," she whispered. She set him on the ground again and he miserably followed Arwen out of the clearing. She watched him sadly, but when Legolas looked at her, the wicked grin returned.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Tell me! What? Why couldn't Kemen listen?"  
  
"Oh, that was Arwen's idea, nothing to do with me. He could have stayed if he wanted."  
  
"Well, just tell me. I want to know."  
  
"If I win. You have to strip down to your boxers, roll around in mud and then run around your father's castle screaming "MONKEY NUT" at the top of your voice." Legolas' face completely dropped and Galadriel fell over because she was laughing so much.  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"You saying you can't do it. HA! Proved me right already."  
  
"I'd lose every scrap of dignity that I've just about managed to keep hold of, thanks to your antics! This is TOO much!!!"  
  
"Oh, you've got to, Legolas!" cried Galadriel, who was curled up in a ball on the floor, clutching her sides. "Please! Oh, please! It would be so funny!!!" Silva was looking smug. 'Dammit, why must I be so stubborn?!' he thought.  
  
"Alright, deal, just so long as I get a kiss now, before we begin."  
  
"Fine by me." Silva turned to the hysterical Elven Lady. "Would you say that's allowed, Galadriel?" The Lady of the Golden Wood just about managed to stand up, but she still could not stop laughing.  
  
"Yes, I don't see why not," she replied. In knowing Silva was probably about to be really cruel, she turned her back on them and carried on laughing.  
  
Silva placed her hands either side of his neck and pulled him towards her. She kissed him slowly.  
  
"Savour it," she murmured into the kiss. "It's all you've got till you break."  
  
"It can last me a week," he replied. She slid one leg between his slightly parted ones and lifted it gently, moving it slowly, causing friction between it and his groin. Then she pressed her whole body against his and rocked their hips together.  
  
"You're evil," he growled. At that moment, she pulled away. He frowned at her.  
  
"Feeling the loss already?" she asked cheekily. "My, we are dependant, aren't we?"  
  
"It's start now then?"  
  
"Galadriel, what do you think?" The Elven Lady turned back round.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, yes. A week you say, Silvawen? Then that would take you to noon next Wednesday. Starting now." Legolas and Silva nodded at one another.  
  
"Not anything, else I win," she said smirking again.  
  
"I know." Silva turned to Galadriel once again.  
  
"We'll be going now then. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. You don't know how much it means to me. And letting Kemen stay here as well, I'll never be able to fully repay you." She hugged their Elven hostess. "Thank you."  
  
"You're more than welcome, Silvawen. I hope to see you again soon."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you can't keep me away now." Galadriel look at Legolas and smiled, the thought of 'monkey nut' filling her mind.  
  
"Good luck, Legolas," she said. "If I'm honest, I really hope you fail. But apart from that, keep well and send my tidings to your father."  
  
"Thank you, my lady," he said, slightly bitterly. Silva and Legolas mounted their horses and set off, putting a good distance between them.  
  
After five days of keeping a metre between them at all times, they were both feeling the strain, though neither said anything to the other. They were both quite shocked at just how much they were missing the other's touch, not necessarily in a sexual way (though, of course, they missed that too), but generally. It was little things like not feeling the warmth of the other as they fell to sleep and awoke. No loving hugs without a purpose. No gently kiss on the cheek for just being themselves.  
  
But despite all this, Silva was still determined to prove herself right. It was on this fifth day that she made a decision about their bet. 'I won't be suffering for that long,' she thought. 'He'll break soon enough. I have to make him lose.'  
  
"Feeling the strain, nissëamin?" she asked sweetly. Legolas looked at her defiantly.  
  
"Of course not," he lied, nonchalantly. "I'm not dependant. This has been easy."  
  
"Well, in that case, what's say we extend the length a little, since you're doing so well." Legolas became a little uncertain but he was still just as stubborn as her.  
  
"Fine. I don't mind."  
  
"Good. Well, I want to see if you can last two months." His face drained of all the blood. "That's right. Eight weeks. You've nearly done one, the next seven shouldn't be too difficult. Especially since you're so independent."  
  
"I.... I...."  
  
"What's the matter, sweetie? Don't think you can hack it?" Legolas narrowed his eyes on his taunting lover.  
  
"You're on," he growled. He had to prove her wrong. He WOULD prove her wrong, even if it killed him. 


	27. It finally ends!

E/N: I use a mixture of Quenya and Sindarin, so really what I'm trying to say isn't right, but I don't think you really care do you? Well, I just thought I'd let you know that it is a deliberate error on my part.  
  
Translations: Vedui, ada = greetings, father Ion-nin = my son Aredhelamin = My (Elf) lord Avá rutha = relax/don't anger Hehta so = ignore him Ná quildë = be quiet Lle = you Tampa tanya = stop that  
  
The longer sentences will be marked as they usually are and translated at the end. And this is the format in which I'll be doing translations from now on.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
It took them a further six weeks to arrive back in Mirkwood. With only one week of the bet left, neither of them had given into the temptation that cursed them both now almost every night. Silva had taken to driving them both to the brink of insanity by continually making lewd and suggestive comments about what she was going to do when this was all over.  
  
Thranduil was most concerned when they entered separately, Silva and then Legolas. 'Oh gods, what's happened now?!' he thought. He was also ecstatic to see them again, however, and that took first place.  
  
"Welcome home!" he cried aloud, standing from his throne and walking to them. "It is wonderful to have you both home once more!"  
  
"It's great to be home," said Silva, hugging the King of Mirkwood.  
  
"Vedui, ada," said Legolas, bowing his head respectfully.  
  
"Ion-nin!" Thranduil embraced his son happily. Legolas heard Silva's voice in his mind saying 'See, I told you!' and she was smirking. He rolled her eyes.  
  
"I am overjoyed to see you both safely home," continued Thranduil. "But tell me, what is wrong?" Silva and Legolas looked perplexed. "You entered separately and even now you stand apart. What has happened?" They both started laughing.  
  
"Oh, nothing is wrong," said Legolas. "It's just an agreement we've come to."  
  
"No physical contact for two months," added Silva. "We've got a week left." Thranduil looked very shocked.  
  
"....not anything?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"....not even-"  
  
"Not even anything. We've lasted seven weeks so far, there's a week to go. He's going to break any day now."  
  
"Actually, I have more will power than she, father," said Legolas. "She'll come to me soon and beg me to forget the bet."  
  
"Ok, I'm not even going to pretend to understand you two," sighed Thranduil. "You're both mad."  
  
"But would you have us any other way?" asked Silva. The King laughed. "I thought not. I know you love us really."  
  
"How could I not?"  
  
"Thranduil, can I ask you a favour?" He nodded. "Is my old chamber still free? I'd like to stay in there for the next however many days it is till he crumbles." Thranduil saw the look of his distress cross his son's face and it was quickly hidden.  
  
"Afraid you'll be tempted, Silva?" Legolas jested.  
  
"I will not risk touching you whilst sleeping," she said lightly. "But if you'd rather just surrender now and get it over with, we can have the arrangements ready for tomorrow."  
  
"Arrangements?" echoed Thranduil.  
  
"The stakes," said Silva. "We decided against money. It's not embarrassing enough."  
  
"And what are the stakes?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, father," said Legolas. "And to you comment, Silva, no, I don't need to surrender. I can last it."  
  
"Sure you can, honey." She turned to the confused Elf King. "So, may I have that room?"  
  
"Of course you can.... it's free.... take it now if you like.... and I still think you're both insane."  
  
"You know, I think you may be right." She kissed Thranduil's cheek. "I'll see you at the meal tonight. Good day." She winked at Legolas and just before she left the room, she said, "See you later, ai antaquën mí melcarmë1." Legolas blushed deeply and Thranduil struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
**  
  
~* One week later *~  
  
Silva was pacing her chamber. 'Not mine for much longer,' she gratefully thought. She now realised that she never wanted to be parted from him again. It was quite a lesson. It had taught her that she 1) couldn't live without sex and 2) most importantly, she couldn't live without Legolas. Although they hadn't been away from one another, it had been as though there was a barrier between them. It was like a repeat of that first year when she fought against her love for him, trying desperately to suppress but with every day the ache gradually turned into pain. She now knew just how much he meant to her and just how much she didn't show him the appreciation he deserved.  
  
She decided that she was going to wait until the noon bell rung and then she would pay her beloved a little visit. Actually, it was likely to take all day as they had a lot of lost time to make up for. She reckoned it must be 11 o'clock now. 'One hour,' she thought. 'Just an hour left. Oh, Legolas, please give in! I don't want to snog a dwarf!'  
  
There was a knock at the door. 'Please! Please! Please!' She opened it and there stood one of Thranduil's courtiers. 'Damn!'  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"King Thranduil sends his apologies, ma'am, but you're required in the small dining room. He is having an early lunch."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"I don't know, ma'am. He has guests from Esgaroth." She groaned. "Ma'am?" This meant she had to serve them as the Lady of Mirkwood.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'll be there as soon as I'm dressed." She closed the door and leant against it. 'If he lasts till 12, I'm leaving that meal. I don't care what's happening. It can be the Last Alliance a second time round for all I care. I'M BLOODY DESPERATE!!'  
  
She found her simple and yet elegantly stylish dress that she always wore on occasions with guests. She called it the 'posh frock' (to Legolas' annoyance). It was nothing extravagant, but it enhanced her in all the right places and was very becoming of her. She hoped it would drive Legolas over the edge, but she very much doubted. 'Too much bloody will power.'  
  
"Forgive my lateness, aredhelamin," she said as she entered the small(ish) room. She curtseyed to Thranduil and Legolas, and then to the three men of Esgaroth. "I was barely dressed when I received the message." Legolas just about his the smile, but she noticed the twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Good morning, gentlemen." The guests nodded in return, though the one on the left found his eyes roaming over the rest of her body, lingering on her breasts. She ignored this undressing with his eyes and turned to Thranduil, smiling sweetly. "Would you like some wine, my lord?"  
  
"Thank you, Silvawen," said Thranduil. "Gentlemen, this is Lady Silvawen. She will be serving us for the duration of this meeting. If there is anything you should wish for, ask her. She will answer your every need." Silva bit her lip. He had to word it like that, didn't he?  
  
"That is very kind, your highness," said Anris, the leader of the three He looked at Silva quizzically as she poured his wine. "Tell me, Lady Silvawen, you are not of Elf kind. How is it that you live among the fair folk?"  
  
"I sought sanctuary here a little over 7 years ago. These Elves have been most courteous to me, unlike others. My homeland is far away, but Mirkwood is now the place I consider home. King Thranduil has been as a father to me. He is a great and wise man."  
  
"You speak too highly of me. Silvawen," laughed Thranduil. "You have been a joy to us also."  
  
"I'll second that," said Legolas, grinning at her. Silva blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you, Prince Legolas, King Thranduil." She took the pitcher of wine back to the small table at the back of the room. "Would you like to eat now?" she asked, turning back to the five men.  
  
"Gentlemen?" Thranduil said. "It is your choice. Would you like to sort out the business first or would you prefer to eat first?"  
  
"I think we could all do with a little food before we begin," said the man on the left, by the name of Tarnen. "If it isn't too much trouble," he added to Silva, smiling at her. But it wasn't a pleasant smile, it was sickly and suggestive, much like the rest of him. She forced a smile to her own face.  
  
"No trouble at all, I'll be back in a moment." She slipped out of the door and it clicked closed.  
  
"She is a very beautiful young woman," said Anris. The two Elves fought the urge to laugh at the word 'young'. Silva was anything but.  
  
"Yes, she is," said Thranduil.  
  
"She is coveted by many," said Legolas. "But she is very respected and loved throughout all of Mirkwood. None would ever dare lay a finger on her," he added, sending a steely and meaningful glare in Tarnen's direction. At that moment, Silva returned bearing a large tray with five plates of food on it. She placed one in front of each guest and then in front of Legolas and Thranduil, winking at her lover again before she turned.  
  
"Are you not joining us, Silvawen?" Thranduil queried before they began.  
  
"Nay, my lord, you know the rules," she answered, warmly, smiling.  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm king, that's my job, but I feel like breaking the rules today. Have a plate made up for you and join us. Please?" She laughed.  
  
"Just this once then, since you asked so nicely. But you shouldn't make a habit of this, sire." The Elf King sighed with surrender.  
  
"I know. But for you, we can always make exceptions."  
  
"For you are a very exceptional woman," Legolas added to his father's sentence. Silva shook her head and turned to the visitors, avoiding Tarnen's roving eye.  
  
"I do not know which of the two is worse," she jested and then, with a curtsey, left the room again.  
  
"It would seem she were the ruler with the effect she has on people," chuckled Anris.  
  
"I often wonder who rules our people, myself," said Legolas. "They hold more respect for her alone than they do for us put together. She has only to say the word and it's done."  
  
"And yet she is serving us?" said the third, who was, as of yet, unspoken. He was sitting on the right of Anris and went by the name of Menas.  
  
"It I the tradition of our people," explained Thranduil. "The Lady of our Realm has always served our guests, as a sign of respect on all parts."  
  
"How does a woman that must still be considered new and young to your race aspire to such a status in the space of seven years?" questioned Tarnen with an arched eyebrow, though he'd clearly already made his own conclusions.  
  
"She has won herself great renown amongst me and my people," said Thranduil. "She has aided us in many ways."  
  
"I'm sure she has." Legolas tensed with anger and he met Tarnen's smug gaze.  
  
"Avá rutha," whispered Thranduil to his son. "Hehta so." Legolas glanced sideways at his father and then took a sip from his goblet of wine, still glaring at Tarnen over it's rim.  
  
Silva entered the room for a third time, his time carrying a small plate with a small amount of food on it. Tarnen smirked at her as she passed him and she quickly set her plate nest to Legolas (which was unfortunately opposite the vile man) and then went to the back of the room to retrieve the wine pitcher.  
  
"Silvawen, you should have had one of the kitchen staff bring you that," said Thranduil, breaking the tense silence. "It's what they're there for. It's their job. I suspect you made it yourself as well, did you?"  
  
"I would ask you to stop fussing, my lord, only I know you won't listen to me," she said, lightly. She returned to her seat, making sure that she still did not touch the Elven Prince. The noon bell had not struck yet.  
  
"The King and Prince speak very highly of you, Lady Silvawen," said Anris. "I know my experience with Elves is very limited and perhaps the word of my people is not to be completely trusted, but I have always thought the Elves to be..... well, stern." The three Mirkwood residents laughed.  
  
"Well, I had no problems impressing King Thranduil," Silva giggled. "But others, however," she looked to Legolas and then quickly away again, "took a little more persuasion. It took me a whole year to win Prince Legolas' favour. And his friendship came at a high price." Legolas looked both shocked and confused.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, as I recall, my lord, it took shooting myself in the foot, shooting another Elf and several Elvish lessons that were made up solely of your reprimands and my embarrassment to finally befriend you."  
  
"That's true actually." Thranduil shook his head.  
  
"And sometimes I wonder whether you truly are friends with the way you tease one another all the time." He looked to the, somewhat, bewildered men of Esgaroth. "It can often be a living with children. But come now, we should begin the business that is looming. The sooner we do so, the sooner it is over and we can all relax."  
  
It was then that the noon bell rung out throughout the mountain. Legolas and Silva, who had both lifted their forks to take a bite, dropped them in unison. Legolas looked delighted. Silva looked horrified. Legolas couldn't contain the laughter that he could feel building up inside him. He tried to cover it, but it didn't work. Silva scowled at him.  
  
"Ná quildë!" she hissed, shoving him slightly.  
  
"Um.... did we miss something?" asked Menas. Thranduil sighed in annoyance.  
  
"No, ignore them. As I said, it's like having two children that constantly bicker. Shall we get on with it? Legolas, behave!" he added to his son.  
  
"If you are going to begin all your formal talk of business and trade and so on, I shall leave you, unless there is anything anyone else needs," said Silva.  
  
"Lle," said Legolas.  
  
"Tampa tanya," she scolded, though grinning. "Very well. I will be at hand nearby if you need anything, sire. Just call." She stood up, abandoning her plate, and stood before them all. She curtseyed and turned. As she did, Legolas heard her voice in his mind. 'Follow me in a minute.' She left the room for a third time.  
  
"Um, father?" Legolas beckoned his father move closer. They both leant nearer and Legolas whispered in his father's ear. Thranduil sighed.  
  
"Very well. But we'll have to begin without you."  
  
"I know. Thank you, father." Legolas stood. "I apologise, gentlemen. I shall be back reasonably soon." With that, he exited.  
  
"Was it something we said?" asked Anris, confusedly.  
  
"No," said Thranduil, "it's just, well..... nature calls."  
  
**  
  
When Legolas left the room, he looked both ways down the corridor, but it was completely isolated. It made sense because everyone always avoided the area in which the guests presently were, so as not to disturb anything, but where was Silva? His brow furrowed slightly. Where had she disappeared to? He was very much looking forward to teasing her about his success. He couldn't wait until they went to Erebor. He wouldn't let her live this down for a very long time.  
  
He set off to his left, wondering where in the name of Arda she had gotten to. He soon discovered her whereabouts, however, when he passed a small study and a delicate hand shot out, pulling his inside.  
  
As she pushed him against the wall, their lips locked together in an urgent and passionate embrace, their hands rediscovering every curve and juncture of their partner. It was as though they'd spent years apart. How could she have lasted two months without this? The complete euphoria of feeling him this close to her once more covered her in waves.  
  
Without breaking their kiss, she locked the door that was now at their side. He pulled away and looked at her, alarmed for a moment. He hadn't expected her to want the whole lot immediately when there were guests awaiting his return. Not that that minor detail bothered her.  
  
"Silva, what are-" She clamped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shut up and strip!"  
  
**  
  
1 Oh gifted one in love-making  
  
E/N: I know monkey nut would have been beyond hysterically funny, but he really did have to prove her wrong, just to piss her off. And would you want to snog a dwarf?  
  
Please r&r! Thank you! (",) 


	28. Dead man walking

Translations:  
  
Haryonamin = my prince Meleth-nin = my love Be iest lin, ada = according to your wish, father Aredhelamin = my (Elf) lord Amin sin = I know Melima qúen = fair one Ná tiris = be careful Niramin = I will  
  
The conversation in Elvish will just be re-written in English at the end rather than marking it all and then translating each one, blah, blah, blah. You get the picture.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
"I have to say, I think that was our quickest time ever," said Legolas as Silva neatened his hair. "And in a study too."  
  
"Tuck your shirt it at the back," she said. "Yes, it probably was. Don't worry, we'll do it properly tonight." She grinned and kissed him. "But you have to go back now." He sighed.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I've missed you." She hugged him tightly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He kissed her temple. "I'll see you when this boring trade agreement is all sorted and over with."  
  
"Ok. I'll be just outside the room if you need anything."  
  
"I need you."  
  
"But you shall have to wait, haryonamin." She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Go now, meleth-nin, else we shall be a laughing stock as were all those years ago." He smiled.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later." He walked out into the hallway and the short distance to the small dining hall. Before he opened the door, he looked back to her and she blew him a kiss. He grinned and walked in.  
  
"Ah, my son, so you've decided to return," said Thranduil. "I was beginning to think we'd lost you."  
  
"I'm sorry, father, I had to return to my chamber." Legolas returned to his seat. "Now, where have we got to?"  
  
"We are about to name the terms of the treaty," said Anris.  
  
"So we were," said Thranduil. "As I was saying, if we aid your city, we would expect aid in return, if and when it was needed."  
  
"And what would that entail?" asked Tarnen.  
  
"If our realm went under attack, we would expect men to help us fight," said Legolas. "And, if possible, some kind of aid to help repair the damage."  
  
"That is much to ask."  
  
"You ask much of us."  
  
"True, but we do not ask for the lives of your men."  
  
"If the enemy surpassed us, they would strike your city anyway. What we ask is only for your benefit."  
  
"He has a point, Tarnen," said Menas. "And it would be most profitable to have the Elves on our side."  
  
"I think you and your son drive a just bargain, King Thranduil," said Anris.  
  
"Sire, I think we should-" began Tarnen.  
  
"And of course, the Elves would aid you in times of war," added Thranduil.  
  
"I think this is all very acceptable," said Anris. "You have yourself a deal, your highness."  
  
"Very well. I shall have the contract written up tonight and we can sign tomorrow."  
  
"Well, that was a lot quicker than anticipated," said Menas, cheerfully.  
  
"I must say, I expected it to take a couple of hours," said Anris.  
  
"We Elves do not make long work of a short task, Master Anris," said Legolas.  
  
"Evidently," said Tarnen. 'I really am going to hit him soon,' Legolas thought.  
  
"Legolas, could you send for Silvawen, please?" said Thranduil. "Since our business is finished, I would have her return."  
  
"My Lady Silvawen is very busy, father," replied Legolas, putting emphasis on the 'my' and glancing at Tarnen.  
  
"I know this, but her priorities lie with us when we have guests residing here." Legolas stood up.  
  
"Be iest lin, ada." He disappeared out of the room to find his beloved.  
  
Tarnen was, somewhat, taken aback. He understood the purpose of that well placed 'my'. It was to warn him off. 'So the prince is bedding the pretty one,' he thought. 'How quaint. Well, if he thinks that one word will stop me getting what I want from her, he's wrong.' Legolas' warning had only given him the extra incentive to get what he wanted. She was a pretty thing and looked game. 'She shouldn't be too hard a conquest. I can see why she targeted the prince, but she won't be staying with him once she's had a taste of me. I've got a bed that needs warming. There won't be a problem.'  
  
"Your highness, may I ask you a personal question?" Tarnen queried.  
  
"It depends on the matter," replied the King.  
  
"Well, I couldn't help but notice a.... closeness between your son and Lady Silvawen. He is very defensive of her. I just wondered about the extent of their association, without being inappropriate."  
  
"Legolas and Silvawen are in a relationship, yes." Thranduil sighed. "My son is generally a very calm person. He does not anger quickly. But when a situation is concerning Silvawen, this all changes. He would readily give his life to keep her from harm and would kill anyone that harmed her. And Silva would do exactly the same in a role reversal." Tarnen's eyes widened a little. 'Perhaps it's a little heavier than I thought. Oh well, I like a challenge.' "Does that answer your question, Master Tarnen?"  
  
"Yes, your highness. I apologise for appearing nosy, it was just a thought that crossed my mind."  
  
"I am not surprised. This is the most subtle they have been for a long time, you are very lucky. Discretion is not a word that appears in either of their vocabularies. Their displays of affection never leave much to the imagination." Anris raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you allow this?" he questioned.  
  
"I do not have much say in the matter, Master Anris. Silva is in a league of her own. She ranks much higher than I do in the social hierarchy."  
  
At that moment, Legolas and Silva entered once more, laughing. Legolas took his seat and Silva stood before them all, looking at Thranduil, but keeping a shocked-looking Tarnen in the corner of her eye. She curtseyed respectfully to all present.  
  
"You requested my presence, sire," she said.  
  
"We have finished the trade agreement and, I don't know about the others, but I am still hungry," said Thranduil.  
  
"What is your desire, aredhelamin?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure you mentioned something last night about a chocolate cake being made." Silva laughed again.  
  
"As ever, my lord, I should have remembered your taste for chocolate," she giggled. She turned to Legolas, which only made her smile broaden. "Sire, what would you like?" His eyes glinted and he chuckled.  
  
"Many things, but for now I will settle with cake also," he said, cheekily, making her blush slightly. She turned to the three human men.  
  
"Gentlemen, would you care for a slice of our cook's very famous double chocolate gateaux with fresh cream?" she asked. "I must say it is highly recommended by all. I, myself, am rather partial to it." They agreed and soon they were all tucking into the delicious pudding very happily.  
  
Silva was neither impressed, amused or comfortable. As she had placed a plate in front of Tarnen, a hand had run over her rear that was most definitely not Legolas'. She straightened sharply and stiffly and shot Tarnen a dark look. 'Don't touch what you can't have,' she growled. Tarnen was very shocked when he realised he was the only person that had heard this comment because it was within his own mind. She sat next to Legolas angrily, though her anger was discreet to anyone who did not know her well.  
  
"Mani ná raica, nissëhon?" Legolas whispered.  
  
"Mani umë lle nowa?" she hissed in response. Legolas looked at the smug looking Tarnen.  
  
"Vanyë sama sina ainer!" He went to stand.  
  
"N'uma, avá dela, lirimaer!" All eyes turned to them. She placed her hand on his arm and beckoned him to sit again. "E ná n'valda ta." She smiled nervously at the others and then lowered her voice. "Gerich meleth nin, tanya ná ilya tanya erma. Ar umin ilosta, rinten.*" He smiled with small relief.  
  
"Amin sin." He covered her hand with his own and then dropped them both underneath the table, where their fingers stayed laced together.  
  
"Is there a problem, Silvawen?" Thranduil asked. He had caught part of their conversation and was beginning to worry.  
  
"Fine, my lord. I'm sorry for causing a disruption."  
  
"As long as you are well, that is all that matters."  
  
"Yes, I am fine."  
  
"Good. Well, gentlemen, since it is such a nice day outside, what's say I arrange a tour of the grounds for you?"  
  
"I would be happy to escort the three of them around, father," said Legolas.  
  
"Nay, Prince Legolas," said Silva. "You have too many duties today."  
  
"I would gladly escape them.'  
  
"Nay, my lord, you cannot. I shall take them, as I am bound in service to them for the duration of their stay. It is my duty to serve them." He gave her a quizzical look but she squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
"I think that is a fine idea," said Anris. "Nevertheless, all I currently wish to do is rest. I am weary, we travelled for much of last night."  
  
"As am I," said Menas. "Would it be possible for us to rest somewhere, King Thranduil?"  
  
"I shall have chambers prepared for you," replied the Elf King.  
  
"I, however, am not in need of rest, presently," said Tarnen. "And I would much like to tour with Lady Silvawen. There's so much more I'd like to see." Silva shuddered at the undertones in that sentence. She knew exactly what he implying and it was thoroughly sickening.  
  
"Silvawen, would you be so kind as to show Master Tarnen around the castle?" Thranduil queried, though his eyes betrayed his true worry and concern for her.  
  
"Of course, my lord," she said, forcing a smile to her fair features. "And I shall arrange the chambers whilst doing so."  
  
"Thank you, melima qúen."  
  
"Ná tiris," said Legolas, worriedly.  
  
"Niramin," she said. She stood up and avoided eye contact with the smarmy human. "Follow me, sire." He stood also and grinned snidely at Legolas.  
  
"Gladly," he said. They exited the room.  
  
"Master Anris, he would not do anything foolish, would he?" Thranduil asked. Anris looked startled.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Do not play innocent, Master Anris," growled Legolas. "We are all very aware of Tarnen's intentions towards my lady."  
  
"As I said earlier, my son is very quick to anger when Silvawen is concerned," said Thranduil. "But if Silva herself feels threatened in anyway, especially if she feels someone is trying to take what she has given solely to Legolas, she can be very dangerous. She is more dangerous than any of my men, Master Anris, and by far more powerful."  
  
"Tarnen is playing with fire," said Legolas. "But he hasn't noticed that he's beginning to get trapped in a ring of it."  
  
"He's not stupid," said Anris. "Your father gave us a fair warning when you departed earlier, and you have made it clear in your own words and actions the consequences of any act upon Lady Silvawen against her will. He will know not to try anything."  
  
"I hope for your sake he does," warned Legolas. "If he lays a finger on her, I cannot promise I will not do anything." And with that he stood and stalked out of the room.  
  
Silva kept as much distance between them as was politely possible. She was not comfortable in the slightest about being alone with this man. There were some parts of the castle and its grounds that were very remote. That was not a good thing.  
  
But they had been alone for several minutes now and still nothing. There was no one about so he'd had the opportunity. Then again, she was still in screaming distance of the small dining room. With this in mind, she was brought out of her thoughts by someone calling her name.  
  
"Silva!" She turned and saw Legolas walking towards her.  
  
"Excuse me one moment, my lord," she said to Tarnen and then walked to meet her lover. "What is wrong, lirimaer?"  
  
"I just wanted to give you something before you left, since I shall probably not see you now till this evening," he replied. He leant forward and claimed her lips possessively. "Just so you know I love you," he added when they pulled apart.  
  
"I already know," she said. "But thanks for reminding me. I may need it to help me survive an afternoon with that creep."  
  
"If he touches you-"  
  
"Hush, don't worry yourself, love. Nothing will happen. I will see you this evening." She turned back to the awaiting man and as she walked away, Legolas smiled smugly at Tarnen in return for the one his was earlier graced with.  
  
"I am sorry, sire," she said when she reached his side once more.  
  
"Please, my lady, call me Tarnen," he said.  
  
"And you must call me Silvawen." 'You're not calling me by my nickname, you sickening mortal.'  
  
"Very well." There was silence for a moment. "Your relationship with Prince Legolas is very close, it appears." She glanced uncertainly at him.  
  
"Yes, it is," she replied. "We share an unbreakable love, though some do not approve of us. But we overcome obstacles as they arrive."  
  
"Why do some not approve? You seem very well suited to me." She smiled briefly.  
  
"Our relationship is not exactly kosher, shall we say. I suppose you could call it a sort of forbidden love. Two of my sisters are very partial to this particular law and never fail to remind me of it whenever they see us together."  
  
"It must be very trying on your relationship to constantly be striking difficulties."  
  
"It can be, but I have found it only makes us stronger."  
  
"It must be comforting to know he is so reliable and faithful." She sighed in remembrance of that day she had almost lost him. "Silvawen? Have I said something to upset you?"  
  
"No, I was just remembering something."  
  
"Don't tell me if you don't feel comfortable." She sighed again.  
  
"He wasn't always faithful." Tarnen raised an eyebrow. "I ran away for a year and a half and in that time, he was tempted, shall we say. I almost lost him. To this day I do not know why he returned to me after what was said between us." 'What the hell did I just say that for?!' she screamed silently. 'He's going to think we've got an unstable relationship!! Bugger!'  
  
Tarnen decided this could be the right moment to strike. She was alone with him and evidently distressed. He could blame it on trying to comfort her if she freaked out. He put a hand on her waist as they walked. She froze.  
  
"I'd rather you didn't do that," she said, archly. He immediately took his hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you further," he said, appearing genuine., though she guessed otherwise. "You appear upset, I meant only to comfort you." She smiled falsely. 'I bet you bloody did.'  
  
"We're about to enter King Thranduil's private flower garden," she said, changing the subject quickly. "Now, you must promise never to say a word about this. Thranduil does not want anyone to know, should they deem him..... well..... a poof." Tarnen sniggered. "I have helped him nurture this garden, though I have done very little physically. I have instructed him in how to care for each individual plant and-" She stood still as they had walked a little way into the secluded garden. 'Why the hell have I brought him here?! No one would hear me however loud I screamed!'  
  
"Silvawen?" She looked from Tarnen to an almost dead plant back to Tarnen and then back to the plant. 'Guests aren't meant to see my powers, but I can't let it die.' She looked tense for a moment. 'Bugger it!' She held her hand over the plant and it sprung back into life. She sighed with relief.  
  
"That's better," she said, with a smile. Tarnen looked well and truly shocked.  
  
"How... did... you...?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone about that either. Visitors aren't meant to know."  
  
Tarnen was freaked out. She was evidently not a normal human woman. (E/N: Oh well, one third right. She's definitely a woman, I think that's the only part of that that was right!) Was she even human, for that matter? Well, whatever she was, that dress she was wearing made her look very appealing and the slight sway of her hips when she walked didn't help in the slightest. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a small stone bench.  
  
"Can we sit down?" he suddenly said, making her jump slightly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Can we sit down?" he repeated. "I am starting to feel a little tired now." She agreed uncertainly and they sat down.  
  
Silva was very tense. Nobody, not even Legolas, knew about this garden apart from her and Thranduil, and he was very busy, he wouldn't have time to go there today. They were completely cut off from everyone. 'Not good,' she thought.  
  
Tarnen decided now was the time and he went in for the kill. He placed his hand on her leg and slowly began moving it up. He heard the hitch in her breath and smirked. She grabbed his hand and threw it aside, standing up angrily.  
  
"Master Tarnen," she snapped, though she was trying desperately to keep her cool, "you know of my bond with Prince Legolas. This is not appropriate behaviour." He stood up and walked towards her, she took another step back.  
  
"I don't see that you have a choice." He walked further towards her. Eventually she felt her back connect with a tree with a bump. Now she was panicking, big style.  
  
"You won't get away with this, Tarnen!" she hissed. "You can kiss your treaty goodbye!" He grabbed her shoulder and her breath hitched again. He leant down slightly and pulled a small dagger from his boot. He held it to her neck. She gripped the tree behind her in blind terror. She had no idea what to do.  
  
"You're in no position to make threats, my lady." He kissed her harshly. She sharply snapped her head away from him. He grabbed her jaw and turned her back to face him. "No one is going to find you here. You said yourself, no one knows where we are or knows of this place. You may as well just surrender now." He kissed her again, pressing the knife against her neck a little harder.  
  
He released her chin and moved the hand down. He began lifting her skirt, when it was high enough, he slid his hand under it. He slipped his index finger into her core. She could couldn't take anymore. She raised her hand and slapped him extremely hard. He staggered back.  
  
"You bitch!" He lashed out with the blade and tore her dress from the top of her left shoulder to just below her left breast, exposing a lot more than she would have ever shown him. She knocked the blade out of his still flailing hand. She lifted the torn part of the dress to cover herself.  
  
"Haven't I already told you not to touch what you can't have?!" she snarled and kneed him in the groin, also very hard. He crumpled on the floor in a heap and she marched away furiously.  
  
**  
  
The Elvish conversation:  
  
"What is wrong, sweetheart?" Legolas whispered.  
  
"What do you think?" she hissed in response. Legolas looked at the smug looking Tarnen.  
  
"I will not take this any more!" He went to stand.  
  
"No, don't worry, lovely one!" All eyes turned to them. She placed her hand on his arm and beckoned him to sit again. "He is not worth it." She smiled nervously at the others and then lowered her voice. "You have my love, that is all that matters. And I am not defenceless, remember." 


	29. Ada

Translations: Melima qúen = fair one Yendënya = my daughter Namárië ada = goodbye father  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Silva was more enraged than upset. She couldn't believe that smarmy git had actually thought he could have his way with her, even after numerous warnings, so Legolas had told her. However, though he hadn't managed that much, she still felt in need of a very long, hot bath. She needed to scrub herself clean of any trace of him.  
  
She walked quickly, still holding her torn dress, heading in the direction of her and Legolas' chamber. In some ways she hoped to find him there, but she also hoped he would not be, due to the fact that he would not stay and comfort her. He would know she was safe and unharmed, so his main goal would be to find the man and beat the crap out of him. 'Probably best if I don't see him yet,' she decided.  
  
"Silva?" She looked ahead and saw Thranduil walking towards her. 'Oh gods. I don't even know how he will react!' "Silva, what the hell happened?" She threw her arms round him and tried not to weep. "Oh gods! What did he do?!" Realising this probably wasn't the best place to talk, he guided her into the library that they were standing outside of. He seated her and turned away as she made herself decent once more. He wrapped one arm round her as checked her for any wounds.  
  
"Silva, you're bleeding!" She hadn't even noticed. When the blade tore her dress, it had grazed her skin also, which now was traced by a fine line of scarlet red.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, though her voice was a little shaky. It was all hitting her now exactly what had just happened.  
  
"What did he do?" Thranduil asked, his voice full of fear and anxiety.  
  
"He became very forward so I told him to stop, but he pulled a blade on me and held it to my throat," she said, blinking back tears. "He kissed me but I pushed him away, then he kissed me again and put his hand up my skirt. Then I slapped him, he slashed at me with the dagger, I kneed him and I walked away." He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Oh, my precious Silvawen," he said gently. "I should never have sent you alone. We all knew what he had in mind, but I had hoped that my and Legolas' warnings were enough to make him see sense."  
  
"Evidently not."  
  
"Where is Tarnen now?"  
  
"In your flower garden. I don't know why I took him there. It was completely foolish of me. I should have known not to go any remote, let alone a place that is hidden by magic."  
  
"Do not even think about blaming yourself," he warned her. "You are not to blamed for any of this. Foolish it may have been to go there, but you should be able to walk through your own home without the fear of being molested by some jumped up farmer who fancies himself as a ladies man." (E/N: GO THRANDUIL!!) Silva let out a small chuckle.  
  
"You have had a much better reaction than Legolas would have or will have."  
  
"I am not quite as hot-headed as my son, Silva. I care for you just as greatly as he does, though obviously in a different way. He would view the situation as he knows you are safe, therefore he has to go after Tarnen immediately. I, on the other hand, am more concerned in knowing for sure you are well and that nothing has happened to you. I care more for you than I do for revenge." Silva couldn't voice the thoughts that were swirling around her mind. She was silent whilst she was trying to organise her thoughts.  
  
"I can't tell you how much that means to me," she whispered.  
  
"Do you know, on more than one occasion over the past few months, I have referred to you as my daughter." She laughed again. "A father would do anything to protect his only daughter, Silva. You are no exception to this rule as far as I am concerned. I will see that Tarnen is severely punished for this crime against you, but for now I am staying with you until I am 150% convinced you are ok." A solitary tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"I know I don't technically have a father, for I was merely created from a vision, but if I could say anyone was my father, I would say it was you." He smiled.  
  
"And I would say you are my daughter, for I truly believe that now." She hugged him closely.  
  
"You are being too cute," she giggled though still sobbing slightly. "You're going to make me cry in a minute and you know I don't cry if I can help it."  
  
"I speak only the truth, Silva." There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Thranduil?"  
  
"Yes, melima qúen."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Silva couldn't stop her tears now. She had always wondered what it would be like to have parents, especially a father. She knew that it must be a wonderful feeling to have people that loved you that much and would protect you from anything and everything. But this was better than she had ever imagined.  
  
"I've always wished for a father," she said quietly. "I always wondered what it felt like of receive that kind of love. What it felt like to have family. My relationship with my sisters is very close, but we will always be individual people. I don't have any blood family, but now I finally know what it feels like."  
  
"Is it what you expected?"  
  
"No, it's so much better. I can't thank you enough, Thranduil, for what you've given me. It means so much to me. I couldn't wish for a better dad."  
  
"You say I'm going to start you crying, but you are being just as bad. You'll set me off in a minute." There was another silence.  
  
"What are you going to say to Anris and Tarnen?" Thranduil sighed at his troubled thoughts.  
  
"I don't know at the moment. Well, I'm certainly not sighing any contract of aid with them."  
  
"I know that Tarnen has done wrong. Hell, I was on the receiving end of it! But is it really fair to let one man's actions jeopardise a whole city?"  
  
"Tarnen should have thought of that before he decided to take liberties. And there are other realms that they may treat with."  
  
"I think you should seriously try and think of another form of punishment. Punishing everyone else for what he did isn't fair on them."  
  
"And what exactly has happened?" Thranduil and Silva turned to the doorway and saw Legolas looking rather angry. "I have just had Tarnen approach me saying Silva is a danger to society, a floozy and that she should be kept under lock and key."  
  
"He did what?!" she cried. "Where is he?!"  
  
"In his chamber. He'll be out cold for another few hours yet." It took Silva a moment to understand what he meant, but as soon as she did, she laughed. Thranduil shook his head, smiling.  
  
"I told you," he said to Silva. "And he doesn't even know yet." He kissed Silva's forehead and stood. "I'll leave you two alone. Silva, you know where I am if you need me. I will see you later, yendënya."  
  
"Namárië ada," she said with a gentle smile.  
  
"I will speak with you later, Legolas," said Thranduil. "We have much to discuss." Legolas nodded and the Elf King left the library.  
  
"What did he do to you?" the prince suddenly asked as he walked to her side. "And why are you bleeding?" Silva looked at him sadly. His tone was harsh and demanding. She knew he was still angry, but he usually calmed when he was with her. He was at least usually nice to her.  
  
"Why are you taking this out on me?" she queried. "He's the one in the wrong and yet you're talking to me as though you hate me again."  
  
"I just want everything to get sorted."  
  
"Even more so than you want to see me well?"  
  
"I didn't say that." She stood up.  
  
"You haven't checked me to see if there are any other wounds he might have inflicted upon me. No hug to show you give a damn about me. No gentle words to ensure my security. This is not the Legolas I thought loved me."  
  
"Silva, I do love you-"  
  
"Do you really? Well, come and find me when you feel like showing it." She turned and slowly left the room. It almost broke her heart when he made no move to go after her.  
  
**  
  
"Good afternoon, your highness," Anris said with a bow.  
  
"I do not see what is good about it, Master Anris," Thranduil replied severely. "Are you aware of trouble your man Tarnen has caused?" Anris looked shocked and worried.  
  
"I thought he was with Lady Silvawen."  
  
"So he was, until he took it upon to make untoward advances on our fair forest maiden, even after being warned by myself, my son and Silvawen herself." Panic washed over the man in a huge wave.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He is currently lying unconscious in one of our guest chambers."  
  
"Unconscious?"  
  
"To add insult to injury, he sought out my son and told him that it was entirely Silvawen's fault. He offended Silvawen several times before Legolas halted the words of abuse. His actions are not to be held against him. He was acting on anger."  
  
"My lord, I am so sorry! I don't know what possessed Tarnen to do such a thing!"  
  
"Master Anris, I am not saying that Tarnen's ideas are inconceivable to me. Lady Silvawen is the second most beautiful woman in Middle Earth. She is extremely desirable, of course people are going to lust over her. She has had an eternity of it. What I don't understand is how anyone could be so stupid as to attempt such a thing on his hostess, when his hostess has an army of Elves at her beck and call."  
  
"Tarnen will be punished, my lord, I swear it to you!"  
  
"It takes only one word from me and your city could become a slaughterhouse."  
  
"My lord, I beg of you, do not hold Tarnen's actions against the rest of us!"  
  
"I would not, however, do this. Elves love all life, and I would not be able to live with the guilt of causing so many deaths." Anris sighed slightly. "But do not expect any assistance from the Elves in your times of crisis."  
  
"Please, King Thranduil, I beg you to reconsider!"  
  
"There is nothing to reconsider, Master Anris. My mind is made up and my decision is final. As soon as Tarnen regains consciousness, you will leave my realm and never bother my people again. I do not declare war over one deed, but if anyone of your city harms any one of my people in any way ever again, you will have a serious battle on your hands. One which I will feel no guilt about." Anris looked totally distraught. He was bereft of anything to say or do. "You are free to leave so you may gather whatever belongings you may have brought. I will have a maid prepare your horses." Anris nodded gloomily and left the Throne Room.  
  
Thranduil rubbed his eyes wearily. 'I hate being bloody King,' he thought miserably. 'I only do it for the power and respect. It's too bloody stressful.' He turned to one of his courtiers.  
  
"Send a maid to check on Lady Silvawen," he said. "I want to know how she is faring. And whilst you're at it, bring me some chocolate. I need it to calm my nerves." 


	30. Make or break?

E/N: SMUT ALERT!!! Look, I can't help myself and I know some of you lot out there, no names mentioned *cough* Chrissie *cough* Moj *cough* like what I write..... God, we're pervs, aren't we? Oh well, I'm proud to be a perv! If you think I might warp you're mind with this chapter (or more so considering previous chapters) then don't bother reading it. That's all I'm saying. You have had fair warning now. Mojo, don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
Can somebody PLEASE read Welcome to Ankh Morpork? I have had no reviews for it whatsoever! I'm going to take it off if I've had no reviews after another week. *sigh* It'll be my first failure. *sob*  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
Translations:  
  
Meleth-nin = my love Termara ná ar véla = Try it and see Ai, manadh = ah, bliss  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Legolas felt terrible. He had let his anger get the better of him and in doing so he'd upset Silva. But he didn't even understand his own actions. Why had he been so harsh to her? None of it was her fault but he hadn't even shown concern when she told him Tarnen had harmed her.  
  
"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself. "I've been sitting in this library alone now for an hour. She's going to think I really do hate her again. Oh gods, why do I always manage to mess up everything good in my life?" He stood and left the library in search of his lover.  
  
**  
  
Silva sat at her dressing room table, her head resting on her hand, wincing with pain. Having changed out of the ruined dress and bathed to cleanse herself, one of her chambermaids was now bathing her cut to ensure it wasn't or wouldn't become infected. When she was finished, she pressed a small, soft pad to the cut to soak up whatever blood proceeded to flow.  
  
"All done, ma'am," she said.  
  
"Thank you," said Silva, distantly, staring out of the window. The maid hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Are you alright, my lady?" she asked tentatively. Silva slowly turned her head to look at the maid.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she said quietly.  
  
"Would you have me fetch someone to keep you company, ma'am? King Thranduil, if he's free? Or Prince Legolas perhaps?" Silva's eyes flickered with sadness. The female Elf could tell she had struck a nerve.  
  
"No, I am fine on my own, thank you," Silva replied after a pause. "Can you make sure I'm not disturbed this afternoon, please? I want to be alone." The maid nodded and curtseyed and made no sign physically or vocally that she was aware of the Prince's presence in the room.  
  
Silva folded her arms on the table and rested her forehead on them. She sighed sadly and closed her eyes. 'What did I do? I'm the victim, why is he blaming me? Doesn't he believe me? Does he honestly think I would lie?' She forced the tears not to flow. 'I've done too much of that recently. Too often have I weakness.'  
  
She sensed movement next to her. Her body tensed for fear of it being Tarnen. Her eyes opened and she raised her head slowly. She received a shock when she looked down to her left and saw Legolas kneeling next to her. She smiled slightly with confusion. He took her hand.  
  
"Sweet Lady of Mirkwood, I come to beg your forgiveness," he said softly. "My words to you were unkind and stern. I had no thought for your distress. I was driven by anger, though that is no excuse. I am sorry. I will love you until the end of time. Will you accept my apology?" She watched him for a moment and then knelt next to him. She lifted a hand to his cheek and kissed him gently, then she pulled him into a loving embrace.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive," she said. "You are here now, that is all that matters." They sat for a minute with their arms wrapped around each other and then they both stood. Silva leant against her dressing table whilst Legolas sat on the chair.  
  
"What did he do to you, meleth-nin?" he asked.  
  
"You don't need to know," she replied. "It will only anger you again."  
  
"I promise you I will not anger." A smile graced his face. "I would have you tell me so I can kiss it better."  
  
"There are some parts of me I would not have you kiss." She crossed her arms mock defiantly. He stood in front of her.  
  
"But would you refuse if I offered?" He placed his hands on her hips and she sat on the table surface. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.  
  
"Maybe. Try me and see." His smirk widened.  
  
"Would you say no if I kissed you here?" He held a finger to her lips.  
  
"No." He kissed her and began unlacing the back of her dress. When he finished, he pulled away from her.  
  
"What about here?" He indicated her neck.  
  
"No." He nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Here?" He pointed to her injury that showed in the wide neck of her dress.  
  
"No." He pressed his lips to it and pushed the dress off her shoulders, revealing her naked upper body.  
  
"How about here?" He cupped her breasts with his hands.  
  
"No." He attached his mouth to each one in turn.  
  
"Here maybe?" He ran his hand over her flat stomach.  
  
"No." He knelt once more and licked and nipped the sun-kissed skin that covered her firm, toned abdomen. He then pulled the dress from under her and dropped it beside him so she sat naked atop her desk, legs parted, making his erection strain almost painfully in his trousers. He looked up at her and she smiled expectantly.  
  
"What about here?" He put his hand to the crest of hair that determined the centre of her passion. She cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Termara ná ar véla." He leant forward and inserted his tongue to her core of pleasure. She gasped and groaned as many erotically appealing sensations coursed through her body, making every part of her tingle. They hadn't ever done this before, even after making love almost every night for the past four years. The thought had never occurred to either of them. She had orally stimulated him on many occasions but there had never been role reversal.  
  
He stopped when he sensed she was on the brink, which gained him a whimper of loss from her.  
  
"Would you have me go without?" he whispered. His reply was in the form of a fierce, demanding kiss, driven by sexual desire and need. Silva found it very strange tasting herself on him, but she did not ponder this thought for long. She peeled his shirt of him whilst he quickly rid of his belt. His trousers soon followed.  
  
She pulled him to the bed, not ceasing their kiss. He gently pushed her back and then lay on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and he slid into her quickly in one smooth action.  
  
As usual, she was catapulted into a whole new world where everything amounted to ecstasy. It was like her blood had turned to air and she was floating like the clouds. It went straight to her head like strong Elven wine and made her giddy with delight. Only Legolas could ever make her feel this elated. She could never see herself submitting to anyone else's desires. She would not want to.  
  
He glided in and out of her rhythmically. When her hips began to buck upwards to match his thrusts, he felt the pressure of lust building up in his groin. His pace increased and she began writhing with passion.  
  
Amongst his pleasure, Legolas found himself wondering how he survived 438 years without knowing the joys and wonders of making love to Silva. Having this epitome of perfection and beauty awaiting him every night was what got him through his days now. He could not imagine ever being away from now. They'd been through so much together, seen so many troubles and complications, it just seemed so ridiculous to think they could ever be split up now.  
  
They came together and cried out each other's name, then collapsed in a heavy-breathing, damp, satisfied tangle of arms and legs. The contrast of golden blonde and medium brown hair lay like a shock on the white bed linen.  
  
"Ai, manadh," she sighed. He slid out of her and lay by her side, wrapping an arm possessively round her waist. The couple fell into a peaceful slumber as the afternoon sun waned across the sky.  
  
What they did not know was that Tarnen lay in the chamber next to theirs. He had not been taken to a guest chamber, as they thought, but merely to the nearest room. He awoke (wincing lightly from the pain of the large bruise on his cheek) at the beginnings of their lovemaking and listened with a mixture of pleasure, disappointment and anger. As there cries and groans grew more intense, he felt a strain in his trousers as Legolas had done when looking at her naked form. He hastily unbuttoned his trousers and started rubbing his own length to the sounds of their intercourse. (E/N: PERVERT!!)  
  
Soon, he felt the warm liquid seeping over his hands as his body was wracked with spasms of orgasm. He reached for the small towel that lay by the bed and wiped himself on it, ridding all trace of any seed, except that which may have gone onto the sheets, but he'd be long gone before they found that.  
  
"So, she refuses me," he muttered aloud as he tucked himself back in, "but then she goes and screws the pretty boy Prince. Well, she'll have to make sure I don't find her alone, else I'll silence that pretty little mouth once and for all." There was a knock at the door and it started to swing open. Tarnen lay down properly and half-lidded his eyes to make himself look tired. Anris entered the room.  
  
"I have no sympathy for you," he growled, before Tarnen could say anything. "What the hell were you thinking?! You heard both of them say what would happen if anyone tried anything, plus the fact you'd aggravated the Prince anyway! Do you have a death wish, man?!"  
  
"No. And anyway, she came on to me first. I simply took her lead."  
  
"That's not what she's told Thranduil, and who do you think he is more likely to believe? He has cancelled the treaty and we are to leave now you are awake."  
  
"Immediately?"  
  
"Yes, immediately. Get you're belongings together. They don't want us here anymore, thanks to you. And when we return back home, do not think I'm going to spare you the humiliation when they ask why the Elves refused us help."  
  
"But that will ruin my marriage! I've got kids!!"  
  
"No, Tarnen, I won't ruin your marriage. You've done that yourself." Anris turned on his heel and left the room. Tarnen clenched his fist and thumped the bed angrily. If he could get at them before he left, well, they'd certainly better pray to the Valar that he didn't. 


	31. Definitely break!

Warning: The beginning is pretty gross, so if you're a little squeamish, don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
E/N: I am thoroughly pissed off. My computer crashed twice whilst I was writing this chapter. The first time auto-recover saved my work. The second time (as I was saving the finished piece) it decided to be a f***ing arse and not retrieve ANYTHING! Absolutely bugger all! So, I've had to write this all over again without a f***ing clue what I'm doing. The first one was much, MUCH better than this (Yes, Chrissie, even I liked it! I thought it was great!). This is just a bag of s**t! So I'm begging you all, please, leave me some nice reviews to cheer me up a bit. Otherwise I'll sulk and won't write for ages. Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
Translations:  
  
Uma = yes Ada = father  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Tarnen scouted the room for his trusty dagger. Since all was seemingly quiet both next door and out in the corridors, he had decided to go for it. They'd be long gone before anyone found the two of them and there would be no proof that he had done it. 'Ok, it'll be probably be obvious but they can't prove it. Not if I'm careful.'  
  
He found the dagger in his boot, since that was where he had hidden it before he found Legolas. He slipped his boots on and walked to the door. He poked his head out and looked both up and down the corridor. No one. 'Let's just hope the door isn't locked now.' He sidled up to the chamber door and silently checked it. 'Result!'  
  
He soundlessly opened the door and went in, shutting it just as quietly behind him. He looked over to the bed. The two lovers lay next to one another, a thin sheet covering them to the waist. They were pressed together in a close, possessive embrace, sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of their growing danger. 'Which one first? I think her since I hate her the most.' He walked round to the other side of the bed, looming over her. He lifted the blade, poised to strike.  
  
"Sweet dreams, precious," he hissed. "See you in hell." Just as he was about to attack, he felt a brief and yet incredible amount of pressure on his wrist, making him drop the blade, and his arm was twisted in the direction it should not turn. The last thing he saw before he was blinded with agony was a flash of blonde. There was a loud snap and a pop and then his arm was released.  
  
Tarnen could hear someone screaming. It was a long, agonising, blood- curdling scream that almost pierced every ear drum that heard it. It took him several seconds to realise that he was the person who was screaming.  
  
He lay on the floor, cradling his arm, which was lying almost at a right angle in the opposite direction to that which it should be going. His shoulder was also no longer in it's socket.  
  
Legolas was livid with pure fury. If he hadn't woken up when he did....... He scooped up the knife and raised it as Tarnen had.  
  
Silva, who had been awoken by the scream, watched in horror. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but what she did know was if Legolas killed this man, regardless of whether it was in defense or not, he could be executed for murder. She leapt forward and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Legolas, NO!!" she cried. He span round and snarled at her. She was shocked when she saw his eyes had clouded over and had become venomous slits of rage. She pulled back in fear. His anger radiated from him and made her feel weak and in pain. Because of their soul bond, his senses over- powered her and she fell back on the bed.  
  
As soon as Legolas realised what he was doing to her, he expression softened to one of guilt and worry. He threw the blade to his side and as he bundled her into his arms, Thranduil and some servants came running in. Legolas covered them with the sheet.  
  
"What the hell is happening?!" Thranduil yelled.  
  
"I woke up and found Tarnen in here," said Legolas, keeping his head turned from his father. "He had a knife raised..... he was going to kill Silva. I've broken his arm and I think I've dislocated his shoulder." Thranduil turned sharply to the three servants.  
  
"Get him out of here!" he bellowed. "Get him to the Healer and throw the other two in cells!" The three Elves picked up the injured man and quickly left the room. "I will not take this anymore! I warned Anris. I will feel no guilt for my actions. Legolas, I know you must stay with Silva for now, but when you are ready I would have you prepare an army of our people to march to Esgaroth by tomorrow afternoon at the latest."  
  
"Uma, ada," Legolas said. Thranduil, though furious, wondered at why his son kept his face hidden from him.  
  
"See me when you are ready, Legolas, we have to talk properly." Thranduil turned and left the room angrily.  
  
Legolas' chin rested on top of Silva's as he cradled her back and forth. She too wondered why he was keeping his face turned away until she heard the hitch in his breath that told her he was weeping. She looked at him and, sure enough, many, many tears were falling down his cheeks. He turned away again.  
  
"Legolas, what's wrong?" she asked, desperately. To see him like this told her the situation was, indeed, grave. She held him close. She tried, once again, to force her own tears not to flow. But seeing him like this was all too much.  
  
"I could had lost you," he wept, his voice was so quiet it was barely audible. "If I hadn't woken up in time, he would have killed you."  
  
"You did wake up in time, though!"  
  
"Silva, if he had managed to kill you and left me alive, I would have got the knife and taken my own life." He had to stop for a moment because his body and voice were shaking too much for Silva to understand what he was saying. "I love you more than it is possible to comprehend. And to lose you would be more painful than is possible to comprehend."  
  
"But you did lose me! And I'm never leaving you, Legolas Greenleaf! Do you hear me?! Never! You can't get rid of me that easily!" She kissed him and then wiped the tears from his face with her hands. "We're going to be together for a very, VERY long time." She leant over to the beside drawer and pulled out a handkerchief. She dried his eyes and his cheeks and kissed the tip of his nose. "I would have you rest now, for you are weary, I can feel it." He lay down next to her. "Close your eyes and listen. I will sing to you to aid your slumber. I wrote this song for us:  
  
When the darkness of loss seems to drown you,  
  
Adrift in an ocean of pain,  
  
You won't be alone, I'll be with you,  
  
I'll ease you sorrow, once again.  
  
If the distance between us is growing,  
  
Cry out and I'll sing back your name,  
  
Your heart will understand I'm listening,  
  
You'll know I am feeling the same.  
  
I'm right by your side, I won't leave you, my love,  
  
In the silence and cold of the night,  
  
Just reach out your hand, I'm right by you, my love,  
  
I am with you for all of your life.  
  
Our hearts and our souls will entwine us now,  
  
With you the problems I can face,  
  
Nothing on Earth can divide us now,  
  
For love is a life-giving grace.  
  
We can weather anything together,  
  
Through sun and the snow and the rain,  
  
I've got your back, know that I love you,  
  
From loving you I only gain.  
  
I'm right by your side, I won't leave you, my love,  
  
In the silence and cold of the night,  
  
Just reach out your hand, I'm right by you, my love,  
  
I am with you for all of your life.  
  
Come what may, I'll take the blame,  
  
I've got your back, I feel no shame."  
  
As she finished the last line of her song, she looked down and knew he was asleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek, then climbed off the bed.  
  
She retrieved the dress that was neglected during their love making and put it back on. She looked at her lover one last time and smiled as she saw him sleeping closed-eyed and peacefully.  
  
"Fumë quel, mirë en cormamin1," she whispered and silently slipped out of the room.  
  
She was heading for the Throne Room. She needed to see Thranduil immediately and talk to him before any major decisions were made about this battle.  
  
"Thranduil, can I speak with you for a moment?" she called over the hustle and bustle of the room full of advisors and captains and elite soldiers. Thranduil rushed over to her and embraced her tightly.  
  
"I'll have his head for this," he growled. "But enough of that. How are you, Silva? Did he manage to get to you again in anyway?"  
  
"No, not as far as we are aware," she replied. "I think he just wanted us both dead."  
  
"And what of my son? Did Tarnen do anything to him? Is he harmed?"  
  
"No, but regarding Legolas, I have asked him to sleep. He is currently resting and I would not have him go to the battle. He is not in the right frame of mind and could fall in battle through lack of alertness."  
  
"Why do you say that?" She dropped her voice to a hush.  
  
"He turned his head away from you when you spoke to him because he was crying." Thranduil looked shocked. "He was absolutely distraught and had no control. He is asleep now, but I do not think that, even by tomorrow he will be mentally well enough."  
  
"What would you have me do?"  
  
"Send me in his place." This stunned him even more than the revelation of his distraught son.  
  
"What? Silva, no, I couldn't-"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, for one you have no armour."  
  
"And straight away you are wrong. I do, indeed, have armour, there has just never been any cause to show it."  
  
"It is very strenuous."  
  
"I am more than capable of fighting in battle, Thranduil, as you well know. I have fought in many battles and am more than experienced. I know you do not plan on fighting in this battle yourself."  
  
"Yes, I bloody do! I will have my revenge for what he tried to do to you!"  
  
"Not anymore you're not. You should stay here and defend our people that remain. Let me lead your men into battle. They will follow me, I know it. This is my battle, Thranduil. The harm was done to me and intended for me."  
  
"I'm not sure. I would worry for your welfare every day. If I lost you...." Silva laughed.  
  
"Like father, like son." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, ada, let me go in place of Legolas and in place of you. Let me show you what I am capable of. Let me fight for my home and for my pride." Thranduil saw the determination that was set like concrete in her eyes and her heart. He sighed with resignation.  
  
"Ok, you can go." She hugged him gratefully and kissed him (E/N: DAUGHTERLY!!! Nothing else! She loves Legolas, got that!?). "You know I think it's true what they say." She arched an eyebrow, questioningly. "You really have got me wrapped around your little finger." She laughed again.  
  
"It's for your own good." Thranduil shook his head and turned to his men.  
  
"Gentlemen, I have an announcement for you," he called. A silence settled. "Thank you. My son shall not be marching forth with you tomorrow, as I have been informed that circumstances prevent him from being ready." Muttering went throughout the crowd. This was fell news. Legolas was Mirkwood's finest archer, they would be seriously affected by this loss. "I also am remaining behind for I am needed to protect the rest of our realm." This disquieted the gathering even more.  
  
"But, my lord," cried one of the young captains, "we must have a ruling person of great authority leading us, else they will not heed us."  
  
"And so you shall," said Thranduil. The room fell silent once more. "Our fair Lady Silvawen will lead you into combat at Esgaroth. It is her battle, her revenge. I know you love her and respect her greatly. Will you accept her as your ruler during the forthcoming conflict?" The crowd cheered, and grew louder as Silva stepped forward.  
  
"I will lead you to victory!" she cried.  
  
**  
  
1Sleep well, jewel of my heart  
  
E/N: Ok, so I've gone a bit mad with the story line, but it doesn't really matter just so long as you like it, right? Er...... you do like it, don't you? Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	32. Maybe they're all dead and I'm the only ...

E/N: Thandwik is Thin-dick with a lisp. And if Thranduil was a knight of the round table, would he be Sir Choc-a-lot? Oh yeah, did I mention chocolarte-the-chocolate-fart?  
  
I'm doing the randomy light comic relief thing again! Sorry, but I love making these usually serious characters look like complete prats!! IT'S FUN!!!! (",)  
  
Right, I have a couple of things to answer as in reviews and other random things that have to be said. 1) This is the last update before I am holidaying! Doody! But don't worry, it's only a week. And I'll probably hand write the next chapter whilst I'm away - however, saying that, my priority whilst in Lanzarote is Harry Potter V! WOO HOO! But my mom is being uber-bitch with that and says I can't have till I get there! NOOOOO! But I'm gonna try and twist her arm to let me have it on the plane. I mean, it is a 4 hour flight after all. ^_^ 2) Yes, I did write the song that Silva sung to Legolas in the last chapter. It took me ages but I don't think it's all that good. One of my best friends is going to try and put music to it though, so maybe I'll like it more then. 3) Bekky, don't stress, hunni. I hear what your saying. Just wait and see what happens, k sweetie? 4) Er.... actually, I think that's all. Oh well, hope you enjoy this TOTALLY random chapter!  
  
Translations: Namárië, ada = goodbye, father  
  
Chapter 35  
  
"And you're sure he doesn't know?" Thranduil asked for a fourth time. Silva sighed, though she was smiling.  
  
"Thranduil, has he left our chamber since yesterday?" she asked. He shook his head. "And has anyone been to see him other than me or you?" He shook his head again. "Have you told him?" A third decline. "And neither have I. Stop worrying. I told him that I made you see sense. That you shouldn't waste our strength on a pathetic little city. It doesn't matter if you told him anything different, because he knows you'll never admit to being talked round by me." She grinned cheekily. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."  
  
"You would say that. So what has been decided? What are you going to do when you get there?"  
  
"Well, I'm taking two hundred men with me, so the combat is one on one, if it gets that far. They will circle the city, to prevent any escape. I will go into the city, taking 5 Elites with me. I'll inform the leader what is happening and put forward your demands. If they refuse, we strike the city, sparing none."  
  
Thranduil nodded his head, though he was a little skeptical. 'Sparing none?' he thought. This was not the Silva he had known for the time she'd been living in Mirkwood. The other Silva would have been the one telling the men not kill the innocent, defenseless, elderly, children etc. But this was Silva in military mode. Powerful and severe. She was dressed in her personal armour, that did not look like anything other than ordinary fabric, but he knew there was Valar magic woven into every thread that made it stronger than anything in Middle Earth. Her sword, Tailltui, hung at her side and she held a helm that the elves had forged for her (unbeknown to him) that she was about to put on.  
  
"You know, I'm glad I don't live in Esgaroth," Thranduil said. "You look very authoritative, dressed like that."  
  
"Are you scared?" she asked, jokingly.  
  
"I am a bit, actually. I think it's part of the uncertainty. Nobody really knows exactly what your capable of, and it's probably a comfort to think 'Oh, she's only a woman, she can't do anything'. But like that, it sends you into a sort of 'Oh bugger, I'm terrified, I want to run away' mode." Silva laughed aloud.  
  
"Bless your heart!" she giggled. "You've got no reason to be scared of me. Well, unless you've done something I don't know about."  
  
"Would I ever?"  
  
"Well, I know you wouldn't now."  
  
"My Lady," said one of the captains, "we must go now." She nodded and turned back to the Elf King.  
  
"I'll see you in a few days when Esgaroth has either surrendered to us or is a pile of cinders." She hugged him. "Namárië, ada," she whispered. "Don't worry about me. Just you make sure we're long gone before Legolas decides he wants to follow." Thranduil smiled.  
  
"I will see you soon, my daughter." He turned to the gathered crowd. "Until you return, your leader is Lady Silvawen. You will do as she asks or commands. Anyone who does not comply to her wishes will face the consequences on their return. I bid you well on your journey and success in your pursuit. Go kick human ass!" Silva burst out laughing at both the huge cheer that followed and the look on Thranduil's face.  
  
Silva walked to the front of the gathering and mounted Midnight. This only added to the fear that everyone felt because Midnight was enormously scary looking as well. She looked like some kind of ancient war goddess that had been long forgotten by all. She sat straight-backed and proud as she rode, fierce and stern. There were none who would stand in her path. 'I'm going to do you proud, Rath,' she thought. (E/N: Aww but cool, indeed, Cra!)  
  
**  
  
When being awoken with a start, most normal people would sit bolt upright. However, since being in a relationship with Silva had made Legolas no longer remotely normal, he stood bolt upright. But since, whilst sleeping, he'd managed to wriggle his way down the bed a little, he was standing on the very bottom edge. With a few sways, wavy arms and cries of unbalance, he crumpled to the floor of the end of the bed. (E/N: Think Miss Congeniality type falling)  
  
"Owie," he whimpered. He eventually stood up (awkwardly). "That was strange. Now, why did I stand up too quickly? Oh yeah... wait... oh yeah! What the hell was that cheer?!" He went to the door and opened it, then realised he was naked, so quickly shut it again. "Better get dressed first."  
  
Ten minutes later he was walking down the totally isolated corridors of the Elvenking's Halls.  
  
"This is too strange," he muttered. "Perhaps it had something to do with that cheer. Wait. Did I actually hear that cheer? I might have dreamt it. I have weird dreams like that. Hmmm, what if I didn't hear it? I don't think I can have. I don't even know where it came from. No, I must have dreamt it." He carried on walking. "So where is everyone? I'll have to ask father."  
  
He was most alarmed when he reached the doors of the Throne room and there was no Royal guard outside.  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser." (E/N: Hehehe! Just call him Alice) He went in and his jaw fell open. "What the hell....?" The Throne Room was completely empty. This had not been the case since his mother had given birth to him. Thranduil had been at his mother's side and every other Mirkwood Elf sat in the Great Hall, awaiting the birth of their King's first child. "Unless father has something to tell me, I'm really confused."  
  
He stood in the empty room, on his own, totally bewildered. It made no sense that nobody was around. There was always somebody somewhere, but EVERYONE had gone.  
  
"Maybe they're all dead and I'm the only one left alive. Perhaps because I was in bed, nobody knew I was there. Wow, I'm the only person left in the whole world.... WOW! Hmmm, what can I do?" He stood thinking for quite a while and soon got bored.  
  
To bide his time of boredom, Legolas decided to be daring and sit on the throne. 'Hehehe! I've never done this before! It's quite comfortable actually.' He shuffled into it more. 'Hell yeah! Now this is the life!' He stretched his arms out and the arm rest of the throne flipped open.  
  
"What the hell....?" The inside of the arm rest was hollow. "He has a secret stash of chocolate?" Sure enough, the whole arm rest was stuffed full of several bars of chocolate. "Wow. Perhaps I should hide it. If he's not dead, it'll really piss him off." He grinned and picked up one, peeled the wrapper off, then began eating it. As he did so, he had a thought. 'If everyone's dead, that means I can run round the castle naked.' His smile broadened and he started to unbutton his tunic casually as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do whilst sitting on a throne, eating your father's secret stash of chocolate. 'Ooh yeah!' He picked up a handful of chocolate in one hand as he undid the third button.  
  
Just then, Thranduil walked in, looking rather stressed. He looked up and stared at his only son. With his face stuffed with chocolate, Legolas made a muffled cry of "Meep!" and he quickly buttoned his tunic again.  
  
"Legolas, what on earth are you doing?" Thranduil asked as his son sat on the other handful of goodies. A loud squelch was heard. "What was that?" Legolas looked panic stricken. 'I can't tell him it's his chocolate, he'll flip! Oh crap, what can I say?! Er..... daddy I pooped my panties?' There was a brief second of fear on the Crown Prince's face, then he was roaring with laughter, so much so he fell off the throne.  
  
"You killed my chocolate!" Thranduil cried. "You.... you.... chocolate killer! And what the hell is so funny?!" Legolas was clutching his sides, he was barely able to breathe and his face was almost purple.  
  
"You said..... and then..... but I thought..... because it could look....." he gasped amidst gales of laughter. "Da..... I thou..... dad..... po....." He couldn't finish - or even begin - what he was laughing. Thranduil sighed as he realised he wasn't going to get an explanation anytime soon from his son.  
  
"Legolas, why were you sitting on my throne?" he asked, exasperatedly. "And why were you unbuttoning your shirt?" That made him stop laughing instantly. He looked sharply up at his father.  
  
"I was.... er.... hot," he stumbled.  
  
"Silva would agree with that." Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Ok, that could also sound like I agree with Silva. But I don't. You're my son. But I don't mean your not good looking. Because you are. But I don't mean that in a dodgy way. That's just wrong.... EW! No, that's wrong! That's really wrong! That's like, incestuous thoughts! Oh gods, I'm committing crimes just saying all this! ACK!!!"  
  
"Calm down, dad," Legolas said, though he was a little freaked out. Thranduil's eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"You sat on my baton... I mean throne!" He giggled at himself slightly. "Hehe! That rhymes!" Then he went back to being panicky. "You sat on my throne!" He rushed over to it and opened and closed his mouth a few times - largely resembling a fish - then cried "Bubba!" and hugged his throne. Legolas backed away from the throne-hugging freak.  
  
"Dad, have you been on the wine again?"  
  
"No!" There was a brief pause.  
  
"You've been on the chocolate, haven't you?"  
  
"......maybe. And anyway, so were you."  
  
"That's not the point. We're not talking about me."  
  
"You were literally on it. You killed it!!" Thranduil started to cry.  
  
"Now that's just odd."  
  
"Well, you did kill my chocolate." Legolas decided it was probably best to change the subject RIGHT now.  
  
"Dad, where is everyone?" Thranduil's face dropped again. How the hell did he answer that one without getting himself into - to put it bluntly- a shit load of trouble?  
  
"They..... er..... went for a walk." Legolas looked confused.  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yeah. Um, it's, er, a nice day?" Legolas looked suspicious.  
  
"Really." (E/N: No, that should not be a question. It's a statement. And a sarcastic one at that.)  
  
"Yeah, really really."  
  
"And just where exactly are all 2 million (E/N: That's a random number, y the way) residents of Mirkwood going?"  
  
"Well, two of them are going no where because they're standing right here. And only two hundred of them have gone tatty bye."  
  
"Tatty bye?"  
  
"Yeah. Tatty bye. As in bye bye. You know. Tatty bye." Legolas looked totally bewildered and took a large breath.  
  
"Tatty bye." He turned to walk out the room and then he had a thought. "Wait, one more thing. Where's Silva?"  
  
"She definitely did NOT go with the two hundred warrior Elves I sent to Esgaroth - oops. TATTY BYE!" Thranduil made a bid for escape and tried to leg it out of the room. Legolas grabbed his collar as he passed.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going? You've got some serious explaining to do, young man."  
  
"Well - wait. Young man? What the hell...? I'm older than you. WAY older than you. I'm you're dad." Legolas was glaring at him intensely. "I'm in trouble, aren't I? You're really cross, aren't you? I sowwy, pwease don't hurt me."  
  
"Go to your room."  
  
"Er......... slight problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot where it is. I slept on my throne the passed few nights."  
  
"What the...? Why?"  
  
"I like it. It's comfy. It's my friend. And it's got chocolate."  
  
"Just..... go to your room! Get chocolate in your room!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why the hell not?!?!"  
  
"Blankie is on the throne."  
  
"Blankie?"  
  
"Yeah, blankie! Come and say hello to blankie!" Thranduil grabbed his hand and pulled him to the throne that was set in the middle of the room. Behind it, an EXTREMELY old, smelly and just plain foul looking rag hung on a peg, a sign was above it saying "BLANKIE'S PEG". "It was my granddad's and then my dad's and now it's mine. And one day, lad, it will all be yours."  
  
"Yuck."  
  
"Don't knock it, it's lovely." He stroked it tenderly. (E/N: THE BLANKIE! Nothing else!) "Well, I really ought to be going now. Come one, blankie. Let's go for a walk." Legolas' mind jolted again as he thought again on the "She definitely did NOT go with the two hundred warrior Elves I sent to Esgaroth - oops" sentence. He put his arm out to stop his father leaving.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you've told me about Silva." Thranduil looked scared.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She went for a walk."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Um, I don't know."  
  
"And what about the two hundred Elves going to Esgaroth."  
  
"Esgaroth? Who said anything about Esgaroth? I don't know anything about Esgaroth. And I most definitely didn't send Silva leading an army of Elves off to battle the humans- whoopsie!" Thranduil tried to run again, Legolas prevented him from doing so. "What now?"  
  
"Tell me about battles and armies."  
  
"Armies? What armies? There's no armies." He pulled his arms inside his tunic. "See, no armies." Legolas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's not right. You've got to stop with the chocolate, Dad, it's sending you doo-lally."  
  
"Actually, I have got armies. You need armies to write things." His arms re-appeared. "Hello armies.... but I have advisors to do all paperwork." His arms disappeared again. "Bye bye armies.... but I have to eat chocolate with my armies." Once more, they returned. "Hello armies.... but I can make people feed me chocolate." His arms disappeared inside the tunic quicker than before. "Bye bye armies!!!!" Legolas grabbed his father's shoulders firmly.  
  
"Why the heck did you send Silva leading our army to Esgaroth and lie to me saying no one was going?!?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled.  
  
"MEEP!" Thranduil squinted his eyes shut and tried to shy away from his angry son. "She was all scary and mean and demanding and scary and controlling and scary. And the horse didn't make it any easier. She looked really, REALLY scary on the horse!"  
  
"But why?! You shouldn't have sent her!! What if something happens to her?!?"  
  
"This is Silva."  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE BLOODY POINT!!!!!!"  
  
"ACK!" The King jumped and pulled away from his son, ran up the dais and hid behind his throne. "She made me," came a wimpy call of defense. "It was her idea."  
  
"But you allowed her to go!!"  
  
"I didn't have much choice. You now what she's like. And she was scary."  
  
"So you keep saying!"  
  
"If you'd have seen her, you'd have been scared."  
  
"When are they getting back?!"  
  
"I don't know. As soon as Silva has got what she wants. You know she has to have her own way."  
  
"Damn the woman. And damn you for being so weak-willed when it comes to her."  
  
"So are you!"  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"That's exactly the point." Thranduil came out from behind the throne and walked nervously towards the prince. "Look, we are both worried out of our minds for her-"  
  
"Oh, so that's why you're so dodgy right now."  
  
"-We're both worried out of our minds for her," he repeated more forcefully, "so why don't we both just sit in here and worry together, eating chocolate, awaiting news."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Legolas plonked himself on the floor. "Right then, where does worrying start?"  
  
**  
  
E/N: *looks sheepishly around a corner that is placed conveniently several miles away from all reviewers* I didn't mean to go that mad. Honest. *shuffles out guiltily* I only meant it a little bit. But it's funny, isn't it? I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean that much. Luvs a shame-faced Elfie (unless her reviewers absolutely love it, in which case she's ecstatically happy) xXxXx 


	33. The army returns

E/N: I'm back! And boy, what a chapter to come back with! *laughs evilly* You'll all see what I mean! And you should all know, there are two more chapters after this, awaiting uploading, but I'm going to update a day - possibly two - at a time, just to keep you all on the edge of your seats.  
  
I HATE THIS F***ING COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!! It's done it again, hasn't it?! It went all buggered on me and hasn't saved a f***ing thing! Luckily I had the first part of it on disk and the majority of the rest of it is hand written, but I've just spent nearly 2 hours typing this up, and it's F***ING ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's now 11:35 pm, I'm very tired and irritable and I have to spend f*** knows how long typing this same f***ing chapter up again. Do any of you realise how irritating that is?  
  
Ok, one last thing you should know, Silva isn't allowed to poof (turn people into pot plants etc) guests, regardless of what they're like or what they've done, to her or anyone else. They're not allowed to know her identity anyway, and they can't know about her abilities and stuff in case they decide they want to kidnap her and use it to their advantage and stuff (this is Thranduil's reasoning, so it's bound to be a little stupid, God love him!) It's the whole thing about you can beat the crap out of your closest friends but you're not allowed to be impolite to your enemy. Dammit!  
  
Translations: Vanima yendënya = my beautiful daughter  
  
Chapter 36  
  
After two days of eating only chocolate, Thranduil and Legolas gave up on the 'shared concern' thing, because it was making them feel quite ill. So Legolas took to staying in his chamber, hardly eating or sleeping through concern. And Thranduil was always to be found anywhere but the Throne Room. He was trying to keep doing practical things to keep his mind from worry, it wasn't working.  
  
When a week had passed, a messenger arrived ahead of the returning soldiers with news of the outcome of events.  
  
"What news do you have?" Thranduil asked urgently on returning to the Throne Room to meet the messenger.  
  
"Your army is returning now, my lord," the messenger replied. "The outcome was in our favour, though we had to fight for it." Thranduil sighed as he thought on Silva's words before she left. "...sparing none".  
  
"What did Silvawen order?"  
  
"She met with the temporary leader of the City and put forward your demands to have the right to execute Tarnen for attempted murder and recompense from them for his wrong doings. They declined her offer and she kindly reminded them of the two hundred Elves surrounding the city. She told them that if they would not meet her requirements, they're army should march forth and meet ours. He was apprehensive of this but agreed that we would battle it out." Thranduil was beginning to look slightly happier. Silva had not gone ahead with her original plan of attacking the city merciless if they refused.  
  
"And the result was favourable to us?" The Elf paused awkwardly.  
  
"Er, yes, my lord, in a way," he said uncertainly. Thranduil's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"That does not sound positive to me."  
  
"Well, the humans did retreat in the end when the realised they had not the skill or resources or numbers to defeat us. They have agreed to leave Tarnen's sentence to your wishes."  
  
"But?" The messenger shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, no longer able to look his King in the eye.  
  
"But not before considerable damage was caused to us."  
  
"What kind of damage?" The Elf was clearly now fighting with some kind of emotion.  
  
"Well, when Lady Silvawen was fighting, she received a blow to the head. Sh-she's been unconscious for nearly three days." The Elf was trying desperately to keep his level and not let his voice show the fear he held for her life.  
  
Thranduil's face drained of all the blood. Silva was seriously wounded. It was his fault. He'd let her go. He'd never be able to forgive himself. Neither would Legolas for that matter.  
  
"How serious, exactly, is it? Do you know?"  
  
"She has severe bruising o-on the left side of her face, there's a large and deep gash in her r-right side, a b-broken arm and we think she may have broken her ankle also when sh-she fell. From the moment she was smite, she lost consciousness." Thranduil, who was previously standing, fell back into his chair from shock.  
  
"Ai lissë Elbereth, mankoi vanwa lle úmë sina ana qúen ikotanë1," he mumbled, his head in his hands. He looked to the messenger. "You may leave." The Elf turned, but Thranduil spoke again. "Send no word to Prince Legolas. I would see the damage for myself and tell him personally." The Elf nodded and left the room as Thranduil's tears began to flow.  
  
**  
  
Legolas sat in his chamber nervously, awaiting the news of the return of his lover. He had been so worried for the days she had been away that he was finding it hard to eat or sleep, and his concentration was limited; his mind kept wondering to thoughts of how she was faring.  
  
As he sat pondering the outcome of the mission, he was blissfully unaware of the chaos ensuing in the Healing House.  
  
**  
  
"I'm sorry, sire, the answer is no," said the Healer, Berae. He had given Thranduil all the facts of Silva's situation and was now unsuccessfully trying to stop him from seeing the woman.  
  
"Are you telling me you will not let me pass, no matter how nicely I ask?" Thranduil said angrily.  
  
"Yes, my lord, that's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
"Then I shall have to order you to let me see her."  
  
"I would not have her disturbed, my lord."  
  
"Are you disobeying a direct order from your King, Berae?" Berae sighed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. (E/N: No pun intended)  
  
"No, sire. You may go in. But please do not trouble her." Thranduil walked in and closed the door.  
  
He gasped when he saw her. His eyes were immediately drawn to the large blue and purple and yellow bruise that covered the left side of her face and the bloodied knot of matted hair where the blow had been taken. The other side of her face was deathly white. Small cuts and scratches also covered her formerly stunningly beautiful face. He saw her arm bound tightly with linen bands and was supported by a sling around her neck. The bed sheet covered her only to the waist, revealing her bandaged waist, it was bloodied at the side. Her breathing was shallow with frighteningly long pauses in between each breath.  
  
He covered his mouth with his hand and walked slowly to her, sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh, Silva," he whispered as a solitary tear slid down his cheek. "Oh, Silva, what have I done? This is my fault. I should have stopped you going. Why did I have to give in to you? I am so sorry. Vanima yendënya." As he watched her, he knew that he had to go and tell Legolas. He kissed the unharmed part of her face and silently left the room. He felt so guilty. If this all ended badly, he would never be able to forgive himself. Nor would Legolas for that matter.  
  
Everything appeared as a blur around him. It didn't feel real. It should be him lying in that bed, if anyone. It should have been he leading the army to Esgaroth and making the demands. Why did he have to be so weak when it came to Silva? He would do absolutely anything she asked of him. This was his major downfall because he could not see when some situations could end disastrously (such as this one). 'Please forgive me, my son.'  
  
Thranduil knocked the chamber door.  
  
"Come in," came a deep, anxious voice. The King did as asked. "Father!" Legolas got quickly to his feet and Thranduil strode towards him. "Do you have news? Have they returned?"  
  
"Yes, they have just returned."  
  
"And Silva?" Thranduil grimaced and Legolas saw it. The look of glee that had lit up his face slowly ebbed away and left one curiosity and suspicion.  
  
"Silva..... she was injured in battle - badly." Legolas' face fell. "She lives, though I fear for how long. Each of her injuries together amount to a critical situation." The Prince's reaction was much similar to that of his father, he had to sit down.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" he whispered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The largest concern is the blow to the head. She became unconscious on impact and the bruising on her face is severe. She has a broken arm, ankle and two broken ribs. The other main concern is the is the wound in her side - a deep gash. It won't stop bleeding and if she suffers much more blood loss, she could..... it could be fatal."  
  
This information seemed to go in one ear and out the other. No, this wasn't - couldn't be - real. It had to be either a dream or a trick. Silva had fought and survived many battles. She'd told tales of the Last Alliance and the Wars of Darkness against Melkor. A stupid squabble with the neighbouring city was nothing. He needed to see her for himself to convince himself whether it was real or not - he wasn't sure which to expect now.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In the Healing House. Legolas, it's not a pretty sight anyway and I'm not sure if-"  
  
"She needs me," he growled, "and you've certainly proved that you don't know what's good for her or her health." He stormed out of the room.  
  
Blame and anger surged through his mind like poison. There were so many people he wanted - no, needed - to blame. Silva, herself, for being so stubborn, insisting she go alone. Tarnen for being a complete bastard and starting all this in the first place. Thranduil for letting her go and no having the will or courage to hold her back. The Mirkwood Elves for not protecting the woman they claimed to love so much as they had always promised they would. The lousy humans that did this to her. But, most of all, himself. If he hadn't been so weak as to show how deeply cut up he was at the prospect of losing his one and only true love, if he hadn't cried, Silva wouldn't have deemed him emotionally unstable and unfit to fight. Silva would be unharmed.  
  
He entered the Healing House of the castle to find the Healer writing something quickly and a female messenger stood waiting at his side.  
  
"I need these as quickly as you can get them to me," Berae ordered. The messenger nodded and turned to see Legolas standing silently, grave of face.  
  
"I.... I...." she began to stammer.  
  
"You heard him, it's urgent," snapped the Prince. "Get going!"  
  
"Yes, your highness." She scurried quickly out of the room. Legolas turned his gaze on Berae.  
  
"Is it as my father tells me?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Whatever King Thranduil has told you is accurate as I have given him all the details of her condition and he has seen her for himself." Legolas hung head.  
  
"May I see her?"  
  
"I would advise against it, sire."  
  
"But you allowed my father to see her."  
  
"I did not allow him to enter until he directly ordered me to let him pass. It was against my wishes as she needs rest and, despite being unconscious, visitors will not allow her that."  
  
"I will not order you to let me pass."  
  
"That is appreciated, sire."  
  
"But I would get on my knees and beg. If you asked it of me, I would give up all my possessions, title and all, just to be with her now." His eyes pleaded with the Healer. Berae hated seeing the usually happy, hyper, smiling Prince of Mirkwood in such a desperate state. He remembered him as an Elfling, wreaking havoc in the Healing House, but even then, he had never been able to refuse him anything. (E/N: O_o To spoil the mood, that's just WRONG!) It was much as Thranduil's attitude to Silva. He sighed and nodded.  
  
"You may go in. And you can stay as long as you wish, just do not disturb her." He pointed to the door behind which lay the wounded Istari.  
  
"Thank you, Berae." Legolas approached it and put his hand on the handle, but paused. He had to be prepared for what he was about to see, he knew it would shock him to see her in such a way. 'But it can't be worse than the depression, surely.'  
  
He walked in and closed the door behind him before he looked at her. When he did turn and look, he was totally taken aback.  
  
"Oh gods," he murmured and then rushed to her side. "Oh gods, Silvawen, what did they do to you?!" Seeing her like this was worse than last time. At least then she hadn't been bruised, cut, scratched, unconscious, bandaged or beaten. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly.  
  
Nobody saw anything of their prince for five days. He refused to leave her side because he intended to be there WHEN she woke up - it wasn't a question of if.  
  
"She will wake up," he told his father sternly, "for she knows, if she does not, I follow her."  
  
"But you have to be prepared for all eventualities, my son."  
  
"I am." Legolas showed him the blade that hung at his waist. "And do not call me your son," he added icily.  
  
"Legolas, please, I know you are angry, but I could not keep her behind."  
  
"You are king, no matter where she ranks. You have the power to control her actions."  
  
"At the price of her hating me? I think not."  
  
"Then you have you priorities wrong. She needs a life in order to love you."  
  
"And you assure me she will live, so what is the problem?"  
  
"This!" Legolas stood angrily and pointed at his beloved with the hand that did not already hold one of hers. "In case it slipped your mind, Silva has been lying unconscious in here for the passed five days. And she was so three days before that!" Berae came in quickly, flinging the door open.  
  
"If you two do not keep your voices, I shall have to ask you to leave," he said irritably.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Thranduil. Legolas sat back down silently, his face like thunder.  
  
"If you continue to disturb her rest, she will not come round or recover."  
  
"We really are sorry, aren't w- Legolas?" Thranduil asked curiously. The Prince was staring wide-eyed at Silva, a nervous smile playing at his lips. Silva's eyes were fluttering open and closed.  
  
"Silva? Sil, are you awake, my sweet?" Legolas held her hand in both of his. Her eyes had stopped moving now, but he continued talking regardless. "If you can hear me, sweetheart, let me know!"  
  
"Legolas," Berae interrupted. Legolas ignored him.  
  
"Come on, love, wake up! We're all waiting!"  
  
"Legolas, stop."  
  
"Everyone wants you awake again."  
  
"Legolas, stop. There's no point, it won't work," sighed Berae, sadly, in resignation. "She's gone. We've lost her. She's stopped breathing."  
  
**  
  
1Oh sweet Elbereth, why have you done this to one so innocent?  
  
E/N: One last thing I need to tell you. By this point, Tarnen has been executed for the attempted murder of Lady Silvawen and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. They killed the sick, molesting, w***ing b*****d! 


	34. Come what may

Disclaimer: I don't own the song. I don't own a lot at all really. Silva's mine, but that's about it really.  
  
Chapter 37  
  
She was surrounded by darkness. Some of the time, she was cut off from everyone, silence deafened her, darkness blinded her. But every so often, sounds would reach her, voices, hushed and worried. She could distinguish three of the voices but sometimes there were more than that, or different ones, ones she didn't recognise. Legolas was always there though. Always talking to her. Berae the Healer was there twice a day, checking something. 'What is he checking?' she thought, but let it pass. It upset her that Thranduil was very rarely there. 'Why?'  
  
She liked hear the snatches of Legolas' voice, floating on the air, making the heavy darkness seem a little lighter. Once she heard him singing to her. A song she remembered, she knew it, word for word. She couldn't work out how she knew it.  
  
Never knew I could feel like this,  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before,  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
  
Everyday I love you more and more.  
  
Listen to my heart can hear it sing?  
  
Telling me to give you everything,  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring,  
  
But I love you until the end of time.  
  
Come what may,  
  
Come what may,  
  
I will love you,  
  
Until my dying day.  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem waste,  
  
It all revolves around you.  
  
And there's no mountain too high,  
  
No river too wide,  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side,  
  
Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide,  
  
But I love you until the end of time.  
  
Come what may,  
  
Come what may,  
  
I will love you,  
  
Until my dying day.  
  
She had sung it to him in Lothlórien, he had taken a great liking to it. She felt gladdened that he'd remembered. He very, very rarely sung. He had a beautiful and melodic voice, as all the Eves do, though he was one of the few that made sure it was heard as little as often, never if possible. But she loved to hear him sing, it was relaxing and soothing, and very touching when he was singing something like that, their song.  
  
There was some kind of light ahead of her. She was uncertain of it, she now accustomed to the darkness, the light scared her. She didn't know what to expect of it. But she was curious. She approached it slowly, sounds reached her ears, growing louder as she got nearer, they were harsh, angry voices. They worried her but she carried on, still she was curious. She was getting closer, the voices became louder, words could be distinguished.  
  
"...don't call me your son."  
  
"...I know you're angry..."  
  
"...power to stop her...."  
  
"...hating me?"  
  
"...priorities wrong..."  
  
"...she'll live..."  
  
"...lying unconscious...." Another voice entered, all the voices became quiet and fused as one, she couldn't discern them. They became hushed again and well spaced.  
  
She had almost reached the light. It was becoming bright, intensely bright, she had to shelter her eyes. She kept trying to open them to see what was ahead of her, what would be illuminated, but it was too bright. She kept trying to open her eyes, but it was just too bright. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed. She turned her face away from the blinding light.  
  
There was faint pressure on her left hand. Legolas was talking animatedly, he sounded panicky. Or was he excited? She couldn't tell, she couldn't hear his words, it was just his voice was just sounding in her ears.  
  
No, no, she didn't want this. It was too much. She didn't want the light. Not ever. She wanted the blackness. Always. She turned completely away from the light and ran from it. She was running deeper and deeper into it. The pitch black surrounding her seemed to deepen, impossibly so.  
  
And then everything stopped. 


	35. True love conquers all

Translations: Nissëamin = my sweet Nissë qúen = sweet one Meleth-nin = my love  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Legolas stared blankly at Berae. It didn't sink in at first. Only a few seconds passed, but each one seemed to last hours before he found his voice.  
  
"St-stopped?" He looked at her, praying it was not true. She lay completely still, her chest now longer rising and falling with her shallow breaths. "No," he whispered. "No, she can't.... she can't be.... Silva, wake up! You can't be.... d-dead! Silva, please!" His cheeks were damp with tears. He looked desperately to Berae. "Is there nothing you can do?!"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. There's nothing..." he said, quietly.  
  
"You're just going to let her die?!"  
  
"Well.... there is a human practice.... I've never used it before though...."  
  
"I don't care! Do it! Anything! Just do it!" Berae hurried to Silva's side and tilted her chin upwards. In one hand he took her chin and in the he took her nose, preparing to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.  
  
Thranduil watched in horror. He was now sitting, though he didn't remember how he got there. He watched Berae trying to breathe the life back into his daughter, so far unsuccessful.  
  
"It's not working," Berae said exasperatedly to Legolas after a few minutes of failed attempts.  
  
"It's got to," Legolas growled. He pushed Berae out of the way and copied his former actions. 'I will not lose you!'  
  
She was brought back to consciousness with, what felt to her like, a hard, sharp, mental tug. Her eyes flew open and she coughed slightly. She saw Legolas and Berae leaning over her. She was completely disorientated. The last thing she remembered was fighting at the battle in Esgaroth. There had been a huge, sudden pain on the left side of head.... and then nothing. Now she was in a bed and her whole body was wracked with pain. There wasn't a part of her that didn't ache.  
  
"Why are you crying?" she asked hoarsely, her voice barely a whisper, cracked and tired. Legolas wiped away his tears hastily, but he couldn't wipe away the smile of complete ecstasy. He sat down and took her hand, kissing it repeatedly. (E/N: Bless him, but he would look a bit of a fool doing it, wouldn't he?)  
  
"Because you are alive," he said, happily. "We thought we'd lost you." She looked confused. "Y-you stopped breathing for about... five minutes. You d-died, Sil." She stared at him in total shock.  
  
"I.... what?" Thranduil finally managed to find his feet and crossed the room. She looked at him, hers eyes questioning him the truth of her lover's statement.  
  
"It's true," he said with a grimace. There was a stunned silence on Silva's part and a reflectory one on the others'.  
  
"I know this is a very joyous time for you now she is awake again," said Berae, suddenly, "but I would ask that your highnesses could leave for a while. I have to change her bandages and do my usual checks on her progress. Lady Silvawen must also take rest now. This has been very trying on her body and mind." Legolas looked at the Healer as though he was mad or speaking another language.  
  
"You think I'm leaving her after all this?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"I think, perhaps, we should," said Thranduil. "I now have to inform our people of this improvement and you have barely slept yourself, son, or so I am told. She needs rest too." Legolas shot a dark look at the Elvenking.  
  
"Do not think my words to you were said in haste or grief," he spat. "I meant every syllable of it. Do not call me son."  
  
"Legolas, please. She's awake again now, why do we have to fight like this?"  
  
"Because it's your fault!" Thranduil's face, at that remark, was a mixture of shock, anger and sorrow.  
  
"Very well," he said curtly, with a nod, and walked out of the room.  
  
Silva stared at Legolas, her mouth slightly open. In the eight years she had known them, she'd never seen or known of them arguing. Their opinions differed on many subjects, but they always accepted the others views and, at most, teased each other. They were so close that she had always thought nothing could break them apart, nothing could come between them. Whatever their differences were, they could just disregard them. But Legolas had been so harsh just then. She couldn't quite work out exactly what they were arguing about, but it didn't sound as though it warranted Legolas' replies.  
  
"How can you talk to him like that?" she asked sadly.  
  
"It is his fault what happened to you." Everything clicked into place.  
  
"....what?"  
  
"if he'd stopped you going, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I wouldn't have nearly lost you - again."  
  
"I can't believe you're saying that."  
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
"You must be extremely stupid if you think he'd have been able to stop me. If it's anyone's fault it's mine, but it was really just luck of the draw. Go away, Legolas. Berae needs to change my bandages."  
  
"But, Silva-"  
  
"Tell your father I wish to see him when he is free. I don't want to see you until things are well between you again." She turned her face away from him sadly and tiredly, laying the uninjured side of her face against the pillow. Legolas looked dumbstruck, but knew she was being totally serious.  
  
"As you wish, nissëamin." When the door clicked closed behind him, she looked up again at Berae, who was a little bewildered by everything that had just happened.  
  
**  
  
Silva spent several weeks in the Healing House. Her progress was quick in comparison to Humans, and even reasonably so compared to the Elves, though everyone wanted to stay in the Healing House so that Berae could keep a constant watch over her. Initially, she kept herself occupied by making Thranduil and Legolas make up (which proved a lot harder than she expected - they are both as stubborn as her). Then she contented herself with the company of her lover and her sisters. All four were currently in Mirkwood and she was loving every minute of the attention.  
  
"I feel like some fresh air," said Silva chirpily, sitting up in her bed (rather awkwardly since her arm was still in a sling) and crossing her legs. She winced slightly.  
  
"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" asked Legolas. "You don't want to overexert yourself, or you could hurt yourself even more."  
  
"My garden misses me, nissë qúen," she said a little more firmly. "I have to see to it, now I'm capable."  
  
"Legolas is right, Sil," said Rath, "you should rest."  
  
"Don't call me Sil and I've been resting for the passed five weeks. I've only got out of bed to go to the toilet, and that's only next door. You lot fuss way too much. If you would just let me be, I'd be perfectly-"  
  
"-in trouble?" suggested Nilia. Silva scowled. "Come on, Silva, what would you do if something happened to you and there was no one around to help you?"  
  
"Jump for joy."  
  
"I know it's tedious being locked up in a room all day, but at least we're with you," said Arian.  
  
"Did I ever say that's a good thing?" They all looked shocked. "I'm joking, stop panicking. You five mean more to me than anything else in the world, you know that." She was careful not to catch anyone's eye. That wasn't strictly true. Kemenhin and Legolas were the two people that mattered the most to her, more than anything or anyone else, then her sisters, though it was a very close call. "Anyway, so, are you going to let me out or not?"  
  
"Only if we get to go with you," said Legolas.  
  
"What? All of you?"  
  
"Yes, all of us," said Riel. Silva shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourselves." She threw back the covers and swung her legs out of the bed. She stood lightly and grinned at her spectators. "See, told you I was fine." She took one step and stumbled. Legolas leapt up and sprang forward to catch her, being careful not to touch her side or rib cage too much.  
  
"You were saying," he said with a smirk. She pulled away and pressed her left hand to her right side.  
  
"Fine, I'm..... I'm fine." Berae walked into the room.  
  
"What are you doing, my lady?" he queried.  
  
"Going for a walk," she said stubbornly. "And you're not stopping em. I need to go outside before I go insane."  
  
"I'm not planning on it," Berae said brightly. "In fact, I think it's a very good idea. You could do with some fresh air. But I need to change your bandages first." She stared disbelievingly at him.  
  
"But.... but...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're not going to try and stop me?"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, my lady. You've been more than ready to leave the Healing House for the last week."  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me!?!"  
  
"Because I knew that if I told you, you would have insisted on leaving straight away. In keeping it quiet, you have now deemed yourself ready, which is the most important thing. It has also given your body extra recovery time before you go gallivanting."  
  
"Gallivanting?!"  
  
"Yes, my lady, gallivanting. So, if you'd all be so kind as to leave for a moment, then I'll let Lady Silvawen on her merry way." HE saw the flicker of disapproval in Legolas' eyes. The four sisters saw it also. Rath and Riel stifled laughs. Not disapproval, jealousy. Even after five weeks of the same procedure, day in, day out, he still did not like any one else seeing Silva in the state of undress it required to change her bindings. He also did not like other people - other men - touching his lady. Arian and Nilia rolled their eyes. Though they were on friendly terms with the Prince now, neither yet approved of the relationship.  
  
"We'll be outside waiting, nissëamin," said Legolas, standing as Berae started to unwind the linen bands. Just before he left, he saw the bandage be removed completely and saw the long, diagonal gash on her right side, an ugly scab marking its place, but part of it had been knocked off and was now bleeding again quite a lot. He felt a rush of guilt as he thought he might have done that when he caught her.  
  
He sat down in one of the chairs in the Healer's office, sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily.  
  
"She is well, Legolas," said Riel, gently. "She gets better every day. Every time we enter that room that smile is wider."  
  
"Yeah, and the sarcasm grows, as does the bitchiness. We are getting more and more of her little 'jokes'."  
  
"Don't forget mood swings," said Rath, unhelpfully. "She is happier, but the mood swings are a hell of a lot worse."  
  
"Well, what do you expect?!" said Nilia, snappishly. "For her to be all happy and smiling and for there to be all flowers and sunshine? The poor girl has been cooped up in that little room for over a month, away from her beloved plants, with only us five to talk to. And although she feels well, she knows she is not in full health."  
  
"What's suddenly made you Silva's spokesperson?"  
  
"I just care for my sisters health." She looked at Legolas as she made that comment. He glared at her.  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"I just think it's rather coincidental that the two times in her entire existence she has been ill have occurred whilst she was under the care and company of you or your kin."  
  
"Are you saying we don't look after her? That we don't care?!" She shrugged lightly.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You have seen nothing of what has happened!!"  
  
"I seen enough to make me doubt this.... 'relationship'."  
  
"Do you think I do not love her with everything I have?!"  
  
"I think it's debatable."  
  
"Well, we don't care what you think, Chanilia," Silva hissed from the doorway. She held Berae's arm as she walked out. Legolas stood and went to her straight away, she slipped her good arm around his waist and let go of Berae. "I suddenly do not feel the need of your company," she said coldly. "Legolas is perfectly capable of looking after me."  
  
"Silva, I-"  
  
"If you insult him, you insult me, Chanilia, end of story. They began to walk out.  
  
"I was only stating what I think!"  
  
"What you think is irrelevant. You know nothing of us, what we've been through or how we've coped. I suggest you keep your comments to yourself and your mouth shut." The conversation was over; Legolas and Silva left the room.  
  
Chanilia growled aloud with rage.  
  
"That girl!" she cried. "She's too stubborn for her own good!!" Rath smirked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nilia, but you are just as bad." Nilia looked shocked.  
  
"How am I?!"  
  
"Why can't you just accept that Legolas and Silva are together?" asked Riel, exasperatedly. "They are in love, it's plain for all the world to see."  
  
"Not to me, it isn't."  
  
"Arian has accepted it, why can't you?"  
  
"I wouldn't quite say accept," said Arian. "I do not approve of their relationship and I never will, but I know that they are inseparable and will fight anyone who tries to do so. So I am just getting on with my own life. I pray to the Valar every night that Silva will not get hurt by him but that she will see the light (E/N: Again, no pun intended) But I will be there for her if she does get hurt. And if they really are in love..... well, only time will tell."  
  
"And why can you not think like that, Nilia?" queried Rath. "It would make life so much more bearable, especially where Silva is concerned. Damn our youngest sister."  
  
"I'm not changing my views for convenience," Nilia snapped. Rath sighed.  
  
"Well, it's your death wish."  
  
Silva leant against the wall outside the Healing House, fists clenched, her face contorted with anger.  
  
"You'd have thought, after this long, after all that's happened, she'd just accept and get on with it. But no! She has to keep making digs at you all the time. She just keeps winding me up, more and more. I swear, one of these days, I'll hit her!"  
  
"Hush, meleth-nin, don't let her get to you. She's not worth it."  
  
"You let her get to you!"  
  
"Yeah.... well.... she questioned my love for you. That is one thing I will not tolerate." She smirked. 'Oh Eru, what is she planning now?' he thought.  
  
"Awww, ikkwe wegowas is aww pwotective over his ikkwe wady Siwva!" He frowned at her. She pulled him into a gentle embrace (awkwardly with her arm still in sling). "I do love you, you know. I won't let my sisters come between."  
  
"I wouldn't blame you if you did. I know they are the most important people to you." She pulled back from him slightly, without letting him from her arms, and couldn't hide the surprise on her face.  
  
"Do you honestly think that?" He nodded uncertainly. She caressed his cheek lovingly with her hand and smiled gently. "You and Kemenhin are my world. You two alone mean more to me than life itself. I would put you two before anything and anyone, even my sisters." She kissed him gently. As their lips touched, Nilia and Arian walked out. They both looked down their noses disgustedly at the couple.  
  
"Get a room," sighed Arian.  
  
"Got one, thanks," Silva smiled confidently. "In fact, that's where we were just going." Legolas looked shocked at this very sudden change of plan, then he realized she was probably only saying it to wind her sisters up. "I'd rather be alone and 'enjoying myself' with him than outside. I do miss our big, spacious bed."  
  
"You're just a tart, Silvawen, a common floozy," snarled Nilia. "Only whores give it away to meaningless flings!" Silva began to see red.  
  
"Meaningless flings!?!" she growled.  
  
"Well, it must be." Nilia was now the one smiling. "You have the attention span of a fish. You can never stick with anything."  
  
"Yeah, because that's why we've been together for seven years."  
  
"Well, I guess you can't be blamed for seeking your cheap thrills anywhere you can get them. You're lucky to have found one so willing, and he's handsome too."  
  
"Get away from me before I do something I will NOT regret," Silva hissed through gritted teeth. She had turned around to face her sisters, but Legolas' hands remained on her hips and she could feel his grip tightening.  
  
"If he really means so much to you," said Nilia lightly, "why do you not marry? Oh, wait, that's right, you can't, because you're not meant to be together. You can't because this coupling is pointless and worthless and-" A loud smacking sound rang down the corridor. Nilia's hand flew to her stinging cheek and Silva stood about an inch away from her face.  
  
"Get-out-of-my-house-now!" Her voice and body were shaking violently and her eyes were full of unshed tears. Arian stood staring with her mouth open. Rath, Riel and Berae had come out of his office nearing the end of Nilia's snide comment.  
  
"Silva, calm down," said Berae, concernedly, but he was ignored.  
  
"Get. Out," she repeated, though Nilia remained completely still.  
  
"Leave her alone, Silvawen," ordered Rath, knowing that even though Silva was still injured, she could harm Nilia considerably. Silva turned her glare on the eldest heart sister.  
  
"All of you," she retorted.  
  
"What?" said Arian.  
  
"All of you, leave now. I never want to see you. Get out!" With that, she turned on her heel and fled, her free hand pressed to her side. 


	36. Long live the Valars' undies!

Translations:  
  
Ion-nin = my son  
  
A'maelamin = my beloved  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Well, where do you think she is likely to be?!" yelled Thranduil. The servant before him flinched.  
  
"I-I-In the f-forest, m-my lord?" he tested.  
  
"Exactly! Get out there and look for her! In case you'd forgotten, she's still injured! She needs to be back here, where she's safe! Get going!"  
  
"Y-yes, my l-lord!"  
  
"And get those damn women in here whilst you're at it!" The servant ran at top speed from the room.  
  
Ten minutes later, the four visiting sisters stood before Thranduil. Rath with her usual calm, stern demeanour and straight-backed pride, Arian looking intensely worried, Riel looking petrified of the angry king and Nilia was still angry, though now a little apprehensive.  
  
"Would one of you care to give me an explanation?" enquired the King, trying to remain as calm as possible. "My darling son has decided to be a pain in the backside and not tell me a thin except that 'She wants to be alone'."  
  
"Silvawen and Chanilia were arguing," said Rath, seemingly unaffected by the angry Elvenking.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Your darling son."  
  
"Why? What has he done this time?"  
  
"Nothing. My sisters, Arianrhod and Chanilia, do not approve of Prince Legolas' relationship with out youngest sister. To be blunt, they do not think he is good enough for her and, also, the two are breaking laws."  
  
"That alone would not make Silva run off."  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"I think not. Silva is not that petty." Rath raised an eyebrow as though to say, 'if you say so'. "What was said to make her flee as she did?"  
  
"That I cannot answer. I heard only the end of the last sentence before Silvawen struck Chanilia. Thranduil's eyes widened and he looked at Nilia.  
  
"She hit you?" Nilia nodded.  
  
"She slapped me without any warning."  
  
"Wow. You must have really pissed her off. I have never known her strike anyone except the stories of Haldir and my son."  
  
"Well, you can add me to that list now."  
  
"I want to know what you said to her." Nilia blushed.  
  
"I- well, um, I do regret it, really I do. I never meant to upset her this much. I was angry at the time and-"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Well, I, sort of, insulted Legolas, a little. And her, a bit, I guess, and, well-"  
  
"Chanilia, I wish to know the words you used against my daughter." The four sisters looked shocked and almost insulted at that remark.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lord, but since when has she been your 'daughter'?" Rath asked scornfully. Thranduil glared at her.  
  
"Is that relevant to the situation?"  
  
"I think so, yes."  
  
"Well, if you must know, since she first arrived here, I have considered her as a daughter figure. She was not reluctant to me thinking like this and has told me herself she considers her father. We may not be related by blood, but this does not hinder our relationship. Now, Chanilia, if you please." Nilia sighed in resignation. She knew she could not get out of this in any way. She would just have to repeat what she'd said and suffer whatever consequences there were.  
  
"I basically called their relationship a sham and that she was just using him for her own pleasure. I called it a meaningless fling. I made a snide comment about marriage and I also called Silva a few things."  
  
"Such as?" Nilia looked at the floor.  
  
"A tart, a floozy and a whore."  
  
"And is it common practice among your kind to insult and offend those you call kin?" Nilia shook her head. "I thought not. Well, I must say, I am surprised she endured that much from you and all you got was a slap."  
  
"She also told us to leave," said Riel, sadly. "She said she never wanted to see any of us."  
  
"All of you?" Riel nodded. "But I thought only Chanilia argued with her."  
  
"As you know, I share Nilia's views," said Arian, "thought I would never voice them, especially not in such an aggressive manner. And Rath stuck up for Nilia."  
  
"I did not stick up for her. I told Silva to leave Nilia alone because, though ill, I knew full well that Silva could injure Nilia in her rage and regret it, no matter what she says."  
  
"I didn't say anything, so she probably thinks I agree too," said Riel.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she is fine." They turned and saw Legolas standing at the front of the room.  
  
"You have found her?" Thranduil asked anxiously.  
  
"No, but we have spoken."  
  
".........eh?"  
  
"You have a mind link?" said Rath.  
  
"It shocks you that much? Didn't you know we are soulmates?" She glared furiously at him, but he disregarded it. "I have convinced her to return and she is going to go straight back to the Healing House. She still wishes to be alone, however, so I have promised her that she will have no visitors until she specifically requests someone's company."  
  
"Thank you, ion-nin," Thranduil said.  
  
"I might be wrong, but didn't Silva ask you all to leave?" Legolas said maliciously.  
  
"We didn't think she meant it," said Riel.  
  
"Well, you thought wrong. She doesn't want to know you anymore. She has detached herself from you. She says she will aid in Sauron's destruction, but after she wants nothing more to do with you."  
  
"And stay here with you?" scoffed Rath. She didn't actually mean what she said, but she was currently highly pissed off, and did secretly think that her youngest sister could aim a little bit higher.  
  
"Obviously. Now, if you will excuse me, I am now returning to my chamber. Good afternoon, father." He left as quickly and silently as he entered.  
  
"Excuse me, my lord," Riel suddenly said and then ran after the Prince. Thranduil watched after her, slightly confused.  
  
"Isauriel is the only one of us who has no quarms whatsoever with Silva's choice," said Arian, answering the King's silent questions. "She is extremely happy for them and has, in fact, taken quite a liking to the young Prince. Recently, they are often to be found in conversation when not with Silva. They seemingly enjoy one another's company, immensely."  
  
"Yeah, it makes you wonder, doesn't it?" said Nilia, darkly.  
  
"Don't you think you've said enough?!" Rath and Nilia looked shocked as Arian lost her temper with the Water spirit. "Is it your aim to completely crush our sister? You're not content with her sending you away but you have to drag us three into it as well! Why is it so necessary for you to cause hassle?!" Nilia blinked a couple of times.  
  
"I-I don't.... I'm.... I'm sorry."  
  
"There's no point in apologising to us, Chanilia," said Thranduil, his anger now rapidly ebbing. "You evidently really upset Silva - knowing the things you have said, I can back that up 100% - and your actions have affected your sisters as well."  
  
"I.... what can I do?"  
  
"When she is ready to listen, go and talk to her," said Rath. "She was really angry before, but she's a reasonable woman if she thinks you are sincere. Come on, you've known her for time uncountable and friendship is very important to Sil. She's not going to throw it away, just so long as you accept everything about her. Legolas is part of her life, a major part. We've all got to understand that."  
  
"I couldn't have put it better myself," said the now smiling King of Mirkwood. "You are all welcome to stay in my home for as long as you need to. I would not have you leave until everything is sorted with Silva."  
  
"That's good because we wouldn't have left anyway," sad Arian.  
  
"Well, I'm glad everything has now been sorted between us. No hard feelings?"  
  
"Of course not," the sisters chorused.  
  
**  
  
Riel caught up with the Prince, but still he ignored her. He couldn't be doing with all this. Why did he have to be such a problem to Arian and Nilia? Why could they just give their consent and be done with it? That way they could all get on with their lives peacefully. 'Oh, what I'd give for a peaceful life,' he sobbed silently.  
  
"Legolas, will you please listen?" Riel asked for the fourth time. She stopped, sighed,, rolled his eyes and finally turned to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Does Silva mean it?"  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"That she wants us all to leave and never speak again." At first, he was going to ignore her and walk on, attempting a peaceful life, but he saw the worry and desperation in her eyes and took pity.  
  
"Yes, at the time," he eventually said," but do not worry. She holds nothing against you in particular. She told you all to leave on a spur of the moment."  
  
"I am over the moon that she has finally found herself a life partner. Us two have never cared for rules, so I certainly don't care is she's breaking one - or several - now." He smiled gratefully.  
  
"Having your support means a lot to me - to both of us."  
  
"You're more than welcome. I would not lose Silva's friendship for anything."  
  
"I noticed. I am glad she has been able to keep at least one person's loyalty."  
  
"We've seen too much and done too much for something like this to break us apart." Legolas looked intrigued. "We're infamous back at home, you know. We're partners in crime, real mischief-makers. People are careful not to make enemies of us." Legolas laughed in surprise.  
  
"I should like to hear more of this mischievous Silvawen. Come with me, we'll go somewhere we can talk properly." He took he to a small in which there were several comfortable sofas and chairs. They both took a seat.  
  
"Well, you must remember, Legolas, we are no longer talking about Silvawen of Mirkwood, but of Laroleia, Handmaiden of Yavanna Kementári and the most beautiful Maiar spirit to ever have lived." Legolas looked completely stunned.  
  
"Her name is not really Silvawen?" Riel shook her head.  
  
"You do not know this already?"  
  
"No..... she's never told me that. Not that she served Yavanna Kementári or that she was the most beautiful Maiar."  
  
"O-oh. I-I....."  
  
"Why would have not have told me all this?"  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps she thought that that was her past and it doesn't apply to her present. Her life with you is as Silvawen." There was an awkward silence. "Well, I suppose I should explain to you now that I have successfully confused you, but still I wonder at her not telling you this herself. Anyway, on our way to Middle Earth, we decided that it would be better for as few people as possible to know of our identities and abilities. So we took new names. Silva was most reluctant to do this, however, since she was very, very, very proud of her identity and wanted everyone in Middle Earth to know she was beautiful and powerful and , essentially, invincible as she could beat almost any enemy. But we convinced her it was for the best when Rath came up with the name Silvawen - Forest Maiden." Legolas felt a mixture of joy at knowing this new information about his lover, but also deceit. He had thought her to be Silvawen and nothing else for eight years now, but that wasn't true. That was just a cover.  
  
"And she is the most beautiful Maiar spirit?" he said again. Riel nodded.  
  
"But there is a sort of debate about that now. Well, I say debate, Silva argues it with herself. But when we got off the ship - well, in my and Silva's case, we were thrown off - our appearances had changed and Silva decided she was second best to Rath." Legolas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's definitely a personal opinion."  
  
"Well, you see, it must have an element of truth in it."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Silva has never, ever admitted to anyone being prettier than her specifically. She has always said that the Valar have beauty and splendour beyond that which the Maiar have. But she outright said that Rath was prettier than she. In fact she said it several times and at one point even said she was ugly compared to Rath." Legolas snorted.  
  
"Well, I cannot see it. And how do you mean your appearances changed?"  
  
"I mean really, changed, especially with Silva."  
  
"What did she look like in the Valinor?"  
  
"She had straight, waist-length, jet-black hair and sapphire blue eyes. And she had the light of Aman in her face - we all did- but that has faded. In Gandalf's words, we now look mortal. If ever you return to the Valinor with Silva, you're in for a shock." He was trying to get his head around this information but he just couldn't make sense of it. In the Valinor, she was, basically, a completely different person. She was mischievous, vain, outspoken, famous, powerful, feared and beautiful beyond recognition. But now she had to bow to the way of mortals and the fair folk. She was recognised as prestigious, but to most she was only another woman, here to serve the world of men. 'Tarnen proved that one,' he thought bitterly.  
  
He felt guilty again. If she truly was that beautiful in the Undying Lands, then she obviously could have had her pick of any one. She could easily have chosen someone more suitable to spend her life with. He was depriving her of the easy life, a life where she would argue with her sisters.  
  
Riel could see the mental cogs turning and could tell by the look on his face he was worried. And from all she'd just told him, she guessed he was feeling like a burden.  
  
"She never believed in love," she said after a while. He looked at her quizzically. "You probably find that hard to believe but it is true. She always mocked anyone who claimed they were in love. She was a lot more promiscuous when she was younger, but in recent centuries, any man ever lucky enough to get a 'proper' kiss out of her became news that spread like wild fire. Success stories were hot gossip because Silva's opinions were widely known. And they must have caught when she'd been drunk and dared, else it would not have happened. Everyone knows that Silvawen flirts outrageously with anyone and everyone, but it's only fun. It will never go anywhere."  
  
"But how can you not believe in love?"  
  
"That was most people's reaction in the beginning, but we all got used to it. And that's also the reason Nilia and Arian don't want to accept your coupling. They're sceptical because she didn't believe in love. Until she met you. That sounds really corny but it's true." Legolas blushed a little.  
  
"I still can't help thinking I'm holding her back though."  
  
"Haven't you listened to what I've just said? You should feel privileged - immensely privileged - not guilty. You know what she's like, how much of a free spirit she is. She would not tie herself to just anyone. I had begun to think no one would ever tame her heart, but you seem to have managed it." He still looked uncertain. "Look, we can go and ask her, if you like." He laughed in spite of himself.  
  
"No, it's ok." He shook his head. "I'm too easily unsettled, aren't I?" She nodded, smiling. "Well, that was certainly very enlightening. I shall take up a conversation with a'maelamin about all that. But for now, I do believe we were going to discuss your antics in your homeland...."  
  
**  
  
".... and then.... then.... to top it off, she jumped and shouted 'Long live the Valars' undies'!!!" Legolas and Riel were in absolute pieces. They had been talking all afternoon about practical jokes she and Silva had played on people. Now they had moved onto to drunken dares that Silva had willingly - and sometimes soberly - participated in. Riel was curled up on the floor, clutching her sides, wracked with spasms of silent laughter. Legolas had tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks with his head in his hands. Silva had certainly led an entertaining life.  
  
"Come on now, you're turn," gasped Riel.  
  
"I don't get drunk very often at all," he replied, still giggly. (E/N: Can you imagine Legolas giggly.......... awww, BLESS!)  
  
"Awww, come on, you've got to have done some stupid things in a state of drunkenness."  
  
"That I do not deny, but they are neither funny nor pleasant memories for me."  
  
"You mean to say you've never done stupid dares when drunk?" He shook his head.  
  
"Elves are waaaaay too sensible for that kind of thing. That's why I was chuffed to bits when I met Arwen. Although we've never gotten drunk together, I can tell you now, she's not the sweet, innocent, shy Elven princess everyone makes her out to be."  
  
"Much like out darling Silvawen then, only with a different race and stuff, because Silva's not an Elven Princess."  
  
"Indeed. I'm not surprised they are such firm friends." The door of the room swung open and then went to close, but opened again. A female head popped around the door - it was Silva's most favoured chambermaid.  
  
"There you are, your highness," she said exasperatedly. "My Lady sent me to find you and hour and half ago. She requests both of you in her company."  
  
"It took you that long?" he asked.  
  
"You were meant to be in your chamber, my lord. But you weren't and you rarely use these rooms, so I was not to know to look for you here."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. We'll be there in a minute." She left abruptly, slamming the door. "I have to tell Silva to stop teaching her maids insolence. They were never like that until she got here." 


	37. Ke… Ke… Kengi!

Translations: Melima qúen = fair one Nissëhon = sweetheart Teler = little Elf Qúenelle = little one Mellon-nin = my friend Ada = father  
  
Chapter 40  
  
As the two entered Silva's room, she had her back to them, talking to Berae.  
  
"Silva, are you well?" Riel asked, thinking perhaps something was wrong. But when the Earth Spirit turned to them, she was wearing a brighter smile than either of them had seen since she regained consciousness, (E/N: My, Berae, what have you been doing?!)  
  
"It's off!" she said happily, indicating her now unslinged, unbandaged right arm.  
  
"Oh, that's great news, Silva." Riel hugged her best friend. "So now it is just your side that remains the problem?"  
  
"Yes, but Berae has assured me that even that is doing well." The Healer nodded in agreement just as he left the room. (E/N: Guilty conscience, mate?) "Although the wound kept opening and bleeding initially, it is healing at an almost doubled pace now. In fact, right at the bottom, here- " she pointed to the right of the small of her back "-it is completely healed. There's no scab anymore. Unfortunately, there is a scar..." she trailed off. Both Legolas and Riel knew what she was thinking. Another mar to obscure her beauty. Of course it was a ridiculous thought, but Silva was very vain.  
  
"But I shall be the only one to see it," said Legolas, "or so I should hope." She frowned at him slightly.  
  
"Of course you will. Who else would see me so exposed?" she asked, but she immediately thought of Tarnen.  
  
"He's gone now, Silva." She nodded and hugged her lover. "Just don't think about him."  
  
"I just had a thought. Tell me, have the others left yet as I asked?"  
  
"Erm.... no, they haven't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We didn't think you really meant it," said Riel.  
  
"To you, I didn't, but to them I did."  
  
"Come on, Sil, be reasonable," said Legolas. "She scowled at the use of her hated nickname. "The are your sisters and think of how long you've known them, especially compared to me."  
  
"Yes, but you would never say anything like she said to me. She insulted me, you and our relationship. I can't forgive her for that, Legolas, my patience and acceptance have a limit. She may as well just have insulted Ke- " she stopped abruptly and looked sharply to Riel, who looked confused.  
  
"Insulted what?" Silva wracked her brain for something to say.  
  
"Ke... Ke... Kengi!" Riel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kengi?"  
  
"Yeah, Kengi. You remember little Kemenhin that I told you about, don't you? The little Elven child that was taken to Lothlórien because his town was raided by orcs and his parents were killed."  
  
"Yes, what's he got to do with... Kega, was it?"  
  
"Kengi. Anyway, I was telling him about Thranduil the one day when he was about two and I said king, but from then on whenever I brought up Thranduil, he said Kengi. It's been a sort of private joke between us ever since, hasn't it, love?" She turned to Legolas and glared at him for support.  
  
"Er, yeah, Kengi, funny stuff," he said, nervously.  
  
"The reason I stopped so abruptly was because I remembered you wouldn't get it and I didn't want to have to explain."  
  
"I'm starting to wish you hadn't," said Riel. She looked around quickly, as though surveying the room for the quickest escape route. Legolas took that fleeting moment to look at Silva almost disbelievingly and mouth the word 'Kengi?' to her. She shrugged and then quickly looked back to Riel.  
  
"Anyway, what were we talking about?" Riel asked quickly.  
  
"Silva had just said that she couldn't forgive Nilia for what she said," said Legolas.  
  
"Exactly. I can't forgive her, she insulted everything!"  
  
"I know, but I'm sure Nilia didn't-"  
  
"Of course she meant it. She wouldn't have said it otherwise."  
  
"She is sorry," said Riel. "She overreacted big time and feels terrible for it."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she does."  
  
"Look, Silva, ok, she may never accept who you've chosen to spend your life with, but since when has Nilia ever accepted any of your standards or morals or opinions? Or lack of them, as she would say."  
  
"Well, yeah, but..."  
  
"Just because you've chosen someone outside of our rules and two of our sisters happen to be very law-abiding, does not mean you have to sever the connection completely. The only reason you would have to worry was if you married and one of them threatened to dob you in, which you know they would never do even if you were."  
  
"You want me to talk to them, don't you?" she said glumly.  
  
"That's a good girl." Silva glared at the air spirit.  
  
"Just because I'm the youngest, doesn't make me a girl."  
  
"She didn't tell me that either," said Legolas to Riel.  
  
"Do you know what? I'm going to leave you two to chat for a while whilst I try to find Nilia for you, Silva." Riel walked to the door. "Legolas, ask her anything, If she refuses, you have plenty of ammunition for black mail." With one last grin, she left the room. Silva looked confusedly at the Elf Prince.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
"No, but I did." He pulled her to him and claimed her lips possessively. "It's been too long since I last did that."  
  
"Told you that you can't live without me." A look over victory suddenly gilled his face and he started to laugh. She looked uncertain. "What? Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Well, I do believe we still have a bet to settle." Silva looked horror- struck. "Now, what was it? Oh wait, I think I remember. Don't you have to kiss a dwarf? Why, yes, yes you do." She shoved him away from her part irritably, part playfully.  
  
"You're cruel! I'm ill, I shouldn't have to do tasks that could make me throw up!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, melima qúen, we'll wait until you're fully healed."  
  
"Git!"  
  
"That's me." A smile then graced her face again and she slipped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Isn't there anyway I can convince you otherwise?" She ran her hands over his rear.  
  
"No, my love, there isn't." He pulled her hands away. "You said yourself, you're still ill and I would not have you injure yourself whilst doing something that could not be easily explained to the Healer. Also, I wouldn't miss this for the world." She looked crestfallen but crossed her arms huffily.  
  
"You're mean."  
  
"Do not tell me you would have let me off for anything, because we both know full well you would not."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Yes, it is, nissëhon." He kissed her forehead. "Now, shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"I should but I don't want to." Legolas sighed.  
  
"You're too stubborn, you know." Before she even knew what he was doing, he'd picked her up and lain her gently on the bed. She scowled at him but he just grinned back and kissed her again.  
  
The four sisters walked in. Arian and Nilia bit their tongues, Riel chuckled to herself and Rath cleared her throat to get their attention. The couple looked up.  
  
"Ok look," said Silva, dryly, as she sat up, "the bitch parade."  
  
"Silvawen, stop being so childish," said Rath, sternly. "They're here to apologise."  
  
"Well, whoopdedoo for them." Nilia had to stop herself from making a sarcastic comment and instead went with her original purpose.  
  
"Silva, I really am sorry. I had no right to say what I did-"  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"-and I didn't even mean half of it. I understand you're upset and angry at me, I don't blame you. I can't say I've come here to tell you I approve of your relationship with Prince Legolas, because I don't and I never will. But what I will say is I'm never going to question your choice or voice my opinions about it ever again. It's not my place to do so. I will do my best to try and befriend Prince Legolas - should he wish it - because I do know how much he means to you. I can see it now." Silva stared at her sister, though no longer with hate and anger.  
  
"Do you really mean it, Nilia?" she asked. "You really hurt me earlier. You insulted my whole life, my whole world. That's not easily forgiven. I have to be sure you will not throw this all back in my face later."  
  
"Silva, you're my little sister. You mean too much to me to risk nearly losing you again." Nilia sat down next to her. "Please forgive me, Silva?"  
  
"How could I not?" They hugged tightly.  
  
"I too am sorry, Silva," said Arian. "I know I didn't actually say anything to you but you already know I share Nilia's feelings.  
  
"Don't worry about it. As long as you never voice your thoughts to me every again and at least attempt to get along with my beloved, I'm happy."  
  
"I think our scornful sisters have seen a little more depth to your feelings for your Teler," said Rath. "And they've seen a little more depth to your anger too."  
  
"I must say, I never believed you'd hit any of them," said Legolas, "so highly you always speak of them."  
  
"Yeah, well, older sisters were made to push you beyond your limit," said Silva, grinning. "But I would never do it again. I felt so guilty after, Well, I might if it was you, Rath." The oldest sister laughed sarcastically.  
  
"The feeling is completely neutral, qúenelle."  
  
"You know, I couldn't say whether I hate that more or less than 'Sil'."  
  
"Exactly why I said it, mellon-nin."  
  
"You're just as cruel as he is." She gently pushed Legolas again.  
  
"Oh no, I'm much worse."  
  
"Well, we can take this up later," said Legolas. "But for now, I think we should celebrate. What's say we go to the Great Hall for a drink. My father tells me we have entertainment tonight. What do you think, Silva? Do you feel up to it?" She swung her legs off the bed as she had done earlier that day.  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
When the six of them reached the Great Hall, there they found a lively, happy, packed room and a band on the stage. They all got themselves a drink and sat at a table towards the back where it wasn't quite so noisy.  
  
"You're very lucky," said Silva to her sisters. "This only happens once every couple of years or so. It's a shame really because everybody in Mirkwood loves it an it's always a great turn out." She turned to Legolas. "I really should have a word with ada about that, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you should."  
  
"So, what are we going to drink to?" asked Arian.  
  
"I know," said Legolas. "How about to Silva's restoring health?"  
  
"Silva's restoring health!" they chorused as they clinked their glasses and then drank from them.  
  
"I think we've got one more thing to drink to though," said Riel. "Something that now all six of us can appreciate." Legolas started to laugh whilst the others looked confused.  
  
"What's that?" asked Rath.  
  
"The Valars' undies." All six of them fell about laughing and then raised their glasses again.  
  
"LONG LIVE THE VALARS' UNDIES!!!"  
  
**  
  
E/N: Just so you know, my silly little comments at the beginning about Silva and Berae were not anything to be paid attention to. It was just me being random. Nothing has or will happen between them to! Just so you know! 


	38. My darling halfwit soulmate and his path...

Disclaimer: Just thought I would randomly tell you that I don't own LOTR or anything held within that! All I own (in this fic) is Silvawen, partly, and Kemenhin, solely.  
  
Translations: Melima qúen = fair one  
  
E/N: Just to warn you in advance, Silva is a little OOC in this chapter. Well, not OOC really, because she's just her. But she's a little on the psycho side...... well, she's psycho anyway, but you get my drift. Hey, let's just say it's a combination of dodgy Elven medication and the impending doom of snogging a dwarf! *grins* Oh I'm so cruel! *rubs hands together with glee* In fact this whole chapter is a little - well, ok, a lot - on the stupid side. MEH! Means more fun for you lot, I guess.  
  
Just thought I'd take this small opportunity to advertise. The Fellowship of the Naz-Girls by Guardian of Tears. Silvawen has made one appearance and been mentioned once after that so far and is due to make another appearance soon. In case you think these to fics are just really randomly unlinked, you are wrong. As the summary states, this is the prequel to FotNG (and if you're a really loyal reader/reviewer, Make The Right Choice is also a prequel to it). So, if you'd all like to mosey on GoT's profile and take a lookie, we'd both be very grateful! Merci!  
  
You could read The Adventures of Pipehead in Nosgoth too, if you really want to. It's a kinda spoof sequel to FotNG. It's more of a giggle than anything!  
  
Chapter 41  
  
It was another three weeks before Silva's dressings were removed from her side. By this point, it had completely healed and all that was left was a long, pale line about 12 inches long.  
  
"I finally feel I can breathe properly again," she had said happily whilst nervously running a hand over the scar.  
  
Within those three weeks, Legolas had temporarily departed. He made a trip to Erebor to choose the lucky dwarf that got to be kissed by the Earth Spirit. Unsurprisingly, they were very uncooperative to begin with. However, when the slight factor of money and a beautiful semi-goddess was mentioned, they seemed just a tad keener. He also made them agree that the event should be held in Erebor, just so the Dwarves could watch (to piss Silva off!) On his return, Silva threw tantrums and sulked for a week.  
  
"I HATE you, Legolas Greenleaf!!!"  
  
"No you don't," he replied, nonchalantly, though he was still slowly but surely backing away from. (E/N: Btw, this is after he's come back but before she's unbandaged. I know I'm writing this a bit arse about face, but hey, this is me!)  
  
"You're having no sex for a week!" Legolas blushed tremendously at that comment, since they were in the presence of all the sisters, Thranduil, Berae, Arwen and Galadriel (they had finally found a baby-sitter for Kemenhin. They would not miss this for the world).  
  
"Isn't that what got you into this in the first place?"  
  
"I... You... But... GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" She threw a very expensive vase at the wall, making all spectators cringe. "I REALLY hate you!!!" She threw a book at him. "BASTARD!!!" He ducked, just in time to avoid being hit.  
  
"I'm sorry, Silvawen, but you were the one that made the bet in the- ARGH!" She threw a china plate at him. "SILVA! Stop trying to kill me!!!" She threw a candleholder at him. "Oh, I'm not standing round here awaiting death by Silvawen's childish tantrums. I'm off!" He ran from the room, as a shoe went flying after him.  
  
"Silva, calm down," said Riel, trying to stop herself giggling. "He probably deserves it, but you've got to chill out a bit."  
  
"Why?!?!"  
  
"You might hurt yourself," said Arwen.  
  
"GOOD!" Though she instantly rethought what she said. "Wait, not good." She paused again. "I'll stop now." She grinned sweetly at them, confusing them greatly.  
  
"I don't know anyone who has mood swings quicker than you," said Rath, shaking her head. "It defies logic the speed at which your mood changes. It shouldn't be possible."  
  
"It is with me."  
  
"Yeah, we noticed," said Nilia. "You really are quite strange, aren't you, Silva?" She nodded happily.  
  
"And proud." Her smile faded ever so slightly. "I didn't actually hit him, did I?"  
  
"No, he is an Elf, remember," said Thranduil. "He dodged everything you threw. But did you have to throw the vase and the plate, Silva?" Silva looked a little sheepish.  
  
"Sorry, daddy." Thranduil raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Daddy?" repeated Rath.  
  
"It must be a Silvawen and Legolas thing," said Galadriel.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Arwen, "he said it when he found out about Ke-" She stopped.  
  
"Kengi!" Silva said quickly.  
  
"Kengi?" echoed Rath.  
  
"Yeah Kengi! When I first told Kemenhin about Thranduil being King and he said Kengi instead of King. Remember Arwen?" She glared at her best friend as he had done to her lover on that inspirational evening.  
  
"Er... yeah, sure," said the Evenstar uncertainly.  
  
"Anyway, I feel bad now for throwing the things at him." Her shoulders drooped and she pouted, her eyes going big and watery. Thranduil never could take it when she did that.  
  
"I'll go and find him, melima qúen." He departed quickly to find his son. Silva looked to Berae.  
  
"Now, Berae, don't you suddenly feel incredibly insignificant being the only male left in a room full of women that all rank higher than you?" she asked sweetly and softly. He suddenly looked panicky.  
  
"Well, er, now you mention it.... er, BYE!" He ran from the room too. The Earth spirit grinned victoriously.  
  
"Three sure fire ways to get rid of men, as demonstrated to you by Lady Silvawen of Mirkwood." The other six women applauded and she bowed.  
  
"But won't Legolas and Thranduil be back soon?" queried Arian.  
  
"Oh no, Legolas won't come near me for hours now and Thranduil will stay with him. Right then, now it's just us girlies again, you can all help me plot revenge against my beloved...."  
  
One week after her bandages had been removed, on the morning of Silva's departure, there were several more arrivals in Mirkwood (E/N: Yes all at the same time, call it poetic license!). In addition to the four sisters, Arwen and Galadriel, there was Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, seven other Rivendell Elves, Celeborn, Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, ten other Lothlórien Elves, Gandalf, Radagast the Brown, Alatar, Pallando (E/N: These the last two of the five Istari men that travelled over the sea to Middle Earth to fight Sauron. Saruman's a git, so I left him out) and an Oliphaunt.  
  
When Silva saw all these people gathered in the Great Hall along with the six that were already here and twenty other Mirkwood Elves, she looked furiously to her lover.  
  
"Tell me they are not here for the reason I think they are," she growled.  
  
"I... er... and what would that be, my love?" he squeaked.  
  
"Don't try and sweet talk me! And you know exactly what. Where are we heading to today and all these people that know me just so happen to be all gathered in Mirkwood at the same time?" She then noticed a group of marauding Orcs and Trolls in the darkest corner of the room. "WHAT THE HELL....?!?!"  
  
"I... well... er... RATH, RIEL AND ARWEN MADE ME DO IT!!!" And with that, he ran into the depths of the crowd filled room and was lost from sight.  
  
"Damn him. Well, Rath, Riel and Arwen have some answering to do then." She stalked the room for the wanted woman. She found Riel first. "Follow me!" Then Rath. "Get going!" And finally Arwen. "The three of you. Outside. Now!" The four of them left the Great Hall.  
  
"What's all this about, Silva?" Arwen asked.  
  
"You know damn well what!!"  
  
"No we don't else we wouldn't have asked," said Rath.  
  
"It's about all those bloody people in there!!!"  
  
"Oh. That," said Riel, guiltily.  
  
"Yes, that! Please tell me that my darling, half-wit soulmate is only joking in his pathetic accusations that you three told him to invite these 'guests' to come and view my condemnation." She looked at them angrily and expectantly.  
  
"Well, if that's what you want to here..." began Arwen.  
  
"I WANT THE TRUTH!"  
  
"We're s-" started Riel.  
  
"Don't you dare apologise! Just go and get rid of them, pronto."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Silvawen," scoffed Rath. "We can't just send them back now. Some of them have travelled-"  
  
"That's you're problem, not mine."  
  
"Silva, be reasonable," said Riel. "We can't just get rid of twenty eight guests like that." She snapped her fingers.  
  
"Well you're going to have to, unless you want to spend the rest of your lives as a pot plants! And it's been a while since I poofed anyone, I can't promise it won't be slow and painful." Riel and Arwen looked nervous, but Rath looked undeterred.  
  
"Silvawen, you always tell us you hate being treated like you're the youngest," she said, "well, if you want us to stop, why don't you stop acting like a spoilt brat?!? You can't always have your way."  
  
"I NEVER have my way with you though!" (E/N: I do NOT mean that in the dodgy in which that could be taken!)  
  
"That's because you always act like a spoilt brat and you don't deserve for things to go your way. Eru help your children, should ever you be cursed with them." There was a sharp glint in her eye as she said that and she clearly struck a nerve in Silva. But they both knew nothing could be said because Riel did not know Silva was already a mother.  
  
"Look, Silva, you're just going to have to accept that they're going, ok?" said Arwen, trying to change the conversation (well, argument) direction as quickly as possible.  
  
"By the way, Arwen, I need a word with you. Privately." Riel and Rath took the hint and went back into the Great Hall.  
  
"What's the problem, apart from the obvious?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Who is looking after Kemenhin?"  
  
"My Grandfather- wait. He's here. Er... I... er..."  
  
"I left my son in your care and now you don't know who is looking after him?"  
  
"It was my grandfather and Haldir- oopsie."  
  
"HALDIR?!?!?!?!?!!?!?"  
  
"Well, he offered!"  
  
"He probably wanted to torture my poor-"  
  
"You screamed?" Haldir popped his head around the door.  
  
"It was a cry of disgust, not a call," she snarled. He shot her a dark look.  
  
"Fine, I was going to be civil, but suit yourself." He disappeared again huffily.  
  
"Gay ponce. Anyway, as I was saying- wait. He was going to be civil?" She raised an eyebrow. "What in the name of wonder is happening to the arrogant git? First he offers to look after the child that is the bane of his life and then he's going to be nice to me? What the hell is happening to the world? Honestly, you're confined to a room for two months and this is what transpires."  
  
"Now, I can't say I understand that," said the Elven Princess confusedly. "That's just weird. Hey, maybe Kemen has brainwashed him." The girls were silent for a moment and then burst out laughing at the visions of Kemen sitting Haldir down and swinging a pendulum in front of his face whilst chanting: "Haldir go sleepy time. Haldir listen to me. Haldir like Silva. Silva lovely lady."  
  
"Perhaps not," giggled Silva. "It's very funny though."  
  
"Extremely. Anyway, look Silva, we're sorry we invited lots of people, but well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"That's all I got."  
  
"I suppose I really don't have a choice, do I?" Arwen grinned and shook her head.  
  
"Nope, now come on, let's go back in." The two best friends re-entered the Great Hall. Thranduil spotted them and laughed.  
  
"Well, if we're all ready, shall we get going?" he called. A cheer swept through the hall, and they all set off.  
  
**  
  
E/N: You know, I'm going to be really random and just have a little nostalgia moment. I'm going to do some reviewer notes! *wipes tears from eyes* Do excuse me! Oh, and I'm going to go from some random place, anywhere, ok?  
  
Chrissie ~ Would you stop being so praise-y! You're making me blush here! And you don't worship me, we must all worship Tolkien for creating the preciousssssss... *ahem* sorry, Gollum is currently possessing me (not in a dodgy way) I meant Legolas. *manic grin* Anywayz, I'm glad I made you happy. And anyway, how could I kill her really? Would I do that? Well, ok, so maybe I would for dramatic purposes, but hey!  
  
Mojo ~ Yes they are all friends again! 'Tis very good! And I'm glad I sufficiently amused you! And I have no idea in the slightest where 'Long live the Valars' undies' came from, but I'm kinda glad it did surface from the very depths of my twisted mind. It seems to have tickled people immensely! Lol!  
  
Estriel ~ Hey chick! It's great to see you reviewing again! I'm glad you like the story, that is the aim, believe it or not! Lol! Chocolate does, indeed, calm all nerves, that is why our darling Thranduil is so obsessed. Only with him, there's the minor detail that it kind reacts with him to make him a lil hyper and a bit drunk. But oh well, what does it matter?  
  
Nikki ~ Wow, do I have a lot to say to you. Hmm, now then, I think I'm going to go with the number things again. Lol! 1) Yes, I nearly killed her, but as I said to Chrissie, would I really do that to her? I can take her very close to death, but I couldn't kill her completely! I love her waaaaay too much for that. 2) I'm glad you liked my two points of view on her dying breath. I thought that would be quite effective. Obviously I was right! 3) Yes, I too was very mad, and I was writing it! They are very stupid for not accepting they are in love. I mean, HELLO! It's kinda obvious! 4) LLTVU seems to have gone down a treat with everyone. Like I said before to Mojo, I dunno where the heck it came from, but I'm damn glad it did! 5) Ah-ha, now that would be telling! Nah, I'm j/k! I am going to take this pretty much right up to the Council of Elrond, there it will be taken off my hands and given to Guardian of Tears in The Fellowship of the Naz-Girls. You should all go and check it out.  
  
Gossamer: Fie, that is shameless promoting.  
  
Elfie: Yeah I know, it's great, isn't it?! Anyway, as I was saying, GoT has already started FotNG (as everyone knows if you read my E/N's) and that's where it sort of begins with Silva. It's hard to explain, but you'll see when I get there. But don't worry, there's quite a while to go yet. Plenty more angst before this damn successful fic ends! *manic grin* 6) I don't mind in the slightest that you've used my bio as a sort of template for yours. The fact that you've mentioned me took me way, way, way over the concern border into 'chuffed to bits' league! 7) Is this update soon enough for you?  
  
Kate ~ Hmmm, I guess you like this fic then? Lol! 


	39. Twenty ways to avoid impending doom

E/N: Ha ha, Thranduil! I have mini chocolate muffins and you don't!  
  
In case you were wondering about the orcs and trolls, they've been tamed for fic purposes! (",)  
  
Ok, currently, my excuse is tiredness. I don't know who was in charge of the Dwarves in Erebor at this point, so I'm just going to state the first name I can think of. I'm sure you don't mind. Oh yeah, and I have to make a pathetic plea of poetic license (for, like, the millionth time!) for who the lucky dwarf is. Hey, it makes life interesting later!  
  
Chapter 42  
  
It took the fifty seven travellers (E/N: that's right, I counted them) five days to reach Erebor, in which time Silva managed to cause each and every one of the other fifty six, even Arian, to shout some obscenity of dismissal at her because she was moaning so much.  
  
"So, who is this extremely lucky Dwarf that I have to kiss?" she asked her lover glumly, the day before they got there.  
  
"Well, I tried to choose the best lucking dwarf for you," replied Legolas, "but they were all as offensively ugly as each other, so I asked for a volunteer instead. There were, actually, a lot of them."  
  
"Who did you choose then?"  
  
"Well, there was this one dwarf that was really, REALLY enthusiastic. He was jumping up and down, shouting "ME! ME! PICK ME!" at the top of his voice. He was waving his arms at me, his legs, his beard, all sorts - some of which has left me quite traumatised - and he seemed extraordinarily keen. So I picked the one behind him." She smiled in spite of herself. It was typical of him to do something like that.  
  
"I shouldn't have expected any better of you."  
  
"So, are you looking forward to this?" He smirked victoriously as he saw hers wiped away.  
  
"No, I'm not as you damn well know! I'll be glad when this whole bloody thing is over."  
  
"I'll be quite sad actually."  
  
"You would say that."  
  
"Look, Silva, you know that this is only a bit of fun, don't you?"  
  
"Hmmm, yeah, because being forced to snog a dwarf is so much fun."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"No, Legolas, I do not. How, in the name of wonder, can this situation be considered funny?" Legolas was silent for a moment and then shrugged.  
  
"Well, I think it is." She growled irritably and stalked away. Legolas couldn't help but laugh.  
  
The next day, Silva tried several scams to try and get out of her 'condemnation'. The list included: fainting, stomach-aches, seizures, panic attacks, amnesia, various physical ailments, blackmail, bribery, swearing loudly, intimidation, sitting down and refusing to move, jealousy techniques (aimed at Legolas), guilt trips, threats of chocolate deprivation (to Thranduil), threats of returning to the Valinor, accusations of treason (against the Lothlórien Elves), rivalry between the Elves, causing Midnight to rear and bolt whilst she was on him, making everyone else's horses rear and bolt, instigating a battle between the Orcs and Trolls and setting the Oliphaunt free.  
  
"Look, Silvawen, face it, you're going to have to do this, no matter what," said Rath, strictly, once all the commotion had been sorted. "Now, stop all this childishness and just get your earth-loving ass into that mountain!!!" Silva sighed in absolute exhaustion and resignation. There was nothing for it, she was going to have to kiss the stupid, horrid, smelly dwarf.  
  
They were greeted by Thror, Lord of Erebor, and what looked like the whole population of the mountain.  
  
"Greetings, King Thranduil," he said gruffly. "You have brought many guests with you. We were not expecting so many to turn up."  
  
"Yes, sorry about that," replied Thranduil, haughtily, "but everyone does love Silva-" the Lórien Elves snorted "-and everyone wanted to see her make a fool out of herself, bless her. Do not worry, however, for we shall only stay the day. We don't wish to encroach on your home." Silva leant closer to Arwen.  
  
"But what he actually means is 'I wouldn't stay here if you paid me'," she whispered. The two of them started giggling.  
  
"Shall we get this over with straight away then?" asked Thror. "If you're so sure you aren't going to linger here."  
  
"And that was a blatant, 'We don't want you here anyway'," Arwen whispered back. They giggled once more.  
  
"Lady Silvawen, if you could come forward please," Thranduil said, abruptly stopping her moment of enjoyment. "Might as well do this quickly." She groaned and stepped forward very unenthusiastically. "I'm sure he only means a quick peck, so don't drag it out any longer than it has to be, sweetheart," he whispered. "Good luck."  
  
She stood waiting for the dwarven volunteer who was currently being fetched. She could feel fifty six pairs of eyes behind her watching and could see hundreds of others watching her. It was rather off-putting, especially when you REALLY didn't want to do what they were here to watch.  
  
"Lady Silvawen," said Thror, snapping her out of her worried trance, "this is Gimli son of Gloin. He will be your subject for...... well, whatever it is you have to do." She stared down incredulously at the chest height, grinning dwarf before her.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Gimli said happily. "So, come on then."  
  
"Oh gods," she said, audibly. "Yavanna, you are an evil witch!" She looked down at him again and groaned exasperatedly again. "Can you at least get him a stool of some kind? I'm not going to do my back in as well." This was done and Gimli was soon standing at her level.  
  
"Wait!" Legolas suddenly said as she started to lean forward. 'Please say you've changed your mind! Please, PLEASE say you've changed your mind!!' "Silva, turn sideways on, we all want to make sure you ACTUALLY kiss him. And it has to be a proper kiss, not a peck, a full kiss, on the lips for...... five seconds."  
  
"FIVE SECONDS?!?!?!"  
  
"Uh-huh. And I'll be counting, remember!" She officially hated her lover now, but she did as she was told because she knew that the more she refused, the longer the torture would last. "Ok, go." She went straight for it, else otherwise, she knew she'd wimp out.  
  
"1." 'OH GODS!!!'  
  
"2." 'Please help me!!!'  
  
"3." 'This is REALLY gross!!!'  
  
"4." 'One more second! Only one more second! One more second of hell........................................... COME ON AND END YOU STUPID DAMN SECOND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
".............5." She pulled away so fast, she was almost a blur, and ran out of the mountain as quickly as possible.  
  
When outside, she was spitting repeatedly and occasionally retching. She could hear raucous laughter emanating from within, which angered her, but she was too busy feeling sick right now to concentrate on anger.  
  
"You bending over like that is very distracting," a voice behind her suddenly said. She straightened up curiously and began to turn. That didn't sound like...  
  
"OH MY ERU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**  
  
E/N: Dun dun dun!!! So, whoever said that obviously isn't Legolas. Who do you think it is? I'm not going to update until I've had......... six guesses. Or maybe five. Depends on my mood when I check my reviews. But I expect loyal reviewers to all make guesses, please. THAT INCLUDES YOU, MARY- JO!!! (And no I won't tell you who it is!) And it's only one guess per person, so there's no point in one person writing five guesses just for a quicker up date! (",) You'll probably all either not care or call me evil, but hey! This is me, I'm a freak! 


	40. It was like 'Hey, you're hot, who are' O...

E/N: Look, I got impatient, alright? Please don't hurt me!  
  
So, the three people who have guessed so far have said Gorothiel....... do you three not realise how gross that is? Think about the sentence. Think about the way in which I meant it. I. As in me. Twisted, corrupted, perverted Elfie. And you're saying the sister? 1) I don't think she has the tools; 2) Silva would have sensed her arrival; 3) Does that count as incest?  
  
I know they wouldn't have had Mastermind, but I don't care. It was the first thing I thought of, ok?  
  
Translations: Ada = father  
  
Chapter 43  
  
Silva stared at him in disbelief, mouth open, eyes wide. Something that surprised her immensely was that a small part of her was actually flattered, but that was currently over-ruled, somewhat, by the voice in her head screaming 'OH MY ERU! THAT'S WRONG! HE'S WRONG! OH MY ERU!!!!!!'  
  
"I.... I...." she stammered.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you never guessed I fancy you?"  
  
"I.... I...." She ran over to him and: *WHACK* "YOU PERVERT! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! BLOODY HELL, WOMAN!!!" She turned to run back into the mountain, but Legolas, Arwen and the sisters, still laughing, came out to see what all the noise and uproar was about.  
  
"Are you alright, Sil?" Rath giggled.  
  
"Have you annoyed her again, Haldir?" Legolas asked. Haldir looked at the Prince irritably.  
  
"No, I have not," he snapped. "Why does everyone always presume it is I who has instigated her distress?"  
  
"Because it usually is," said Nilia. "And you're the only one out here with her. She's not exactly going to get freaked by a mountain, is she? She lives in one, for Eru's sake." Haldir scowled and went quickly back inside.  
  
"What's rattled him?" Riel sniggered.  
  
"What did he say to you, Silva?" Arian asked. Silva snapped her head in Arian's direction, her eyes still wide with shock and confusion.  
  
"I- er, oh, nothing. I, um, er, didn't give him a chance to say anything."  
  
"Why'd you call him a pervert then?" queried Arwen.  
  
"Oh, er, just remembered something from a few days ago is all."  
  
"What did he do?" asked Legolas.  
  
"What is this? Bloody Mastermind?" She stalked back inside as she had done leaving.  
  
"What's rattled her?" laughed Riel.  
  
One hour later, they were leaving again, and Silva was now talking to nobody but Elrond's sons and Thranduil. She hadn't told a single person about Haldir's comment to her or how she felt about it. She was extremely scared of the implications of Haldir fancying her and of what Legolas would do if he found out. The thing that scared her most was the thought that she really didn't want anything bad to happen to the obnoxious, arrogant git. 'Why is there never anyone I can talk to when I need them?'  
  
"Silva?!" Elladan said, loudly.  
  
"Hmmm? Sorry, what?"  
  
"I've called you're name seven times. What is up with you?" She looked at him curiously. 'Could I...? As far as I'm aware he and Legolas aren't that close... Maybe...'  
  
"El, could I possibly talk to you privately?" Elladan looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"Um, yeah, ok. That was random."  
  
"I know, but it's sort of important and I'm not exactly sure who to tell."  
  
"And you chose me?"  
  
"If that's ok?"  
  
"Sure. I think you're extremely strange, but hey, what's new?" She glared playfully at him.  
  
"Git. Anyway, we'll ride forward a bit if you don't mind, I don't want anyone overhearing."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Let me just tell Thranduil then." She turned around to see the Elvenking just a little behind her. "Ada!" He looked up. "Elladan and I are riding forward a little." She saw Legolas look up curiously at that remark. She looked at him directly. "We have need to be alone together for a while! We'll see you later!" With that, she turned back to Rivendell Elf and they rode off at a gallop ahead of the large company.  
  
Legolas looked sharply at his father.  
  
"What does she mean 'they have need to be alone together'?" he asked, crisply. Thranduil rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Legolas," he sighed, "but I'm guessing that since she is still very annoyed at you, she purposely worded that sentence in a way you could easily twist."  
  
"If he-"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, don't you dare say it!" ordered Arwen. "My brother would do no such thing! It's common knowledge that you have found your soulmate in Silvawen and since when have any of my family been ones to mess with fate?" He hung his head, shame-faced.  
  
"Sorry, Arwen."  
  
"I should think so."  
  
"Well, what if she-"  
  
"Legolas!" snapped Riel.  
  
"Sorry, Riel."  
  
Silva and Elladan rode in silence for about ten minutes before she finally decided they were well enough ahead to not be overheard. She did know that they only really needed to ride ahead for about two minutes to be clear of the company, but she couldn't be two sure.  
  
"Come on then," he said, once they'd tied they're horses to a tree and settled down on the grass. "Spill the beans. What's been bothering you? You've been so blatantly distracted since we left Erebor."  
  
"Haldir." Elladan's eyes became larger with shock.  
  
"I never thought I'd here you say that. You've been distracted by Haldir?"  
  
"Not like that! Well, actually....."  
  
"SILVA!"  
  
"I know! I know! It's really bad! That's why I needed to talk to someone."  
  
"But.... but.... Haldir?!?" He spluttered for a moment, evidently struggling to find the words to express his shock. "But.... why? When? What? I don't get it! What's wrong with Legolas?"  
  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all! I still love Legolas, completely and utterly! I wouldn't give him up for anything, it's just.... I don't know what it is..."  
  
"Haldir's more appealing?"  
  
"Ewww! No! Well, I wouldn't say MORE appealing- ARGH! Did I just say that?!?!"  
  
"Yes, you said that. And I'm as astounded as you are. Silva, can you just explain to me how this started? Yesterday, you hated the guy, now you're saying he's distracting you? I don't get it. What's changed?"  
  
"Well.... well, this morning after I had to-" she shuddered "-you know. Anyway, when I ran outside, Haldir followed me, well, I didn't know he was there and I was sort of leaning over to try and be sick and he said.... he said...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He said 'you bending over like that is very distracting'." Elladan's eyes widened again. "Legolas has never said anything like that before. We've never done that before either." It took Elladan a moment to work out what she meant.  
  
"Well, Haldir is one brave and stupid Elf, that's all I'll say. In the knowing you hate him sense, I mean."  
  
"I know what you mean. But it was really strange because I turned round and it was just like 'oh well, another person fancies me'. It didn't register to start with, then when I realised who exactly was standing in front of me, I reacted."  
  
"That was the 'oh my Eru', I take it?"  
  
"Yes. But that was just shock, it wasn't my normal 'ewww!' sort of reaction. I eventually had my usual 'ewww, get away from me, I hate you' reaction but it was a little to late and now I think he thinks I fancy him too."  
  
"How long exactly did it take you to react as you normally would?"  
  
"About ten seconds."  
  
"Then yes, I would say he definitely thinks you fancy him."  
  
"But why has he left it nearly nine years to tell me and why has he always acted as though he hates me?"  
  
"Well, 1) The first time you met you turned him into a pot plant, so he's bound to have been a little miffed about that. 2) He probably fancied you straight away but was too stuck-up to say anything, so took to the age- old tradition of 'treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen'. And that obviously failed because it made you hate him even more."  
  
"You see, that method only EVER works for women."  
  
"But I think after he found out about your and Legolas' relationship, he was probably even more annoyed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well he probably didn't tell you because he didn't think you'd.... how do I put this without offending anyone.... descend to our level?"  
  
"I think that insults all of us, but oh well, carry on anyway."  
  
"Well, he probably thought you wouldn't ever take up an intimate relationship with an Elf, because you weren't allowed - obviously - so when he found out you were with Legolas-"  
  
"I see what you mean. That would annoy me too."  
  
"However, back to his comment and your feelings about it."  
  
"I still hate him, well at least I think I do. But... it was weird. It was like, when I looked at him, it was as though I was meeting him for the first time all over again. There wasn't any hateful sort of history between us. It was like 'Hey, you're hot, who are'- OH MY ERU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They stared at each other in horror.  
  
"You did NOT just say that- did you?"  
  
"No! No, I can't have! I don't like Haldir! That's ick! That's gross! He's Haldir! We hate each other! It's not right! It's wrong! Really wrong! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, Silva, calm down, we need to think about this. We need to be rational."  
  
"El, I've just bloody said I think Haldir is hot!!!! You expect me to be rational?!?!?!?"  
  
"If we're not, both Haldir and Legolas will find out and you'll be in a lot of trouble! You'll probably end up with neither of them!"  
  
"I don't want Haldir! I want Legolas! I've GOT Legolas! I'm happy WITH Legolas! Very happy! Over the moon, even! Elated! Overjoyed! Delighted! Ecsta-"  
  
"Alright, Silva, I get it."  
  
"Sorry. But I'm quite freaked to the moment."  
  
"Understandably so. But you have to calm down. They'll have caught up with us soon, within the next few minutes probably, and if you're still shouting and ranting, they're going to blame me. And it's not my fault."  
  
"No, it's not! You've been wonderful! Thank you, El!"  
  
"No problem. Now, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Keep the hell away from Haldir."  
  
"That'll be difficult since your best friend lives in the same forest as him and don't you keep visiting that child that has been left in my grandmother's care?"  
  
"Damn, I forgot about Kemen. Bugger."  
  
"There's only one thing for it." She looked at him inquisitively, trying to work out what he meant.  
  
"I'm not telling Legolas, if that's what you mean."  
  
"No, that isn't really an option right now." She thought again. Then it clicked.  
  
"I am NOT talking to Haldir, Elladan!"  
  
"You have to, Silva, else this will never get sorted."  
  
"That's fine by me!"  
  
"No it's not. It will make things thirty times more complicated than they already are! This is a worse situation than when you apparently hated each other. What is it about you that makes people that hate you all of a sudden fall in love with you?"  
  
"Well, I am very beauti- wait! Haldir does not LOVE me! It's just some silly crush! He'll be over it when he finally accepts he can't have me."  
  
"Just make sure he definitely does know he can't have you." She narrowed her eyes on Elrond's son.  
  
"I am not going to cheat on Legolas, Elladan. I would never - could never - hurt him like that. I love him too much. I already nearly lost him once. I'm not going to do it again."  
  
"Good. So long as you make that very clear to Haldir, you need not worry about a thing. But you do need to talk to him." They both picked up on the growing sound of many, many hooves on the road at the same time.  
  
"I think that's our cue to stop." They got to their feet and brushed the dead leaves and twigs off their clothing. As the large company came into sight, Silva hugged Elladan. "Thanks, El. I'm glad I chose to talk to you. You've accepted this situation a lot more than anyone else would be able to. I chose the right person."  
  
"Actually, Elrohir would probably have been the better person to talk to."  
  
"Maybe, but I know you better."  
  
"True." She pulled back and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You're an absolute star!"  
  
"Are you alright, Silva?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Fine, ada, just fine. I feel a lot more at ease now I have spoken with Elladan."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive." She looked at Legolas and smiled and winked at him. She then untied Midnight from the tree and mounted him. "Shall we be off then?"  
  
**  
  
E/N: I say again, please don't hurt me! *whimpers and hides behind some random hot Elf who has appeared to protect her from flames and such* Ooh, a bodyguard! *cackles evilly* Oh the possibilities! 


	41. Haldir the insensitive bastard or is he?

E/N: Just thought you'd like to know, when counting the travellers, I forgot about the group of marauding Orcs and Trolls. So there was actually more than fifty seven of them. Hehe! More like seventy, probably! I'm so mean to her!  
  
For some reason, stupid ff.net doesn't want to accept accents over letters, so my spellings of names and places are going to be all non-posh and some wrong in this chapter. Their fault, not mine!  
  
I know she has remained unmentioned so far, but Celebrían is still alive and well at the moment. I sort of forgot about her, so just imagine she's been here all along and she knows and likes the five sisters very well (as Galadriel and Arwen do). I'll bring her in at some point. Dunno when.  
  
This chapter is likely to turn out quite long because what I'm doing in it I want to be all together. I know you don't mind, I just thought I would let you know. (",) And this time, I'm absolutely begging you, DON'T HURT ME!!! *hides behind Varedhel* If you don't know who Var is, then go and read my bio! *carries on hiding* You can't get me now!  
  
Mary-Jo: I HATE YOUR FUCKING COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Translations: Ada = father Laurea haryonamin = my Golden Prince Quel lome, nissehinamin = goodnight, my sweet child Utinu en lokirim = son of snakes  
  
Chapter 44  
  
"I will hopefully see you all soon," Silva said sadly. They had all arrived back in Mirkwood, and she, Legolas and Thranduil were now waving off Arwen, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, the twins, the four sisters and the two sets of Elves from Lorien and Rivendell, who were all travelling together for now.  
  
She hugged each of her sisters and Arwen in turn, bidding them farewell and safety on their return home. She then said goodbye to the Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel, carefully avoided catching Haldir's eye (who she had managed to avoid completely since their strange encounter), said a quick "Bye" to all the other Elves and finally reached the twins.  
  
"It was lovely seeing you again, Elrohir," she said, hugging him.  
  
"As it was to see you, Silva. I hope to see you soon."  
  
"I'm sure we'll meet at some point." She couldn't help but laugh when she looked at Elladan. He too started to laugh as she hugged him. "Now I know I'll be hearing from you," she giggled.  
  
"Damn straight. I want regular updates, you hear me?"  
  
"I hear you."  
  
"Promise me?"  
  
"I swear to you with all my heart, Elladan, you shall be regularly updated. Hey, I tell you what-" She stopped when she realised everyone was watching them. She smiled at them. "Don't mind us." She leant forward and whispered to the ebony Elf. "Legolas and I are going to be visiting Kemenhin again in Lorien, at some point within the next two months. Wouldn't it be a coincidence if you just happened to be visiting your sister and grandparents at that point too? That way, you'd get to see it all for yourself and we could have some more proper chats."  
  
"Silva, you're a genius," he whispered back. He then pulled back and raised his voice to normal level again. "You should come and see your sister soon, Silva, pay us all a visit."  
  
"You know, I might just do that." And with that, the large company of Elves and Istari set off on the road to their respective homes.  
  
Legolas and Thranduil looked at Silva expectantly, obviously wanting answers that she was not going to give.  
  
"Well?" said Legolas.  
  
"Well what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"What was all that about with Elladan?" queried Thranduil.  
  
"And since when have you two been such good friends?" demanded Legolas. (E/N: He really should stop getting so jealous, shouldn't he?)  
  
"Elladan and I have been reasonably good friends since before I even knew you two existed," she said light-heartedly. "In befriended the twins when I resided in Rivendell for while. However, I grew to know Elladan better because Elrohir is more sensible and less willing to be apart of some of the pastimes we had grown fond of. (E/N: Nothing dodgy!) And this little escapade has just brought us even closer together."  
  
"What does he want regular updates on?" said Thranduil.  
  
"If that was any of your business, ada, you would know already," she replied sweetly. "And that goes for you as well, Laurea haryonamin. Now if you both will excuse, I must return to our chamber to prepare." She began to walk away, a mischievous grin playing at her lips. Legolas and Thranduil looked at one another confusedly.  
  
"Prepare for what?" Legolas called after her. She turned and smiled cheekily at him.  
  
"For you, of course," she called back, and then ran into the castle as her lover ran after her, leaving an exasperated Elvenking by the gates to the castle.  
  
**  
  
*~One and a half months later~*  
  
Silva and Legolas were just within the boarders of Lorien, and Silva's heart was beating ten to the dozen. Questions were zooming round her head like flies on acid and they were giving her quite a painful headache. Would Haldir make anymore passes at her? Would he say anything about it to either of them? Would she have to talk to him? Would she still think he was hot? Would Elladan be there to sort everything out?  
  
"Silva, are you sure you're alright?" Legolas asked concernedly for the third time.  
  
"Yes I'm fine Legolas, I've told you. I'm just excited about seeing Kemen again."  
  
"So am I, but you're worrying me."  
  
"Well stop worrying. I'm perfectly safe, aren't I? Nothing has happened to me, has it?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Well, shut up then!" she snapped. Legolas looked hurt but she didn't care. "I don't need you treating me like I'm some defenseless little girl that needs protecting! I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself!"  
  
"I'm sorry if that's how it seems Silva, but I only care."  
  
"Well, perhaps you care too much. I can't be doing with it anymore!" Some one in front of them cleared their throat.  
  
"Hate to interrupt," they said snidely. Legolas and Silva looked forward and found themselves surrounded by sentinels. Haldir stood in front of them looking smug.  
  
"Let us through, you arrogant bastard, or I won't be reluctant to force you!" she hissed. She was too wound up to give a damn about anything at that moment. She couldn't be doing men anymore, ESPECIALLY not two particular blonde, Elven men.  
  
"You have obviously failed to notice the seven sentinels surrounding you with bows drawn, LADY Silvawen," he snarled back. "I could have you killed in seconds."  
  
"And you have obviously failed to remember that I am by far superior to any of you pathetic Elves here. I could kill all of you in seconds." She forced her way through the crowd of Elves and stormed off ahead, leaving all of them staring after her. She had never, EVER used her rank as a weapon before. She had always sworn she never would.  
  
All the way to Caras Galadhon, Legolas, Haldir and Rumil (who was chosen as the other sentinel to escort the guests to the city) trailed meekly behind the still smouldering Silvawen. As she went, she left a trail of darkness and withered plants. Inside the woodland city, in the afternoon, two days later, the four of them found an irritable looking Lady Galadriel.  
  
"Silvawen?!" she barked, making the three male Elves jump, cringe and recoil. Two angry powerful woman fighting = NOT GOOD! "What exactly do you think you are doing to my beautiful forest?"  
  
"Don't you start!" snapped Silva. "I've had that from them three for the passed two days! Listen to me. I DO NOT CARE!!!!! I've had it up to here-" she held her hand up to her head "-with Men! Is it worse in Elves or something? All I ever get is nag, nag, nag! Well, guess what? I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!"  
  
"That is absolutely no reason to take it out on my trees and plants!"  
  
"I DON'T BLOODY CARE!!!!!!" She walked passed the Elven Lady, withering another bed of flowers as she went.  
  
"Silvawen!!! Come back here this instant!!!" But the Earth spirit continued on regardless.  
  
On her directionless route, she passed Elladan and Elrohir, who she ignored coldly, and carried on going until she came across Arwen with Kemenhin. Her stern, steely expression softened immediately and she knelt to embrace him tightly.  
  
"SILVA!!!" he cried excitedly. "YAY! You're back!!!" There was a pause, then his little brain tried to process a suspicion. He pulled back and his suspicions were confirmed. "Why are you crying, Silva?" She wiped her tears away hastily.  
  
"Bad day," she said and he nodded understandingly.  
  
Arwen watched with concern and confusion. 'Oh crap! Silva's upset again! Oh gods! I'm going to be the shoulder to cry on, aren't I? Oh great. Ok, Arwen, you have to be careful now. Don't screw this up.'  
  
"Where's Legolas?" she asked. From the change of expression on Silva's face, she realised she's screwed up instantly. 'Bugger! Silva and Legolas have been arguing again, haven't they?' "Um, you don't have to answer that question if you don't want to."  
  
"He is at the Northern Gate," she said monotonously. "As are your grandmother, Haldir and Rumil. And please can you tell Prince Legolas that if he dares to come and find me, I'll-" she covered Kemen's ears with her hands "-chop his balls off and stick them on a pike!" Arwen winced then her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I'll do that," she said nervously. She scurried off to deliver Silva's most considerate message to her lover.  
  
**  
  
"…I mean, it's not as if I've done anything but love her," Legolas said. Celeborn, Haldir, Rúmil, Orophin, Elladan, Elrohir, Galadriel, Celebrian and Arwen were sitting listening to Legolas whinge at them. It was now several hours later and they were all trying to reason Silva's strop. "What the hell's wrong with her?!?!"  
  
"Well, maybe it's, you know, that time of the month or something," said Celeborn. For this, he received a slap from his wife.  
  
"Even after countless centuries, you still don't get it do you, you silly bint!" she said. "That excuse only ever works when women say it does! And believe me, you'd know if it was that time of the month with Silvawen!"  
  
"Well, what then?!" whined Legolas.  
  
"I have no idea what to suggest," said Celebrian. "But however much I like Silva, I can't condone her actions. Or threats." All the men shuddered.  
  
"I might not just be you, Legolas," said Arwen. "The only person she hasn't taken it out on is Kemenhin. It could be all of us."  
  
"No, she's just pissed off at me and taking it out on everyone else," he replied. "There's a big difference."  
  
"I'd hate to see what," murmured Haldir, only his murmuring failed miserably because everyone heard.  
  
There was a moments silence, followed by a large surprise for everyone. Elladan punched Haldir.  
  
"YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD!!!" he yelled and stormed out of the clearing. There was another pause and then a communal cry of, "What the hell…?!?!"  
  
"Elrohir, what the hell is wrong with Elladan?!" Arwen queried, though she was silently praising the Valar for her older brother's bravery. She'd been wanting to do that herself for quite a while now.  
  
"How, in the name of wonder, do I know? I'm his twin, not his keeper!"  
  
**  
  
As he walked in the moonlight, Elladan was seething with rage. He understood exactly why Silva was so angry. Haldir. He knew she was angry and scared by everything that was happening, he didn't blame her. It's not everyday you and your worst enemy decide you fancy each other. He also had a really bad feeling that Haldir was going to come between the two lovers, whether to get with Silva himself or just to enjoy watching them break. Elladan himself was scared for damage that this dangerous situation could cause.  
  
He was looking for Silva. Although he was actually very scared and apprehensive of finding her, he knew she would want to know of his achievement, and his pride over-ruled everything else.  
  
He found her with Kemenhin in a clearing close to the child's talan, cradling and singing a lullaby to the almost sleeping Half-Elven child. When she finished, she kissed his forehead and Elladan stepped forward.  
  
"I come in peace," he said quietly and quickly. "I thought you might like to know, I've just punched Haldir and called him a insensitive bastard." Her face, that was before dark, lit up.  
  
"Oh, well done! I'm really proud of you!"  
  
"I'm proud of myself!" She laughed.  
  
"Well, it will certainly teach him."  
  
"He should have a nice, big bruise on his cheek now. A constant reminder." She laughed again. He glanced down at the sleeping child in her arms. "Listen, Silva, I know you're really stressed about all this that's going on now. You probably need some time to yourself. How about I put Kemen to bed and leave you to think for a bit?" She smiled softly.  
  
"That would be lovely." She gently placed Kemen in his arms. "Quel lome, nissehinamin," she whispered, hoping Elladan wouldn't think too deeply on it. "Thank you, El. You're a wonderful friend." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Silva." Elladan left the clearing with Kemen in his arms.  
  
Silva knelt down the floor. She put her head in her hands and wept. She wept for Legolas. She wept for Kemenhin. She wept for herself. She even wept for Haldir. All this, it was so unnecessary. Whatever she did, whatever she decided was the best option, people were going to get hurt and hearts were going to be broken.  
  
She didn't understand why she was being punished like this. Ok, so she'd broken a couple of laws, but was it really worth all this? Because she was so stressed, she was taking out on the people around her. And the closer someone was to her, the more of it they got. She was risking losing Legolas over all this. She couldn't bear to think what a life without him would be like. She was already being cruelly parted from her son, to lose her soulmate also……… there could be no greater pain.  
  
"Um, h-hi, Silvawen," a quiet voice said behind her. She jumped slightly from shock. She couldn't tell whose voice it was, but whoever it was, they weren't going to see her crying. She wiped the tears away and stood. She regained her composure and turned.  
  
"Haldir?!" she stammered. He stood on the opposite side of the clearing, looking sheepish, sporting a smallish bruise on his left cheekbone.  
  
"I didn't mean to bother you. I wasn't looking for you or anything. Well, it's just I saw you here and well, I just………" he trailed off.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I-I wanted to apologise." Silva looked stunned but remained silent and let him continue. He walked forward a little, nearer to her. "I know I'm the person that's made you really angry at Legolas and everyone. I shouldn't have said what I did to you. I didn't have the right. And I didn't mean to cause such problems, I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well………… well, this is a shock. But a pleasant one. Thank you, Haldir, for saying all that. I can tell you meant it. And it's not entirely your fault. Don't get me wrong, it's mostly your fault, but not entirely." He smiled slightly.  
  
"I was thinking……… well, more like hoping……… do you think, maybe, we could just forget everything that's ever happened between us? You know, start a fresh. I'd like us to be friends, if that's all right with you." Silva was now astounded. Haldir was standing in front of her, apologising and asking for her friendship. It was unbelievable! And to think she'd been worried about seeing him again. 'This is simple! I'll just let him do all the grovelling!'  
  
"Haldir, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Why did you tell? Now, after all these years, why didn't you just keep it a secret? Wouldn't that have been easier?"  
  
"Yes and no. Yes, because it wouldn't have caused all these problems. No, because it was wearing away at my soul with every single day that passed." She was having a LOT of difficulty taking this in. This was Haldir……… then something occurred to her.  
  
"You're playing a guilt trip on me, aren't you?" she accused sternly. He looked confused.  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"You're laying the blame on me in the hope that I'll take pity on you and go with you instead of Legolas!"  
  
"Well, it would be nice, but that wasn't my intention in the slightest!" She slapped him, hard.  
  
"You're a sick, twisted little individual! Do you take pleasure from watching others suffer needlessly? You've screwed up my life completely since you spoke to me that day! And now you're blaming me for it!"  
  
"All I wanted was your friendship! Not want, wanted! I thought maybe we had a chance of at least that! I thought that your actions towards me over the passed nine years were force of habit! But now I know it's just because you're a vicious, vengeful, spiteful little girl!" She hit him again.  
  
"And you're a sad, deranged little man, but you're you don't hear me harping on about it do you? What in the world made you think you could ever be good enough for me?!"  
  
"Well, you went with Legolas." That comment warranted the knee.  
  
"How dare you compare yourself to Legolas?!" she screamed, as he was crippled on the floor. "You're not and never will be half the Elf he is!! In no reality would you ever be able to better him!!" He just about managed to stand again, though he was still doubled over.  
  
"If bettering him means spending a life time with you, then I'd rather stick with how I am!"  
  
"No problem then, since no one, but you least of all, could match up to his beauty, inside and out!" He sighed and attempted to calm himself down.  
  
"Why do you have to keep comparing me to him? I know I'm not Legolas. I'll never be Legolas and I know that too. I can't help how I feel. I don't expect you to do anything, because I know you're in love. I just wanted you to know, that's all."  
  
"Well I do know! And I'm glad you know I love him because now maybe you'll leave me alone! I'm not listening to you prattle on anymore about crap you know nothing of! I'm going to see if Kemen's been put to bed properly. As far as I'm concerned, this conversation never happened. Good evening, Haldir." She turned on her heel and began to walk quickly from the clearing but his next sentence caused her to stop, still as stone.  
  
"Kemenhin is your son, isn't he, Silva?" She felt as though her heart had skipped several beats. Her head went hazy and light, she couldn't focus on anything for a moment. All she could think was one thing: 'OH CRAP!!!' She turned extremely slowly to look at him, trying and failing miserably to hide the shock and fear in her eyes and voice.  
  
"Who told you that?" she asked, her voice tense, but reasonably uncaring. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's rather obvious, Silvawen. You re-appeared after 18 months just as he appeared here, and him being at the right age. And you and Legolas both have a natural affinity with the boy, and he dotes on you. But even without any of those things, he is the spitting image of you, only his features are more masculine. That is something you'll never be able to hide." She looked completely deflated. She sank to her knees.  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry, I'm the only one that knows. All the others are too stupid to figure it out, and they would never dare question our Lady's word anyway."  
  
"But you would?"  
  
"I have never questioned her, I only questioned you. You could have told me he was not your son and I would have-"  
  
"-not believed a word of it and MADE me tell you it was true?" He was a quiet for second.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right actually." He crouched down next to her. "I'm not going to tell anyone." She looked up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I promise you. Even if I hated you with all my heart I wouldn't do that because I know how much trouble you would both be in. You obviously didn't plan to have his child, if you had, then I might view the situation differently."  
  
"You know," she began, "maybe you're not so bad after all." She gave him a weak smile and hugged him. "Thank you."  
  
"Think nothing of it." For years to come, Silva would not be able explain the following incident was allowed to happen.  
  
As they slowly withdrew from one another, their eyes locked, and it seemed only natural to kiss. Neither of them moved for an instant, but gradually the space between them closed and their lips met. They melted into one another's arms and dissolved in their kiss.  
  
Silva's mind was spinning. She didn't understand what was happening. This was totally different to anything she'd experienced before. Was it the danger of being caught? Or was Haldir just one of the best kissers she'd ever encountered? 'What the hell………?' she thought. 'I shouldn't be enjoying this. This is wrong. I'm with Legolas. I'm supposed love him. And I swore to Elladan I wouldn't do this………… WHAT AM I DOING?!?!'  
  
She shoved Haldir away hastily and leapt to her feet. She had the look on her face of a wild animal that was cornered and being taunted. Angry and scared.  
  
"What are you doing?!?!?!?" she cried.  
  
"Me?!?! You didn't exactly stop it, did you?!?!?!" She ran over and hit him.  
  
"Keep away from me, utinu en lokirim!!" And with that she fled the clearing.  
  
He stood alone for several seconds, hand pressed to his very sore cheek. Anger towards her surged through him, until his live emotions were interrupted by a loud, distressed cry that filled the forest.  
  
"EEEEELLLLLLAAAAADDDDDDDAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" 


	42. Betrayal and forgiveness

E/N: Just so you know, it's 11:30 pm and I'm a little on the drunk side right now, so if this chapter turns out substandard with undistinguishable typos, you know why!  
  
Some of you will recognize the poem. Whilst re-reading it earlier, I decided it was very fitting for the situation here also, so I popped it in.  
  
There's quite a bit of repetition in this chapter. I'm trying to emphasise the pint and make sure you know exactly what I'm talking about. We see the same point of time from different perspectives, so I have to make it clear to make sure I don't confuse you.  
  
Translations: Meleth-nin = my love  
  
Chapter 45  
  
Elladan had just put Kemenhin on his talan, ensured he was sleeping soundly and reached the bottom of the tree when he heard the long, loud wail.  
  
"EEEEELLLLLLAAAAADDDDDDDAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" He looked up sharply.  
  
"Silva?" He determined the direction in which the cry had come from and started to run. "I shouldn't have left her alone," he scolded himself.  
  
Eventually they (literally) ran into one another. Silva's face was damp with tears and Elladan's was etched with concern. What had upset her so much? I prayed it was nothing to do with Haldir. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Silva, what's wrong?!" She sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"You left. . . Haldir. . . we argued. . . but. . . but we. . ."  
  
"But what? What happened, Silva?"  
  
"We kissed, El. . ." His mouth fell open and he automatically pushed her away from him.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!" he yelled. "Silva!!! How could you be so STUPID?!?!?!?"  
  
"I don't know. . . it just happened." They sat down on the grass, Silva futilely wiping the tears from her face, Elladan still glaring at her. "After you went, he came to the clearing. We spoke for a while and ended up arguing. I went to walk away but he stopped me with something he said. Eventually we agreed that the past was behind us and that we'd be friends. I hugged him and then we just. . . kissed. . ."  
  
"Silva, 'then we just kissed' is not an answer or an excuse, and you know it! What the hell made you kiss THAT!?!"  
  
"I didn't kiss him! It was a sort of silent, mutual agreement. It was one of those times that it just seemed right. You must know what I mean. Our eyes met and it was a kissing moment."  
  
"I can't believe you've done this." Elladan put his head in his hands and sighed. "How can you do this to Legolas?" He looked at her. "To your supposed soulmate?"  
  
"There is nothing supposed about it!" she growled.  
  
"And yet you just kissed that cocky, arrogant bastard?"  
  
"It was a mistake!"  
  
"You're damn right it was a mistake! And a bloody big one at that! You'd bet have good alibi for why you called to me like you did, or he'll get suspicious."  
  
"Do you think I don't feel guilty? Do you think I don't regret it?"  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
"No, but if you think I can blatantly lie to him about this, you're very wrong. The moment I next lay eyes on him I will feel so guilty, so ashamed that he'll feel it. I will tell him straight away. He'll know something is wrong and will not rest till he knows what or who it is. In the process of that, he'll start blaming himself, and I could not do that to him."  
  
"You said that about cheating on him."  
  
"Elladan, please! You must believe me! If I don't have your support through all this, I will go mad. You're the only person I can talk to, the only one I can confide in."  
  
"Silva, I don't know if you know this already, but Legolas and I were as best friends, once, until about a century ago. But to this day, I still cannot bear to see him hurt - as you say you do - and I know that this will rip him apart. He may have done the same to you, when you-"  
  
"If you're insinuating that I've done this for revenge, Elladan, then I will end our friendship this very instant," she hissed, standing again. "The pain I felt the day I thought Legolas had chosen Fea over me - combined with other things - was so intense, it drove me to madness. For almost four months, I was force fed and slept only because my sisters gave me sleeping remedies. My room was stripped of sharp objects because, on more than one occasion, I tried to kill myself. In having very small insight into how much I love Legolas, do you honestly think I would intentionally do that to him?" His face fell and he lowered his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Silva."  
  
"So you should be! Elladan, I want you to listen very carefully to me now. Nobody will ever know how deeply my love for Legolas runs! Not even Legolas will ever fully comprehend it. It's not just in my mind and heart. It's in my blood. It's in my brain. It's in every single mental and physical part of me. It is so vast that it is beyond any wording, any imagining, any reasoning. Every part of me that stands before you is living because of him. My entire life revolves around him. I truly believe that my ONLY purpose in life, the reason I was created, was to love him in every way I can. Mentally, physically and spiritually. Even if he is aware of none of this, I know. And it is the only thing that keeps me going. I was not lying when I said to Haldir that nobody could match up to my lover's beauty inside and out. Nobody could ever better my thoughts of him. No king or even god could ever hold a higher purpose in my eyes." (E/N: Guess I'm feeling kinda expressive right now, huh? No idea where all that came from.)  
  
"I'm sorry I doubted that, but I needed reassuring."  
  
"But why? I sense that you have had this doubt for longer than a few minutes. I understand that what I did tonight would cause doubt for anyone, but what other reasoning do you have?"  
  
"You have never openly proclaimed anything like that before, Silva. You have merely said you love him, which is fine in itself, except so many people claim to be in love and it turns out to be just an illusion. Then there are those who are in love, but make it out to be more than it is."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"What you have with Legolas is something totally unique. I know you, Silva, you are never at a loss for words about anything. And yet, you have just told me that words are not enough to describe the pure, burning intensity of it. What you have is raw, untapped emotion that makes the very blood flow through your veins as it does. As you speak now, the very mention of his name makes your eyes sparkle and your natural aura glow so furiously it is almost blinding." She fell to her knees again, as she had done earlier, and looked him directly in the eye. She raised a hand to his cheek.  
  
"You do understand, don't you?"  
  
"I have an inkling. But why do you keep this bottled up? You should express as much as you can of this, then maybe your sisters would start to comprehend. I know Lady Arian would appreciate this sort of explanation I have been graced with tonight. I cannot speak for Lady Chanilia, but I am sure she is the same."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Silva, the way you expressed that to me just then was heart-wrenching and yet filled me with such a joy I have never experienced before. I'm over- joyed at how in love you are, but sorrowful that a law forbids you from espousing him."  
  
"I prefer not to think about that. It's easier to just try and forget that detail." He hugged her again and sighed. Her tears started again.  
  
"What are we going to do with you?"  
  
"He's going hate me, isn't he, El?"  
  
"If you're love is as strong as you say, then I think he will find it in himself to forgive you. But it will take time remember, Silva. This will hurt him deeply."  
  
"I know."  
  
**  
  
Legolas looked up as Elladan did when he heard the cry.  
  
"EEEEELLLLLLAAAAADDDDDDDAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" He knew instantly it was Silva and wondered instantly why she was calling to Elrond's son and not him. Then he remembered.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said aloud. "She's not talking to me, is she? And I don't even know bloody well why." But despite this fact, he decided to try and find his lover because the anxiety and distress in her voice had disturbed him greatly.  
  
As he set off on his way, he was lost in thought. But he was brought back to reality with a shock when he heard a voice in the trees to his left. He soon realised someone was singing and went to continue walking, for it was rude to listen in when someone obviously wanted to be alone. But he caught the some of the words and was intrigued.  
  
"You fill my world with happiness,  
  
A joy I can't explain,  
  
Your caring words, your sweet attempts,  
  
My heart just can't detain.  
  
If people I hold close to me  
  
Were flowers of my heart,  
  
You'd bloom and outgrow all the rest  
  
Though we be far apart.  
  
But someone else is close to you  
  
In ways I can't compete,  
  
Your love is with him, only him,  
  
And I just can't defeat.  
  
I long to hold you safe and close,  
  
Have you, forever mine,  
  
And know that you return my love  
  
Would simply be divine.  
  
My dreams will ever hold you tight,  
  
Where I wish and desire  
  
Of one day when you see my heart,  
  
You see you cause it's fire.  
  
If pain and hurt led me to you,  
  
I would suffer blindly,  
  
To know you might one day see me  
  
And heal my heart so kindly  
  
Is what helps me defeat each day,  
  
It helps me see them through.  
  
And now I send this one last kiss  
  
Softly from me to you."  
  
Legolas walked forward slightly, when the person stopped singing, for he didn't want it to appear as though he'd been listening should the person see him. But they spoke to him, making him cringe and blush slightly.  
  
"I know you were listening, Prince Legolas, there's no point running," they said. The Golden Prince turned and saw Haldir walking out from the trees. Legolas could barely disguise his shock. "I have feelings too, you know."  
  
"I know, I just. . ." he trailed off.  
  
"But don't tell anybody, all the same." Legolas smiled slightly.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who were you singing off?" He saw a flicker in Haldir's calm, sorrowful expression. Something that varied between both anger and joy.  
  
"I do not mind you asking, but you will not like the answer." Legolas' brow creased with confusion. "I sung of your Lady, Legolas. Silvawen. I have fallen for her and my heart is breaking."  
  
". . .Silva?" he echoed distantly, hardly believing his ears.  
  
"My heart is breaking because she gave me false hope." The Prince's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you mean? What false hope?"  
  
"Well, I do not even dare to hope she would tell you herself, so I may as well tell you. She led me to believe that we could, perhaps. . . . . be more than friends. She kissed me, my lord. And it was not the kind of kiss that is often dealt to people who are merely friends." Legolas could feel his temper rising to boiling point.  
  
"You lie!" he hissed. Haldir shrugged.  
  
"Ask her yourself. You heard the cry she made. She was obviously distressed about something." Legolas glared at the older Elf for a moment and stormed away quickly, now all the more desperate to find the Earth Spirit.  
  
He was shaking as he searched for her, denying any truth in Haldir's statement. 'She hates him with a vengeance,' he tried to convince himself, 'she wouldn't kiss him. And she loves me. I have nothing to worry about.' But there was still something eating away at his mind. A small seed of doubt was burying itself within him. 'Please don't let it be true.'  
  
He looked ahead to the clearing that marked the end of the narrow pathway and saw Silva stand up. He was going to go straight to her, but her voice reached him, and he realized that someone (presumably Elladan) was sitting in front of her and she was shouting at them. He stopped, once again, to listen to what she was saying.  
  
"Nobody will ever know how deeply my love for Legolas runs! Not even Legolas will ever fully comprehend it. It's not just in my mind and heart. It's in my blood. It's in my brain. It's in every single mental and physical part of me. It is so vast that it is beyond any wording, any imagining, any reasoning. Every part of me that stands before you is living because of him. My entire life revolves around him. I truly believe that my ONLY purpose in life, the reason I was created, was to love him in every way I can. Mentally, physically and spiritually. Even if he is aware of none of this, I know. And it is the only thing that keeps me going. I was not lying when I said to Haldir that nobody could match up to my lover's beauty inside and out. Nobody could ever better my thoughts of him. No king or even god could ever hold a higher purpose in my eyes." Legolas' jaw was pretty much on the ground. He had never heard her say anything like that before.  
  
"I'm sorry I doubted that, but I needed reassuring."  
  
"But why? I sense that you have had this doubt for longer than a few minutes. I understand that what I did tonight would cause doubt for anyone, but what other reasoning do you have?"  
  
"You have never openly proclaimed anything like that before, Silva. You have merely said you love him, which is fine in itself, except so many people claim to be in love and it turns out to be just an illusion. Then there are those who are in love, but make it out to be more than it is."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"What you have with Legolas is something totally unique. I know you, Silva, you are never at a loss for words about anything. And yet, you have just told me that words are not enough to describe the pure, burning intensity of it. What you have is raw, untapped emotion that makes the very blood flow through your veins as it does. As you speak now, the very mention of his name makes your eyes sparkle and your natural aura glow so furiously it is almost blinding." She fell to her knees again, as she had done earlier, and looked him directly in the eye. She raised a hand to his cheek.  
  
"You do understand, don't you?"  
  
"I have an inkling. But why do you keep this bottled up? You should express as much as you can of this, then maybe your sisters would start to comprehend. I know Lady Arian would appreciate this sort of explanation I have been graced with tonight. I cannot speak for Lady Chanilia, but I am sure she is the same."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Silva, the way you expressed that to me just then was heart-wrenching and yet filled me with such a joy I have never experienced before. I'm over- joyed at how in love you are, but sorrowful that a law forbids you from espousing him."  
  
"I prefer not to think about that. It's easier to just try and forget that detail." He hugged her again and sighed. Her tears started again.  
  
"What are we going to do with you?"  
  
"He's going hate me, isn't he, El?"  
  
"If you're love is as strong as you say, then I think he will find it in himself to forgive you. But it will take time remember, Silva. This will hurt him deeply."  
  
"I know." Legolas took this to be his cue. He walked forward towards them.  
  
"Why would I hate you?" Silva looked up at him quickly with tear filled eyes, leapt to her feet and threw herself at him.  
  
"Legolas, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, holding him so tightly he could only just about breathe.  
  
"What about, meleth-nin?"  
  
"Everything! The way I've been treating you these passed few days, today in especial!!! I have no right! You're so good to me, and I do nothing for you."  
  
"You're being silly, Silva."  
  
"No I'm not! Legolas, I treat you badly. You don't deserve to suffer the way you do. I'm cruel, too cruel. I don't deserve you." However angry he was at her, he was now growing intensely worried about what she was implying.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean, Silva. Can you please explain?" She stepped back and took a few deep, shuddering breaths. Then she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"They say that if you truly love someone, you should set them free," she whispered. Elladan and Legolas' faces dropped. "Well, I'm setting you free, Legolas, I'm letting you go. I will not have you bind yourself to me in such an impossible relationship, especially when I don't even respect the love you return to me. I cheated on you tonight, Legolas. And of all the people I could have chosen, I chose Haldir. I do love you, with all my heart and soul, and that is why I know this is the fairest thing to do. It's the best thing I can offer you." The Prince stared blankly at her.  
  
"I have already spoken to Haldir," he eventually said. "He told me, for he didn't think you would tell me yourself. And I overheard you telling Elladan about your love for me." Silva looked as though the whole world had left her stranded on an island of hopelessness and despair, like the foundation of her life had just crumbled away.  
  
"Then you will know that what I am saying is for the best."  
  
"It probably is, yes." Elladan leapt to his feet.  
  
"Wait just one minute here!!!" he cried. "I am not letting you two throw away this union you have! Do neither of you realise how unique this love is?!?! Are you two crazy?!?! I will not stand by and watch you two lose one another!! I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I will not stand by and let it happen to you two!" (E/N: No, I'm not talking about CelebrÃ­an there.)  
  
"Thank you for that, Elladan, but if you'd let me please finish," said Legolas calmly. Elladan looked embarrassed for a moment and then nodded. "Now, as I was saying. Silva, I understand what you are saying. And I agree that it probably is for the best. BUT if you think I'm letting go of you without a fight, you've got another think coming." He seized her waist and kissed her.  
  
"But, Legolas, I kissed Haldir!"  
  
"We all make mistakes, Silva. I did exactly the same when I thought I'd lost you forever."  
  
"At least you had a reason for it! And why aren't you angry at me? I don't understand." He held her close again.  
  
"I am angry, Silva, but I love you too much to let that git come between us. What you did was a mistake and from your regret now I know you will never do it again. I may perhaps never know how much you love me, but from what you have said, I'm damn sure I feel the same thing." Elladan sighed with relief.  
  
"You two know how to nearly kill a guy, don't you?" he said, mock irritably. "I'm going to leave you two alone now, Eru knows you need it! I am going to go and find a certain blonde git and beat the crap out of him now. See you in the morning." And with that, he left, leaving the lovers giggling in each others arms. 


	43. I only asked a little bit!

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and the names of the characters, events, items, and places therein are trademarks of The Saul Zaentz Company d/b/a Tolkien Enterprises under license to New Line Productions, Inc.  
  
Claimer: All I got is 200+ posters of Orlando Bloom and, uh, whatever else is in my room (if your brave enough to search through it). I partially own Silvawen. I fully own Kemenhin, Fëalindalë (I know she was ages ago, but I still own her) and Midnight. Basically, anything that is in this fic that Tolkien didn't create is mine, unless otherwise stated. There, that was a much simpler way of putting it. *sigh* Damn me.  
  
E/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this has taken so long! My original excuse was I was away for a week and when I came back, my computer had a virus on it that took us ages to sort out. However, my computer has now been fixed for about two weeks, and I could still use it anyway, but I just... well... forgot, if I'm honest. And I got caught up with other fics that have yet to be posted that are already several chapters long and all things like that. But, the main thing, I have now updated. And yet, in saying that I also have to tell you that due to my return to school on the 3rd Sept. updates will be few and far between... well, even more so than they have been of late, anyway. So, you have now been warned.  
  
I'm feeling romantic, so bear with me. I want to let Silva have what God is refusing me right now.  
  
Translations: Alcarinqua aranel tel'kemen = radiant princess of the earth Meleth-nin = my love Qúenelle = little one Nissëhon = sweetheart  
  
Chapter 46  
  
Silva awoke in Legolas' arms and felt the soft grass beneath her naked back. She was covered with a blanket, he must have retrieved one whilst she slept. She inhaled deeply and sighed as she looked up to the sky and saw it glowing a deep reddy-purple with the oncoming dawn. She snuggled closer to her partner, she felt his arms tighten around her.  
  
"Good morning, alcarinqua aranel tel'kemen," he said, kissing her lips lightly. She chuckled gently.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood this morning."  
  
"I have much to be happy about. I have the love of the most beautiful woman I have ever met and we have just made love under the moonlit sky. We also have a beautiful son, and though we cannot reveal our true responsibilities, he treats us as parents anyway. Right now, I couldn't be happier." She laughed and kissed him again.  
  
"Well, I suppose when you put it that way, you're pretty damn lucky, aren't you? My life isn't so bad really either, when you think about it. As you say, we have a beautiful son who, though does not know we are his parents, treats us as such anyway. A beautiful home. The love of the fairest Elf in all of Mirkwood. I suppose I'm quite content." He knelt up and smiled warmly down at her.  
  
"Come, let us go the falls of Nimrodel. The sunrises there are amazing and I would have us watch the sun rise together in the most perfect way after such a perfect night." He took her hand and helped her up. As he went to turn, she pulled him back into her arms and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Just so you know I love you," she said with a grin, echoing the words he had once said to her.  
  
They dressed reasonably quickly and left the small clearing for the falls of Nimrodel. They watched the sunrise peacefully and then decided to take a stroll through the forest under the pale morning light.  
  
After they had been silent for a while, Legolas felt he needed to say something to her, even though it could spoil the mood, somewhat.  
  
"Silva, there's something you should know," he said. She looked curiously at him, though there was no sign that her happiness had faded.  
  
"And what's that, meleth-nin?"  
  
"I'm sorry to ruin the atmosphere, but it's something that Haldir said to me last night." Her smile vanished. "I don't think we should let it bother us but, well, he told me last night that he's... fallen in love with you." She stared at him incredulously for several seconds and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Very funny, Legolas," she said. "Like I'm going to believe that! Haldir loves me? Yeah, as if! The guy hates me, especially now!" Legolas shook his head and her laughter died away. "You're not joking?"  
  
"No, he told me he'd fallen for you and his heart is breaking. I heard him singing." Silva snorted.  
  
"Haldir sings?"  
  
"It was song about unrequited love. He's got it bad, Sil, things are going to be really awkward."  
  
"Legolas, with Haldir, when are they not?"  
  
"That's true, but he's going to be feeling really bad when he sees us together so happy this morning."  
  
"Good! The git deserves everything he gets!"  
  
"That's a bit heartless, Silva."  
  
"I don't care. I officially hate Haldir more than ever now! He tried to come between us! Git!"  
  
"You didn't exactly stop him though, did you?" She looked at him sharply, though there was a glint of sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"I thought you didn't care."  
  
"I don't, but you can't put the blame completely on him. It takes two to tango."  
  
"We didn't tango in any sense of the word!" Her voice was steadily getting more high-pitched.  
  
"Silva, you're getting hysterical."  
  
"I don't care! You obviously don't believe me that there was nothing in that damn kiss!! How can I show y-" Legolas was bored of her ranting, so he seized her waist, leant her over his arm and claimed her lips. (E/N: You know, like in those typical big romantic scenes in movies, when the hero enters the room and sweeps the gorgeous princess off her feet, blah, blah, blah!)  
  
"Is that proof enough that I don't care?" She nodded mutely, and he lifted her. "Good. Are you going to stop moaning now?" She nodded again. "Good." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I didn't tell you to give you an excuse to go off on one at me. I told you because you need to know and-" he sighed "-you probably want to use it to your advantage." She grinned.  
  
"You know me so well!"  
  
"Yes I do. Now then, shall we head back? No doubt Kemen will be wondering where we are. And I really want to see what Elladan did to Haldir in the end." She laughed again.  
  
"Yes, I do too. All right, come on then. Off to the city we go!" She took his hand they started back towards Caras Galadhon.  
  
They reached the city to find, of course, that Kemen was indeed inquiring their whereabouts. They saw the back of the frustrated child tugging furiously at Haldir's (who was looking rather peaky to say the least) sleeve.  
  
"Haldir!! Haldir!! Where are Silva and Legolas? No one will tell me! Do you know? Haldir!" Haldir was trying his hardest to ignore the child, but eventually snapped.  
  
"No, Kemenhin, I do not know where they are, but I suspect they are probably hiding from you because you're such a-" He turned to see Silva watching him expectantly, arms crossed. Legolas was glaring at him.  
  
"Go head," he growled. "Finish that sentence." Haldir hesitated for a moment, returning the ice cold gaze.  
  
"They're right there, Kemenhin," he muttered, then turned and stalked away.  
  
"Git," said the Elven child. Legolas chuckled and Silva roared with laughter.  
  
"He is indeed, qúenelle," laughed the Elven prince. "Well said." 'No doubt about him being my son, is there?' Silva giggled mentally to her lover.  
  
"I like that word," said Kemen. "Sounds good. Git." The boy chuckled to himself. "Git. Very good word."  
  
"I'm glad my curses can be of use not only to myself," said Silva, proudly.  
  
"You're good at cursing people," said Kemen.  
  
"Often too good," said Legolas.  
  
"I will accept that as a compliment, for your own sake, darling," Silva said, smirking slightly.  
  
"You are so kind, oh earthly one."  
  
"Yes, I am, aren't I?"  
  
"Silva?" Kemen said, the tone of his voice suggesting he was about to ask something of her.  
  
"What would you like this time, Kemen?" she said, smiling.  
  
"Um, well, I was thinking...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, you see, I was wondering.... well, I don't like it when you go away.... so, do you think...."  
  
"Just say it, Kemen," said Legolas.  
  
"Couldn't you live here? Arwen already told me you lived here ages and ages ago. Couldn't you come back? Auntie Galadriel says that you can come back. And Arwen doesn't like it when you go away either."  
  
"Have you been making plans behind our backs, young man?" Silva said, mock-scolding him.  
  
"I only asked a little bit. Arwen says you're going away soon again. But I don't want you to go."  
  
"Oh, Kemen," she hugged him tightly, "you know we would stay if we could, but I told you last time, this isn't out home. We belong in Mirkwood."  
  
"But why? It's not fair!"  
  
"I know it's not, nissëhon, but life isn't fair."  
  
"I want to live with you and Legolas. Let me go with you, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!"  
  
"Kemen, at the moment, it's just not possible. Maybe, in a few years..." she caught Legolas' eye and he was giving her a warning look that said 'Don't make promises you can't keep'.  
  
"Lothlórien is your home, Kemen," he said, "and Mirkwood is ours. We know you love us as much as we love you, but we don't live close to one another, it can't be helped. We promised you, and still promise, we will come and visit you as often as we can."  
  
"And when you're old enough," said Silva, "you can visit us too. At the moment you are too young and everyone here is too busy to bring you to Mirkwood, but when you're old enough to travel alone, maybe you can come to us for a change."  
  
"But that's ages away!" Kemen moaned.  
  
"I know, honey, I know. It's not fair on anybody, but it can't be helped. We've just got to make the most of the time we have together now, don't waste it, until other arrangements can be made." Legolas was still looking at her to make her stop with the promises, but she knew that what she was saying would happen, because nobody had the guts to stand up to her, not even Legolas, however hard he tried.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Promise me, Silva. When I'm growed up I can live with you."  
  
"I can't promise, qúenelle, but we'll just have to wait and see what the future brings. I'm sorry, I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but it's the best I can say to you at the moment. It's a possibility, that's all." Kemen sighed loudly and sadly.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Good boy. Now then, no more plans behind our backs with Arwen and Galadriel, ok?" He nodded.  
  
"Let's get back to everyone else so we can have something to eat," said Legolas, mainly to Silva but partly to his son also. "Have you eaten, Kemen?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Right then, well, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. Let's go and have a HUGE breakfast!"  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
**  
  
E/N: Dammit, I always manage to go completely off course whenever I introduce Kemen into a chapter. It's a pain really, but then again, I'm drawing out a fic that I love to pieces and could have ended AGES ago! I'm good at that, aren't I? *giggle* Anywayz, I'm gonna go write the next chapter of this so I can update two together, that way I kinda make up for the lack of updates... I hope. 


	44. Random Ransome

E/N: Please don't yell at me for not updating in Eru knows how long! It's not my fault! School is pretty much taking over my life, on top of four hours homework a night, I work seven hours on a Saturday, have three hour rehearsals on a Sunday and have to visit my Nan straight after until like 8pm or something. And I have to sleep with all this going on. The 1½ hour journey to and from school is kind of knackering too. So you see, I really don't have half as much time as I did last year. I have, like, no time at all! 

Does anybody want to lend me some of their time so I can at least get more than five hours sleep a night? Anybody?

Luvs Elfie xXxXx

Translations:

Ada = father 

Meleth-nin = my love

Nissëamin = my sweet

Chapter 47

   Legolas and Silva spent six further months in Lothlórien (until a month after Kemen's sixth birthday), in which time Haldir became _VERY _reclusive, due to the fact that everyone seemed to hate him. Every time he opened his mouth, someone else seemed to be yelling at him or wanting to beat him into a bloody pulp. He had a sneaking suspicion that Legolas was paying people to yell at him, but of course, if he inquired this, he'd get more than just a telling off. Not to mention the fact that insulting him meant insulting Silva as well, which was worldly known as a BIG mistake.

   And Kemenhin was probably the worst of the lot, even more so than Silva or Legolas or Elladan. The boy had decided that he really didn't 'the git' in the slightest, and took every opportunity he was offered to bug the hell out of the sentinel. By the time Silva and Legolas left, it had got to the point that any time Haldir saw the child approaching, he would literally run in the opposite direction. This created great amusement throughout the inhabitants of Lórien, and so situations were set up in which they could view this for themselves.

   "Oh, how I will miss the festivities," Silva sighed, grinning madly, as they ensured nothing was left behind. "Kemen, you make sure you carry on doing such a good job of freaking Haldir out. Oh, you make me so proud."

   "I will, Silva, don't worry," he replied.

   "Be good, and we'll see you as soon as we can," said Legolas.

   "I will and ok." He hugged his parents tightly and waved them off sadly, though the child couldn't help but grin when he caught Haldir in the corner of his eye. 

**

   As usual, it took them two months to get home. Thranduil was his usual self, excited as though he hadn't seen them for years (though they came to the conclusion he'd been on a chocolate binge before they got back, because he was more hyper than usual).

   They had been home for about a month when a maid found her, out in the forest, with a message from her beloved.

   "A message from Legolas?" she repeated again.

   "Yes, ma'am," the maid replied, getting slightly irritated with her mistress. It was the fifth time she'd said that.

   "But, he normally comes and finds me himself. Nothing's wrong is it?"

   "No, ma'am, as far as I'm aware. All he asked me to say to you was that he requests your presence back up at the Halls. He's sorry he couldn't come to you personally and he told you not to worry." Silva snorted.

   "Don't worry? He knows that's all I ever do!"

   "Please, my Lady, don't shoot the messenger, for that is all she is. Can you please just do as he wishes? Otherwise he also shall worry, then King Thranduil will worry, and before you know, all of you are hyper on chocolate." Silva arched an eyebrow.

   "If you say so. Ok, I shall be up shortly."

   "Yes, my Lady."

   Once up at the castle, Silva had the problem of actually _finding_ her darling other half. She went straight to their living quarters, but no Legolas. Then the library where'd been spending a lot of time, doing various different jobs for his father. Not there either. Neither was he in the kitchens, any of the smaller sitting rooms or studies, the private gardens, the storage rooms (for some reason he'd been doing stock-taking of received goods, even though Thranduil had employed people to do that), the stables, the wine cellar, any of the dining rooms or their Great Hall.

   She made her way to the Throne Room, in annoyance.

   "Ada, have you seen Legolas anywhere today?" she asked irritably. "He sent me a message asking me to come and see him and now he appears to have disappeared entirely."

   "He was in here no more than ten minutes ago and said nothing to me of sending a message to you. However, this is Legolas we're talking about, he's not going to have called you here for nothing now, is he?"

   "That damn child would do anything to piss me off!"

   "I wouldn't get too used to calling him a child, Silva, else you may start feeling sickened at yourself."

   "For the moment, I wish only to know the purpose of diverting me from my daily practice." (E/N: She's the gardener! *giggle* Sorry, that just makes me laugh when I put it like that!) The door opened behind her. Her fair lover walked in, clutching a small, round, white fur-ball. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere, literally. And what the hell is that?!"

   "It's a present for you, meleth-nin," he replied, walking to her and kissing her cheek.

   "Again I say, what is it?"

   "Hold out your hands." She did so, looking thoroughly unimpressed. For now. It wasn't until the 'fur-ball' lay in her hands that she realized it was moving, ever so slightly. The centre of it rose and fell. And it was warm. And she could feel a gentle pulsating on her palm underneath it.

   It was a white kitten that fitted into the palm of one hand. She stroked it gently, almost afraid that if she touched it, she'd break it. It was so small and looked so delicate. As she stroked it, it started to move. She cradled it close to her chest as it stood up in her hands clumsily. It looked blearily up at her, that's when she saw big, beautiful, amber eyes that glowed almost unnaturally so.

   "Oh, Legolas, she's beautiful!" She hugged her lover carefully, so as not to crush the gorgeous little thing. "Oh, honey, thank you so much!! She is absolutely gorgeous! But……… why?"

   "What do you mean, why?"

   "Why have you bought her for me?"

   "Oh, I just thought that since I'm doing so much work for father at the moment, you could do with the company. You have a little friend to help you with your 'daily practice' now."

   "And I'm sure she'll make a fine friend," said Thranduil.

   "Oh, I'm going to have to thank you well tonight!" Silva giggled, winking cheekily at the prince. He blushed and Thranduil laughed.

   "Well, I think this deserves chocolate all round!" the King announced. "We'll celebrate with some of my best chocolate!" 

   "Are you feeling alright, ada?" Silva asked. "Since when do you ever give your chocolate out freely?"

   "Well, I feel like celebrating. I can always not share it if you want, however."

   "No, no, I wasn't say that!" The three of them laughed. "By all means, gives us your chocolate!"

   "I thought you might say that."

**

*~3 months later~*

   "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!"

   "Uh-oh!" Silva muttered and ran in the direction of the scream (it was emanating from the throne room). She skidded to a halt outside the Throne Room, preparing herself for what the problem was this time, and for the reprimand she was going to get. 'Not my bloody fault the cat's demented,' she thought. 

   She entered the room to find a scene of mass destruction. Thranduil's formerly elegant red leather and mahogany throne now had big, brown smudges on it, the room smelt remarkably strong of chocolate and there was a………… thing on the floor that had been shredded to pieces (it looked vaguely familiar as the (now) late Blankie). Thranduil was in a trembling heap on the floor and the white kitten (who was now named Random Ransome, much to the confusion of _everyone), also covered in brown smudges, was draped languorously over the throne, her head removed from view as it was buried deep in the arm of the chair where Thranduil kept his store of chocolate._

   "Er………… ada?"

   "Get that **monster away from my chocolate!!!" he roared. "AND LOOK WHAT IT DID TO BLANKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poor Blankie!!!!!" Legolas came running through door.**

   "What's going- whoa………" He surveyed the chaotic room in shock. Then he turned to Silva. "I suggest you get her out of here, nissëamin, before he decides she's on the menu tonight." Silva made a small squeak of horror, ran to the throne, picked up her chocolatey kitten, then ran out of the room again.

   "Blaaaaaankieeeeeeee!" Thranduil wailed. Legolas went tentatively to his father.

   "Erm……… dad?" Another loud wail reverberated round the room as his reply. "Look, we'll get you a new Blankie. I know it won't be the same as the old one, but even Blankie was new once."

   "Blankie's GONE!!!"

   "Yeah, I know. It's a sad, sad day for us all." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He was mentally screaming 'ALL PRAISE THE CAT!!!' "It really saddens me to know that I shall no longer be able inherit the foul- I mean, er, famous rag- I mean Blankie! Really saddened. Honest." Thranduil glared at his son for a while.

   "A new one from where?"

**

   "You are going to get me into so much trouble," Silva said, whilst she bathed the kitten in a shallow bowl of lukewarm water. She amber-eyed feline turned her doleful eyes up to her Lady and let out a quiet '_Mrow'._

   "No use apologising to me, it's ada you have to worry about. You really should stop eating all his chocolate and ripping all his things to pieces."

   "_Mrow." She picked up the now clean but soaking wet kitten and a warm, fluffy towel and began to dry her._

   "You're a good little kitten really, aren't you, Random?" Random purred in response. After getting the excess water off, the placed Random in a patch of sunlight streaming through the open window. She stretched lazily, then curled up in a ball and purred contentedly.

   Silva sat at the desk in her chambers and stared out of the window, thinking of nothing in particular. This was dangerous. Silva had many of her most bizarre, stupid and dangerous ideas when she was daydreaming and always thought them to be good until it went disastrously wrong. Like the time when, before the battle, a small band of humans from Esgaroth passed through the Forest and one woman had a raging fever. Silva thought it a good idea to give the woman an ice bath, to lower her temperature. It had been a good idea until she forgot about the woman and she almost died of pneumonia.

   Legolas despaired of her daydreaming. He was always left to pick up the pieces. 'Well, he's good at it, why shouldn't I leave it to him to sort out?' she thought.

   That day was not unlike any other day she'd drifted off into the Land of Dreams. And so, she did not go without a random thought. 'Quite appropriate really, since it's about Random,' she giggled mentally. 'There's no way this can go wrong. And it doesn't affect anyone but me, so he doesn't have to worry.'

   "Well, off we go then."

**

   "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, WOMAN?!?!?!"

   "Don't you like it? The idea just popped into my head earlier and I thought why not?"

   "BUT SHE'S GREEN!!!!" Random Ransome: probably Middle Earth's _only purple-eyed, green cat. Silva's random idea had been to enchant her beloved feline friend into vibrant colours._

   "Yeah, I know. Pretty, isn't she?"

   "PRETTY?!"

   "See, I knew you'd agree. You see, I thought about the fact that everyone has seen a white cat. Granted, very few have - well, had - amber eyes, but still. So I thought 'what would be really great to say your cat looked like?' Purple and green were the first colours to spring to mind."

   "Silvawen, this is beyond even _YOUR_ stupidity! What were you thinking?!?!" Silva's eyes narrowed.

   "Stupidity?!?!? I'll show you who's stupid, you big git!!" Three seconds later, the door slammed behind him and locked.

   "Dammit! Why did I have to argue? What difference does it make? It's her damn cat. Oh, I'll win her round."

   Legolas wasn't allowed back into his own bed for four nights.

   "You shouldn't have called her stupid, son," said Thranduil at breakfast on the fourth morning. "Of all the things you could have said, you called her stupid,. I mean really, has the last eight years of living with her taught you nothing?"

   "I wasn't thinking. The cat shocked me too much."

   "Well, don't worry she'll come round soon enough. You know she can't last long without-"

   "Yes, well, we'll see, won't we?"

   "You know me too well, ada," said Silva, entering the small dining room, cradling the green cat. "I'm getting lonely now and Random doesn't quite fill the bed or provide the safety you do. You're forgiven." Legolas looked at his father.

   "It's so nice to know she's taken me back because of the love she has for me and she holds me so high on her list. It's really touching knowing she's taking my own feelings into consideration."

   "You can sleep on the couch again tonight, if you want." Legolas turned back to her and grinned foolishly.

   "I love you, Silva, with all my heart and soul and I love the cat too. I bow down to your splendour."

   "You're a fool," she giggled.

   "I do try."

   "Keep that monstrosity away from me, Silva," Thranduil warned, eyeing Random suspiciously. "I hope you're happy that **that has scarred me for life. I can only just about look at it for the painful memories it brings back-"**

   "Your new Blankie is almost ready, by the way."

   "-however, I'm sure I can live with it."

   Silva smiled satisfactorily. It was very good and useful and fun having the King and Crown Prince of Mirkwood bowing to your every whim.


	45. Mornië Utúlië Tel'talant qúen

E/N: As you will notice, I have jumped forward a little.

Translations:

Ná quildë = be quiet

Nyér, ada = sorry, father

Nissëhon = sweetheart

Seler = sister

Diolla lle, mellon-nin! = Thank you, my friend!

Chapter 48

   "You're absolutely sure we've _everything?" _

   "Silvawen, get on the damn horse!" Legolas growled.

   "There's no need to be like that!" Silva mounted Midnight sulkily.

   "Do you think I would let us leave if there was anything we'd forgotten?"

   "I'm only checking!"

   "I've already checked four times!!"

   "Will you two STOP arguing?!" Thranduil yelled. "Ai, Elbereth! You're meant to be happy and celebrating, not at each other's throats."

   "Well, if she would just stop fussing?"

   "You're treating this situation too lightly, Legolas Greenleaf!" He glared at her, willing himself not to say exactly what he knew would reward a sharp slap, amongst other things.

   "You are both being irrational and hysterical," Thranduil said. "So both of you, ná quildë!"

   "Nyér, ada," they replied.

   "That's better. Now then, Silva, look at me." She turned to him stubbornly. "Smile. You know you want to. Come on, I won't let you leave until you are both smiling and all this silly childish bickering is through with." She smiled half-heartedly at him. "You can do better than that, I know you can. Look, you are meant to be celebrating Kemenhin's birthday in a couple of months. What is he going to think if you two turn up with faces like a smacked arse?" The couple tried their hardest to keep straight faces, but as they caught one another's eye, they cracked up.

   "Alright, alright, you've made your point," said Silva.

   "We don't know how long we're going to be," Legolas said, as he mounted his horse.

   "Take as long as you like. I'm in no hurry to have you back."

   "Gee, thanks."

   "I mean that in the nicest possible way."

   "Of course you do."

   "Give my best regards to Kemenhin and tell him how regretful I am that I couldn't come with you."

   "Someone had to watch the cat," Silva said innocently. Thranduil's face darkened.

   "Well, it's not me. I've put it in the care of one of your chambermaids, Silva, since I have no desire to even look at the thing."

   "_She_ is very well trained no, ada, I promise you."

   "Be that as it may, I have an eternal phobia of felines now, thanks to your little friend."

   "She's really well-trained now-"

   "I hope you two have a lovely time and that Kemenhin enjoys himself. Now be off with you both. If you travel at the speed you two have been pottering round the castle of late, you'll be lucky if you get there before next year's birthday let alone this one." They chuckled and rode off as the sun made its way to the mid point in the sky.

**

   "Do you think the others will be here yet?" Silva asked her lover as they entered the Golden Wood.

   "Probably, with the exception of Rath," Legolas replied.

   "Yeah, you're right. I didn't need to ask really, did I?"

   "Not really." They rode in silence for a while. "Why haven't we been stopped yet?"

   "They know we're coming, so they have no need to stop us. And I'm sure Lady Galadriel has given Haldir a good talking to after last time." Silva glowered at the memory.

   "If he ever threatens my son again, I'll………" she ended her sentence with a growl, making violent gestures with her hands.

   "I don't think he will after what Kemen did to him." Silva started to laugh.

   "He certainly did teach him." She sighed, partly sorrowfully. "He's grown up so fast. I know I sound like a typical old woman now, but he has. I suppose it's because we don't get to see him very often."

   "Don't get all emotional on me now," Legolas said gently with a small grin. "He's still only a baby to you, and you know it. He loves being mothered by you, even now."

   "Yeah, I know, but still, 21 is such a milestone, despite that Elves are immortal. He's an adult now, he's _not_ a baby anymore. We haven't seen him for so long, and I've missed so much of his childhood, so much of his life." She sighed again. "There's no point in me getting tearful, is there?" He smiled at her and took her hand. "Ok, I'm done now. Just had to do my little bit of depression before we see him, otherwise I'll ruin the atmosphere."

   "Don't you worry about a thing. Kemen won't care if you get upset over something."

   "No, but I will."

   "Look, just think about having to tutor Rath into being a Lady for the night instead of feeling sad. It'll make you giggle, if nothing else." Silva did indeed start to laugh.

   "It's going to be impossible, isn't it?"

   "If anyone can do it, you can."

   "It'll be hard. I've only got a day to do it."

   "You've got to try. For your own sanity, you've got to try, because you know what'll happen if you don't show her even the slightest bit of manners."

   "I'll go mental. Ok, I will try my damnedest to make her more of a lady than she already is." They both laughed at the pure insanity of this prospect.

   One day's ride got them to Caras Galadhon, where they found a rather large group awaiting them; the four other sisters, Arwen, Galadriel, Elrond's twin sons and the birthday boy, himself.

   "KEMEN!" Silva squealed. She leapt of her horse and ran at her son. They both threw their arms round each other. Standing at almost 6'7", he towered over his mother and was able to pick her up. So he did, making everyone chuckle.

   "Happy birthday!!!"

   "Thank you. It's all the better now you're finally here! Why have you been away for so long?!"

   "I'm sorry, nissëhon, we've been so busy!"

   "Well, you're here now. That's the main thing. I'm so happy to see you again!" He released Silva and then embraced Legolas. (E/N: Manly hug! *giggle*) "You're later than we expected you to be. We thought you were going to be here yesterday or the day before."

   "We left later than we intended," Legolas said. "We very much had to hurry to get here, but we are here now."

   "It was my fault, regretfully," said Silva.

   "When is it not, Sil?" Rath asked.

   "Nice to see you too, seler."

   "Silva, I believe we have some things for Kemen, do we not?" Legolas said, interrupting the glare being shared between the women.

   "What? Oh yes. Yes, we do." 

   "Shall I go first, or do you want to?" 

   "You can." Legolas went to his horse and unstrapped a very handsome looking bow and quiver from it.

   "These are for you." The smile that Kemenhin dealt when he saw them was liberating to all. Such joy was in his face.

   "Diolla lle, mellon-nin!" Kemen cried. "This is a most wonderful gift!"

   "You wait until you see Silva's then." She went over to her saddlebag on her horse and routed around for a while. 

   "Hang on, I'll be with you in a minute." She continued looking. "Ah, here we go." She pulled out a large, reasonably thin parcel in her hands. It had white wrapping with an azure blue ribbon holding it together. "This is your birthday present from me. It's not much really, but well, it was an idea that occurred to me a few years ago. I thought it might interest you." He took the gift from her and unwrapped it.

   It was a large, dark green leather book that stood about 12 inches high, 9 inches wide and an inch thick. On the front, in embossed silver lettering, were the words:

Mornië Utúlië - Tel'talant qúen 

   "Darkness has come - Of the Fallen One," Kemenhin read aloud. He looked vaguely confused. He looked to Silva questioningly.

   "Open it," she coaxed. He did so and found a message on the first page that was, otherwise, blank. Again it was in Elvish, though he read it in Common Tongue and again he read aloud:

_To Kemenhin,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I hope this gift is suitable and that you find it_

_Of use and interest. My thoughts in giving you this_

_Were to let you have further insight into the_

_Life of someone otherwise unknown to you._

_I love you always_

Silvawen xxx 

   "I'm still confused," he said, half laughing. "Who is it that I do not know well?" She smiled.

   "Have a flick through the pages and see if any of it makes sense to you." Again he did as he was beckoned, though his confusion continued to grow. 

   "It speaks of the beginning of time and of Ilúvatar and the Valar and the Maiar. Six Maiar in particular." Arian, Nilia, Rath and Riel all looked sharply over to Silva. They had previously not been listening, but now they were, intently. "But I know none of these people."

   "Are you sure of that, Kemen? Think about what you briefly read. It talks of six Heart-Sisters. I believe you know five." He stared at her as it all finally fell into place.

   "This book is about you?"

   "Yes, it is about _us_. I will admit that it is mainly of me and my experience with our Fallen Heart-Sister, but I have written about my present sisters also."

   "You wrote it?!" Silva blushed slightly as she heard the awe and respect in his voice.

   "Yes, it took me five years. There were parts of our story that I could not recount so well, and other parts were very hard for me to describe, as they hurt to remember, let alone describe. But I did it for you. I realized that you know nothing about me or my past apart from the little things that have been revealed on occasion over your 21 years. I thought if I wrote down our story, you could find out about me at your own pace."

   "………… I don't know what to say………… this is………… amazing!" He hugged her tightly again. "Thank you so much!"

   "Think nothing of it. Like I said, it's not much. It's a bit feeble really, compared with some of the other gifts you will have received."

   "Not at all! However much I like and appreciate my other gifts, I think this one is by far the best!"  
  


   "Can I ask something of you, though?" 

   "Anything."

   "Please don't let anyone else read it. I made a solemn promise with myself and another not to tell this story to anyone other than those that needed to know. I wish you, but no one else, to know the story of our lives, for it is a cruel tale."

   "She and Rath are very proud creatures that would not have their downfalls known by just anyone," Arian put in. "You should feel very privileged to hold that in your hands."

   "Although he knows the story, even Legolas has not read this," said Silva. Kemen's eyes enlarged slightly.

   "I shall treasure it for eternity and I swear to you all, not a soul shall read this book, other than I, if it is against your will."

   "Thank you, Kemen."

   "No, thank you, Silva. Thank you for trusting me in letting me know about your history."

   "I'm just glad you like it. I was so scared you'd think it was an awful present."

   "Any gift from you I cherish beyond measure."

   "Suck up," Rath muttered.

   "Right then," said Kemen, turning his attention back to the gathered group who were all looking at the book with great interest, "is it time to eat now? I'm hungry!"


	46. We got surprises here, there and everywh...

E/N: Thank you to everyone for all your lovely reviews so far (with the exception of Ginniliel). I'm glad everyone is enjoying this.

Unfortunately, we are nearing the end of this darling little (well, quite big actually) fic. In saying that, I do have nine chapters to type up, but in nine chapters time I will be saying au revoir *sniffle*. But it had to be done, so there we go.

Anywayz, I'll stop blabbering now and let you all get on with what you're all hear to do. I love you all!  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx

Translations:

A'maelamin = my beloved      

Mela tel'cormamin = dearest of my heart

Lle maa vanima vithel, meleth nin = you look beautiful also, my love

Diolla lle = thank you

Meleth-nin = my love

Chapter 49 

   "So, what do you have to do?"

   "Be a Lady." Silva had four hours to make Rath as lady-like as possible. "You don't have to patronise me, you know."

   "I wasn't sure if you knew what that was or not."

   "I do have manners and elegance, Silvawen, I just choose not to use them."

   "Well you don't have a choice tonight. You're being a Lady and that's that."

   "I don't see how all this will make a difference. People know me as Lyncorath the Wanderer, not Lyncorath the Lady. I am 'course and vulgar' as you would say, but my true friends - the only ones I care about - like me for me, not for etiquette and posture."

   "I'm not saying don't be you. I'm just saying I want a more toned down version of you. That means: no swearing; no smoking; no whistling; no belching or any other kind of gaseous emission; no slouching; no standing with your hands behind your back; if your bored, don't show, make it look like aristocratic boredom at the very most; do not wolf down your food like a half-starved psychopath; if you're asked to dance, you _will_ dance, however badly; pronunciation is vital, every syllable will be pronounced properly; and finally - and I know this one is hard for you - be pleasant. That means no gory details about your last battle. No exchanging war stories or doing a show and tell of your battle scars with the well-experienced warriors. No moaning. If someone you don't like approaches you, be polite. That's not necessarily nice, but civil."

   "………you expect me to do all that?"

   "You will do it, Rath, or there will be hell to pay. I'm not having my son's birthday ruined by you just because some Elf pissed you off or something. Oh, and no drinking competitions either."

   "You don't want me to have any fun at all, do you?"

   "If that is your idea of fun, then no, I do not."

   "I thought you said you wanted a toned down version of me."

   "I do."

   "Well, if I follow all those rules you've set down, I'll be more like you than me………… actually, even that's too aggressive. I'll be more like Arian!!" Silva laughed to herself.

   "Well, that'll be a sight to see." Rath sighed.

   "Silva, do I have to do this? I can be polite, you know, without all those rules."

   "Not by my standards you can't. Now then, posture. Keep your back up straight and clasp your hands gently in front of you………"

**

   "I can't wait to see this," Legolas chuckled.

   "I know what you mean," said a grinning Elladan. "But Silva said she made quite a transformation. I don't know what she threatened her with, but it seemed to have worked."

   "It's hard to get your head round really, isn't it?" said Kemen. "Lady Rath. I never thought I'd hear those two words together.

   "I bet she'll shock us, you know," said Legolas. "All five of those sisters are so full of surprises, it's unbelievable."

   "Rath will turn out to be a fully fledged Lady of Gondor or something," Elladan laughed. "Now that would be shocking."

   "I'm still not overly sure why Silva thinks Rath doesn't know how to be a Lady though," said Elrohir. "I mean, I know Rath is very man-like in her attire and attitude, but she is a Maiar Spirit. She's spent an eternity with the gods. I'm sure she knows what to do."

   "We all know what a'maelamin is like though," said Legolas. "She likes to think herself the most lady-like, the most learned, the most or best everything compared to her sisters. She has probably just convinced herself that Rath was never a lady and needs to be taught."

   "And, to be fair, Rath has been here for 24 years and never shown a single noble quality," said Elladan. "So it's understandable that Silva would think such a think. And she probably does need to brush up her skills a little after them lying dormant for so long."

   "But Silva takes things to the extreme," said Elrohir.

   "Very true," the others chorused.

   "By the way, Kemen, have you started Silva's book yet?" Legolas asked.

   "Of course I have! I never knew Silva could write so well. I've not got very far into the book yet. I'm about to start chapter 3 I think, so obviously I'm not very far yet. But what I've read so far is really interesting. I didn't know Silva had a sixth sister."

   "Well, you do now."

   "Come to think of it, neither did I," said Elladan.

   "Same here," sad Elrohir.

   "You learn something new every day," said Kemen.

   "Silva is a very secretive person, in case you hadn't already guessed," said Legolas, "and what Arian said earlier is correct. She doesn't easily recount her - as she would call them - 'failures' in life to people. I've only heard the tale once, and as far as I am aware, she has never told the tale since that night, apart from in your book, Kemen."

   "It's such an enticing story. I would have know idea how all this perfection could ever cease, were it not for my own knowledge of history. However, I still don't see what will happen with Gorothiel. Reading about her, as I have, so far I've taken quite a liking to her."

   "I'm glad, that was my intention," Silva's voice entered the conversation. They all looked up, Legolas looked confused. "Do not look at me that way, mela tel'cormamin, for at that time she was my closest friend. I wrote in order to make Kemen like her also. But no more of this, we've a party to go to. And my, are you _all_ to be my partners? Aren't I lucky?" They all laughed.

   "Unfortunately not, dear Silva, enchanting as you look," chuckled Elladan. "Our partners are awaiting us, so if you will excuse us." The twins departed the small pavilion, leaving Silva, Legolas and Kemen.

   "Well, I still have two escorts. And both so handsomely attired too."

   "Lle maa vanima vithel, meleth nin," Legolas said affectionately.

   "Diolla lle."

   "Shall we both then?" Kemen said, feeling a little left out, standing and proffering his arm to her.

   "Indeed we shall." She looped her arms through her lover's and her son's, then they strolled arm in arm towards Kemen's twenty-first birthday party.

**

   "LYNCORATH!" Several hours had passed and vast amounts of alcohol had been consumed. Rath had had one too many (and Rath could hold her drink considerably well) and was now folk dancing to 'Greensleeves'.

   "You said is I was asked to dance, I had to dance, however crappy. Wait, you didn't say crappy……… er……… er……… Arian!!" The Fire Spirit, who had just re-entered the pavilion again, turned to her.

   "Yes, Rath?"

   "Come here!" She pulled Arian in front of her.

   "What re you- oh……… Rath, what did you do?"

   "I was only dancing."

   "What do you mean 'only dancing'?……………… You dance?"

   "Folk dancing."

   "Oh…………… to '_Greensleeves_'?"

   "It's the only dancing I can do!"

   "Couldn't you have just waltzed or something?"

   "…………are you allowed to do that in public?" Rath clearly didn't understand what Arian was talking about.

   "It's a dance, Rath. The type of dance you do to a song like '_Greensleeves_'."

   "Oh." Arian turned back to Silva.

   "Silva, stop glaring like that, it's not very becoming of you at all." Silva ignored her for a few more seconds, then turned her back angrily.

   "You really shouldn't anger so easily, you know, Silva," said Arwen.

   "I can't help it if the woman bugs the hell out of me so much!"

   "That's hard too, since she's always in your face." Arwen sighed and shook her head. There was no winning with Silva. 

   Of the sixteen rules Silva set down practically in stone, Rath kept two of them, being no whistling and no other kind of gaseous emission. To say the least, Silva was not best pleased, but Kemen managed to calm her down by insisting that she hadn't ruined the party by any stretch of the imagination and it was much better entertainment than he could ever have wished for.

   "Really, Silva, I don't mind," he said for the fifth time.

   "Well, if you completely sure………"

   "120% sure."

   "All right then, but I'm still not happy with her."

   "Why not?" Rath decided to butt in.

   "Never mind." The Light Spirit shrugged.

   "Hmph. Suit yourself. Hey Silva, can I look at your book? Kemen, where is it?"

   "Yes, I suppose so," said Silva, "since you know the story anyway."

   "I'll just go and get it," said Kemen. A couple of minutes later, he returned with the green, leather-bound book. "There you go, Rath."

   "Thanks, Kemen." She sat and flicked through the first few pages; skim reading. She didn't read any part at great length or take any pains to read detail, but if something caught her eye as she skimmed, she'd quickly read a paragraph or two, then continue. This went on for some time until she reached about three quarters of the way through the book and she stopped dead. She slowly turned her head upwards towards Silva, pure shock on her face.

   "Astald?" she whispered. Silva's eyes widened as realisation dawned on her after hearing the name of that ghost from the past.

   "Rath, I'm sorry." Rath put the book down on the table.

   "All those years…………"

   "I was to proud! You remember what I was like!"

   "…………and you never said a word."

   "It's in the past now, we can't change anything!" Legolas and Kemenhin looked at one another confusedly.

   "Could one of you explain please? Possibly? Maybe?" asked the Golden Prince.

   "We need to talk, Rath," Silva said abruptly, "you should probably hear this too, Legolas. Kemen, we'll be back in a minute." She grabbed the hands of her lover and her sister and walked out of the pavilion.

   "Why?" Rath asked sternly, sobering up instantly. "Why did you never tell anyone?"

   "Can you please explain to me what you're talking about?" Legolas asked again. Silva looked at him and sighed.

   "In the book I have involved details of something that I have only ever told one person. You remember I told about Rath's brother, Astald?" Legolas nodded. "I was in love with Astald, though he never knew it." Legolas stared mutely.

   "If it wasn't him you told, then who was it?" Rath hissed.

   "Gorothiel."

   "You told that evil witch and you never even had the gall to tell him?!"

   "Before she was corrupted by evil, I was closer to her than I have been to anyone ever since. She kept it a secret like I knew no one else would. She held it even when she became corrupt."

   "She killed him!!"

   "Yes. She killed him partly to hurt you but mainly because I loved him. She did it out of spite towards both you and I."

   "You always said you never believed in love! Why did you lie to everyone?!"

   "I've told you, my pride got in the way. People would have mocked me so much if I admitted to that which I had mocked myself for so long."

   "And suppose you think that was fair on him, do you? Pretending for all those years that he was no more than a friend. Using him to your advantage, knowing full well that he was at your every beck and call because he loved you and freely admitted it."

   "I never once used Astald!!"

   "That's not what the book says."

   "I did not _use_ him! If you'd read more closely, you would understand what happened. That night was a mistake; I did not plan it. If he did, then it shall forever remain a mystery. But for my part, I never intended to be more than a friend to him at any point, despite what my heart cried out."

   "Did you sleep with him?" Legolas asked, finally finding his voice, but not actually sure whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

   No, please believe me when I say that," she sounded more anxious than she should have and avoided his eye. "It……… it was drunken fumbling in the dark that we both regretted afterwards. We found pleasure heights at one another's touches, and it almost ended in intercourse, but both of us knew we should not. That was the only intimate encounter we ever had."

   "You expect us t believe that?" Rath snarled.

   "Yes! We didn't go all the way, honest. Rath, I wouldn't lie to you about this."

   "Why not? You've lied to me about everything else up until now."

   "I didn't lie to you! Lying is deliberately deceiving someone by telling them something that is not true. You never asked me if I loved anyone, so how could I lie?"

   "You've always said you don't believe in love, now you're saying you loved my brother. I call that lying."

   "During the time Astald was alive and I knew I loved him, I never once said 'I don't believe in love'. I called it foolish and a useless feeling, for I felt foolish myself for succumbing to it. I may have mocked it, but I never once said it wasn't real." Rath thought for a moment.

   "Twelve years?!?! You went twelve years without saying it, I remember, I commented on it……… rather frequently."

   "Yes, I vaguely recall," Silva said sourly.

   "How could you do that?! Several times in that period, Astald approached you and asked you - no, begged you - to reconsider, but you dismissed him, breaking his heart every time, saying that you couldn't love anyone. Yet, even as you said that, you loved him!"

   "Do you think it was easy for me to do that? Do you think I got any personal gain from it? Well, I'm telling you now, I didn't! It hurt, but I was too stubborn and proud and conceited to make my own life easier."

   "How could you do that to my brother?! He had no failings, lest it be his weakness for you and saving you from that godforsaken tower!!"

   "Rath, stop it," Legolas ordered sternly. "You know as well as any of us the guilt you'd have felt had he not saved her. Stop faking nonchalance. I think Silva knows and regrets well enough the incident without you adding burden to her." The oldest sister glared coldly at the Elf before turning on her heel and stalking away angrily.

   "I knew she'd react like that," Silva said quietly, "that's why I never told her, especially not the details. She was always so jealous of anyone who got close to him, even though they were so close they were practically inseparable."

   "And why did you never tell me?" Silva lowered her eyes.

   "Because that's the part that hurts the most. He died without me telling him. I never intended to tell anyone else if he never knew. So, since he died, I've pushed it to the back of my mind and tried to forget. But, as I was writing the book, it all came flooding back to me. I wrestled with my own mind for days on end whether or not to tell Kemen that part of my story. I figured he would probably work it out for himself anyway."

   "You did sleep with him, didn't you?" Silva stayed silent and blushed. "I understand that you would not want Rath or any of your sisters to know, but why did you tell me on our first night that you virtue had not been taken. You told me I was your first and only."

   "The night I spent with Astald was a mistake, as I've already said. Up until that night, I could not see myself ever laying with a man, but if I did, I wanted everything to be right. I wanted it to be perfect, pathetic as that sounds. Not for it to be a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' after several drinks. I made myself believe it didn't happen. So I truly believed in myself that our first night together was my first time. I felt all the emotions and sensations that I'd imagined would be there. The first time I was so numb with drink I barely felt anything. I didn't intentionally deceive you, meleth-nin."

   "So, if Astald had not died, you would never have loved me. And Kemen would not be here."

   "We don't know that. I've said this before and I'll say it again. We are soulmates, I am yours, and you are mine. We are destined to be together. Even if Astald still lived, I think I would love you, but he is not so there is no point in dwelling on that."

   "I still can't help but think that you compare me to him though. He was a Maia, like you, after all."

   "Do not think that, Legolas, for it is not true. You do remind me of Astald in several ways, but you are a different person. You are not him and he was not you. It would be unfair of me to judge you like that. I never would." She hugged him and kissed him, almost manically. "I. Love. You. Legolas. Nothing can or ever will change that. Say you believe me?" Throughout all of that conversation, she'd looked him in the eyes unblinkingly. There was nothing to say that she was lying and he was so weak with her anyway…………

   "I love you too, Silva." He kissed her brow. "We should probably go back now. Kemen will be wondering what on earth is going on." Silva smiled and nodded, took his hand and they walked back to the party. When they arrived however, Kemen was just leaving with to other Elves.

   "Hmmm, well, we've lost our host. I suppose it doesn't matter if we leave either, then," said Silva.

   "I suppose not."

   "Well, what's say we go out into the forest a little and," she giggled, "make up a little better." He grinned.

   "That's the best idea you've had all day." They left the party once more.

   Knowing they had to get quite a way from the party so as not to be 'caught in the act', they walked quite fast, though they often stopped to kiss each other senseless and such. Unfortunately though, Legolas suddenly realised he'd forgotten something and he HAD to go and retrieve it.

   "Well, be quick," said Silva, "I'm getting excitable."

   "With a treasure like you awaiting me, I won't take long! You carry on going and find a good place, I'll find you, don't worry." He winked at her and sprinted off.

   She sighed and continued walking. She hated interruptions, especially when she was aroused and it meant she had to wait longer; even though the waiting and prolonging or it usually made the outcome even better. 'He'll be back soon enough,' she thought. 'I won't have to wait long. And I get to find a nice spot now.' But she couldn't carry on any further. An odd noise made her look up.

   The scene didn't register to begin with. All Silva could see was the horror on Kemen's face. They both stared at one another for a few seconds. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. She let out a long, loud, high-pitched shriek. She turned on her heel and bolted, screaming as she went.

   She ran into the pavilion where the party was being held, still whimpering loudly. She cited Legolas, ran towards him, grabbed his arm without stopping running and dragged him, away from the Elf he was talking to, ungracefully out the other side of the clearing.

   "When they finally stopped, Silva was shaking, pure horror on her face, a stream of incomprehensible whimpers leaving her mouth.

   "Silva, stop. Tell me what's wrong."

   "MEEP!" There were more whimpers.

   "Silva, calm down, what's wrong? Is it Haldir?" His eyes narrowed. "What did he do this time?"

   "Not Haldir," she squeaked, "…………KEMENHIN!"

   "What? What's happened? He's obviously not hurt else you'd be with him? What's happened? What's he done?"

   "………I………he………ACK!"

   "He what?!"

   "Oh the burning images in my mind!!!"

   "Silva, will you please just tell me what he's done, Erudammit?!?!" He placed a hand on both her shoulders. "Breathe," he instructed. Her breathing eventually slowed, though she still looked shocked and '………disgusted?' "What. Has. Happened?"

   "You left………… I walked on………… noise-"

   "Noise?"

   "I heard a noise-"

   "Oh right."

   "-saw Kemenhin-"

   "Oh."

   "-and a girl-"

   "Ohh."

   "-and a _BOY_!!" Legolas' eyes widened.

   "Ohhh." Legolas carried on repeating himself, sounding more and more impressed with every 'Oh'.

   "And their clothes were- well, not on them." She let out another traumatised wail. "Of all the things he could have been doing……… why a man?!"

   "Well, at least there was a woman present. He's obviously not completely……… well, that way."

   "THERE WERE THREE OF THEM!!"

   "……… there is that."

   "Oh gods!! I'll never be able to close my eyes and rest peacefully again!"

   "You're being very homophobic, you know, Sil."

   "No, I'm not! It's just that's not the sort of position you wish to find your son in!"

   "I suppose that's true."

   "There's nothing to suppose! It was traumatising!"

   "Look, I'll talk to him, if it makes you feel any better. We'll have a father-son chat, ok? But there's not much I can say or do really."

   "GAH! It's so stressful! Just say whatever! I don't care what you say! ACK!" She walked away still babbling to herself. He smiled and chuckled softly.

   "That woman. Honestly." Kemenhin suddenly rushed up behind him, only half dressed, looking very nervous. (E/N:……… O_O NOT LIKE THAT!!)

   "Tell me truthfully, how mad is she?" he asked, fear in his voice.

   "Well, she's definitely completely and utterly insane." Kemen frowned.

   "Legolas, I'm being serious."

   "So am I. But in relation to what you're talking about, she's not mad. And certainly not at you for what you were doing - or should that be who - she's just a little shocked and a bit freaked out. She said herself, it's not the sort of position she ever wished to see you in. That's one part of your life she'll gladly have no role in, whatsoever."

   "She doesn't hate me?"

   "Of course not. And think about what you just said. Silva? Hate you? It's somewhat an absurd idea. I often think she loves you more than she does me, she's not going to suddenly sever the connection because she's found out what your preferences are under unfortunate circumstances."

   "You're right. I'm overreacting."

   "So is she. I mean, it's not a big deal really. Wow, she caught you in the act. It's not like her and me have never been caught. I think that first night set our fortune for the rest of our sexual lives."

   "Yes, she told me about that."

   "She did?!"

   "Yeah. Provided me with amusement for weeks."

   "Thanks, Kemen."

   "You're welcome."

   "Look, get dressed, go and find her. I told her I'd talk to you, but I really don't have anything to say on the matter. I'm not phased one iota. All I will say is, well done. I like your style." Both Elves started laughing.

   "All right. I'll go and find her………… thank you, Legolas."

   "Oh, I haven't done anything. Just get going and set things straight with her quickly. The poor woman is probably going mad." They laughed again. "Well, more so than she already is."

   "See you in the morning, Legolas."

   "Night Kemen."

**

E/N: Leave me lots of nice reviews and I might just do some reviewers notes in an upcoming chapter.

Luvs Elfie xXxXx


	47. The Book of Truth

Translations:

Meleth-nin = my love

Nissëamin = my sweet

Nissëhon = sweetheart

Chapter 50

   Kemen sat on one of the topmost branches of a tree as he practically devoured Silva's book. He had almost finished it, and was anxious to do so. He'd been thoroughly gripped right the way through and longed to know how it ended. She'd been through so much strife and horror and torment, he wished and hoped and prayed for a joyful ending. She'd already told him she'd ended the book around about his fourth or fifth birthday, because from then on he'd be - and been - more than an active part and memory in her life. It didn't need to be written down for he'd know himself.

   He'd reached the part where she was introducing Legolas to her sisters as her lover. It was currently in the middle of the argument between Silva, Arian and Nilia. Having read about, throughout the book, the law against Maia-Elf relationships being as good as pounded into them, he could understand why the sisters were so angry, but he still had over-whelming sympathy for both Silva and Legolas. He knew it must have been hard for them, for they were (and are) the ones breaking the law.

   His stomach started growling. 'Only a couple of pages left of this chapter, then I'll eat,' he thought. However when he reached the end of the chapter, he was thrown into turmoil. Silva had runaway with no explanation of why or where she'd gone. The sisters and Legolas were panicking. So was he. He so desperately wanted to continue reading, but he was so very hungry too. 'I'll run back, get a quick bite to eat and then I can carry on. And if I catch Silva in a good mood - which is very doubtful, these days - she may tell me herself.' He sprung lightly from branch to branch, barely causing a rustle in the leaves, then dropped silently to the ground. He sprinted off towards the prospect of food.

**

*~Legolas' POV~*

   Silva has been so jumpy of late. She's snappy and irritable and is often to be found day-dreaming, more frequently than usual. I try to comfort her, I try to ease her hidden worries but she shies away from me as though I am - or should be - angry at her. I don't understand why she is suddenly so hostile, mainly towards me, but to everyone. Even Kemen. And he seems to get happier with every scrap of information about her he gains, seemingly unaware of her change in behaviour.

   I wish she'd let me help her, but she will not. Although I know our relationship is built on more than this, we haven't made love for nigh on month. She denies me advances, shies away from my caresses, hastens my kisses - as though anytime she does respond slightly, it's out of duty, not out of shared want or need.

   Have I done something? Am I to blame? Or is she preparing herself for what is needed when I find out something she has done? But what could be so bad that it warrants her no longer sleeping on our talan - if indeed she is sleeping at all, which I'm sure she isn't.

   Oh, Silva, my darling, why are you being like this? Why will you not let me help you as I long to? Do you love me no longer?

**

   "Hiya Silva," Kemen said chirpily. She jumped from shock.

   "Don't do that, Kemen," she scolded, fully intending her words, not using the playful tone she'd always used when he was younger. His smile evaporated.

   "I'm sorry, Silva, I didn't mean to startle you."

   "Oh, it doesn't matter." The silence was awkward, so Kemen brought up the first topic he could think of.

   "I'm really, really enjoying the book, by the way! I can't believe you've been through so much and yet you're still so strong." She blushed a little.

   "Don't be silly."

   "I'm not. Would I lie to you? No, make that _could_ I lie to you?" She chuckled slightly. "Now that's what we like to see and haven't seen enough of, of late. Anyway, you're so brave, Silva. I look up to you so much! Even more so now I know all this!"

   "That's very sweet of you, Kemen."

   "Only the truth. I can't believe Arian and Nilia were so narrow-minded about you and Legolas. I mean, I understand, but I think they took it a little too far."

   "They still feel the same. They have never approved and I don't think they ever will."

   "Are they the reason you ran away?" Silva tensed up.

   "You'll have to wait and see. I must be going now, Kemen. I shall see you at dinner this evening."

   "Ok, Silva. I'll see you later."

   She almost ran away from her son. She was shaking again. 'Dammit, this has to stop. I can't carry on like this.'

   'Legolas, where are you?' she called out telepathically.

   'I'm at our talan, meleth-nin. What's wrong?'

   'Stay there. Don't go anywhere. I must speak with you. I'll be there soon.'

   This time, she did run. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She scurried up the rope ladder, when she reached it, and fell into her lover's arms when she reached the top.

   "What's wrong, nissëamin?" he asked, worriedly, kissing her forehead.

   "You may hate me or you may not," she panted, still short of breath, "but you should know that, very soon, Kemen will know who his parents are." He froze and stared at her.

   "What?" he eventually said.

   "I wrote it into the book. I did not state that Kemenhin is our son, just in case someone unauthorised reads it, but I made it very obvious. He is a chapter away from finding out. I'm now regretting writing it, deeply, but there is nothing to be done."

   "Why? Why put it in? We've been happy for 21 years. Why tell him?"

   "I felt he has a right to know that his parents visit him three times a year. That's no mean feat when you're supposed to be dead."

   "You should have asked me first. It's my decision too."

   "I know you're angry, Legolas, but I-"

   "No I'm not. I'm shocked and a little disappointed, but not angry." He sighed and held her tightly. "I understand that you would want him to know, even if I think your timing is a little off."

   "He's going to hate us for lying to him," she sobbed quietly. "I should have kept him from the beginning. I'd have been all right. Yavanna would have supported me after some persuasion. But now……… now it's all just falling to pieces."

   "Hush, meleth nin, don't cry. It'll be alright, don't worry. Even though I have not read it, I know you well enough to know that you'll have explained everything leading up to his birth, showing him, making him understand that you could not keep him, for his own sake, not because you didn't want him or love."

   "I did make sure of that………"

   "Then he will understand, nissëhon. It will hurt him, but, think about it, Sil, think about how much he loves you-"

   "Us."

   "-Us then. We've been parents to him anyway. He will realise, in time, that we love him still, possibly even more because of the restrictions held against us."

   "I hope you're right………"

**

   Kemen read the last two pages of the chapter 3………4………5 times over. It couldn't mean what he thought it meant……… could it? Was it possible?

   "Don't be ridiculous," he scolded himself. "Of course it's not possible. It's just coincidence……… but there are no other orphans and I'm the youngest living elf………" He stared at the book with unseeing eyes. "………I'm their son."

   Many emotions surged through him. Anger. Confusion. Joy. Relief. Hurt. Concern. A sense of fulfillment. But his anger over-ruled everything else. He leapt to his feet and left the book at the foot of the tree he'd been leaning against. His anger radiated from him like a pulsating wave - having a similar reaction on the surrounding plant life as his mother, only to a lesser degree. He wanted answers.

   Legolas and Silva were walking through the fairest part of Lórien. He had finally managed to calm her down and make her put her fear to the back of her mind. For now.

   Her steps faltered and the fear returned in her eyes.

   "He knows," she whispered. "He's coming to find us. Legolas, he's angry. Really angry."

   "That's understandable. Just wait. He will find us here. We have to listen to what he wants to say and answer his questions."

   As the tall, dark Elf strode purposefully, angrily, towards them, Silva thought exactly how much he looked like her and was surprised that many, many people - especially Kemen himself - had not worked it out. She also recognised how his temper matched both of theirs. She awaited the stream of curses and questions to erupt from him, worriedly. So worried was she that she barely had time to register the hand striking her across the face.

   "KEMENHIN!!" Legolas shouted, as he stopped Silva from stumbling to the ground.

   "How could you keep it from me?!" he yelled back.

   "You had no right to hit her!"

   "You should have told me!"

   "How could we, Kemenhin? You could have been taken from us, killed maybe. We'd have been separated! All of our lives would have been destroyed! You should know that already!"

   "Did you ever stop to think that perhaps you had already destroyed mine?"

   "How so?!"

   "All my life I have longed for two people to call my real parents. I had Galadriel, I had Celeborn, I had Arwen and you two, but my real parents were dead, that's what I was told. You've been as good as parents to me."

   "So why are you so hateful about finding out the truth?"

   "Every birthday for the first 15 years of my life, I have only dreamed of one present. I had one secret desire that I never told anyone and I scolded myself, because it was foolish to think it. Of course it was, it couldn't be possible. But all I really ever wanted was for you two to be my parents. I loved you so much and respected you as words will never be able to express. You were my idols and my role models. You were gods to me. 

   "I've been through so much torture and torment. All my life I've felt on the edge. People welcomed me and took me into their homes, but I never felt like I belonged. Unless you two were here. Only then did I feel truly needed and wanted and loved."

   "Why is it different now?"

   "You've lied to me for the past 21 years! I've felt so alone! You deprived me of what I had a right to!"

   "We didn't exactly have a choice!"

   "You should have made the choice to try and keep your son! You should have fought for me! That's what real parents would have done!"

   "……… you hit me………" Silva interrupted quietly, her hand still on her cheek, staring at the ground. "You actually hit me."

   "We're well past that now, love," Legolas said irritably. Her hand fell to her side and she raised her eyes defiantly to meet her son's, outrage boiling dangerously within her.

   "You ungrateful, obnoxious brat!" she suddenly erupted. Both Kemen and Legolas flinched slightly and were completely dumbstruck. Silva had never ever lost her temper with Kemen. "How dare you accuse us of not being proper parents?! We lived here with you for four years! We've visited you twice, sometimes three times, every single year since we left! We've bought you gifts and spent time with you and loved you like nothing else on this earth, even though we weren't meant to! We've taught you all we know! We've done as much as is physically possibly and yet you still expect more of us! What do you want of us, Kemenhin? What more can we possibly give you?!"

   "My only wish is for the 21 years that I've lost! I want my childhood back and be able to live it with parents at my side!"

   "We can't turn back time, we can't live your childhood again."

   "Then you have nothing I want. I don't want anything from you."

   "I thought you just said all you want is parents? And now you've got them, you're throwing them away?" said Legolas, harshly. "A little indecisive aren't we, Kemenhin?"

   "If you'd been listening close enough, you'd have taken heed of the past tenses! I don't want anything to do with you! You made an orphan out of me, unnecessarily! How can you justify that?!"

   "What would you have done in her situation? Knowing that by keeping your baby, you could be risking not only your own life but that of your child and your partner also. Would you have been so brave and righteous?"

   "I'd have tried!" he hissed. "I'd rather have dies than rejected my child as soon as it was born!"

   "I stayed with you till you were ten months old!" Silva cried. "I was in hiding for 18 months! When I finally forced myself to leave you, I was rejected by the one who loves me and suffered from severe post-natal depression. You haven't read that far yet, have you, Kemen? You just thought you'd come running with your accusations before you know all the facts! I cried non-stop for almost two months. I wanted to be allowed to be a mother to my son as I knew I could and should! I tried to kill myself because I'd been separated from both of you, and even when Legolas finally came to me, it was not within his power to bring me back from the darkness that had consumed me. I wanted and needed so much to be reunited with you, but I couldn't. And then, when I was brought to you, I was eventually healed. Is that neglectful? Is that uncaring?" Kemen stayed silent. She stared deep into his eyes with a burning, searching intensity. He could feel her probing the into the deepest, darkest parts of his mind, testing the sincerity of his words. All three knew what she would find, but she had to be sure.

   Gradually, her expression softened to one of sorrow. All he could do was wrap his arms around her.

   "Never hit me again," she said warmly, "or you will seriously rue the day you were born."

   "I'm so sorry, Silva. I don't know what came over me."

   "Forget about it. It's not like you hurt me. You just shocked me. A lot."

   "I could say the same for you."

   "I didn't know how else to tell you. I thought you might accept it better if I explained about everything first, rather than just turning round to you and saying 'Kemen, I'm your mother'. But seemingly, I was wrong."

   "Actually, I think that probably was a reasonably calm reaction, if you think about how mad I could have gone."

   "Let's just be glad that's all we got then, shall we?" Legolas said.

   "I'm really sorry," he said again. "I shouldn't have over-reacted the way I did."

   "It's perfectly understandable, nissëhon," said Silva.

   "It's just strange to think that, after all those years of wishing, you really are my mother."

   "I just wish I could be a proper one."

   "Well, we can do something about it now, can't we?"


	48. You know when Kemen and I were in Lorien

Translations:

Ada = father

Coiva, meleth-nin = wake up, my love

Chapter 51

   Almost 2500 years passed. Silva and Legolas lived in relative peace, visiting Lórien regularly. When Arwen moved to Rivendell again to live with her father once more, Kemen moved to Mirkwood, for Arwen became one of his best friends and he was saddened greatly when she left. He knew, however, he would be happy with his parents.

   He shared his time between the two forests in the end, spending 7-8 months in one place at a time. This made him happiest, for Lórien was his first home and always would be his true home, but Mirkwood was the home of his blood family.

   Silva was never happier than when Kemen was in Mirkwood. As far as she was concerned, it was where he belonged, but she understood his need to go between the two. Concerning matters with her son, there were no worries. There were just one or two other things that needed to be sorted……….

**

   Silva paced the small study nervously. She'd had to escape, she knew no one would expect her to be indoors. She was shaking and her breath was coming in short, sharp gasps. She had to sit down before she fell down. He'd never felt anything like this before. This sort of fear and anxiety and wonder.

   "Look, just calm yourself down, woman," she told herself sternly. "There's nothing to be worried about. You're being stupid." She took several deep breaths to calm herself down. When her breathing leveled once more, she stood and left the room.

   The person she met was Thranduil. She nearly leapt 10 feet in the air when she walked straight into him. She'd been in a world of her own, oblivious to everything.

   "Silva? Are you alright?" he asked as he picked himself up off the floor. 

   "What?Yes.Fine.Why?What'swrong?What'shappened?!" she said quickly.

   "Nothing has happened. Are you sure you're well, Silva? You're very panicky. You have been since your return from Lórien."

   "I'm fine. I'm just……… I'm fine. Good day, ada." She scurried away quickly. Thranduil watched in bewilderment.

   "No you're not," he laughed gently, shook his head and carried on where he was going.

   Silva made her way to the kitchens. She needed a cup of tea to calm herself properly. Walking into Thranduil had only shook her up again. But she got another panic attack when she entered the kitchens to see her lover already there.

   "Oh, Silva, there you-" She squeaked loudly and ran. Her feet lead her to the stables, where she hid herself with Midnight.

   "Stupid girl," she cursed herself. "Because that isn't going to make anyone suspicious or worried. Why are you behaving like such a child? People will know something's wrong if you keep this up. Legolas will suspect something. Or worse, worry. He's unbearable when he's worried." She sighed with annoyance and petted Midnight's mane. "Oh, Midnight, what am I to do?" He whinnied at his mistress. "I'm a fool, aren't I?" It appeared to her that the gigantic horse nodded. "Gee, thanks." She sighed again and took up a brush, starting to work on her horse. "I just have to go back up to the castle, apologise for freaking out and pretend everything is normal. It's not so hard." When she finished brushing Midnight down, she fed him - knowing full well he had already been fed that day, but she didn't care - and made her way back up to the castle. 'You'd better have a good alibi, Silvawen,' she warned herself.

   The first person she met along her way this time was Legolas. He eyed her warily before approaching her properly.

   "I won't bite," she said.

   "No, but you might squeak at me again," he replied. "What was all that about?"

   "Oh, er, I suddenly remembered something I hadn't done that needed to be done about hours ago." She knew he as waiting for further explanation. He wasn't going to get one. She hadn't thought that far ahead.

   "I take it that it's done now then?"

   "Yes. Done and dusted. Er, Legolas, I need to tell you something. It's quite important." He raised an eyebrow curiously. "But right here isn't exactly the most ideal of places. It's sort of about when Kemen and I were in Lórien."

   "Ok. Well, um, let's go in here then." He indicated a small sitting room to his left, but as they were about to enter, a servant approached them.

   "Your highness," she said. "Your father requests your presence in his study."

   "Right this second?" Legolas replied.

   "Yes, sire." He looked at his lover.

   "Can it wait, Silva?"

   "Well………" she sighed. "I guess so."

   "I'll see you later, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek and followed the Elven maid. She sighed again quietly.

   "Well, I tried once," she said aloud, "I'll just have to try again later."

   Later was an understatement. It was two days before Legolas next had the time to sit and talk to her, and by then, she'd almost lost her bottle.

   "I'm so tired," he yawned as he slumped into in a large chair in front of the fire in their chamber. She looked over the top of the book, she was reading, at him and smiled faintly. He did look absolutely shattered. She put the book down and climbed off the bed, humming and harring about whether or not to talk to him now. She sat on his lap and snuggled close to him.

   "I've missed you today," she said gently. "You were gone when I woke up and I haven't seen you all day."

   "I know, I'm sorry."

   "Oh, don't be. It's not your fault, I was just saying. I've got you back now, so that's alright."

   "Ok then." There was a pause.

   "………Legolas?"

   "Mmmm?"

   "You know when Kemen and I were in Lórien?"

   "Yeah………"

   "Well, I did something that I should probably talk to you about……… you see, the thing……… is……… Legolas?" She looked up; he'd fallen asleep. She chuckled lovingly. "Coiva, meleth-nin," she whispered, stirring him.

   "What? Oh. I'm sorry. What were you saying, Sil?"

   "Never mind, I'll tell you in the morning. Come to bed now, you can't sleep in the chair." He nodded and dragged himself into bed.

   "Night, love."

   "Goodnight."

**

   "How do I tell him? We keep getting interrupted all the time!" Silva ranted to her son. "I should probably just forget it."

   "Don't be silly," said Kemen. "You've go to tell him."

   "I need to get him somewhere where we won't be interrupted."

   "There's plenty of places."

   "No, there isn't, believe me. I know this from past experiences and recent would-be conversations with my beloved."

   "Well, there must be somewhere………" They both fell silent. "……… hmmm, you know, you're right. You really can be found anywhere in this castle." Silva's eyes lit up.

   "Kemen, you are a genius! Thank you!" She kissed him. "I'll see you later!" She ran off in search of 'her beloved'.

   "Er……… it's……… ok?" he said confusedly t himself. He sighed. "What a strange mother I have."

   When she found the Mirkwood Prince, she eventually managed to convince him to leave what he was doing.

   "Only for a little while, I promise," she pleaded.

   "I'm very busy, Silva," he replied.

   "Pleeeeeeeeease?"

   "Oh, alright."

   "Good boy, you know it makes sense."

   "I've learnt the hard way not to refuse anything of you." 'Let's hope so,' she thought.

   "Come on."

   "She led him outside to the place where they had shame-facedly been 'caught in the act' by the Elvenking.

   "Why have you brought me here, Sil?" Legolas asked confusedly.

   "Do you know where we are?" she inquired.

   "No……… should I?"

   "This is were we first made love."

   "Right……… well, this is really very nice, but I do have a lot of work to-"

   "Let me finish. You want to know why I brought you out here? I came here because 1) we won't be interrupted and 2) I think it's sort of significant."

   "What is?"

   "When I was in Lórien with Kemen, I made some arrangements with Galadriel. Legolas, will you marry me?" He stared mutely for a few seconds. Then he blinked a couple of times.

   "………What? Sorry, can you repeat that? I think I misheard you."

   "Will you marry me?"

   "………oh, I did hear you right………… er………… what?" She had to stop herself giggling. This was a serious situation, but he looked so confused, bless him.

   "I want to marry you, Legolas. We've been together for 2481 years, I think it's about time."

   "……… but it's illegal!"

   "Thanks for stating the obvious. And anyway, we already broke one law, hell, why not make it two?"

   "……… what do you mean, 'arrangements'?"

   "Well, after A LOT of persuasion from me and Kemen - i.e. constant nagging - she agreed to perform the ceremony for us if you say yes. She's awaiting my reply. So, what do you say? Do you think you could marry me? Do you _want_ to marry me?"

   "Are you kidding?!" He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. "Nothing would make me happier! I love you, Silva!" He kissed her again.

   "Is that a yes then?"

   "Yes, Silvawen, I want to marry you!" She wrapped her arms around him and started laughing. "Did you honestly think I would say no?"

   "I didn't know what you would say. I didn't think you'd want to break another law and I wasn't sure……… well………"

   "How much I loved you?" She blushed.

   "Sort of."

   "You are silly. But I love you, no matter what, just so you know. Come rain or shine."

   "Good."

**

   "OF COURSE I WILL!!" Kemen shouted joyfully.

   "Shhh! Keep it down!" Legolas laughed. "No one's to know, remember. Not even my father, as much as it pains me to keep it from him."

   "You can rely on me. I won't breathe a word of it." Kemen giggled happily. "Yay! My mother and father are finally getting married! And I get to go watch!"

   "But only you and Galadriel know, and it has to stay that way. Not ada, not Arwen, not Estel, and especially Silva's sisters."

   "I know. So, when are we going back to Lórien?"

   "As soon as I can get away. As I didn't go with you last time, it should be quite soon. And Silva can talk ada into anything. There shouldn't be a time delay problem."

   "Wow! This is so good! I'm so excited!"

   "I'm thankful you're so happy. We need support. I think Silva might crack under the strain if you weren't glad."

   "Pah! I don't care about stupid laws. If you love each other, you should be allowed to marry." Legolas smiled.

   "It's a shame not everyone sees it the way you do."

   "I'm sure they will one day."

   "What are you two whispering about?" Silva said over Legolas' shoulder, resting her chin on it, making both men jump. "As if I didn't know already."

   "Don't do that!" Legolas said. "I thought someone was listening."

   "Then you shouldn't talk so openly about it, sweetheart." She kissed her fiancés cheek then sat on his lap.

   "I was just asking Kemen to be there."

   "Like you'd be able to stop me," said Kemen.

   "We'll be a proper family at last," sad Silva.

   "With a mother like you, are you sure we could ever be normal?" Kemen said cheekily.

   "That's enough lip from you, young man," Legolas chuckled in a mock stern voice, "else I may reconsider my request for you to join us on our happy day." 

   "I'm sorry! I was joking!" They all started laughing again.

   "Anyway," sad Silva, "the reason I snuck up behind you is because I've spoken to ada and I've convinced him to let us go tomorrow. I told him Arwen has written to me saying she is returning to Lórien for a time and wishes to see me, since it has been so long. And I insisted upon the fact that you two simply have to come with me. So if he mentions anything, that's the story." She grinned.

   "You may not be normal," said Kemen, "but it's damn useful you being so persuasive. Well, I'd better go and pack." Kemen got up and walked off, his happiness radiating from him.

   "Bless him," Silva gushed. "Thank Eru he's so happy for us."

   "As if he'd be anything but."

   "Still, I was unsure."

   "You're unsure about most things. But you'd better not get any second thoughts about this."

   "Well, if you're so doubting of me, how about we go back to our chamber and I show you exactly how sure I am?" Legolas didn't need asking twice.


	49. Let the games begin

E/N: Just to clear up any confusion, the last chapter began with 'Almost 2500 years past…' I couldn't be bothered to work it out exactly, even though I sort of know how long it was anyway……… but that's not the point.

Sorry I confused you Nik.

And thank you everyone for your reviews. I swear I will do proper reviewer notes when I get chance, but right now I should be getting read for school. I have to leave the house in ten minutes, but I'm still in my dressing gown……………… like THAT'S going to happen!!

Translations:

Osellë = heart-sister

Chapter 52

   She stared at the piece of paper in her hand, half shocked, half amused, a smile playing at her lips. This would teach her to stop checking up on the beloved Earth spirit. This was the best update she'd ever had. She laughed to herself, victoriously.

   "So typical of Laroleia to destroy her own life," she mused, off-hand. "Even after all these years, she still hasn't changed. When will she learn to stop being so blind? You'd think after our last little encounter, she'd have kept her guard up. Foolish woman. However, her taste in men is to my approval."

   Gorothiel spun round on her heel, a knowing smirk on her face. Her gaze locked onto one of her servants, a man of Harad. He flinched under her unblinking stare. She was beautiful, very beautiful, she looked just like an Elf, tall and radiant. Except for her eyes. Her eyes were black and cold, like endless tunnels. They were full of hate and jealousy and anger and resentment. Hers were an exception to the phrase 'the eyes are the window to the soul' for she had no soul, and if she did, it was buried so deep beneath layers of malicious intent, it was irretrievable.

   "You there," she said lazily, her voice smooth as honey. "Fetch me a quill and some paper. I think 'the most high and gracious Manwë' would wish to know of the crimes my darling osellë has committed." He id as he was told without questioning anything, so glad to get away from the 'Dark Lady'.

   "Let's see how 'Silvawen' - as she is known - reacts to a summons from her much loved mistress. Let's see how confident she is when she has to leave all her family behind - blood and other wise." She laughed again. "Let the games begin."


	50. What is perfection?

Translations:

Diolla lle, ada = thank you, father

Nissëamin = my sweet

Ionn = son

Mirë qúen = precious one

Aiya n'uma = oh no

Nissëamin = my sweet

Chapter 53

*~ 2 years later ~*

   "Silva, are you well?" Thranduil asked. "You look a little pale."

   "I'm fine, ada, I just feel a little queasy, that's all," she replied. She poked at her breakfast with her fork half-heartedly. "I think I just need some fresh air."

   "We'll go for a walk if you would like," Legolas suggested. "I myself am finding the indoors a little stuffy this morning."

   "Go now," said Thranduil. "I don't want either of you suffering. Don't worry about breakfast. You may eat again when you return, if you wish."

   "Diolla lle, ada," the couple said and left the dining room.

   Once outside, Legolas pulled Silva into an embrace, startling her.

   "What's wrong, nissëamin?" he asked.

   "What do you mean?"

   "You've been very subdued these last few days, not your usual, lively self." She relaxed into his arms.

   "I don't know what it is. But I haven't felt at ease for quite a while. To begin with, I felt like I was being watched, constantly, wherever I went, even when I was alone. And now. Now I feel like I should be……… waiting. On guard for something, but I know not what."

   "Well, if you figure it out, you can tell me, you know. You can tell me anything. But don't feel you have to,"

   "You don't have to tell me that." She looked him in the eyes. "I know you love me as I love you. I wouldn't have married you otherwise. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have bound myself to you." He smiled.

   "I'm glad." He kissed her gently as if to prove a point. "Your trust and love mean more to me than anything……… I worry about you."

   "Don't be silly. I am fine. I have probably just got too much on my plate at the moment. I'm not sleeping very well, it's probably just all catching up on me."

   "No matter what you say, I'm going to worry. It's what I do best."

   "Oh, I wouldn't say that." He chuckled.

   "You haven't completely lost your sparkle then?"

   "As if I ever could."

   "Too true."

   However, after saying that, Silva seemed to worsen. Her temper was foul. Whenever she wasn't snapping or yelling at someone, she was silent or locked in the bathroom trying to make herself sick, as she longed to do, hoping it would make her feel better. She had migraines and stomach cramps. He panicked over minor things. She never wanted to be alone. She slept only a few hours a day. She ended up eating one small meal a day, because anything more she couldn't keep down. Things weren't looking up for her.

   "I don't care what you say or what you throw at me, Silvawen, I want you to stay in bed today," Legolas said sternly. "I don't know how or why, but your health is deteriorating. This can't continue and you can't pretend nothing is happening. Have you looked in the mirror of late? You are regressing to how you were just after Kemen was born." Silva looked up at him helplessly.

   "I don't know what's happening to me, Legolas," she whispered, "and I'm scared." He embraced her tightly.

   "Do not feel weak because of that, meleth-nin. It is understandable."

   "It feels like……… no, it's been so long. It can't be……… why now?……… after all this time……… it can't be………" Legolas looked momentarily confused.

   "It can't be what?"

   "………Gorothiel."

   "Oh."

   "It's been so long. It can't be her……… can it?"

   "Have you felt the need of Rath's presence?"

   "No, but I wish to be protected. O feel the need of protection. But this is so different from the other times she's been near. I haven't felt the shadow. I'm not normally physically sick because of it and it's usually when she's very near." 'But she never had her ring before,' she thought.

   "I think it's unlikely since it is so different this time, but we can't rule anything out. I'll double the sentinel watches to be on the safe side."

   "But, if I'm wrong it will be a waste of their good time." He sat next to her and took both her hands in his.

   "Silva, you are my life. And I would die a thousand deaths before anyone harmed you again." She hugged him.

   "You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you."

   "Think nothing of it. Now then, there is a maid waiting outside this room, I'll send her in now, for I must see ada. Along the way, I shall send Kemen to you so that you are not alone."

   "Thank you. I'll see you later." He kissed her lightly, then left the room.

**

   "How is she today?" Thranduil asked on his son's arrival.

   "No better, but no worse either, I think," Legolas replied.

   "Have we established a cause yet?" Legolas paused briefly.

   "No. Neither of us can work it out. Berae neither. But I have reason to believe that unwanted company may be nearing. I request your permission to double the sentinel watches at every post."

   "Why is this?"

   "I have my reasons, ada."

   "Very well, ionn. You have my permission, I do however wish for answers at some point."

   "We shall see."

   "At several points during the day, Legolas returned to his chamber to visit his wife to ensure that she wasn't worsening still. No such luck. On his third visit, she was locked in the bathroom, he could hear her being violently sick.

   "She's been in there for half an hour and it hasn't stopped once," said Kemen, worriedly. "She says her legs have given way. She can't feel them."

   "Have you sent for Berae?!" Legolas asked urgently.

   "He's not here. He's out, he's returned to his home village to see his family. I trust not to the temporary healer's judgement. He is young and I am unaware of his experience."

   "Then I shall get father. He is somewhat a skilled healer. He may able to help."

   "Be quick!"

   Legolas ran as quickly as he could back to the Throne Room. Whatever this was, he prayed to the gods it finished soon. It was agonising for him to watch her go through this. He wished he knew what was wrong and how to cure her.

   "Ada!" he cried as he ran into the large room. But Thranduil was talking to someone.

   "Legolas, I am busy."

   "It's about Silva!" The person turned to look at him. It was a female elf, her hood was raised and it shadowed her eyes though they were still visible. She held in her hand an envelope. He tried to make the shudder discreet as he saw her undressing him with her eyes.

   "That would be Lady Silvawen?" she said with a smooth, honey-like voice.

   "Indeed it is."

   "I was just telling your father, I am from the Grey havens. We were sent this letter by one of Manwë's eagles and told to bring it here, to Lady Silvawen, though that is not the name on the front of the envelope."

   "What does it say?" The woman looked at the front of the envelope as though to remind herself.

   "Laroleia."

   "It is indeed for my lady. Give it to me and I shall see that she gets it."

   "I would rather give it to her personally, to ensure it has safely reached her."

   "There is no doubt that Legolas will get the letter to her," said Thranduil. 

   "Very well, sire." She handed it to the Prince, who stared at the emerald green handwriting, somewhat in awe. "Then I shall bid you both farewell." She curtseyed to both Elves and swept somewhat majestically out of the room, as she did locking her gaze onto Legolas'. She smiled knowingly, sending a shiver down his spine. He could have sworn those eye were black……… like endless tunnels.

   "What was it you wanted, Legolas?" Thranduil asked. "Is Silva ok?" Legolas snapped out of his trance like state.

   "No, ada. She is very sick. Berae is on leave and I trust her to the hands of no one else. Come to her, please. You are a skilled healer. You can help her!"

   "Of course! Lead the way, my son!"

   When they arrived in the chamber again, Silva had left the bathroom. She was deathly pale, crying and shaking. Kemen had wrapped a blanket round her and sat with his arms round her shoulders. Silva looked u fearfully as they entered.

   "Legolas!" she cried. She leapt up and threw her arms round him, crying hard.

   "Silva, what's wrong?!" he asked worriedly. She looked up sharply.

   "Don't leave me, Legolas. Stay with me! Never leave! Promise!"

   "What? Of course I'll never leave. Silva, please tell me what's wrong?" He held her tightly, as she got more and more panic-stricken.

   "She's near! She's going to take you away from me!"

   "Who is?"

   "Stay with me, Legolas!!" Legolas looked over at Kemen.

   "She's been calling for Rath," he said. Legolas grimaced.

   "……Gorothiel," he murmured.

   "She wants to take you away, Legolas! She's going to try and hurt you and take you away!"

   "I'm not going anywhere, mirë qúen."

   "Promise me!"

   "I promise you! She's not getting anywhere near you again. But…… she has been in the castle." She pulled back from him.

   "What?! How?! How do you know?!"

   "I have seen her unknowingly, I think. Tell me, what colour are her eyes?"

   "Black. Black as the night, black like her heart. Evil they are, as she is." Her fear seemed to be subsiding. Now there was just bitterness.

   "Then it was indeed she. She was disguised as an Elven messenger."

   "Nay, she looks as an Elf anyway. I know not why."

   "She brought you this letter." He held it out to her. She eyed it warily. "She said she was from the Grey Havens." He lowered his voice. "It is from Manwë." Her eyes widened as she took it.

   "Aiya n'uma……"

   "Silva?" said Thranduil. She forced a smile to her lips.

   "I'm sorry, ada. Legolas has brought you here needlessly. I was sick, but now I am well again. Thank you for coming to my aid regardless, however. I appreciate your concern greatly.

   "Are you absolutely sure? You were not yourself when we arrived and Legolas said you were very ill before."

   "I was, but I'm fine now. It's nothing a little bed rest won't sort out. I'm fine, honestly."

   "If you're sure……"

   "Very."

   "All right then. Shall I see you at dinner this evening?"

   "You shall."

   "Very well. Good day, Silva." He kissed her cheek and left.

   "Kemen, would it be at all possible, do you think, for you to leave us for a while?" Legolas asked.

   "Of course," he replied. "Send for me if you need me. I'm glad you're a little better now, Silva. I was so worried."

   "Don't be daft. I'm fine."

   "You weren't……"

   "But I am now. I shall see you later." Kemen left also. Silva looked at the letter in her hand, then up at her husband.

   "What if they now?" she said suddenly. "We'll be in so much trouble!"

   "I'm sure it's nothing."

   "How do you know that?!"

   "I don't, but you don't know that it's bad news either. But there's only one way of finding out. Are you going to open it?"

   "I…… I…… I can't do it!" She was beginning to tremble again. "It's too scared!"

   "Do you want me to do it for you?"

   "I don't know…… maybe…… I don't know." Legolas' brow creased.

   "Silva, sit down, or you might pass out." She sat and he knelt in front of her. "Now then, you have to calm down. Everything is ok. Shall I open the letter for you?" She nodded and handed it back to him. He got out the folded parchment and paused. "Do you want me to read it or not?" She was silent for several seconds.

   "No, I'll read it." She slowly took it and unfolded it. 'Breathe, Silva,' she ordered herself. 'It's probably nothing. Just breathe.'

   It was the same elegant, emerald green writing. Manwë had written this letter himself. 'I don't know if that's a good thing or not.' She read the letter.

_Dear Laroleia_

_I apologise for not giving you a longer period of time for preparation, but your presence is required in the Valinor, immediately. It is regarding recent achievements on your part. I hope none of your plans are disturbed by this request, but it really is most urgent. May I suggest that you leave you place of dwelling without delay. There is no need to reply._

_Yours sincerely_

_Manwë Súlimo_

_Lord of the realm of Arda_

But this was not the entire contents of the envelope. On another piece of parchment was another's handwriting, in blue ink. The following message was written:

_Dear Laro,_

_The situation is serious, I cannot say what is wrong, but you're needed here as soon as you can possibly make it. We are truly sorry for the intrusion on your life. I hope, most heartily, to see you again soon._

_With all my love, your best friend,_

_Yavanna Kementarí_

_Queen of the Earth_

_Ps. Sorry about having to write my title, but you know what Manwë is like with letters etc. He insists everything is done properly. He's even started writing memos on headed paper and signing them (yes, this is an after note he has not seen). Hope to see you soon. xxx_

   She looked at Legolas. She still wasn't sure if it was god news or bad news. Manwë's letter had filled her with hope, but Yavanna's had made her uncertain again.

   "Well?" he asked. "What's the verdict? Do they know?"

   "I don't know," she eventually replied. She handed him the letters and he quickly read them. He smiled.

   "I didn't know gods bent rules too. Perhaps I know where you got it from now." She shot him a disapproving look.

   "Legolas, this is not the time for jest. This is serious. I have to go back to the Valinor. On my own. I don't know how long I'm going to be there for. It means leaving you and Kemen behind."

   "But we'll still be here when you get back, so you don't have to worry." He hugged her tightly. "We'll both be waiting for you. Though Kemen will be most upset. Even after this long, he still misses his mom. He's always been a mommy's boy."

   "I hope that's not a dig at our son."

   "Not in the slightest, I was only saying." He sought to change the subject. "How long do you think it will take? And don't bite my head off, I'm aware you don't know why you're going."

   "I have no idea. It depends on the situation. If I just knew what was wrong, it would still my fears and I could probably work out approximately how long I'll be gone."

   "Are you going to go?"

   "I have to. I have no choice. Manwë said 'there's no need to reply'. That 'get your arse back home now' just laced with fancy words. But I'm not going yet. Kemen leaves for Lórien next week. I shall travel with him to the Misty Mountains, but there we shall go our separate ways, I to the Grey Havens, he to the Golden Wood. Will you come with me?"

   "Like you'll be able to stop me! I will not let you travel there alone and throw away the opportunity of these few months remaining with you. I would not have you board that ship without me there on the dock as the last thing you see in Middle Earth for however long you are to remain in the Valinor." She hugged him again.

   "You are too good to be true. I'm so privileged and lucky to have you, the perfect husband."

   "For the perfect wife." He grinned and she chuckled.

   "We're getting sickly now."

   "Yes, we are, aren't we? Well, we might as well add our perfect son to our perfect family."

   "The perfect husband."

   "The perfect wife."

   "The perfect son."

   "The perfect life."

   "Even perfect sisters, to some strange, mind-bending extent."

   "You know you love them really."

   "Did I say otherwise? I simply said it was mind-bending, not untrue."

   "You're so finicky."

   "It's why you love me."

   "No, actually, I only married you because you look good on my arm. You create a good impression for me. I have standards to maintain, you know, being Crown Prince." She gasped playfully.

   "That's just rude, Legolas Greenleaf!"

   "Well, that would be the result of so many years with you." She laughed.

   "You used to be such a nice boy. Why can't you be like our 'perfect' son?"

   "Ah, but I thought I was already perfect." She pondered for a moment.

   "What is perfection?"

   "I could be really corny now and say 'you'." She laughed some more.

   "That's just taking it to the extreme."

   "Well, at least I've cheered you up."

   "Thank you."

   "Think nothing of it, nissëamin. If I cannot make you happy, then I serve no purpose at all."

   "Thank Eru I've got you, else I do not think I would farewell in this cruel world. Many would have given up on me were it not for you."

   "You'll have me forever."

   "After this journey, I am making _no trip without you. We shall never be parted."_

   "We are never parted anyway, Silva. We are soulmates. We have an unbreakable bond. Nothing and no one can come between that for it runs deeper than any power or skill that even the almighty Ilúvatar has."

   "I would like to see someone try it."


	51. In the Valinor

E/N: Here we are again! Happy as can be! *hums happily* I'm going to New York on Sunday!!!!! YAY! Dooby doo!!! It's all good.

Sorry this chappie has taken so long, folkies, I've been really busy recently, and Moony requested of me that I don't update quite so often - though I think I'm taking it to the extreme now.

Before I let you go on with the chapter, unfortunately, there comes a time when shameless promoting is called for. *nods* I know, I know. I'm ashamed. But it cannot be helped. I have three things to advertise now, so do bear with me.

1) I urge (teehee, herbal essences) you all to go and read 'The Fellowship of the Naz-Girls' by Guardian of Tears. Not only is it a great fic, but it is also an immediate continuation of this fic. So if you absolutely love this fic, as I know some of you do…… you are completely insane, but also, you will want to read it. And anyone that's reading 'Make the right Choice' by me on fictionpress (which I have updated, by the way), it's sort of continuation of that, only it's not immediate and doesn't really revolve around Blaise. But anyway…… yeah…… go read!!

2) If you're reading MTRC, whilst you're on fictionpress, could you pleeeeease go and read the song that my friend has posted. The only person that has reviewed it so far is me, and she's feeling a little depressed. I'd be muchly appreciative if you could brighten her day a little. Anyone who writes themselves will understand what it's like to not get reviews. So, if you could do that for me, that'd be grand.

3) I post (crappy) artwork on www.deviantart.com and I am sort of in the same situation as 2). The only person that has commented on my work is Guardian of Tears, and nice as her comments are, I would like some other opinions on it - hers a little biased, you see, with her being my best mate and all.

Thank you all, my darlings!! If you could do at least one of the above, I'll do reviewer notes on the next chapter - yes, I know I keep postponing it, but if one of the above is heeded, then I really will. *mwah*

Chapter 54

   Silva stepped off the boat and smiled. It was just as she remembered it. Green was really the simplest way of describing it. Yavanna had not been slacking in the slightest. It felt good to be back, but she knew it would feel even better to leave, knowing she'd soon be seeing Legolas and Kemen again. It had already been a month since Legolas waved her off at the Grey Havens and four months since she left Kemen at the Misty Mountains.

   She took another step but stopped as a lock of hair fell in front of her eyes. She was startled by its length, colour and the way it fell. It was waist length, bone straight and jet black. She scooped her hair round to study it. It was indeed ebony and straight once more, as though it had been ironed. Her original appearance had returned. She was no longer Silvawen, spouse of Legolas Greenleaf, Lady of Mirkwood, but Laroleia, Handmaiden of Yavanna Kementarí. It saddened her slightly, but she was also gladdened at the thought of her mistress and best friend.

   "Laro?" She turned to put a face to the one that had voiced her name.

   "Metrion!!" She embraced her sister's lover warmly. "Oh my goodness!! How are you?! Oh my!! It's been so long!" They laughed together.

   "I am fine, all the better for seeing you once again. Tell me, how is Aftalei? I miss her so much." It took her a moment to understand who he meant, as she had not heard her sister go by that name for nearly 2500 years.

   "She is well, she is fine. I know she misses you just as much. I think she secretly desired to come with me, though she said nothing because she knew that she is needed there."

   "That is comforting to know, though I still wish she had returned. But never mind that for now, how are you?"

   "A little nervous, I still haven't worked out why I'm here. I'm glad you're here, I've barely spoken to anyone over the past month." Metrion's face darkened.

   "I have to take them to you now, Laro."

   "Metrion, do you know why I'm here? Manwë made it sound as though I have done great deeds, but I have done nothing. And Lady Yavanna only deepened my concerns. What is happening?"

   "I'm forbidden to say. They will tell you what is happening when you arrive. Lady Yavanna is awaiting you at the foot of Taniquetil." She nodded and followed his lead.

   The dock was not far away from the City of the Teleri, it was only about a half hour walk. As soon as Silva saw it, she realised she was home, in a way. She had spent much of her old life within that city and befriended many of the Elves there.

   "Hello, Lady Yavanna," she said reverently.

   "Welcome home, Laro!!" Yavanna said happily, hugging her friend. Silva almost commented that the Valinor would only ever be her home now if Legolas and Kemen were with her, but she stopped herself. If indeed the Valar did not know of her family, she would be dropping herself in it and there was no need to spoil the atmosphere like that.

   "How have you been keeping? Are you well?" asked Silva.

   "Very well, dear friend, very well. And what of yourself?"

   "Fine, thank you, milady." Yavanna sighed.

   "Laro, from now on, I forbid you to call me 'milady' or any variation of it. You're my best friend and so I want you to call me by my proper name. Without the title."

   "All right. Yavanna it is then. Now then, can you please tell me why I'm here? I'm most intrigued." Yavanna lowered her eyes.

   "Manwë will explain everything in due course. Thank you for escorting her, Metrion."

   "Think nothing of it, my lady," he replied. "I'll see you soon, Laro."

   "Bye Metrion." Silva turned to her mistress.

   "Your presence is needed in Valmar. There, all shall be explained."

   "Am I in trouble, Yavanna?" Silva asked desperately. "Please, I need to know."

   "The time will come for questions," answered Yavanna sadly. "We'd better get going."

   They travelled for two and a half days to the hallowed mound of Ezellohar, at the western gate of Valmar. They were not far from Máhanaxar, the Ring of Doom. There were set 14 great thrones in which the seven Valar and seven Valier sat in council, deciding the fates of all. When this occurred to Silva, she began to panic, though she tried not to let it show.

   "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" she whispered.

   "We're to wait here until you're summoned to Máhanaxar. I will then bring you before the council and all shall be revealed," replied Yavanna. She hated seeing her friend so confused and distressed, but she was not permitted to say anything. Manwë had almost not sent her for fear of her saying something, but she had given him her word that she would not.

   When the time finally came, Silva just about gathered all her wits about her and entered the Ring of Doom nervously. She stood in the middle and waited for Manwë to begin. She curtseyed to all present as a sign of respect and stood in silence.

   When Yavanna had finally taken her seat, Manwë arose and began his judgement. He did pity the woman before him, but things could not be changed and laws not disregarded.

   "Welcome back, Laroleia," he said, trying to ease the tension a little before he dealt the blow.

   "Thank you, my lord, it is good to be back," she said meekly.

   "Do you know why you have been summoned here?"

   "Nay, my lord."

   "We have received word from an anonymous source in Middle Earth making allegations against you. It is said that two laws have been broken on your part. Is it true that, whilst residing in Middle Earth, you have espoused an Elf and bore his child under the false name of Silvawen?" Silva hung her head. She knew there was no use denying it and she would not anyway.

   "Yes, it is true."

   "Do you accept full responsibility for your actions, and with that full punishment?"

   "I do." She awaited the word 'exile'.

   "Therefore, Laroleia, Handmaiden of Yavanna Kementarí, you are stripped of your gifts, graced to you by the will of Ilúvatar, and you are exiled from the Outer Lands, Middle Earth. Are all gathered here in agreement that this be a worthy punishment for her crimes?" (E/N: NO! I disagree!!!) The thirteen other Valar nodded.

   Silva stood rooted to the spot. He head was still lowered, but her eyes were wide and unblinking. '……and you are exiled from the Outer Lands, Middle Earth.' Had he really cast that as her punishment? Forbidding her from reuniting with her loved ones?

   "Laroleia, your judgement has been cast," Manwë announced.

   "Wh-what do you mean? Exiled from Middle Earth?" she stammered, it didn't make sense. She had expected to be exiled from the Valinor, not Middle Earth.

   "You are never to cross the sea again. You are never to make contact with any of the inhabitants of the Outer Lands, excluding your Heart-Sisters on their return."

   "But…… why? I don't understand."

   "You have disgraced your people, Laroleia."

   "But, surely, I should have been exiled from here, not there. Why?"

   "This was considered, but then you would be returned to your spouse and offspring. It would be as though your deeds were disregarded. So it was decided that you should be kept here."

   "Spouse and offspring? You make them sound like objects!" Silva shouted angrily. "Why can you not say my husband and my son, for that is what they are. You have no right to keep me away from them!"

   "You had no right to marry an Elf or bear his child. You broke two laws, Laroleia, now you must face the consequences of your actions."

   "I didn't even tell Kemenhin who I really was until he was 21 years old! I missed out on his childhood already."

   "Then it shall not matter that you are forever estranged."

   "How can you say that?! I kept that fact from him for his own good! Even now only three other people know! I could have easily kept him from birth and told everyone he was my own. Just as I could have told everyone of my marriage to Legolas, but I didn't because I knew the problems it would cause."

   "Because you knew you would get caught."

   "Laro, you must accept your fate," said Yavanna.

   "I love Legolas and I love Kemenhin. They are my family. Middle Earth is my home. You cannot take it all way from me!"

   "We are not taking them away from you, we are taking you away from them and putting you back where you belong," said Manwë, sternly. "You were not sent to 'fall in love' or to have children. You were sent to protect Middle Earth and its inhabitants from the growing threat of Sauron, along with your fellow sisters and Istari."

   "Which I was doing!"

   "You cannot bear such a responsibility when you have also to think of a spouse and child. Your focus cannot be complete." Silva was becoming desperate."

   "Am I not even to be granted one last opportunity to speak with them? To send them a message? Can I not even say farewell?"

   "No, Laroleia." Silva fell to her knees and clasped her hands. None of the Valar had ever seen her this desperate, vulnerable or weak before.

   "Please. Will you not even let me kiss my son goodbye?"

   "You are exiled, Laroleia. You cannot ever see any of your friends or so-called family again. You are not to make contact with any of them, or even try to make contact. Is that understood?" There was no way of getting round him. The simple fact of the matter was, she would never see Legolas or Kemenhin for as long as Manwë ruled. She got to her feet and lifted her head proudly, though the tears welling and glistening in her eyes were plain for all to see.

   "I accept my punishment."

   "Very well. You are free to leave, Laroleia."

   "Is it too much to ask to reside with Lady Yavanna and Lord Aulë in their mansions of plant and stone, for I am most accustomed to their company."

   "Arrangements have already been made for you, for we deemed this would be your wish."

   "Thank you, my lord, ladies, gentlemen. Good day to you all." She left quickly.


	52. A ray of hope

E/N: Sorry it's been a while since the last update, I've been in New York you see!!! *big sleepy grin* I'm still jet-lagged, on top of being ill, but I'm updating regardless. Typing up these next few chapters will probably as good as kill me, but I haven't written or typed ANYTHING in over a week, so I'm kinda suffering withdrawal symptoms. 

For the song, I was torn between this and Come What May, but I figured I'd kinda over-used CWM. But bear that song in mind too during this, because she would sing that too. Hey, I know, imagine she sung it just before. Yeah. That's good………… Anywayz, I'm going to quit babbling now and let you all get on. I shall do r/n's in the next chapter, I promise! 

Luvs Elfie xXxXx

Chapter 55

   She went to the Two Trees. Before the wars with Sauron, she had spent a lot of time in the shade of those beautiful pillars of earth. Many thousands of hours had been whiled in that elegant, scenic area, that she was unable to count. They were comforting to her as she mulled over what had just happened.

   "I should have been exiled from here, not there. My punishment is unjust. Torn from the arms of my loved ones, blindly led into a trap. Perhaps this is what death is like, being parted from loved ones, unable to return to them. It is a cruel punishment, forced upon not only me, but them too. Had I murdered someone or turned against all that is good, then I could understand the severity of it, but I haven to.

   "Fate brought Legolas and I together, and now we are being cruelly ripped apart by forces beyond our control. Is my entire destiny doomed to be full of misery and woe? My only light, my guiding hands have been taken from me, never to be returned. What did I do to deserve this? I have only ever loved my husband and my son. I have only ever served the higher powers. I suffered so much at the hands of my sister-" she spat that word "-have I not earned a little happiness for myself? Am I that bad a person?"

   "Laro?" Yavanna approached her cautiously. Silva closed her eyes and shook her head. She had at least thought that _she_ would understand, but no.

   "I only wish to be alone now, Yavanna."

   "I'm worried about you, Laro. Are you sure you'll be all right?"

   "I know the way to home. I will be fine."

   "If you are sure……"

   "Good bye, my lady." Yavanna nodded sadly and walked away. She knew her friend was upset right now, and it hurt to see her this way, but soon she would realise the mistake she had made, then she would be happy and settle down peacefully, living in Arda with herself and Aulë and the other Valar and Maiar.

   Silva's thoughts continued after Yavanna had left but they began to take a dark track. The last time she had left Legolas, he had sought the arms of another. What if she lost him again, only this time for good? And what would become of Kemen? If Legolas thought she'd left him, would he sever the connection completely and desert his son?

   Fear started to fill her mind. She could understand if Legolas found someone else. She would not have him suffer an eternity alone, as she was forced to. But if he abandoned Kemen, she would take her own life. It was too painful to imagine.

   But still, even though she did not wish hurt or loss on her husband, if she lost Legolas for a third time, it would destroy her. If ever she did manage to escape her imprisonment, and she returned to find him in the arms of another woman, that also would be enough for her to take her own life. It was too much to bear. Life without Legolas was not a life worth living. Nor with Kemenhin for that matter.

   It then struck her that it was not only Legolas and Kemen she was being forbidden from, but also her sisters and Thranduil and Arwen and Elladan and Galadriel and Estel and anyone else she had befriended and held close to her heart that resided in Middle Earth.

   Silva knew she would not sleep that night or for many nights to come.

**

   For the following week, Silva did not sleep. Nor did she eat. She barely spoke to anyone, though she was always humming gently. She spent most of her time at the Two Trees, for they calmed her a little. She knew she was starting to slip back to a state of mind long forgotten, and she was fighting it, but it was slowly over-coming her and she was finding the will to live almost non-existent. She knew if she didn't resume some kind of normal activity, she would fade to nothing. But she was straining herself not to give in already and it was exhausting her.

   She decided to attempt some sort of sleeping pattern, as she knew a lack of weariness, being more alert, would aid her fight against the impending surrender to darkness. Even just a couple of hours night would be something.

**

   Dark thoughts of pain and suffering invaded Yavanna's mind that prevented her from sleeping, as it did to her beautiful handmaiden. She decided to take a walk in the hope that the night air would help her sleeplessness. She silently slid out of bed, not disturbing Aulë, and crept silently out of her bedroom.

   She walked slowly and aimlessly down the wide, stone corridors of her home. Over the time uncountable, she and Aulë had learned to compromise the décor of their dwelling. A pleasant combination of rock and plant, that was pleasing to the eye, surrounded her, making her feel calm and serene. Tranquility bathed her home, it always had. She thanked Ilúvatar for this grace.

   She sighed as she thought of her best friend's doom, but still she could not understand her reaction. Manwë's words had devastated her. 'But Laro has always known the rules. She knew she should not have intimate relationships with anyone, but of her own race. Especially not with an Elf. And if this did happen, she knew marriage and children was never, ever an option. I feel sorry for her, but I cannot sympathise with her.'

   It was at that moment when she saw the figure sitting in the wide, high archway of a nearby window. She immediately recognised the figure to be Silva. When she realised that her best friend was (once again) singing to the night, she stood still in her tracks and listened intently to the words.

"When the darkness of loss seems to drown you,

Adrift in an ocean of pain,

You won't be alone, I'll be with you,

I'll ease you sorrow, once again.

If the distance between us is growing,

Cry out and I'll sing back your name,

Your heart will understand I'm listening,

You'll know I am feeling the same.

I'm right by your side, I won't leave you, my love,

In the silence and cold of the night,

Just reach out your hand, I'm right by you, my love,

I am with you for all of your life.

Our hearts and our souls will entwine us now,

With you the problems I can face,

Nothing on Earth can divide us now,

For love is a life-giving grace.

We can weather anything together,

Through sun and the snow and the rain,

I've got your back, know that I love you,

From loving you I only gain.

I'm right by your side, I won't leave you, my love,

In the silence and cold of the night,

Just reach out your hand, I'm right by you, my love,

I am with you for all of your life.

Come what may, I'll take the blame,

I've got your back, I feel no shame."

Tears streaked her pale face as she sang. Her heart was on her sleeve and her soul emptied as she put all the love she held for the Elf into her words. She seemed an old woman, wearied by long years of toil and heartache, and yet as a small child, crushed by the sorrow of loss and confusion. It was in that moment that Yavanna Kementári saw the Silvawen that should not have been forced out of memory. Weak, voiceless, dependant. The Silvawen that had been banished all those years ago by the small child that was her son.

   It suddenly struck Yavanna that she had never once seen Silva cry, until now, and the mistake that had been made in making the Earth Spirit come back and forbidding her to return to her family. It was true that dying of grief was an ailment found only amongst Elves, but anyone could die of a broken heart. She knew that Silvawen would readily give up everything she had just to be returned to the two people she loved more than life itself. When she had departed the shores of Middle Earth, she had left her whole being behind in two pieces.

   Foolish it may have been to fall in love with an Elf and bear his child, illegal also, but the love and pride that woman held for the two men, awaiting her across the sea, was beyond words and a lesson to all. Love knows no bounds and cannot be contained. It comes in many forms, both gradually and suddenly, through want, through need, even through hate and greed and jealousy. What is meant to be, will be, right or wrong. 

   "They can stop me leaving," the silhouette at the window murmured, "but they will _never stop me loving them. No one will ever take my love for them away."_

   "Now I see. Now I share your sorrow and I sympathise. Now I understand why you react so to your punishment and in sending me away. For if my love was taken from me, I would not want to take another singe breath."

   "I do not wish to continue you living, such is my pain, but I do so for them. For as long as I know they are safe and happy, I will continue living for them. Though I shall not find happiness again for myself, lest my punishment be over-ruled." Yavanna went to her best friend and enveloped her in her arms. "Were I to become a mortal, doomed to die of decrepitude (E/N: It's a word!! I looked it up!!!) and old age should I leave, I would do it, for it would mean seeing them again, even for a limited amount of years."

   "I'm going to do as much as I can to help you. We can appeal to Manwë, maybe he'll change his mind if he sees what this is doing to you."

   "We can try, but it will not work. He is completely set on this."

   "That's because none of really believed you were in love. I regret ever thinking that now, but you always said you never believed in it. We thought you had simply craved some stability, being so far from home and separate from your sisters for the first time ever, and had married into nobility to get that security. Doing so, a child was demanded of you……… we were given no details in the letter."

   "I never did believe in love. Until I met Legolas." She chuckled mirthlessly. "Even know that sounds corny. But it's the truth. I was so confused. A whole year I convinced myself I hated him and he hated me. We were real enemies. Whatever the most recent occurrence between us was, it would be the talk of the castle for days and days afterwards. Sparks flew on a regular basis. Whenever we were in a room together, a dangerous electricity buzzed throughout the room. Eventually I realised my feelings for him and finally summoned the courage to tell him. He rejected me to start with. He broke my heart. Then one cloudless, star-filled, moonlit night, such as tonight is, he heard me sing to the darkness. And he realised he too loved me in return. That night we made love for the first time and I knew that he would, from then on, forever hold my heart. That night, we joined mind, body and soul. We have seen a lot of rough times since that warm, autumn night, but we got through. Our love got us though."

   "What of your child?" Silva smiled sadly.

   "If I am completely honest to myself, Kemenhin was a mistake. But could not wish for a better, more beautiful mistake to befall me. Kemen is the most wonderful child you could wish for. And he has blossomed into a truly wonderful man. He is loving, caring, kind and considerate. And I've heard my chambermaids giggling over him on more than one occasion. It almost hurts to look at him, he is so handsome. He has the looks of mother, dark hair and deep green eyes, but he has his father's fair skin and is so like him in personality. To listen to him, he is a clone of his father. Blindfold me and I could not tell you the difference in their voices, they are so alike. Having said that, he always was a mommy's boy." She smiled faintly as she echoed her lover's words from months gone by. "He is the perfect son, and Legolas, the perfect husband……… I always knew my life was too good to be true." Yavanna tilted Silva's chin up and looked her in the eyes.

   "Laro-……… or would you rather I called you Silvawen?" Silva smiled ever so slightly.

   "Silva will do just fine, thank you."

   "Well, Silva, I swear to you now, I will get you back to your family if it is the last thing I do. But first, we've got to re-teach you your gifts………"


	53. My Forest Maiden

Chapter 56

**

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

**

   When her laughter rang out, it was like the tinkling of silver bells. It was gentle, light and pleasant to listen to. Anyone with a heart that heard it could not fight the urge to smile and laugh along with her. There was so much happiness in just that one small sound, it seemed to light up a thousand rooms, just as it could light up a thousand hearts.

   One small sound and a burden was gone. It lifted the load and lightened the mood. When she laughed, it was hard to describe how you felt. It was like nothing you'd ever felt before. So unique, so personal.

**

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

**

   Love. There was so much love in that huge, golden heart of hers. She often put on a stern, respectable mask and some mistook her for harsh or unforgiving. But beneath all that, beyond the mask, was a kind, loving woman who did not use the word love lightly.

   She knew what it was to love, knew the true meaning of it and its intensity. If the word 'love' passed her lips and was directed at you, she was giving you the world in all its entirety. Her love was the greatest gift of them all.

**

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring…_

_But I love you until the end of time_

**

   Seasons come and go, but her beauty, inside and out, could endure all weathering. With every new dawn, she shone out the clearer. You would give her absolutely everything, for she gave you everything and more. She had no boundaries, no limits. She would stretch to the ends of the earth and beyond, if she had to, just to show you how she cared. Few people appreciated that.

**

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

**

   No boundaries, no limits. Her eyes told you that much. Those large, forest green orbs told you all you needed to know. Truth resided in those two, glowing eyes. Many's a lie that passed from her mouth, but look into her eyes and you saw straight to her soul. Her eyes never lied. Fear, anger, hate - when they were visible, no dagger or sword could cause more pain. But when peace and compassion and affection showed, you could love her forever. Until your dying day.

**

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It revolves around you_

**

   Everything was perfect. One touch of her hand and all your worries and problems were erased. One touch of her hand and everything made sense again. When the world seemed to have turned its back on you, she'd reach out to you and it all melted away. She was beginning and the end. The creator and the created. Nothing else matters, just so long as she was there. You couldn't help but think it all revolved around _her._

**

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there_

_By your side_

**

   She was the sort of person that never leave you. she was always there, in mind, in spirit. You can never forget her, for once she has touched your life, she is a part of it forever. Memories will follow you, wherever you go, like a ghost. Come hell or high water, her spirit will never leave.

   Many people walk in and out of your life, but only true friends leave footprints on your heart. She was the truest of them all and her dainty feet left the largest footprints, such an impact she was on your life. You could let the gap grow for years on end, but the moment you called out to her, she as there in an instant.

**

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time_

**

   She had a fiery temperament. Very small, insignificant events could anger her immensely, and that was not a sight to be seen. But when the storm of her rage was ended, she'd welcome you again with open arms, apologising repeatedly, professing her true feelings towards the victim of her fury.

   And she would never let anything come between her and what she wanted to do. Whatever she became passionate about, nobody could or would stop her from indulging in it. Often, differing opinions caused strife and division, but in the end she would win. It would be she who made everyone else agree, or at least accept, her line of thought.

**

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

**

   No matter what, her heart remained open to those whom she loved. She would never let anyone dictate her.

**

_I will love you_

**

   Love. She always had more to give. The capacity of her heart was beyond any description. It was so important to her that everyone knew what they meant to her. Everyone had their own place in her heart, and each person received so much from that. The capacity of her heart was incomprehensible.

**

_Until my dying day…_

**

   'I will love you until my dying day'. Such a profession of love. So sincere. So honest. And that she was. If she said it, she meant it, and the rest, as they say, is history. There was no questioning when she told you something like that. Accept maybe this now…

   Did I tell her often enough? Did I show her that she possesses my _whole_ heart? Does she know how devoted I was - and am - to her, how much of my love she received?

   My Silvawen.

   My Forest Maiden.

   Six times the leaves have now fallen since my beloved passed over the sea…


	54. It's only a matter of time

Disclaimer: Wesley Scantlin owns what he owns, I own what I own. Get it? Got it? Good.

E/N: Don't start on at me about 'women's rights' crap. I don't care. It's _fiction, so it doesn't matter. I don't support violence (believe it or not), but you can understand his reasoning. Well, I can…_

Oh yeah, by the way, Midnight is a magicky Valinor horse, so he's immortal like everything else there.

One more thing. A few lines at the end will seem familiar to some people. Sorry couldn't help myself. *giggle* I'm so sad, but it works so well! =D

Translations:

Diolla lle, ada. Quel re = Thank you, father. Good day

Quel re, ion-nin = good day, my son

Legolas Thranduillion = Legolas, son of Thranduil

Teler = Elf

Chapter 57

   It all seems to quiet, so empty, so sad…

**

   "Legolas? Are you even listening to me?" Thranduil said irritably. Legolas turned his gaze on his father, where it should have anyway, but it was out of the window.

   "What?… oh, er, no, sorry ada."

   "You've been very preoccupied of late."

   "I just keep thinking… wondering… is she coming back?"

   "Don't be stupid. Of course she is. She would never leave you purposely. She may be gone for a long time, but she will contact you somehow."

   "…it's been nearly seven years, ada, she wasn't gone this long before."

   "But you know where she is this time. She was _summoned_ back. Whatever it is, it's obviously serious."

   "Why weren't the other sisters called back?" Thranduil sighed.

   "I don't know, Legolas. I can't answer your questions. I'm just trying to reassure you and help you look on the positive side." Legolas' hand strayed absent-mindedly to his neck, where his wedding band permanently resided.

   "Yes," he eventually said. "Yes, you're right. She wouldn't just leave us. Any of us. She has family and friends here."

   "That's the spirit. You have to be optimistic."

   "I know. But everything just seems so dim. Silva's gone, Kemen's returned to Lórien again. It just seems like everybody's slowing slipping away."

   "Don't worry, Legolas. Everything will be fine. Look, forget about your duties for today. Someone else can do it, just this once." Legolas smiled briefly.

   "Diolla lle, ada. Quel re."

   "Quel re, ion-nin."

   Legolas let his feet do the guiding. He had no idea where he was going. There was no intention, no purpose. But he found his steps took him to the stable.

   "Hello there, Midnight," he said gently. The stallion whinnied. Since Silva's departure, he now suffered to be ridden by Legolas, but he'd become very insistent that Legolas, and Legolas alone, look after him. So now, twice daily, the Prince was to be found in the stables, talking to the horse of the one they loved the most.

   "What do you say we go for a ride? A day out?" Midnight stamped his hind leg in affirmation.

   "Legolas?" The voice startled him. He hadn't heard anyone enter, and midnight usually went crazy at anyone sneaking around. When he turned to put a face to the voice, he was even more shocked. Fëalindalë stood watching him nervously. Of course he'd seen her round the castle now and again, but those occasions were rare now because she'd moved to one of the Elven villages a little way out from the Elvenking's halls.

   "Fëa?! Oh my goodness, it has been ages since I last saw you!" He walked forward quickly and embraced his old best friend.

   "I know! How have you been?"

   "I've been better, if I'm honest."

   "Oh, er, well, yes, of course, sorry, stupid question…"  she shifted awkwardly for a moment. "… er… you know, we really should meet up properly at some point. It's been… probably, years since we last had a proper talk and catch-up on things."

   "What are you doing now?"

   "Now? I was actually about to go back home. I only came to deliver a parcel to a friend of mine."

   "Stay a while. Father has given me the day off, and I was about to take Silva's horse out for a ride. Why don't you come with me?" She was quiet for a moment.

   "Oh, all right then. It's not as though I've really got anything to do." She smiled.

   "Great. Come on then. Saddle up, if you have to. The quicker we get going, the longer we have to talk."

   They spent the day together, catching up and reminiscing. Many laughs were shared and Legolas felt light of heart as he hadn't done since the day Silva had left. He enjoyed the day with his old friend and seriously hoped that this could become a more regular event. It would give him a little bit of optimism and something to look forward to _until his wife returned. They returned back tot eh castle, and he was going to put this idea to her._

   Well, that is, he was until she kissed him. For a spilt second, he responded. He imagined the feel of Silva's lips moving against his, a sensation he had longed for, for their entire estrangement. But when reality returned to him and he remembered who stood before him, he pushed her away hastily.

   "FËA! What are you doing?!" he cried. She looked horrified.

   "I'm sorry! I… I just thought… well… well, last time…"

   "Last time what?"

   "The last time _she disappeared… you… well, you and me…"_

   "That was a mistake. We had this conversation a very longtime ago!"

   "Yes, but… Legolas, it's been seven years. Do you really think she's coming back after all this time?"

   "Yes," he said forcefully.

   "But she's been gone so long! It was only 18 months last time!"

   "She wouldn't just not come back."

   "She's probably dead or something! Why else would she not have contacted you? What will you do if you get there and find out she's dead?!"

   "Follow her."

   "And you reckon she's actually worth that, do you?" A loud, stinging slap sounded throughout the stable.

   "Don't you ever insinuate that she's not!" He ran from the stable without a second glance back. Tears were welling in Fëa's eyes.

   Legolas' fury boiled within him. He may well have forgotten his love for Silva last time, but he was young and foolish then. He was married to her now, which had only secured their bond. He knew, in his heart of hearts, that she was still alive. And the underlying hurt that he'd been feeling - the one that could not be blamed on the sorrow of her being gone - told him something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was, it may not even be to do with Silva, but he had a distinct inkling that it was.

   "Sire?" He was snapped out of his trance.

   "Yes? What is it?"

   "There is a letter for you, my lord. It is on your desk. The messenger that brought it was from the Grey Havens - it was a real messenger this time. He said it was brought to them by one of Manwë's great eagles."

   "Thank you!" He set off quickly in the direction of his office. When he got there, his heart soared at the confirmation of his guess. That fluid handwriting in which his title was written - he could picture the elegant hand writing 'Legolas Thranduillion of Mirkwood' - was so well-known to him.

   "Silvawen!" He tore the envelope open hastily and read the letter aloud to himself.

"Dear Legolas,

          I'm so sorry this has taken so long, but it really could not be helped. The Valar know about our marriage and our son. I was stripped of my powers two days after I arrived… and told I could never return to Middle Earth. Nor am I allowed to get in contact with any dweller of the Outer Lands. But Yavanna has taken pity on me. I have re-learnt most of my former abilities and am re-learning the last of them now. Metrion, Yavanna and I are trying to form some plan of escape for me to return home.

          Please can you tell my sisters what has happened, as much as you can (only Rath knows about Kemenhin, remember). Can you please also tell Arwen and Lady Galadriel. I would have them know I am well and **will** be back soon. Any others you feel should know, feel free to tell them also.

          Don't worry about me, nissëamin. Yavanna and Metrion are taking good care of me. We have thought up some possibilities so far, but none are possible, YET. I will be back as soon as I possibly can. I may appeal to the Valar again. It will all be in vain, but it's worth a try. Anything is worth a try if it means coming home.__

_'Everything's so blurry, everyone's so fake_

_Everybody's empty, everything is so messed up_

_Preoccupied without you, I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone, you could be my scene_

_You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene_

_I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are_

_There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far…'_

          It's not very far at all. I'll come back to you soon, nissëhon, I promise. Please do not give up on me, there is still hope.

          I love you with all my heart.

          Forever yours.

Silvawen xxx"

   Legolas began standing, but by the end, he was sitting. He was in shock. He didn't understand. Why had she been exiled from here? Why had she been forbidden from her family and friends?

   "No, don't think of the bad. She's alive. She's safe. She's as well as can be expected. And she's trying to get back home." He let it sink in, then leapt to his feet and bolted from the room, clutching the letter still. He had so many people to tell, and he had to leave for Lórien as soon as possible. That meant today.

**

   "Rath, calm down," Arian said anxiously. The four remaining sister, Kemen and Legolas were now all in Lórien. Before the sisters' arrivals, Legolas had explained everything to Kemen and shown him the letter. Now, together, they'd explained what they could to the women.

   "We should have been informed," the Light Spirit growled. "They should have told us. It's their duty. _Family should have been informed."_

   "There's nothing we can do now."

   "That doesn't make it any less wrong. And don't tell me to calm down. My youngest sister is being imprisoned in a place I'm pretty damn sure she doesn't consider home anymore, by people she certainly doesn't trust anymore. I'm not going to treat this lightly or pretend I don't care." Legolas was shocked at Rath's behaviour. He'd always know Rath and Silva were a lot closer than either of them would ever care to admit, but this protective, caring side of her - towards the sister she'd always claimed to be indifferent with - was something completely knew. He couldn't help but smile.

   "But Yavanna and Metrion are looking after her," said Riel. "She will get out. She's a fighter."

   "You, of all people, should know how stubborn she is, Rath," said Kemen.

   "Why though?" Riel mused, mainly to herself. "It doesn't make any sense."

   "The Valar will have their reasons and it will have been explained to Silva," said Arian. "It doesn't answer our questions, but Silva can tell us herself, _when she gets back."_

   "Do you have the letter with you, Legolas?" asked Nilia.

   "Er, no, sorry, I didn't think of that," he lied. "I was in such a rush to get here."

   "That's understandable," Riel said, smiling faintly.

   "Thank you for telling us, Legolas," said Rath.

   "Think nothing of it. I would have done so anyway, even had she not requested it of me. I know how worried you've been."

   "We've all felt the strain," said Kemen.

   "I just don't understand," said Riel. "What's so wrong about having an Elven lover? It's not completely breaking the rules, just bending them a bit. They never went mad at any… 'incidents' that occurred between a Maia and an Elf back home." Legolas looked nervously at his son. Kemen shrugged almost unnoticeably. Legolas looked cautiously back a the sisters.

   "Um, it's not quite as simple as that."

   "What do you mean?" Rath asked suspiciously. Kemen was unsure of what his father was about to tell them. Legolas' hand went to his throat and reached for the chain.

   "Well, um, Silva and myself… we, er… well, we sort of…" he pulled the ring out and showed them.

   "You didn't?" Nilia said, disbelievingly.

   "They did," said Kemen. "I was there."

   "And the Valar found out," said Legolas.

   "IDIOTS!!" Nilia exclaimed. "What did you go and do that for?!?!"

   "I'll have you know it was Silva that proposed to me, so don't blame me entirely!"

   "You didn't have to say yes!"

   "1) Yes, I did. Have you not seen Silva when she doesn't get her way? 2) I wanted to marry her. I wasn't going to say no simply because of a risk. And we spoke for a very long time on the matter, after the initial proposal."

   "Nilia, don't start," Rath said, irritably. "We all know you don't approve, you don't need to repeatedly tell us. Maybe they were wrong to get married, but what's done is done. Our main concern is not that. It 's her and her predicament." Legolas smiled gratefully at the ringleader of the sisters. Nilia stopped grumbling, but she made her feelings towards Legolas very clear by way of dangerous, razor sharp glares.

   "What can we do from here to her though?" queried Arian.

   "Who said anything about staying here?" said Legolas.

   "You're not seriously suggesting go there?!" Kemen said incredulously.

   "Why not? If they see us together, it might make them reconsider. And I could help her get away. Or we could stay there together."

   "It wouldn't work, Legolas," said Riel. "They'd never let you anywhere near her. The only people that will be allowed to see her will be us, and we're not allowed to go back until either summoned or our job is done."

   "But that's not good enough!"

   "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who cares for Silvawen, Teler!" Nilia spat. "We are all just as anxious as you are to get her back here, but we can't!"

   "The fact that she's got a letter to you must say something," said Kemen.

   "It does," said Riel.

   "Shows where her priorities lie," Nilia murmured spitefully.

   "Chanilia," Rath warned sternly.

   "They're getting clever-" Riel continued.

   "And crafty," added Arian.

   "-which means they're getting to the stage where they can stop making plans and start taking action."

   "The letter did say they had several plans…" Legolas said slowly.

   "There you go then. It's just a matter of time."


	55. Well if that's the case, then good ridda...

E/N: Reviewer notes will be at the end of this chapter! YAY! Go me! Now, I have no idea where I'm going to go from, noting wise. But meh, I'm sure you don't care. In fact, you probably don't care if you get r/n's or not really, do you?

Can someone go read 'Make the Right Choice' on fictionpress.com please? I've updated three times now, and no one has noticed. *sniffle*

Chapter 58

   "She's starting to get bored again," Metrion told Yavanna worriedly. "What if she begins to regress?"

   "She's already got all her old skills back," Yavanna replied, "as well great advances on one and three completely new gifts. What else can we do?"

   "We've got to keep her occupied."

   "We've got to send her home." Metrion sighed.

   "I know. But how? They've got a hawk's eye on her, even after all this time."

   "Only until I give the word."

   "What do you mean?"

   "One from me and she's completely forgotten about her family and friends in the Outer Lands. She's ready to settle down here again and await her sisters' return."

   "But how does that aid us?"

   "If we find a way of getting her home, I'll tell Manwë that she's finally given up any ideas of Middle Earth and the watch on her shall be lifted. Then one day she's gone. 'Oh dear, she must have been lying all along. Oh, what are we to do?' " Metrion smiled.

   "My Lady, you are ingenious! Now all we have to do is find a way to actually get her out."

**

   Yavanna knocked on Silva's chamber door. There was no answer. She knocked again.

   "Silva? Are you there?" She pushed the door open and took a couple of steps. She looked about but there was no sign of her handmaiden. 'She must have gone for a walk,' she thought. 'I'll come back later…. What are they?' On Silva's bed, there were several small pieces of paper. Yavanna knew she shouldn't look, but the temptation was so strong….

   She couldn't stop herself. She crossed to the bed, picked up one piece of paper and read it.

'_On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?_'

   Her brow creased as she picked up another.

'_I tried to kill my pain, but only brought more…_'

   She didn't understand what these meant.

'_I have to find the will to carry on…_'

   That one sounded slightly more positive than the first two. It then dawned on the Earth Queen. They were Silva's two mental states, positive and negative. She obviously wrote things down when she was feeling overly optimistic or pessimistic about her situation.

'_Save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become…_'

   Silva couldn't continue like this. She needed to get away.

'_I want to be there when you realise I'm not going to be what you want me to be…_'

   But at least her rebellious side had not died yet. She still had hope. That was the main thing.

'_I was cruelly parted from my son. To lose my soulmate also… there is no greater pain._'

   Yavanna's breath hitched in her throat.

   "She needs to get out of here," she murmured, then ran off in search of her friend.

   She knew where she'd be. It's where she always was. The Two Trees.

   "You read them then?" Silva said without looking up from her book as Yavanna approached.

   "You meant for me to?" Yavanna asked confusedly.

   "They've been sitting on my bed now for four days. I wanted you to find them. I want you to understand what goes on up here-" she tapped her temple lightly "-when I'm at my best and worst."

   "Well you certainly did that well enough. I need you to get out of here, Silva. I have to return you to them. I promised you ten years ago I would do exactly that." Silva smiled faintly.

   "Yes, I remember. But it's not exactly your fault you haven't been able to 'get me home' yet, is it?"

   "You have to get away."

   "How? You know as well as I do how closely Manwë is watching me."

   "I didn't want to have to take a risk like this, but after reading those little notes, and knowing that there'll always be a risk, no matter what we do, we have no other choice. There's a ship leaving for the Grey Havens in a week's time. It's a cargo ship. I'm not sure why it's going or what it's purpose is, but it's going, that's all we need to know. I want you to stow aboard. Not the most ideal of plans, but it's the best we have."

   "It won't work, Yavanna."

   "But isn't it worth a try?! I thought you wanted to see your family again."

   "I do." Silva's voice grew tense and accusing. "Don't you dare suggest I don't!"

   "Then you'll get on that ship next week."

   "I'll be caught."

   "I'll get the watch on you lessened. And even if you are caught, so what? Nothing will happen. You may end up confined in our home for a while, but that's all. Silva, I know how badly you want to go home. The opportunity is finally here. Take it whilst you can!"

**

   "What if they catch me?" Silva asked nervously.

   "Who's going to notice a small plant or coil of creeping vines in the corner of a dark cargo hold?" Metrion asked.

   "You never know!"

   "Don't think about that," said Yavanna. "Think about Legolas and Kemenhin." Silva smiled. "See. That's why you're doing this. It's worth the risk."

   "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I don't want to get my hopes too high in case I am found and all my hopes are the dashed. I'm just so scared and excited and stressed and nervous all at once."

   "That's understandable," said Metrion, "but you really shouldn't worry. WHEN you get away, we'll leave it a day or two to raise the alarm, by which point you will be well away from here. Cargo ships don't take as long as passenger ships do."

   "Now are you ready to go? You'll have to go on in a minute," said Yavanna.

   "Yes, I think so. I have nothing to take so…."

   "….this is goodbye then."

   "This is probably the last time I ever see you, because once I'm gone, I can never come back." They hugged tightly.

   "I will miss you so much."

   "I will miss you too." Yavanna reached into a small pocket on her dress.

   "I know, once you've left, you'll want to forget this place and everything about it, but I'm begging you to always remember me, for I will never forget you.:

   "I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to."

   "Even so, I want you to have this." She handed Silva a silver ring. It was two leaves laying side by side, the stems making the band of the ring. Tiny diamonds were encrusted in the leaves. Silva smiled gratefully.

   "It's beautiful. Thank you so much." She hugged Yavanna again and then put the ring on. It fit her right middle finger perfectly. She then turned to Metrion and hugged him as well.

   "Good luck, Silva. I'll always be thinking of you."

   "I'll send my love to Aftalei."

   "Could you also give her this for me please?" HE handed her an envelope."

   "Of course I will. You've been so good to me, how could I refuse?"

   "Well, goodbye then, and good luck," Yavanna and Metrion said together.

   "Thank you. Goodbye." And she was gone. They watched a creeping vine wind it's way up a mooring rope.

**

~* 2 days later *~

   "MANWË!! MANWË!! MY LORD!!! SHE HAS GONE!!!"

   "What?!?" Yavanna ran up to Manwë's throne, faking distress rather well. Too well, some might say.

   "Laroleia has gone, sire!"

   "How is this possible?!? You were meant to be guarding her!!"

   "It is not possible to watch every single minute of every single day. The woman needs privacy as much as the next person. Who are we to deny that of her? We've already taken so much from her!" Manwë didn't like the course this conversation was taking.

   "How did she escape your 'careful' guard?"

   "She hasn't been seen for two days. At first we thought she had gone for a walk, then that she was staying with a friend. Then we started to get a little worried. So then we asked around the town, but no one had seen her. So then we-"

   "All right. I get the picture, Yavanna. When was she last seen?"

   "Two days ago. At the dock."

   "You took her to the dock when there was a ship awaiting to leave?!?!"

   "I didn't _take her. We just sort of ended up there. And I didn't know she'd escape. She assured me she no longer wished to return to Middle Earth. I believed her. I was obviously wrong to do so. I'm sorry."_

   "Well, what are we going to do?"

   "There's not much we _can_ do. That ship will be quite a way already."

   "Ulmo could stop them .He controls the waters, does he not?"

   "Firstly, we cannot be sure she is aboard, even though it's likely. And secondly, he will not. He was, in fact, against her sentence from the beginning, but he was over-ruled and so had to agree. He will not aid her retrievable."

   "Then I shall set the winds against the ship!"

   "My lord, that is not wise. That ship must reach the Outer Lands."

   "We can't just let her get away!"

   "I'm afraid we don't have a lot of choice, sire. She has gone now. We shall probably never see her again."

   "If that's the case, then good riddance. She only ever caused problems anyway." Yavanna scowled. "What? Well, it's true!"

**

E/N: Well, isn't he indecisive? And isn't Yavanna mischievous?

Please don't start questioning things about how once you're there, you're there for good etc. I know that. But she had to get back some how. Just accept what I do as poetic license. If it's not entirely true to it's origin, just forgive me for it please, ok?

Right, now then, r/n's. Where to begin? I know, I'll go from the bottom of the most recent page of reviews. Right, let's go then:

Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: I'm glad you liked them getting married. I was all smiley when I was writing ch.51. ~ Yes, Gorothiel is very evil. Nasty lady. She wants to get at Rath, so she goes through Silva. However over the years, she's grown kinda hateful towards Sil too. Stupid evil woman! ~ I know. Poor Silva. But you know me, I have no will power. It'll all be ok in the end. Promise! Well, you know, because she's left now. Yay!

Kate (from Oz): I'm glad you liked them getting married too. I was happy as hell when writing it, but I couldn't help but wonder whether or not people would like me doing that. However your review made me disregard my worries. It's all good!! And thank you. I have no intention of finishing this fic till it's finished! ;D ~ Unfortunately, the Valar did have a very good point. But still, you were right. Which is good! She will see them again, indeed!

Lafi: Though you are not likely to read this, thank you for your review anyway. And am I damn glad nobody's msted any of my stuff. Jeez, I think I'd cry and die on the spot! I read one on that site, and it was so unbelievably crap. I completely agreed with the mster. It was so funny though! Thank you for giving me the link to that site, btw. I was giggling away for hours.

Bekky: Ok, so you have raised a couple of points that I must now reply to. 1) Leggy's reaction to the Silva/Astald thing: It wasn't that he really cared that there was anyone before him, only that she'd told him there wasn't. It was really just wounded pride. She told him he was the one she'd lost her virginity to and that she'd never loved anyone before him, etc. But then suddenly he finds out neither of those is true. Come on, if that happened to you, wouldn't you be a little pissed off? I know I would be. But he was all right about it after, was he not? 2) Silva catching Kemen 'in the act': she didn't really mind that Kemen swung that way (well, both ways, technically) it's just she didn't really want to see him at it. Would you want to see son…. Well, you know. It wouldn't be all that nice to see. People think on their child as innocent etc. You don't expect to _see_ them doing hat sort of thing. Lol! ~ And now for your most recent review (ch.54). Thank you, hunni. That means a lot to me. I'm glad I've managed to move you so much. I really wanted to put across the sorrow and loss that she felt. I'm glad it touched you. That was my aim. So, maybe I'm not that bad after all, eh?

Chrissie: Ooh, I was beginning to think we'd lost you! Yay! *hug* You're back! Glad you're all caught up too. Hope you like this chapter too!

XxDragon Princess NikkixX: ß I'm so formal! And you're last because your r/n is so friggin' long, btw! Lol! ~ Right, well, take a deep breath Loz, this is going to take a while. 1) Unfortunately, there isn't going to be a confrontation between Gorothiel and Silva. Much as I'd like the to be one, the nearest we got was her giving Leggy the letter. Poor Silva, all sick- sorry, ill!! - and nasty! Naughty Gorothiel! 2) I'm sorry you didn't get to see the marriage, but I really could not be bothered. Nice as it would have been, it would have been a bit of a time waster and I really do want to finish this off (and yet don't at the same time) because I have other "projects" lined up. Plus I have several other ficcies to finish too. Like MTRC and Treason…. Should probably get to working on that one too, huh? 3) Regarding confrontation, see above (lol!!) 4) Yes, that was sort of the aim - with the whole them seeming older thing.  I wanted to sort of show that marriage had made them complete, sort of. Like, before they were married, they were still only like children, and everything was just fun and make believe. But now they're actually, really married and they can be more mature. Of course I had to put in a little of their playfulness, but generally, they have a more adult approach to one another now. Did that come across well enough? 5) I really should get someone to beta my work before I post, because my typos and things are getting really bad.

Hmmm, there's a point. Any offers anybody at all? Anyone willing to beta my work? Not just Silvawen. Everything.

Anywayz, back to Nikki. 6) Oh, thank you darling. And I know what you mean about how this story has progressed. I too am amazed at how it started and what it has become. I re-read it the other day, and you can see how I get more and more into the story with every chapter I write. My vocabulary becomes more advanced, the chapters are longer and at times (and I quote Freja now):  
"It seems sometimes like you pour your heart and soul out onto a piece of paper. It's beautiful" (she said that after I wrote ch.52. =D). And that I do. I'm glad you feel so strongly because that is truly what I am aiming to do when I write. I have the whole, complete, beautiful world in my mind that I can escape into when I'm feeling down (or even if I just want to escape for a little while). It's so complex and intricate, I want to tell you all every smallest detail of it in the best way possible. To hear you say all that really lifts me because that is exactly what I want for my readers. For them too to experience what I put my characters through. Another tick in the box to push me towards being an author then. 7) Sorry darling, but I did write that song. *shields head with arms* Don't hurt me!! Please! I'm sorry! 8) EEP! I'm sorry! I don't mean it! Ok, I'll stop writing then if that's what you want! I'm sorry! I'll give you some of my talent, if you give me some of your prettiness, deal? 9) _Come What May_ is from _Moulin Rouge_ and is one of my most favourite songs in the world. And yes, it does fit well, doesn't it? 10) I know Leggy was a little OOC when he hit Fëa and I wasn't going to do that at first. I wrestled with it in my mind for a while, but in the end I figured that, even though it's OOC, that is the reaction he would have. When you're in love, you never want to hear a bad word said against your partner, and he is more than just in love. She's a part of him because of their soulmate bond, and he's hurting so much anyway that she's gone. You can imagine him suppressing everything he's feeling over those six years, not letting anyone see the sorrow he's feeling. And everyone knows what happens to suppressed emotions. They are vented in regrettable ways. I don't think, under normal circumstances, he would have hit her, but it all got too much for him. 11) Over here, re-learnt is a word. Lol! But thanks for calling me a cutie anyway! 12) I know Legolas would not be able to return, but he was not thinking about the smaller details. All he as interested in was getting her back where she belonged. And again, it's the suppressed emotion thing. Makes you think and do irrational things. 13) Everyone knows I follow both book and film, so since there is no age given in the book, I follow what the great PJ tells us. According to the film, Legolas 2,931 the year the Fellowship was created. I have put Kemen at 2,491 the year the Fellowship is made, therefore, Leggy would have been 437 (possibly 438, 'cause we don't know when his b'day is!) when he met Silva. Very young Elven daddy! Lol! 14) I'm glad you like and approve of the so many different genres I have incorporated into this story. I like variety. 15) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 16) Bloody hell, this is one LONG r/n!!!!! It's almost 1,000 words long! That's the length of one of my essays (since I never make them as long as they're mean to be! =D)


	56. Home sweet home

E/N: I know that Tolkien wrote marriages as simply the father (or father figure) placing his daughter's hand in the groom's, but for the sake of the fic, there are vows too now.

You know you all like my little, light, comedic parts of the fic that aren't entirely (or at all) canon? Well, I've done it again. 

Well, we have arrived in a place I hoped I'd never reach. This, my dearly beloved readers and reviewers, is the last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it, and thank you all so much for taking the time to review my work and give me advice and opinions and praise. Even thank you to my flamers, because I had a good laugh at you.

So, without any further ado, I shall leave you with the last chapter of Silvawen.

Translations:

Mae govannen, ada = well met, father

Yendënya = my daughter

Ionn = son

I lossë en'lye hon = the blossom of our hearts

Lava Tel'Valar tirin or ar varya lle = May the Valar watch over and protect you

Mela = love

Perian = hobbit

Quel umë, Glorfindel = good morning, Glorfindel

Mae govannen, Legolas cunn = Well met, Prince Legolas

Ion-nin = my son

Quel rë, aredhelamin = good day, my (Elf) lord

Uma = yes

Chapter 59

   She hid in the shadows of the Grey Havens' dock. It didn't really matter if anyone saw her now, but they might ask questions as to where she had suddenly appeared from. 'I suppose I could just hit them,' she thought, 'but that's a little anti-social and it's easier to hide.'

   She looked out at the horizon. The clouds were aflame with the colour of the sunset. It was beautiful to see the day's dying rays of sun bleeding up into the sky and merging with the black of nightfall. She sighed as she felt herself reconnecting with the earth. Being at sea for nearly a month, completely separated from land, had taken its toll on her, it had weakened her slightly. But now she was feeling the warmth of life flowing through her again. It was that wholesome feel of natural, solid, dependable, believable earth. In the Valinor, everything was too perfect, too flawless. Silva felt she could no longer connect properly with Arda. She'd missed Middle Earth a great deal over the past ten and a half years, in ways other than missing her family and friends. She belonged to and with Middle Earth now, not to the Valinor.

   "Home," she whispered. And with that, she set on her way.

**

   Thranduil sat on his throne, boredly. He hated these days when there was nothing to do. He looked around the room at his courtiers. 'Gods, they look so boring,' he thought. He sighed. 'Well, I said I wasn't going to do this…. but desperate times call for desperate measures…. where's the chocolate?' He lifted up the cushioned armrest on his throne. There was one bar left.

   "Hmmm…. need to stock up," he murmured. Right as he was about to pick up his last remaining chocolate bar, there was a great commotion outside the doors of the Throne Room. Cheers and excited cried rang out. "Oh, what now?"

   "Jeez, can't a girl see her father without being jumped everywhere she goes?!" a voice rang out happily.

   "…. I know that voice…. Why do I know that voice…. Is Legolas back? ….wait, no, that voice was too girly to be-…. Now there's an intriguing thought. Wait, he actually said girl…. Maybe he had a sex change…." Thranduil shuddered and failed to notice his courtiers sniggering uncontrollably.

   The doors of the Throne Room swung open and the tall, brunette beauty strode in, a huge smile blessing her face.

   "Mae govannen, ada," she said warmly.

   "….Silva?"

   "That's me."

   "………Silva?"

   "Yes, I'm really here."

   "….AI!! ELBERETH!! YENDËNYA!! YOU HAVE RETURNED!!" Thranduil leapt to his feet and ran full pelt at Silva. On collision with her, they skidded across the floor a little way and ended up in a heap by the doors, laughing. Most of the courtiers had now fallen over from laughing so hard. The father and daughter eventually managed to stand up.

   "It is good to see you too, ada!" Silva said, hugging him tightly.

   "Oh, Silva, I have missed you so much! Ai! I cannot believe it! Yendënya! You are back!!!"

   "I'm glad to be home."

   "I have never been so happy!!"

   "Yes, I think that just about sums up how I feel too."

   "Oh, Silva!!" They embraced again.

   "Ada, where is Legolas? And Kemen, is he still here?"

   "I'm afraid they are both in Lórien at the moment." Silva deflated a little.

   "Oh."

   "But Blankie will be so happy that you're back!!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the throne. "LOOK BLANKIE!!! SHE'S BACK!!" Silva couldn't help but burst out laughing.

   "Hello Blankie the Second," she giggled.

   "Shhhh," Thranduil whispered suddenly. "He doesn't know he's a replacement yet. I haven't told him!"

   "Ohhh, sorry Blankie, I was thinking of someone else." Thranduil grinned approvingly.

   "He's glad you're back."

   "Well, that's good. I don't know how I could carry on living if Blankie hadn't missed me."

   "It would be a sad day indeed."

   "Well, ada. I do believe we have almost 11 years of catching up to do. Come on then. From the beginning, please. Right from…. the day I left!" Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

   "Okaaay then. You asked for it…."

**

   Legolas entered the Throne Room to find his father dancing around the room with Blankie.

   "Oh gods," he groaned. He turned to one of the maniacally grinning courtiers. "Chocolate again?" he asked.

   "Yes, sire," he replied chirpily. "And welcome back, sire." Legolas gave him a funny look.

   "Er…. thank you." He looked back at his father. "Ada?" Thranduil finally noticed his scared and confused looking son, though he didn't stop dancing.

   "Ah, ionn! You're back! Is Kemenhin with you?"

   "No. He wished to remain in the Golden Wood."

   "Ahh, that is a shame."

   "Erm…. are you well, ada? And have you drugged all our subjects? Everyone has a smile on their face. It's rather disconcerting."

   "I ordered a large slice of chocolate cake for everyone at lunch today." Legolas' eyes widened.

   "WHAT?! Why?!"

   "I felt like it."

   "Well, it certainly explains everyone's odd behavio- ADA, WILL YOU STOP DANCING WITH THE BLOODY RAG?!?!?!?!?!" Thranduil looked mortally wounded.

   "Ignore him, Blankie. He knows not of what he speaks to. You are beyond his comprehension."

   "Oh, for heaven's sake! It's a piece of material!!"

   "Ionn, you are exhausted by your journey and upset. I shall forgive your insults this once. I suggest you take some rest and approach me when you are in a saner state of mind and prepared to apologise to Blankie and I."

   "You won't be seeing me again, then!" He marched out of the room and slammed the door behind him. "Psychopathic! The lot of them!"

   "Moody sod," Thranduil mumbled.

   Legolas made his way quickly back to his chamber. He was in one of those moods where anything could anger him and other people happy and hyper was not tolerable. He slammed her chamber door behind him also and sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes wearily.

   "Temper, temper," a voice soothed behind him. His back straightened and his eyes widened as they had earlier after the chocolate revelation. It couldn't be….

   "Silva?" He turned sharply to see the object of all his desires leaning lazily against the table, arms folded.

   "Just thought I'd pop in and say hi."

   "I…. you…. this has to be a dream."

   "I feel pretty real, but you might want to check for yourself. It has been 11 years after all." He stood slowly, still staring at her, almost awestruck.

   "You're not really here…. are you?"

   "Well, meleth-nin, unless you are delusional, then I'd say yes." She sighed impatiently. "Honestly, man, call yourself my husband? You're taking longer than ada did. Don't I even get a hug?" In a split second, they were in each other's arms, squeezing so tightly they almost couldn't breathe.

   "You'll never know how much I've missed you!" he gasped when their lips weren't locked in fierce, welcoming embraces.

   "Oh, I beg to differ." They stood in one another's arms, kissing, for a long time. Her head eventually came to rest on his shoulder without releasing him from her grip.

   "There wasn't a single day that passed in which I didn't think of you."

   "And I you. No matter what, my thoughts were with you."

   "And I sent you my love everyday. I know it sounds silly but-"

   "It wasn't silly. I did the same."

   "I thought that if I didn't, you might……… forget me."

   "Never. You see this?" He grabbed his wedding band and showed her. "This binds us forever." He took it off the chain and put it on the correct finger. "I don't care anymore, Sil. They know now. I'm not scared anymore. We don't have to hide. You can choose to keep yours hidden if you wish, but I will wear my wedding ring openly now, as a declaration of my love for you."

   "How will ada react?"

   "He will understand that we did what was necessary." He lifted his hand to her cheek and touched his forehead to hers. "Silva, I love you. I want the world to know it. _They don't matter anymore. You got away, you're free."_

   "Not entirely. I'm locked in fear of them finding me again. Locked in fear of what could befall the ones I love."

   "There is nothing to fear." Their lips joined again. As they kissed, Silva took her wedding ring and slipped it on her finger.

   "Do we announce it or wait for people to notice?" she asked.

   "Wait for ada to notice. It will be the same as announcing."

   "So true."

   "Silva, I-" She held a finger to his lips.

   "No more talk…."

**

   "Good people of Mirkwood!" Thranduil's voice boomed across the full Great Hall. All fell silent. "Tonight we celebrate the return of the jewel of our forest. I lossë en'lye hon!" Silva blushed as the hall erupted into cheers. "After 11 years, she has returned at last! Tonight, we shall drink a toast to her!" He lifted his glass. "To fair Lady Silvawen!"

   "TO FAIR LADY SILVAWEN!!!" came the cry back. The Elvenking lifted his hands to calm them again.

   "But also!! We have yet more to celebrate! Your Prince has an announcement for you all." Legolas, who had been standing behind Silva with his arms round her waist, kissed her cheek and moved next to his father. His larger, silver, wedding band - identical to Silva's, with ivy leaves engraved on the outside and an inscription on the inside that read: Lava Tel'Valar tirin or ar varya lle - glinted in the candle and firelight.

   "The most gracious Valar-" out of the corner of his eye, he saw Silva roll her eyes "-have…. granted the marriage of Lady Silvawen and myself." 

   "If only," Silva murmured. 

   "I have to tell you that our marital vows have already been taken. However, as it is our tradition for marriages to be performed in public, this night, we are to renew our vows in front of you, fair citizens of Mirkwood." The roar was deafening. 

   "I think they approve, ionn," Thranduil laughed over the cheer.

   "Well, at least that's one less thing to worry about," Silva said with a smile.

   "Are you happy with how I worded that, mela?" Legolas asked her when Thranduil wasn't listening. "I could think of no other way of saying it. I did not tell the people of Mirkwood the reason for your departure. No questions shall be asked."

   "It was fine. Don't worry, it would have been voiced near enough that way whoever said it."

   "Well, are you ready to be legally illegally married again?" She laughed aloud.

   "Oh, you make it sound so simple."

   And so it was that Prince Legolas and Lady Silvawen renewed their wedding vows on the fourth night of her return, in front of the citizens of Mirkwood. Much celebrating commenced, for the Elves were overjoyed knowing that now, if ever Thranduil relinquished the throne, Silvawen would be their queen. The fact that she already was as one to hem did not enter anyone's thoughts that evening. Nothing beyond the doors of that hall mattered. Not the growing threat of Sauron. Not the finding of the One Ring. And certainly not a perian, at whose hands the fate of Middle Earth now resided, travelling to Rivendell, though he be guided by a close friend of the "newly weds" and carries the greatest burden of them all.

**

   Legolas propped himself up on one arm and gazed lovingly down at his beautiful wife. He absolutely adored her, he worshipped her, it was plain for all to see. But it was all the more clear now. 

   He had always thought that she looked the most breath taking while she slept. All the anguish, torment, sorrow and grief that she had seen in her long years, all the pain and hurt, it was all gone. She was completely at peace and if she was at peace, he was also. Though of course, she wasn't always serene as she slept, for since she'd returned, she'd suffered many nightmares. But when she was wracked with spasms of fear and distress, he simply gathered her in his arms and held her close until she either awoke or calmed.

   They'd been married for 13 years, and he'd only been with her for two of them. It didn't seem fair to him, but he didn't dwell on it. He instead thought about the endless expanse of time that lay before them. Time that could be spent together and with their son.

   A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts. His brow creased with confusion. Who could that be? The faintest tinges of dawn were only just touching the sky.

   "Hold on one moment," he called, quietly, so as not to wake his resting wife. He pulled on a simple green tunic and matching trousers, then went to the door.

   "Sire, my apologies if I woke you and the King sends his apologies also," said the servant.

   "I was awake anyway. What is the matter?"

   "Lord Elrond has sent a message to your father. One of the Elf Lords of Imladris is here. He wishes to speak to both your father and yourself."

   "Very well. I shall be there shortly."

   "Yes, sire." Legolas closed the door and retrieved a pair of light, slipper-like shoes. He kissed Silvawen's forehead, then exited the room.

   He made his way to his father's study quickly and silently. He liked the castle at this time of morning. It was so peaceful. 'Like Silva,' he thought. But his father sending for him at this ungodly hour - when he'd been perfectly happy oggling his sleeping beauty - couldn't be good or light-hearted news.

   He knocked the door.

   "Come in." He opened the door.

   "You summoned me, father?"

   "Yes, Legolas. Take a seat." Legolas noticed the Rivendell Elf Lord, Glorfindel, sitting opposite the Elvenking.

   "Quel umë, Glorfindel."

   "Mae govannen, Legolas cunn."

   "What is the problem? I presume it is a problem, judging by the hour in which you have called for me."

   "Not as such," replied Glorfindel. "My Lord Elrond has called a great council. He has asked for Mirkwood ambassadors."

   "Why has he called council?" Thranduil asked. "This has not been done for many centuries."

   "He will not say. All he asks is that you send two ambassadors. I, myself, am bidden to attend."

   "Well, this sounds healthy," Legolas said sarcastically.

   "And for that sarcasm, Legolas, I want you to go," said Thranduil.

   "What?!?!?!"

   "You heard me, ionn."

   "But father, Silva and I have only just been reunited!"

   "Then Silva shall be our second ambassador."

   "Which brings me to my second point," interrupted Glorfindel. "Mithrandir bids that the sisters be joined again in Imladris, for reasons he also will express to no one. Lyncorath the Wanderer is on her way there as we speak."

   "Very well. If this is suitable, then I shall send Legolas and Lady Silvawen as the Mirkwood ambassadors. Silvawen will just need to be doubly alert - Ilúvatar help us - for she will be representing two parties.

   "Erm, ada, is that wise?" Legolas queried. "Silva will not like that. She gets confused so easily, you know that. And she has yet to see Kemenhin, he doesn't even know she's back yet. We were meant to be leaving next week."

   "Some things must take priority, ionn."

   "It's been 11 years. You know she loves him as her own."

   "I am aware of that, Legolas, but-"

   "The longer all this takes, the longer it is till she gets to see him."

   "I'm afraid that cannot be helped."

   "If it is any consolation," said Glorfindel, "Aragorn will be at council. She also views him as her son."

   "Well, hopefully the lure of seeing her sisters and Aragorn will make her go," said Thranduil. "She has yet to see any of them. And the fact that Legolas has no choice in the matter may sway her decision."

   "I shall try my hardest, but I make no promises," said Legolas. "When would you wish us to leave?"

   "As soon as you can," said Glorfindel.

   "Will tomorrow suffice?" Thranduil inquired.

   "Indeed it will."

   "Do you wish to remain with us till ion-nin and Lady Silvawen, Glorfindel?"

   "No, sire. I shall just let my horse rest awhile, He has made a long journey in a short period of time. I shall be away before the sun sets."

   "As you wish."

   "Will that be all, ada?" Legolas questioned. "I must inform my beloved of these turn of events and make certain preparations before we leave."

   "You may leave."

   "Quel rë, Glorfindel, ada."

   "Quel rë, aredhelamin," Glorfindel replied.

   "I'll see you this evening, Legolas," Thranduil said.

   "Yes, father." Legolas stood to leave.

   "Oh, and Legolas?" Legolas looked at the King. "Could you be a little quieter from now on. I believe your…. _ahem, nocturnal activities have been keeping several residents awake." The Prince blushed tremendously, nodded and left the office. As he did, Glorfindel noticed the ring on Legolas' left hand. His eye bulged._

   "Was that what I think it was?!"

   Legolas hated being right. He'd had a feeling - ever since they'd planned their trip to Lórien - that something would either go wrong or interrupt their plans. 'Damn me,' he thought.

   He reached the chamber door and sighed. There was no knowing how she was going to react to this. 'That woman is _too unpredictable. Ah well, here goes.' He knocked on the door._

   "Silvawen?"


	57. Epilogue

E/N: Ok so it's not quite an epilogue, but it got your attention.

Hmmm, well now, long time no update huh? Whoa this is weird… it's been far too long since I was last on here.Well I've been reading through some of my recent reviews for Silvawen (nostalgia trip, you know how it is) and I was thinking on how much I loved writing it and getting all that wonderful feedback from you guys.

So I was wondering, what would you all say to me writing a sequel to Silvawen?

Let me know as soon as you can so I can stop breaking the rules by posting this as a chapter on it's own!

Luvs Elfie xXxXx


End file.
